


Principle Decisions

by motherconfessor



Series: Of Love and Devotion [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Rope Bondage, Wordcount: Over 150.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 165,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: Zelda couldn’t look away from the words as she touched over the embossed typography.LilithDominatrix
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Of Love and Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169552
Comments: 1088
Kudos: 687





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make this very clear:  
> 1) this is an unethical relationship between a Client/Provider where boundaries are crossed  
> 2) it is pure fantasy, please suspend your disbelief  
> 3) I just wanted to write porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's noted that Marie/Zelda/Lilith is a pairing--that begins at chapter 18 and is a casual, sex-based ongoing thing. Zelda/Lilith are the main pairing otherwise

She fingered the card, drawing her nail over its edges. It had an entirely over the top design, with a bright red background and black lettering. Despite how over-the-top she felt the graphic design was, Zelda couldn’t look away from the words as she touched over the embossed typography.

_Lilith_

_Dominatrix_

As if it had burned her, she dropped the card on her desk. On its back, the card presented the phone number and email address of the woman. Terribly gauche: madamsatan@hellfire.com.

The business card––if you could even call it that––had been slipped out of the jacket of a new book she’d purchased, and since her discovery of it, Zelda’s eyes had been drawn to it, a strange temptation pulling at her.

She’d only bought the book as a way to offer an olive branch to Hilda. If her sister weren’t so terribly awkward around any mention of sex, she would have wondered if she had been the one to slip the card into the book. No, likely the so-called dominatrix had wandered through the shop and decided that the newest bestseller would be an excellent place to advertise her business.

The sheer _gall_ of the woman.

It had been some time since she’d engaged in any sexual relationship. Since Edward’s passing, Zelda’s world had been entirely taken up with raising Sabrina. Hilda had helped, of course, given that she was the original caretaker of Ambrose––but the bulk of Sabrina’s raising rested on her shoulders. Between that and balancing her work at the Academy, Zelda had little time to date.

And in the few times, she _did_ date she would inevitably end up exhausted by the need to care for someone’s emotional needs on top of her family and usually wound up requesting that they never see each other again.

At least if she engaged with a sex worker, she wouldn’t have _that_ issue.

A knock came at the door of her office, pulling her from her thoughts.

“One moment,” Zelda said, before taking the card and hastily set in the drawer of her desk. She should throw it away into the wastepaper bin, tear it up into pieces, and yet she found herself pushing the drawer shut, feeling a strange temptation dim but not entirely die away. “Come in,” she called.

The door pushed open, and her niece stood in the doorframe, bag slung over her shoulder as she stepped into the room. “How was work?”

“Busy,” Zelda sighed, rising from her chair. “How was school?”

“Fine.”

“Nothing happened, today?” Zelda inquired. 

“Well,” Sabrina began, bouncing on the heels of her shoes. “Principle Wardwell did go on a warpath against Coach Craven. That was pretty cool.”

“Wardwell? Isn’t Hawthorne the principle there?”

“No, he left over Summer. It was in the news bulletin.”

Zelda rolled her eyes as if she cared to read that. The PTA and Parent-Teacher nights had always been Hilda’s realm of experience. There were limited choices of schooling in the area, and Baxter High had more students going off college than Riverdale. And like hell, she was sending Sabrina off to some boarding school as her parents had done with her, Edward and Hilda.

Collecting her day planner and unmarked essays, she began sliding them into her bag as she asked, “so why did your new Principle go on an alleged war party?”

“Craven said that Theo couldn’t join the men’s football team. So Roz and I complained to Wardwell, and she stormed off and immediately told him off in the middle of try-outs. It was…pretty awesome actually.”

“It’s definitely a way to make enemies,” Zelda said. “Take it from me, Sabrina. Public humiliation may force someone to obey for the moment, but they’ll look for any opportunity to enact their revenge.” 

Sabrina’s lips pressed shut, her excitement dying. “I thought it was pretty great, actually. He should be called out for his actions.”

“And the best place to do that is in a formal setting,” Zelda said as she switched off the office light. Stepping into the hall, she drew the door shut and locked the door. “In a position of leadership, especially one so newly forged, it’s better to think about the long term effects of a stable work environment. Sowing discord will only turn the other teachers against her.”

“Well, the students love her,” Sabrina pointed out defiantly, missing the point. 

With a sigh, Zelda drew up and rolled her shoulders. Her niece was sixteen, thinking the whole world revolved around her. Students came and went, but the teachers would remain, and if Principle Wardwell wanted to keep her job, it would be in her interest to make friends with the staff. 

“How did your classes go?” she asked, deferring to a safe topic as they walked out of the university’s grounds to the parking lot. Sabrina began babbling beside her, discussing her recent marks in English and History, the study group she’d formed and then quietly toeing away from discussion of one particular class.

“Didn’t you have an exam for French today?”

Sabrina flushed, fiddling with her bag. “I…passed.”

Zelda paused, turning to look at her niece directly. “Define a pass.”

“C plus?”

Zelda bit back the flared anger as she pressed her lips together, watching as Sabrina squirmed under her scrutiny. “Perhaps I should switch to speaking French at home, then?”

“ _No_ , I hate it when you do that. Look, it barely makes up my grade, I’ll fix it up with the essay at the end of the month, and then I’ll be back to being an A-minus student.”

“Yes, well, unless you want your allowance to drop—“

“Come on! That’s hardly fair. It’s not like we live in France. I don’t even see the point in why I have to take this stupid class. ”

“Language is important, Sabrina. When you travel, you can’t just go around assuming everyone speaks English. By your age, I already spoke Italian and French fluently. By my twenties, I’d learnt Mandarin, German and Latin. Now, there are few languages that I don’t speak in one dialect or another.”

“I know, but…I don’t even know if I want to travel.”

“Of course you do,” Zelda said. “Everyone travels, or you’ll end up like your Aunt Hilda, working in a bookshop with no idea of how the world works.”

Sabrina went quiet as they arrived at the car. She climbed into the passenger seat, drawing her bag into her lap and buckled her seatbelt with a stony face.

Zelda drew in a breath, setting her own bag on the backseat before sitting down into the driver’s seat. Sabrina had always been soft for Hilda, defending her against Zelda any time she made a sniping comment towards her. 

Perhaps the comment had been a little harsh. Only last night had the three of them broke out in an argument after Hilda advised that she would be permanently working at Cerberus Books and not just ‘helping out’ as she initially advised. _Honestly_ , a retail assistant? Hilda had as fine an education as she had, and now Zelda was an academic, teaching at Greendale University, and Hilda…worked in a bookshop.

Not to mention the sudden talks of her moving out. Ambrose was still at university, in his final year of his masters, and Sabrina still had another year and a half before she was off, flying around the world before she settled on a college. 

_Leave_? Unlikely. It was an empty threat Hilda proposed to hurt her.

They drove home in silence, with Sabrina’s growing bad mood taking up the space of the car. By the time that they arrived home. Sabrina didn’t even wait for the engine to switch off before she was unbuckling her seatbelt and running up the steps of the house. 

Zelda paused, watching her niece push open the front door, likely to remain hidden in her room until summoned for dinner. She considered following up the stairs to Sabrina’s room and advising of how unacceptable her actions were, and yet the day felt heavy on her shoulders. She didn’t want another argument with Sabrina. 

She didn’t want another argument. If Hilda would stop being so selfish, they could actually take the time to raise the children.

Stepping out of the car, she pulled out her bag from the backseat and then locked the doors behind her––not that it really mattered, they were so far out from any neighbours that there was a more pressing concern for a bear to get into the car, rather than a burglar.

She passed Ambrose sitting on the veranda, a book of poetry in grip and a glass of wine sitting next to him (in a tumbler, which she _did_ take offence to, they owned perfectly suitable wine glasses).

“Auntie,” he greeted, looking up from the book. “How fairs the undergrads?”

“Fine,” she remarked. “I had the pleasure of seeing Prudence today.”

“Oh?” he remarked casually. “I had thought she’d have dropped out by now.”

“She asked about you.”

Ambrose seemed to pause, biting on the inside of his cheek before he gave a strained smile. “And should I go running into her arms again because she inquired as to how I was going?”

Zelda stared at him and watched as his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“Don’t apologise when you don’t mean it, or learn to lie better.” She paused, watching guilt wash over his face. “You should speak to her. At the very least it might bring you the much-needed closure you require to move on.” Before he could say anything further, she brushed past him, entering into the foyer of the home. 

A door slammed upstairs, signalling her niece’s growing foul mood. But unlike Ambrose, who often drowned the house with music to signal his moods, a stillness followed the slammed door.

Her eyes drew up to the stairs, a part of her wanted to seek out Sabrina and apologise before she snuffed out the very desire to do so. Instead, she drew to her home office and set her bag down, drawing out her computer and essays, preparing herself for evening work to be completed after dinner. 

Drawing into the kitchen, she noticed that Hilda was already at the stove, stirring around what looked to be onion and mince. At the same time, she had an assortment of diced vegetables running on another element beside it.

“Evening, sister.”

“Oh! Zelds. I thought it was you.”

“Who else would it be?” she asked, going to the cupboards to pull out the dishes. Usually, it was Sabrina’s job to set the table for dinner, but she could wash up and dry the dishes after dinner, given her impetuous mood. 

“Oh, well…” Hilda spluttered, before turning to look over her shoulder. “So, what did you think of Doctor Cee’s little shop? Quite the business, hm? And the café has been busy of late!”

Zelda bit her tongue to stop the first thoughts she had from coming out. She set down the plates before looking at her sister and catching the hesitation.

“It’s…good that you’re happy,” she said, feeling other words rise in the back of her throat. She swallowed them back and smiled at her sister, hoping it came across genuine enough. 

Hilda returned the smile, and it was enough to unknot the growing anxiety in her chest. Perhaps they could make it through dinner without another argument. “And have you given the book a look, yet? It’s flying out of the store lately. A real page-turner.”

Zelda gave a small nod. She’d got as far as the first page before the card had slid out onto her desk.

Swallowing, she tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, trying to not think of the words.

 _Dominatrix_. She shivered, remembering what it was like to feel rope twist around her hands.

In her early twenties, she’d engaged in an assortment of different forms of BDSM with different partners, both on the receiving and giving end. And yet something about that embossed lettering brought a flicker to a long lost flame inside of her.

It had been…a long time—at least two years since she’d engaged in anything other than masturbation. The dating pool in Greendale and Riverdale was small enough that, inevitably, everyone knew everyone––and given her position, casual sex would only lead to complications. The last thing she needed was another man at her office, begging for a date.

Or a woman leading insistent voicemails on the landline.

But a dominatrix would be discreet. And it would just be an itch, after all. 

A part of her worried. It could be a student she’d taught, trying to make extra money to pay for their education. Or it could be a number of acquaintances––someone from the board?

It could be Shirley. That thought sent a cold feeling down her spine. 

“Zelds?”

She looked up, realising her sister had asked her a question. “Pardon?”

“I was just asking if you started the book.”

“Oh, just the first few pages. I’ll get to it on the weekend.”

Hilda squinted at her before stepping forward. “You’re looking a little flushed. You’re not coming down with the flu, are you? You’re always working yourself sick.”

“I’m fine,” she said, stepping away from her sister. “I’ll go tell Ambrose and Sabrina to wash-up, shall I?”

“Oh, yes, I suppose dinner will be made in a moment.” 

____________


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On your knees,” she said, not unlike a school teaching asking the class to sit down in their seats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm mad that there was no Lilith in the Part 4 promo, so have a chunky chapter filled with Lilith.
> 
> However, I would like to remind everyone that this is an _erotica_ , which is to say, this is _not_ how proper kink negotiation works. There is no way you'll ever meet anyone who can seemingly know your sexual preferences and kinks better than you.
> 
> But if that person did exist, it would definitely be Lilith. 
> 
> Welcome to chapter two, let the D/s begin (early stages, I need to push Zelda's stress levels a little bit more before she'll give in to it entirely)

Classes for the week had been exhausting. Every time that Zelda taught the first-year undergrads, she was reminded as to why she loathed teaching them in the first place. Many of them avoided class, or worse, turned up stinking of cheap vodka and pot as they made their way to the back of the classroom with a massive set of sunglasses––as if she didn’t know what a hungover teenager looked like. _Please_.

If she was going to teach, she wanted her class to be engaged. She especially preferred to have her students respond to the questions she asked rather than staring blankly back at her. Her third-year students were used to her way of teaching, having completed her second-year subjects, so they _knew_ how to conduct themselves in her classroom, reminding Zelda of why she continued to teach, despite how much of a headache it gave her. 

_But the first years_.

Zelda drew herself taught in her chair, hands curling into fists. _Never again_ , she vowed, knowing that Faustus would somehow manage to convince her to take up the classes again next year, threatening to cut her course entirely because there was no one else available.

Well, there was Shirley. But Shirley usually taught religion, and whenever her grubby hands taught the first years, Zelda was left trying to un-teach them everything they learnt. 

Educating the first years herself was just the lesser of two evils, in a sense.

She needed a drink. 

No, she didn’t. What she wanted was a cigarette, but she’d have to leave her office for that, and currently, she was on open hours for any student to come meandering through her doors to beg for extra credit because they realised they were failing her course. 

She looked to the clock that hung on the wall and felt the itch grow under her skin. Fuck it. She needed a smoke, and there were only fifteen minutes left of her office hours.

Opening her drawer, she went to pull out her cigarette case, when she stopped at the sight of the red business card. 

_Lilith._

She swallowed, picking up the card.

What she needed was _relief_. It didn’t have to be sex; it just needed to be… _something_ —intimacy with another human being.

Last night she’d drained the batteries of her favoured vibrator, and despite rolling through three orgasms, there was still an arousal pricking under her skin.

Before she could even come to terms with what she was doing, she’d always picked up her phone and typed in the number. If it _were_ a student, she’d be able to cancel the line immediately––and given that her office line was private, they wouldn’t be able to call her back.

The phone line rang and suddenly anxiety built. Was this _really_ a good idea? To engage in the services of a dominatrix? Wouldn’t it be better to drive up to the city and just pick up some––

“Good Afternoon, how can I be of service?”

Zelda paused, feeling her mouth become dry. The voice was new, unrecognisable from anyone she recalled teaching. Or knowing at all, for that matter. 

“Hello?” the woman said, an annoyance frosting over the words.

“I––“ she paused, biting her lip. “Found your business card.”

“Oh? And which business card is this?”

Zelda paused. Which business card? She supposed that although they were a twin-town, neither Riverdale nor Greendale probably held the population to frequent the services of a dominatrix. Likely the woman had a second job that paid the bills, like a graphic designer perhaps, or… 

“The red card.”

“Mm. Remind me again of which exact service of that is?” the woman asked, her voice a purr as she laughed into the receiver. 

Zelda shivered, her eyes flicking to the door of her office, ensuring it was closed. “You know perfectly well.”

“I do, but I need to hear you say it.”

“And why do you need that?”

“If you really want the service, you need to be able to say the word.” There was logic to it, and yet Zelda tugged at her skirt, adjusting herself in the chair. “Come on, use your big girl words, and I promise to stop teasing.”

Zelda swallowed, shutting her eyes. “Dominatrix,” she said, lowering her voice in case any student was out wandering the hall. 

Panic filled her once the word was spoken. She shouldn’t have done this. She should have done it in her car, or at home, or not at all. What did she need a dominatrix for? She should have just picked up new batteries, instead of even _thinking_ about dialling this number. What if it was a student, or worse, a––

“Well, you’ve called the right woman. I have an opening for tomorrow evening. Say,… at six o’clock?”

“Six?”

“And do be on time. I disapprove of tardiness.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. She’d never been late _in her life_. “I’ll be on time,” she scoffed. 

“Good girl. Now, I’ll just need a name for the booking.”

“…a name?” Of course, she did. A hundred names filled Zelda's head, and yet the consequences of using any of them seemed to fill her with dread. 

“Just a first name. You don’t need to worry. I promise absolute discretion.”

“Zelda,” she answered, feeling her heartbeat fast. Perhaps she should have chosen a pseudonym. 

“ _Zelda_ ,” the woman echoed, drawing out her name on the tongue. “Do you know the address?”

“No, I do not.”

The woman, presumably Lilith, provided the address and a confirmation of the pricing for a forty-five-minute session. “But given that this is your first session with me expect that it will go for about an hour so we can run through some housekeeping.”

“And what sort of housekeeping should I expect?”

“Just a few ground rules, so this is enjoyable for us both. The only one I advise beforehand is that I don’t allow my customers to be intoxicated before arrival. It tends to dull things, and I need you wide-awake.”

“That’s the only rule?”

“Well, I expect you to be showered before you arrived, but I assumed that was common curtsey. I do have facilities, however. In case you need to clean-up before you leave.”

Zelda felt her thighs press tighter together as her tongue pressing against the back of her teeth. They were barely discussing it, and already she felt anticipation growing inside of her. “Wonderful,” she said because a response was needed and she didn’t want the woman to know the effect she had on her already.

And yet, the woman made a humming noise, as if she was amused. “Well, I need to run off, but I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, Zelda. I can’t wait to play with you.” The receiver clicked off, and Zelda looked down at the phone. 

It was booked. She was booked for tomorrow. 

What the fuck was she going to do?

The answer was agonising over her choice of clothes. Should she wear something formal or informal? Should she…dress up in leather and lace? Did it even matter what her choice of attire was, so as long as her lingerie was acceptable? Did _that_ even matter?  
  
Zelda had never engaged in any sex work. She’d been to informally organised orgies, and attended a few sex parties, but this was different, and…it was exciting if she was honest. It’d been a long time since she’d felt butterflies fill her stomach. 

All of Saturday morning, she found herself looking to the clock on the wall, checking the time and watching it tick from eight in the morning to nine, to ten…and so on as she finished the last of her paperwork for the weekend and found herself preparing to leave by five. 

“A rather late meeting,” Hilda said as Zelda drew her coat over her shoulders. “You know, if it is a date, you can tell me.”

“It’s certainly not a date,” Zelda said, ensuring that line was firm. The last thing she needed was her sister’s curiosity piqued. “I’ll be home sometime after seven.”

“Alright, well, shall I have dinner set for seven-thirty then?”

“If you wish.” She gave her an appearance a last check before taking her handbag from the table. All she needed was her phone, wallet and her make-up so she could fix it up before her return to the home (and to cover any marks the woman made). “But don’t hold up for me.”

She passed Sabrina in the foyer and paused, watching as niece’s expression shifted to something neutral. “You’re going out?” Sabrina asked.

“A meeting regarding some funding, I’m afraid. I’ll be home for dinner.”

Sabrina gave a short nod, her fingers tapping at her sides as she swayed from side-to-side, seeming to hold onto a thought. 

“Was there something else?” she asked, feeling a familiar tightness grow. She loathed when Sabrina danced around a topic. 

“Roz and Theo are having a sleepover tomorrow. Could I stay over? Mr Walker will take us to school the next day.”

Zelda’s lips pursed, suspecting that this was likely her niece trying to dance around the fact that she was going to wander off and see Mr Kinkle. And yet, did she actually care? Zelda, herself, had snuck out at the age of sixteen. At least Sabrina wasn’t climbing out of the bedroom window and crawling down the old willow tree. “If you have your homework done by then.”

Sabrina beamed, nodding. “I will,” she agreed. “Thank you.”

Zelda waved a hand dismissively. A part of her considered gently reminding her niece to take protection before deciding against it. Zelda had purchased a set of condoms for Sabrina once she’d begun dating Mr Kinkle (much to Sabrina’s embarrassment) and had revisited the sex talk, ensuring Sabrina understood consent and equality in sex. The last thing she ever wanted her niece to go through was shame or a selfish partner.

Sabrina knew that she could come forward if need-be. But more importantly, she had a bright head on her shoulders. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Enjoy your meeting,” Sabrina said, before wandering away, a skip in her step.

Zelda exited the house, going to where her car was and climbing in. She sat in driver’s seat, taking a minute to consider her own wants. There was a flutter in her stomach as she buckled her seat belt and placed the car into drive, driving down the gravel road of the land, down to the main road. 

The address that Lilith provided her lead to the warehouse district. There was a brief concern as she pulled up her car on the empty road that she was being conned in some way. Only a lone truck passed her, seeming to make its way through the town to the highway. But at the same time, she doubted it’d be a viable business––far easier to rob someone at the ATM.

She looked into the rearview mirror, fixing her hair before she stepped out, taking her handbag with her. 

The building was a small brick structure, two stories high with ivy climbing its walls. It was nestled between what appeared to be a garage and a mattress repair store, both of which were closed. Thank God. 

The lights were on upstairs of the building, and Zelda could see movement in the upper window like someone was walking around in the room (though a curtain blocked any clear view of who they were).

She was fifteen minutes early, which really meant she was right on time as she locked the car and walked up to the front step. A hesitation pulled at her as she was sharply reminded of what she was doing. Earlier today she’d pulled out a week’s groceries worth of cash, and now she was on the top step of the woman’s business, anticipating prickling down her spine.

She stepped forward and rang the doorbell before she could stop herself. 

A light flickered on the lower level, shadows flickering through the opaque glass, and then the door was being opened.

The woman’s eyes drew over her, a smile breaking out over her red lips. “Oh, aren’t you just divine?” 

Zelda drew in a breath, taking in the woman. Lilith was more than she had dared to expect. When Zelda had thought of a dominatrix, she’d fantasied about a great many women from movies, before settling on the fantasy of a plain woman wearing red lipstick. While Lilith was definitely wearing red lipstick, she was by no definition _plain._ If anything, Zelda felt a visceral reaction at the very sight of her.

She had assumed that Lilith would be dressed in PVC or an incredible array of leather. Instead, the woman wore a burgundy blouse and a pencil skirt. Her hair was out, drawing down her back, and the longer she stared at her, the more intense of an urge Zelda had to run her fingers through it as she was pressed against the door frame. 

Lilith’s eyes sparkled as she let out a short laugh as if knowing where her thoughts were sinking to. “Usually I’d make some snide comment about where my eyes were, but I like you.”

Zelda straightened up, trying to mask her embarrassment as she reached into her handbag. “Lilith, I take it?” she asked, pulling out the card. “I found this in a book.”

Lilith’s grin only widened, and Zelda had the sudden feeling of being a mouse in the sights of a cat as the woman’s fingers came out and plucked the business card from her hand. “I had a feeling someone special would find this. Well…come inside,” she said, pushing the door open wider before gesturing for Zelda to enter. “I’ll give you a tour.”

Zelda stepped inside, her heels clicking over the hardwood floor as the door was closed behind (but not locked, she noted). Lilith led her away from the stairs, down a hall to begin with. The walls contained modern artwork, scrawled with unfamiliar artist names in their corners. “We have the kitchen,” Lilith begun. Zelda tore her eyes away from the art to listen attentively. “After a session, I like to set you here with a cup of tea until I’m certain you’re safe to drive home. Then there’s the garden if you would like to do any outdoor sessions,” she said before flicking the outdoor light on. 

Soft lights flickered on, enough to show a small, well-maintained garden with high brick walls to prevent any nosy neighbour from overlooking. There was a tall, old tree in one corner that hung its branches over the grassed section. If Zelda didn’t know exactly what this place was, she would have been impressed over the garden’s selection of flowers.

“There’s an outdoor shower too,” Lilith said, pointing to the side of the house. 

Zelda looked around, nodding shortly, uncertain if she should say that she wasn’t comfortable in an outdoor setting. But before she could even open her mouth, Lilith had flicked off the lights and was raising her eyes brows playfully at her. “Follow me,” she said, before leading her back down the hall, up the narrow stairs. 

At the top of the stairs, the woman paused and looked over her shoulder. “Now, I ask all phones be switched off before we begin.”

“Of course,” Zelda agreed, pausing to pull out her phone in her handbag and ensuring it was switched off.

“While I don’t mind photo sessions, I do request that they’re negotiated beforehand,” Lilith said, as she continued to lead her up to the higher levels. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Lilith ignored her comment, instead of showing her where the bathroom was (a grey towel already laid out), before leading her to the bedroom. 

As the door was opened, Zelda felt her stomach tighten, and then unknot as she looked around at the expanse of the room.

She wasn’t sure exactly _what_ she had expected (maybe something more dungeon-like with shades of black and red), but the bedroom was warm almost 'straight out of a furniture catalogue' nice, but with a bit of home comfort to it. It had ambient light: a queen-sized four-poster bed, and more modern artwork on the wall. There was a dresser under the window (with which the curtains were closed), and a floor-length mirror to one corner. 

There was even a sheepskin laid out on the floor.

If it wasn’t for the hook hanging from the ceiling, and the fact that the wardrobe to the other side of the room was partially open, showing an array of kink tools, she would have thought that this was the woman’s actual home.

“How does this work?” Zelda inquired. “Forgive me for being candid, but this is the first time in engaging in any such services of…this profession.”

“No need to ask forgiveness so soon,” Lilith said, moving to take a step closer. “To begin, we’ll negotiate what you want versus what I’m comfortable with doing, I’ll confirm a few safety things with yourself, and then we’ll begin.” 

Simple enough.

“Do you know what you want?”

Zelda paused, her eyes drawing away from the woman’s face to look over the room. This was not the time to be coy, and despite the hesitation growing in her, wanting to play demure, she swallowed it back. “Submission, mostly. I like bondage and…” she thought of the riding crop she’d seen, hanging from the wardrobe. “Being struck…consensually.”

“Impact play,” Lilith said, showing her teeth in the wide grin she bore. “Barehanded or with a tool?” 

Zelda swallowed at the words, feeling her nerves alight as she watched Lilith made another step closer to her. She was barely a yard away now, and Zelda couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to be thrown over her lap. “I have a selection of devices that we can play with. Given that you’re the client, it’s entirely up to you in how we do this.” 

“I don’t mind,” Zelda said, feeling the words stick in her throat. She wasn’t sure how she wanted to ask, but the idea of laying things out seemed…too clinical.

“Did you want me to lead you in a scene, so you’re not quite sure what would occur?”

Zelda nodded, feeling the heat crawl up her chest. “That would be satisfactory.”

“ _Satisfactory_ ,” the woman teased, and now she was walking around her in a circle, close enough that Zelda could reach out and touch her if she so desired it. “I’ll demand the utmost obedience if you want submission. Are you prepared to obey?”

A shiver ran down her spine, and Zelda drew herself up taller as the woman came to stand before her again, a foot away. She could kiss her. “If you’re as good as you seemed to think you are.”

Lilith’s laughed. “I think we’re both going to enjoy this.” She drew in a breath and paused, running her eyes down Zelda’s body, seeming to inspect individual sections before drawing her eyes back up to hers. “If we’re to do some domination with impact play, is there anything specifically off-limits?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I keep to all the lovely fleshy areas, away from anything that might do any serious damage. But…there are a few areas that fit that description that some people aren’t comfortable with.”

Zelda swallowed, realising what she meant. Her voice was hoarse when she responded, “I don’t mind.”

Lilith smiled. “This is very new for you, isn’t it?”

Hissing in a breath, Zelda folded her arms, “I’ve engaged in plenty of things during my time. I’m hardly some twenty-year-old virgin looking to get their cherry popped.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have. I’m sure you’ve played with spanking and handcuffs and thought they were delightful. It’s where we all begin,” she smiled at Zelda in a way that seemed to strip Zelda bare of any retort. “How about I show you a standard play and at any time you find your self uncomfortable or even if you stop enjoying yourself, we’ll stop?”

“That sounds reasonable.”

“Good. Not that’s out of the way before we begin, I need to run through a few things with you.”

“Housekeeping?” Zelda asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ah, so you do listen, that’ll make things easier. I’ll be direct then. I don’t engage in sex in the first session, no matter how…lovely the client is,” Lilith’s seemed to pause, drinking her in as she bit her lip. “I’ll need you to get tested first.”

“Tested? I assure you––“

“Assurances are all well and good, but I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. We don’t have to engage in sex if you don’t wish to disclose that, but those are my rules if you do.”

“And how will I know about your history?” 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Lilith said, giving a brilliant smile. 

Zelda bit her tongue and nodded. She didn’t even know if she did want to engage in sex, or even if she would do a repeat session, so it wasn’t worth discussing any further than that.

“Now, is there anything I should know? Any triggers or fears that I should be mindful of?”

“No,” Zelda said with as much honesty as she could manage. There was nothing she could think of worth bringing up that would come into play. 

“Do you know your limits?”

“I do.”

Lilith tilted her head as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. The way her eyes narrowed, Zelda had the feeling that she was reading into the phrasing before she gave a short nod. “And what’s your safe word?”

Zelda frowned. “Stop isn’t sufficient?”

“No. And don’t choose mercy either, I quite enjoy begging, and you’ll enjoy doing it on your knees.”

Zelda hissed in a breath at the words, blinking at the woman. _Begging_? She hadn’t begged for a single thing in her life. 

Lilith grinned at her, and despite how utterly frustrating the woman’s cockiness was, Zelda couldn’t help but feel arousal tightening low in her belly, making her all the more aware of the lace she wore underneath her garter belt. 

“I recommend a word that’s two to three syllables long that you can say through a gag––so probably avoid your plosives and fricative constants. And you might want to decide on something jarring if said in the context of any role-play you may be inclined to engage in.” 

Zelda looked around the room, and then unsatisfied with anything she saw, racked her own brain for an idea. “Fine, what about music box?”

“Suitable choice,” Lilith said, and then expression softened. She stepped forward, asking, “Now, final question, what are you hoping to get out of this?”

Zelda’s mouth parted, but whatever lies she had prepared didn’t come out. Instead, she found herself looking into the depths of Lilith’s blue eyes, and responding honestly. “To let go.” It was a vague answer, but Lilith nodded as if she understood completely.

“I’ll need you to remain honest with me about your current state. Any time you feel unwell, or you stop enjoying the scene, you need to let me know.”

Lilith stepped away from her and walked over to a dresser, she bent forward casually, as if it wasn’t a performance (though Zelda wasn’t fooled) and opened one of the lower drawers. 

Zelda watched as she picked up what looked to be a length of rope and a blindfold, before closing the drawer. She then stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up wide for Zelda’s view.

Her hands drew over different items, fingering tools and toys individually before she seemed to pause over the riding crop, Zelda stood up taller, and then watched as her fingers passed it. Sighing, she looked away, trying not to be overly concerned. This was a woman well versed in her own play; she needed to trust her.

The doors shut, the items were placed on the bed, and then Lilith was walking over to her, and Zelda noticed with distinct pleasure, she had a riding crop in hand. “Do you have any questions or concerns before we begin?” she asked.

“You will be discreet. This won’t come back on me?”

“So as long as you assure the same thing, I swear to you that I will never speak a word of what happens between us to another soul.” 

“Good because I have excellent lawyers.”

Lilith laughed, “As do I. Now that those needless threats are out of the way,” she said as she stepped back, drawing her eyes over Zelda again. And then the visage changed and the woman seemed to grow taller in her heels. She turned and lifted the lid of the ottoman bench, showing the empty storage. “You can place your bag, jacket and your dress in here.”

“My dress?”

Lilith stared at her as if waiting for Zelda to say something further. Perhaps protest.

Zelda drew a breath and stepped forward, placing her bag onto one side of it, before removing her coat and setting that in the ottoman, too. Then it was just completing her last request.

Lilith stepped closer as she hesitated, standing behind her to reach up and draw Zelda’s hair over her shoulder before she unclasped the top of the dress and then slowly drew the zipper down so Zelda could feel the material part, cool air brushing over her skin.

The dress was tugged down her arms, down her waist and hips, and then she was stepping out of it, thankful for the comfort of the slip. 

“You can keep your heels on.”

Zelda bent, picking up the material before placing it into the ottoman. She stood up tall again, watching as Lilith closed the ottoman lid. 

_Now what_? She wanted to ask as her eyes flicked to the items on the bed. 

Lilith moved, setting herself on the side of the mattress, next to the items, before she crossed her legs. “Stand here,” she directed before her.

Zelda moved, standing before. So far, it seemed to be a game of patience, and although they were getting closer and closer, she felt an anticipation rise in her, wishing the woman would just _get to it_. 

“On your knees,” she said, not unlike a school teaching asking the class to sit down in their seats. 

Zelda swallowed, and bent down, adjusting to kneel before her. Her hands clenched at her sides, and then stretched out. Lilith stared at her blankly, her eyes staring deep into her own. “And now?” Zelda asked.

“And now, until I say otherwise, you may only speak when spoken to. You are my servant, and I am your Queen. You will obey me implicitly,” she paused then, cocking her brow as if to dare Zelda to say otherwise. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _my queen_ ,” she corrected.

“Yes, my queen,” Zelda affirmed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the words, and yet _my queen_ sounded easier on the tongue than _mistress_. 

“Hands forward.”

Zelda obeyed, setting them out before her, palm facing forward. Lilith adjusted them, turning them, so her wrists faced each other, a few inches apart as she took the length of rope and began coiling over one forearm. 

And then like a parlour trick, she was knotting and twisting the rope, and before Zelda could think about squirming away, both of her wrists bound before her in an elegant design. In all honesty, Zelda was impressed, watching as Lilith’s fingers slid between the bindings of rope, ensuring their comfort and tightness against the skin. 

“Does it pinch?” she asked.

“No, my queen,” Zelda answered as she dropped her bound wrists down. 

The riding crop hit her bare shoulder. A sharp _smack_ rang across her skin. Zelda’s face looked up at the woman––both with surprise in how fast she’d managed to grab the crop and in confusion as to _what_ the hit had been for.

“Did I tell you that you could drop your hands?”

“No,” she said, lifting her hands again.

The crop hit her again, this time on the other shoulder and Zelda hissed in a breath, feeling the pleasure of the pain rush across her nerves. 

“Do you know what you did wrong that time?”

Zelda blinked, in all honestly, she was still reeling from the hit. Swallowing, she found herself hoarsely whispering, “no.”

She watched as the riding crop was placed down on the bed, and Lilith’s hand drew up, touching over where the mark was on her shoulder. The sensory shivered across her skin, and without intending to, she found herself leaning into the touch. “When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer ‘yes, my queen’ or ‘no, my queen’, every time, without hesitation or question. Can you do that for me?”

There was such condescension in the words, that Zelda gritted her teeth.“Yes,” watching as Lilith’s eyebrow arched as she reached for the crop. “My queen,” Zelda added, though she looked to the crop, watching as Lilith's hand fingered over the leather handle as if considering striking her for the insolence. 

But the hand-pulled away and Lilith’s expression pulled into a smile. “Good girl,” she purred. Reaching beside her, she took the blindfold. Zelda shut her eyes, feeling the leather placed on and done-up on the back of her head. There was movement, seeming to be Lilith standing up and moving around her, and then she felt fingers in her hair, combing through it. 

Lilith’s hands settled on her shoulders, and Zelda waited, feeling her hands grow tired at holding them in position. 

There was a warmth that tickled her ear and Zelda felt her chest in-take with a small gasp as the woman spoke in a low whisper into her ear, “Move forward until you feel the bed press against you here.” Her fingers drew over Zelda’s body, touching under her ribs.

Drawing in a breath, Zelda felt the hands hold over her firmly before slipping away. Taking that as the direction, Zelda moved slowly on her knees and then felt her hands touch over the mattress. She shuffled further, and when the frame pressed against her stomach, she stopped. Nothing followed. No order, no words and she found herself slowly drawing a breath, anticipating the riding crop to hit her.

Behind her, there was the sound of a drawer opening (the dresser?), and then it slid back. Lilith had rummaged for something, and whatever it was, Zelda felt heartbeat go quick. Was it another tool, a cane? Or perhaps a gag to keep her quiet?

“Look at you, keeping perfectly still,” Lilith said as she seemed to settle behind her, fingers drawing over her shoulders, nails bluntly running down her forearms as she pressed against her back. “So _obedient_.” 

Zelda bristled at the comment, and yet as her jaw clenched, she found herself holding back from saying anything. 

“I can’t wait to watch you come undone,” Lilith said, before standing up, drawing Zelda’s arms up, above her head. She could feel the woman set her heels on either side of her calves, her skirt brushing against the back of her head as she seemed fiddle high above her with the bed frame. 

Zelda could hear the noise of fibres zipping against something, and then the feeling of the rope bindings being fiddled with, a vibration running through it before it was tugged, hoisting her arms a little higher until they were stretched above her head, causing her to sit up tall. And then Lilith’s hand were drawing down her forearms again, checking the restraints.

Her fingers were warm against the coolness of the air, nails blunt as they slid under the rope. It was strangely intimate, in a way that had Zelda feeling all the more aware of her state of undress.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Lilith asked as she once again began drawing her fingers through her hair, seeming to brush them over her shoulder and off from her back. It was gentle and soothing, but it had Zelda wanting to press harder against the nails. 

“Yes, my queen,” she said, feeling a flutter low in her belly. 

“And, what’s your safe word?”

“Music box…my queen,” she said.

Lilith stepped away, and then there was nothing. A quiet pressed over her again, and Zelda could feel how high her chest rose and fell, the way her heart was pounding loud in her ears as she stretched her fingers in the restraints.

And then something cold touched her back, sliding from the bare skin, down, over the slip before sliding down her back. She shivered at the touch, feeling it drag against the length of her spine before it lifted away. 

That was her warning. 

The crop snapped against her shoulder blade. Zelda gasped, arching against it. The pain rippled over her flesh, and yet Zelda felt the endorphins flood her bloodstream. A second snap came, and then a third just as quick on the other shoulder and Zelda’s mouth parted, a sigh pulling from her. 

Fingers brushed over her shoulders, running over where the crop had struck her. She could smell the perfume sweep over her senses as Lilith stepped behind her, the crop dragging low against her backside. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Zelda bit her lip, nodding. 

A short _thwack_ against her ass had Zelda jolting in the restraints, wetness pressing between her thighs. 

“I expect you to use your words.”

“Yes.”

Another _thwack_ against the other cheek, harder this time and Zelda was biting her bottom lip, trying to suppress the moan. 

“Yes, my queen.”

“Good girl.”

There was a quiet again, anticipation in the darkness of the blindfold as she felt Lilith walk around. Floorboards creaked beneath her knees, and Zelda’s arms strained in the restrained, a soreness pulling at her shoulders as she squeezed her muscles, feeling the rope draw against them.

She ached, and yet every strike stung with fresh relief. She wanted it. The creeping hesitation. The uncertainty of the strike. The moment with the brief touch, drawing against her skin to both soothe and tease before the next strike came, hard and fast. 

And then the excitement turned to relief, and Zelda felt her emotions bristle. It was like the very brick walls she built herself had turned to glass, and the strikes were causing them to crack.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. But one strike hit her high across the shoulder blades, and it wasn’t a gasp but a sob that broke through.

And then Lilith was there, her body pressed against her, arms around her. “Are you ready to stop?” she asked.

And Zelda nodded, clamping her jaw shut because _she couldn’t cry._ She didn’t know _why_ she wanted to cry, but the words weren’t coming out, and she knew she needed to say those fucking words, but if she did she was going to sob and she couldn’t sob and––

Lilith’s hand pressed firm under her chest, splaying over her ribs as she felt her tug at something, and then Zelda’s arms dropped, and she was sagging back against Lilith, drawing in a tight breath as her lungs seemed to constrict. 

“Lift your arms,” Lilith said, her voice soft and soothing and Zelda lifted her arms and felt the ropes untangle. The blindfold was removed, and they were all dropped away beside her, her arms falling at her sides, and still, she felt Lilith’s hand splay over her chest, holding her steady against her.

She breathed, once, twice––pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth until her breath evened and the need to cry ebbed away.

“I’m fine,” Zelda said, and felt herself tremble, the words tightening in her throat.

“You are,” Lilith agreed before bowing her head, pressing her lips against her shoulder. 

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, willing the prickling in her eyes to cease as she drew in one more breath, then another, and then…the hand eased, dropping away, and she felt Lilith move away.

Opening her eyes, Zelda blinked away the blur, watching the room sharpen. 

A hand came into her vision, and Zelda looked at it before realising that Lilith was offering to help her stand.

Taking the hand, she pushed up onto her heels, standing awkwardly for a moment as she felt the world sway. But Lilith’s hand tightened on hers, as her arm came around and held around her waist. 

A part of Zelda wanted to crumble against her. Collapse from the exertion of it all, but she didn’t. She took another breath and then steeled herself, straightening her back, shoulders back. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Lilith advised, one hand steady on her waist, the other still holding her hand, thumb sliding over her knuckles. “You’re allowed to let go.”

“I’m fine.”

“You are,” she agreed, “but you’re also allowed to take a moment. There’s no one else here.”

Zelda swallowed, feeling the painful prick in her eyes before she looked away. “I should get dressed.”

Lilith drew in a breath and smiled softly as Zelda pulled her hand from hers. Her knuckles felt alight as if the woman had somehow gently awoken every nerve ending in her skin. 

“Before you do, I just need to check over the marks.”

Zelda nodded and allowed herself to be turned around. The woman’s fingers were gentle as they touch over her back, examining the upper area of her shoulders, before she drew the hem of the slip-up, looking over the marks oh her hips and thighs. Her touch was soft, and Zelda found herself wobbling on her heels, her muscles twitching as the woman touched over the welts.

“They’ll be down by morning,” Lilith said, adjusting the slip over her. “I can put cream on it.”

Zelda cleared her throat, knowing that if the woman so much as stroked a thumb over her cheekbone, she was going to burst into tears again. “No, thank you,” she said firmly. “I can manage that myself at home.”

“As you wish. I’m going to make a drink. I have tea and coffee, or a soda if you wanted something else?”

“Tea’s fine,” Zelda said, her voice thick with emotions. She cleared her throat, blinking as she felt the tightness in her chest grow and ease. Lilith’s fingers burned where they rested on her hips.

“I’ll zip up your dress when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” 

Lilith stepped away, and Zelda heard the sound of the door clicking shut. Carefully, Zelda dressed, doing up half of the zipper before giving up with how her arms shook. 

In the mirror, she could see her face was flushed with red. Her hair was mussed, but not so much that a quick comb through with her fingers couldn’t fix it. Pulling out her make-up, she touched up her lipstick, fixing her eye make-up enough that she didn’t appear as though she’d been crying. 

Taking her handbag and throwing her coat over it, she stepped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Downstairs, she could hear the sound of water being poured into teacups. For a moment, Zelda considered leaving, entirely embarrassed by what had occurred.

Except…she hadn’t paid and didn’t desire to have the woman chase after her for that.

Mustering up as much pride as she could, she stepped into the kitchen and watched as Lilith set down the milk and sugar in the centre of the table before smiling up at her. “Do you need help?” she inquired, pointing to her dress.

“If you don’t mind.”

Lilith walked over and brushed Zelda’s hair over one-shoulder, as she had before, before zipping it up. Her fingers smoothed down the back of the dress, brushing over the shoulders before fixed her hair again. “I wasn’t sure how you liked your tea,” Lilith said, before somehow managing to guide her into a chair and sit her down before Zelda could protest. “Tea, there’s almond fingers there too.”

And then Lilith was bustling behind her, fixing everything back into its rightful space as Zelda placed two cubes of sugar in her tea and watched it dissolve in the water as she stirred it.

She didn’t feel like crying any more, but if she was honest, there was a heaviness to her. Like she could sleep. She hadn’t felt this tired since…back when she’d been doing her doctorate.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked as she sat down on the chair opposite her, taking her own cup of tea (though Zelda noticed she left it black without sugar). “And don’t say fine.”

“Exhausted,” Zelda responded honestly.

“That’s to be expected, you took quite the beating,” Lilith nodded. “More importantly, though, did you find the relief that you were after?”

Zelda’s mouth parted. Apart of her wanted to argue that she did not. The idea of crying in front of a stranger––despite the intimacy of situation––soured whatever relief she took from it. But it wasn’t true.

All the frustration she’d been feeling over the week was gone. Her shoulders felt lighter, her back was sore, but it didn’t feel overexerted. In truth, she felt good. “I did,” she answered.

Lilith smiled. “I’m very good.”

“And arrogant.”

“Comes with the territory,” she teased. 

Zelda brought the cup to her mouth, trying to disguise the smile she felt growing. 

The tea was decent, soothing as she sipped at it before setting it back on its saucer. It was a nice set, and it made Zelda all the more aware of how much money had been poured into the apartment, giving it an elegance that differed so far away from the dungeon-like fantasy.

It suited her, and yet she couldn’t help but wonder where all this money came from.

She looked up and noticed that Lilith was staring at her in interest, likely trying to read where her thoughts were––but how could ask such a thing politely? _I see you have money behind you_? _Does being a dominatrix make a lot of money?_ No. She couldn’t ask such a thing.

And yet it made her all the more aware that the woman still hadn’t asked for payment. Was _she_ meant to broach that?

“Careful. You’ll wind yourself right back up and be on my doorstep by the end of the week.”

Zelda blinked, setting her cup down. “I beg your pardon?”

Lilith grinned, looking as if she might take the bait inadvertently left in the statement, but decided against it. “You’re overthinking something. I can see you stiffening to get to whatever thought you have––likely unspoken due to some…social propriety. Whatever it is, just say it.”

Zelda felt a frustration roll inside of her, disliking how the woman seemed to read her like an open book. “I was thinking about how payment worked.”

“Cash or card,” Lilith shrugged. “If you use your credit card, it’ll pop up as a clothing boutique on your statement.”

“Do you run a clothes store?”

“Mm, a story for another time,” she said, setting her cup down. “Now, cash or card?”

Zelda pulled out her wallet, drawing the dollar bills she’d picked up that morning. “Cash,” she advised. 

Lilith smiled and took the money. Zelda half expected her to count the bills in front of her, but instead, she set it on her table and rose, opening up a cupboard where she pulled out an invoice book and a pen. 

She scribbled on the page, and then ripped it off, handing it back. “You take me as the type of woman who likes to keep her books in order,” she said. “On the very bottom, it has my website. If you go to services offered…you can explore what other interests you might have. If it’s not on the list, we can negotiate the next time you visit.”

Zelda took it tentatively and blinked at the invoice. All it advised was _for services rendered_ in one column, with an amount of time, and then the tax and subtotal on the very bottom. It was all very…professional, and Zelda found herself looking up at Lilith with a strange fascination. 

_Was this_ a business, or was it as much as a leisure pursuit for Lilith as it was for her clients.

“And just why do you think there’ll be a next time?” she asked with as much indignantly as she could manage. 

Lilith leant back in her a chair, a knowing smirk on her lips. “Because you’re going to go home and shower and touch over the marks as you think of me.”

Zelda blanched at the comment, “ _Excuse me_?”

“And then you’ll wait a few days for self-control, but a part of you is going to dig up that invoice and type the website into the search bar of your computer and scroll through all the services I offer until something just _clicks,_ and then I’ll have the delight of your voice on my phone again.”

“I certainly will not.”

Lilith shrugged. “Suit your self, but do check out the services page first. I’m sure you’ll find a few things that will pique your interest.”

Zelda felt a humiliation burn through her cheeks as she stared at the woman. A part of her wanted to rise and storm off or snap back at the woman, but she didn’t. She was locked to her seat, the fury building in her––but more importantly, she felt excited. 

Excited in a way she couldn’t remember feeling since she was a twenty-something-year-old, getting up to no-good mischief because she could. Because it made her feel––

 _Ah_ , she realised suddenly.

That was it.

She felt alive.

____________


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the shops, between Greendale and Riverdale, on all of the days, Lilith had to be in the one she’d stopped into out of convenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really tough week and it's Halloween down here in Oz, so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, forgot to mention in the last chapter, but many thanks go to [Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01) for suggesting music box as Zelda's safe word. It's absolutely perfect.

Zelda showered when she got home, feeling the hot water sting against her marks. It ached in a way that she hadn’t expected. Sharp pain pricking over her skin until the sensation was bright in the back of her skull, unable to tell if was pain or otherwise. 

She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. All she could think about was how Lilith had looked into her eyes, promising that Zelda would return home to think of her. 

With the hot water burning over her back as she held the shower head over a particularly risen welt, she buried her fingers between her legs.

She hated that the woman was right.

And yet as felt the water sting over her back and felt the orgasm build with fast intensity, she could not care enough to stop.

Zelda gasped as the orgasm trembled and brokered a whine from her. She came to the echoed sound of a riding crop in her mind and the sweet purr of a _good girl_ in her ear. 

With _that_ need solved, she finished her shower, dressing in a nightgown with a gown thrown over the top as she made her way downstairs to where Hilda was serving dinner. 

Ambrose and Sabrina already sat at the table as Hilda set down the roasted vegetables on the trivet mat. The meatloaf was already set down, cooling beside it.

“How was your meeting, love?” Hilda asked.

“Perfectly adequate, though I doubt anything will come from it,” she said, knowing that it was lie in more than one way. 

Sitting down, she drew herself to the table and felt the spine of the chair press against a welt. She hissed in a breath, biting her tongue. _Gone by morning_ , Lilith had assured. Zelda very much so doubted that. 

Ambrose quirked an eyebrow at her, as if subtly enquiring but she drew her eyes away, turning instead to pour herself a glass of water. 

“You look different,” Sabrina commented. Zelda nearly dropped the jug of water from her hand as she looked up at her niece, wondering if her gown had slipped from her shoulder, revealing a mark. “Relaxed,” Sabrina said. 

“I finished marking the most recent essays from the first years,” she advised, which was truthful enough.

“You’re never in this good of a mood until the end of the year.”

Zelda frowned. “And pray tell, what do you consider to be a good mood?”

“You came home smiling,” Sabrina said, popping a small potato into her mouth, her brow bouncing as if to dare her to disagree. “I think you went on a date.”

“Ridiculous,” Zelda said, rolling her eyes. “And in what time would I have to find myself a date? Between my work and my students, on top of looking after this family, I barely have a moment to go shopping for myself, let alone find a date.”

Sabrina frowned. “Well, you seemed happy,” she muttered. Zelda eyed her, disliking the impetuous tone she took. But before she could consider if it was worth scolding, Hilda began discussing her shift that morning at Doctor Cerberus’ bookshop. 

Zelda listened but didn’t comment, watching as Ambrose and Sabrina eagerly inquired as to her work, apparently excited by the entire idea of a bookshop with a horror theme. A pang tugged at her as she realised that neither her niece nor nephew (nor her sister, for that matter) had taken half as much interest in her work. 

But it _was_ something shiny and new in the house, she supposed. It would pass. Eventually, it would be a day job like any other, and they would find new things to be excited by.

Just like her desire to engage, the dominatrix had been a passing fancy. 

And yet, when Zelda went to bed that evening, she felt herself replay the scene over and over, remember each strike and tease the woman had played, and how her hands had felt, coiled and knotted so beautifully in rope. She thought of the feeling of her knees on the floor and how Lilith’s nails had raked across her skin.

And the feeling of her walls shattering with the impact of each strike.

It had been…

No, she couldn’t admit that. Submission and impact play was one thing, but _crying_ , she couldn’t honestly find deliverance from someone hitting her hard enough she cried, could she? It should go against her very nature––after all, the only reason she’d become so clever about sneaking out of the house was to avoid that very punishment.

But then…it’d been different. 

The way Lilith’s hand had splayed against her ribs. How she’d known her limit was met and just undid everything so seamlessly, holding her until she…

Zelda turned in the bed, pushing the thought away as a lump grew in her throat. No, she didn’t want to think about it any further, couldn’t allow herself to sink in that feeling. 

She awoke the next day and dressed before going down to breakfast. Sabrina already sat at the breakfast table, legs swinging as she flicked through the morning newspaper. Hilda was likely asleep, given that it was Sunday, and Ambrose wouldn’t be up until the afternoon. 

Zelda moved around the kitchen, making herself a morning coffee as from out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sabrina flicked through the newspaper, drinking in the stories. A part of her hoped that it was her niece trying to emulate her, but truthfully she knew that whatever Sabrina was attempting to do was her own agenda entirely.

“What time are you going to Roz’s?” she asked.

“Theo’s,” Sabrina corrected. “Could you drop me off by ten?”

Zelda nodded. She didn’t mind Theo. Sabrina’s friends had always been polite, making small talk when they came to the house, but she’d always been sweet on Theo and Sabrina’s friendship in her own way. Turning her eyes away when they snuck cookies before dinner or giving into Sabrina’s begging to ask Mr Putnam if Theo could stay the night.

Perhaps it was because Theo was Sabrina’s very first friend in grade school. Or perhaps it was because she saw elements of herself in the boy. Either way, she felt more comfortable that Sabrina was staying at the Putnam’s over the Walker’s. 

Coffee in grip, she stood, watching Sabrina go back to reading the newspaper. “And you’ve finished your homework?” she asked.

“I’ve got one more thing to do, but I was going to do that with Theo and Roz.”

Zelda’s eyebrows rose. “Is it a group project?” she asked.

“Sort of,” Sabrina shrugged.

“Sabrina, the agreement was that if you were to go to a sleepover, you would have your homework finished before then.”

Sabrina paused and looked up, her eyes flicking to Zelda in an act of teenage rebellion as she cast a dark look. “It’s just a small project for bio. If we work together, it will be faster.”

Zelda pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth to prevent from snapping at her niece. Taking a breath, she stared into Sabrina cool eyes and gave the warning as sharp as she could. “If you don’t honour the agreements you’ve made, people will stop providing them to you. Finish your homework, or you’ll be calling your friends to advise that you will, unfortunately, be unable to make it.”

Sabrina shut the newspaper in what appeared to be an attempt to make a loud noise as she pushed the stool back. “ _Fine_ ,” she said. “I’ll finish it if that’s what you want.” And then she was off, storming up to her bedroom.

Zelda closed her eyes, drinking in the cup of coffee. Sabrina’s mood swings were becoming worse. Edward himself used to get into foul moods as a teenager, but his had been a fit of quiet anger, bottling inside of him. Sabrina’s seemed to be steadily becoming explosive.

She hadn’t known Diana as a teenager but suspected the woman had always had a softer temperament. Though, her temperament could have just been due to the catholic raising she had, surpassing every anger out of her. 

Rolling her head on her neck, Zelda touched over the back of her shoulder. 

In the bathroom mirror this morning, she’d looked over herself to see if she could see any of the marks, but to her surprise, Lilith had been right. The welts had reduced. There was only one that remained, and so as long as she wasn’t wearing anything backless, it was unlikely to be seen. 

There was a sound of the door slamming, and Zelda surpassed the urge to walk up there and tell Sabrina off for making such a noise. However, her frustration at the disrespect shown sat heavy, like there was a stone in the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh, in a mood, is she?” Hilda asked as she looked up at the ceiling. Her sister was still dressed in her nightgown as she began fussing around the kitchen, curlers in her hair.

“Quite,” Zelda advised. “We had an agreement that if she finished her homework, she would be able to attend whatever event she’s having with her friends, but it seems she’s decided to do it on her own terms.” Drawing the coffee to her lips, she reached for the newspaper and flicked it open. 

It was the local Sunday paper, and as such, it was mostly filled with fluff. Zelda flickered through the articles, reading over the local scandal with the Blossom family, to an article regarding a new highway that was set to start next year. Then finally, she found herself at the classifieds, running through the personals section. Her eyes drew over the paper before she looked away.

Lilith wasn’t there, and she wasn't sure _why_ she was looking for her name along those lines.

“Any plans for the day?” Hilda enquired. “I thought I’d work out in the garden myself.”

“Just work, sister,” she commented, dropping the newspaper down. Perhaps she should busy herself with the intended work. She had a journal article to write and a deadline for herself to have the first draft finished by the end of the semester. 

Setting her coffee cup aside, she made her way into her office, shutting the door behind her. There had been a time, long ago, when this was her father’s office. Many of his books remained on the shelves, denoting laws long since repealed. Yet there was a strange comfort to the room as she took her seat behind the heavy desk.

When Edward had married, Zelda had been certain that he would take over the home, and she would need to move accommodations elsewhere, but he hadn’t. Choosing to move in with Diana, and leaving the house, large as it was, in Zelda’s hands to oversee. 

And then, when Edward had passed, Hilda had brought Ambrose and herself back to Greendale to help with arrangements, and then never left. For that, she was grateful, though Zelda would never admit out loud. She was perfectly capable of raising Sabrina by herself––and had for the most part––but the house was big, and Ambrose and Hilda both helped to fill it. 

She switched on the computer, pulling up her files as she opened up saved documents she’d downloaded. 

Reading through the last segment she wrote, she found herself suddenly clicking open the browser. 

Lilith’s website was burned into her mind (easy as it was to remember) and she found herself without even thinking, typing it into the address bar. The website loaded, asking her if she was over 18. Rolling her eyes, she clicked yes.

The website, not unlike how the townhouse had been, was designed with elegance in mind. However, there was a stronger theme of red than the house had. 

It had the usual things you’d expect, a blurb about the so-called Madam Satan which detailed usual tantalising information. Photos that disguised her face, and mostly showed her in a range of outfits with different devices. Most of them tame, with her seeming to go for the _I could be your boss_ look whilst holding onto the familiar riding crop, whereas others involved a more-expected look of leather and fishnet stockings.

Zelda flicked through the website, past the _contact us_ section, across to the _take a tour_ of the townhouse (which showed photos that elegantly showed off the house (with a more detailed, daylight view of the backyard). 

And then, finally, Zelda clicked on services.

There she scrolled through the services, glancing through bondage, domination/submission, impact play, medical play, mistress/pet and other standard kinks that Zelda had either heard about or experienced herself. She was intrigued by a few, disregarded many as just not being her thing, and then found herself pausing over one specifically. 

> _Girlfriend experience, deluxe._
> 
> _Includes everything in the girlfriend experience package, with a few bonuses. Discuss with Madam Satan to get this tailored* experience to your liking. Recommended with weekend bookings._
> 
> _*advised to be a repeat client to experience the full benefit._

Zelda clicked out of the browser, feeling the warmth spread across her face. She wasn’t naive, she knew very well what the girlfriend experience was, and yet somehow the idea of a _tailored_ experience sent a shiver down her spine. 

Was that where she was at with her life? That she wanted to fall into the arms of a sex worker and pretend to have her as her girlfriend? 

No, that would be absurd. She didn’t need to see the woman again. She’d had her fun, paid for it and _at most,_ if she were going to see her again, it wouldn’t be for something like _that_. 

Besides, it’d be far cheaper to pick-up someone if that’s what she craved. She could just drive up to the city, go to a bar and choose amongst a sea of people whoever she felt like. It wasn’t like she had difficulty with _that_ area. It was just the hassle of going out and finding someone she did want to engage in with sex.

Plus the dance of conversation, ensuring they would wear protection, or…

Zelda closed her eyes, sitting back in the office chair. Maybe she should just call-up an old flame, see if one of her long lost paramours were in the local area. 

Pushing the thought out of her head, she returned to work, reading through her last paragraph when a knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she advised, looking up from her screen to watch as Sabrina pushed the door open, before folding her arms underneath her chest and leaning against the doorframe. 

Zelda looked at the time. It was after nine. A shiver ran down her spine. How long had she spent flicking through Lilith’s website? 

It didn’t matter. She turned back, watching Sabrina press her lips together as if waiting for Zelda to snap at her.

“Have you finished your homework?” Zelda inquired as softly as she could. Sabrina was looking for a fight, and the last thing she wanted was a screaming match.

“I did,” Sabrina returned shortly. Her face pinched and then she sighed, dropping her arms away. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re right, I promised, and I should keep to my promises.” It wasn’t a sincere apology, just a way for her niece to admit fault so she could ultimately get what she wanted. 

But it was something at the very least. 

“Thank you,” she said, pushing up from her office chair. She flicked the monitor screen off and stepped around the desk. “You said you were staying at Theo’s tonight?”

Sabrina nodded, a smile brushing over her face. “Popcorn and horror movies.”

“Will Harvey be there?”

“Not to stay over, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

 _Hardly_ , Zelda wanted to comment. Sabrina knew as well as she did that she’d never forbade a boy from staying over. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on. If it wasn’t Sabrina sneaking off to have sex, it only further raised concerns. Sex and alcohol was one thing, but the _mischief_ was another thing all together.

Ambrose himself had his own rebellious youth and had served house arrest up until recently as a result of a schoolboy plot gone awry. She didn’t want Sabrina slipping down the same path. 

“Have you got everything you need?” Zelda asked.

Sabrina gestured to the overnight bag in the hallway before smiling at her. The bag was particularly full, and once again, Zelda felt her suspicious rise, before reminding herself that her niece should be allowed _some_ secrets. If it were to be the act of pilfering alcohol from the liquor cabinet, then the teenagers would have their fun, and likely the evidence of their mischief would be seen tomorrow as they nursed a hangover.

Besides, Sabrina had a clever head on her shoulders. She should lay her trust in that. “Is your phone charged?”

“It is,” Sabrina agreed. 

Zelda nodded, before seeking out her handbag and keys, advising Hilda quickly as to where she was going. 

“Oh, could you pick up some milk and eggs on your way back?” Hilda asked. “Used the last of it on breakfast this morning.”

“It’s hardly on my way, but if you’re so desperate that you can’t do it yourself, sister,” Zelda said with a sigh. “Was there anything else you required?”

“Oh, no. If you prefer I can cook something else, or fetch in myself—”

“No, you’ve already made your decision. No point in both of us leaving the house today.” Zelda sighed, placing on her sunglasses as she exited the house and got into the car. Sabrina was already sitting in the passenger seat, bag on the floor before her feet.

“And you’re sure that you have everything?” Zelda asked, placing her seatbelt on.

“Absolutely.”

On the drive over, Sabrina fiddled with the radio, placing on the local station as she sat back and hummed to the music. All evidence of her bad mood had evaporated and whatever was left was a humming excitement.

Zelda adjusted her sunglasses as she pulled up the Putnam farm, wondering if she should enquire with Mr Putnam of anything odd he’d noticed with his son. But as soon as they’d arrived, Sabrina was pushing out of the car and wishing her goodbye as she ran up the steps to the front door, not even providing her with the option of a polite greeting with Mr Putnam––making it all the more suspicious.

So be it, Zelda thought as she watched the door open and Sabrina cling to Theo and Roz as if it had been months since she’d them, rather than a little over a day. If they were up to no good, she was certain it would eventually come out.

Placing the car into gear, she turned around in the driveway and made her way into town, intending to pick milk and eggs from the local grocer.

A simple enough task, and one that shouldn’t have caused any issue, had it not been that as she held a basket in one hand, and walked down the aisle to where refrigeration section was at the end, she ran into none other than Lilith. 

Lilith was placing flour into her own basket, turning to face down the aisle––therefore causing them to come face-to-face with each other.

It figured that despite being in this town for over fifteen years and never once having seen the woman before, she came across her the day after their rendezvous. 

Lilith stared at her, eyebrows raised as if to suggest that it was her move in what she wanted to do. 

She looked lovely, dressed in a familiar black trench coat over a red dress. Her hair was out, spilling down her back and Zelda once again got the urge to curl her fingers through the woman’s hair.

“Excuse me,” Zelda said politely, stepping around her to move to the refrigerator section. She could feel the woman staring at her as she made her way down to where the milk was and grabbed whatever was closest before moving to where the eggs were and snatching a dozen there before she moved to the cashier. 

Except it was Greendale, which meant there were only ever two cashiers on at one time, and one was dealing with a customer who seemed to be hoarding for whatever apocalypse was coming––or realistically, was likely a farmer doing their monthly shop––and the other had a line up of two people with baskets, where Lilith was second in line.

Lilith seemed to turn at the inopportune moment and glance at her before smirking and looking away.

 _Girlfriend experience, deluxe_ ran through her head, as well as the photograph of Lilith standing in a trench coat (similar, if the not the same as the one she was wearing) and lingerie with a paddle in hand. 

Zelda stepped behind her, pride refusing to let her walk away and pretend she’d forgotten something as the cashier continued to serve an older man who was slowly pulling out his wallet. 

Of all the shops, between Greendale and Riverdale, on all of the days, Lilith had to be in the one she’d stopped into out of convenience. 

She glanced to the other cashier, confirming again that they were still scanning through a hundred or so items for the woman before she looked back at the gentleman who seemed to be getting into a disagreement over a coupon.

Honestly! It was like the world was tormenting her. 

Lilith seemed to laugh as she adjusted the basket in her hand, and Zelda felt her embarrassment only increase tenfold. Perhaps she should just step away, make some vague comment about needing coffee and return after Lilith was long gone. 

“Do you often huff like that behind strangers, or is there something I can help you with?” Lilith asked as she slowly turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “You seem quite wound up by something.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, feeling her chest tighten at the very sight of her face again. She could imagine what the woman looked like as her mouth fell open, leaning forward to––

“Well?” the woman pressed. “Did you need something?” 

“I’m fine,” she responded, adjusting her stance to look away, between the man who was requesting a manager and the woman who was still only halfway through her groceries getting packed up. 

“I don’t believe I asked if you were fine,” she said, low enough that only Zelda could hear. It was said so familiarly in the same tone as she’d used last night, that Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine, as muscles became rigid with tension. “I asked if you needed something. You’re making a lot of noise for someone standing in line.”

Zelda glared at her, watching the amusement break over her face. “What do you think you’re doing?” Zelda asked.

“Making small-talk,” Lilith answered. “What do you think that you’re doing?”

“Waiting to purchase my groceries.”

Lilith’s eyes ran down to her basket and then back up again, “I see,” she said. “Had a chance to peruse my services yet?”

Zelda refrained from making any noise, though she could feel the strangled feeling of words piling into the back of her voice. But thankfully, the manager _finally_ showed up to talk to the man. 

“ _Oh_ , you have. And you’ve found something you like, haven’t you?”

Zelda averted her eyes, refusing to participate further in the conversation. If Lilith wanted to rile her up, that was fine. She would just look for another dominatrix too––

No, she wouldn’t. She wasn’t going to look for any new sex worker, because she didn’t need that service at all. Rolling her shoulders back, she watched as from out of the corner of her eye, Lilith turned away and chuckled to herself as she was finally granted the ability to be served.

Zelda pretended not to hear the small-talk with the cashier (commenting on the man who’d just left, shaking his head). And more importantly, she pretended that she wasn’t glancing out of the corner of her eye to watch Lilith as her items were transferred to a brown paper bag.

When the woman had finally left, she took a breath and sat her basket down, pulling out the milk and eggs. The cashier scanned them, she paid and then Zelda was walking back to her car, hyperaware that Lilith could be outside, leaning against a brick wall or her car in an attempt to seduce her.

But she wasn’t.

And Zelda was almost disappointed by that.

She drove home with the radio playing in the background, uncertain as to the turmoil growing in her belly. And when she finally arrived home and set the requested items on the table, Hilda walked over and opened the carton of eggs––showing that two of the eggs were cracked.

“Oh, that’s all alright,” Hilda said as she took them and placed them into the compost. “I’ll just toss them into the compost––still have a use in the end.”

“Quite right,” she said, before leaving her sister to get up to who knows what as she returned to her office, sitting down to work on her journal article.

Instead, she booked an appointment with her gynaecologist. She was overdue for a check-up anyway, and it had _nothing_ at all to do with the Lilith because there was no way that she was going to engage in any further services with that woman, least of all sexual services. 

She clicked open her word document, scrolling through the article and tried not to think about the way the woman looked when she’d flicked her eyes over her body, as if she could undress her right then and there and take her on the spot.

She closed the document down. Shut off the computer and headed upstairs, definitely not thinking of Lilith. 

____________


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ask me nicely,” she whispered, her hand coming to brush across Zelda’s cheek. “Ask me to do unspeakable things to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this is not how any kink negotiation goes! This is a fantasy where Lilith magically _knows_ Zelda better than she knows herself.

“Professor Spellman?” Prudence asked as she knocked on the doorframe to her work office. “I booked an appointment for eleven?”

Zelda nodded and gestured to the chair in front of her. Prudence stepped forward into the room, moving to sit in the seat before the desk, setting her bag down beside her. She waited until Zelda paled down her pen before she sat laced her hands together and leant forward in the chair, seeming to be agitated by something.

“What can I help with you, Prudence?”

“I was hoping you might have a TA position available.”

Zelda frowned. Despite her best attempts, the Department Head had been unwilling to provide her with the required funding. “Nothing paid,” she advised. 

“I don’t need a paid position,” Prudence said, though Zelda could see her deflate over the response. “There’s an opportunity next year to go to Greece, expenses paid with Professor Blackwood, but you need to have some TA experience before you can obtain the position.”

Zelda nodded, familiar with the program. “I can give you a recommendation and place in a good word with Professor Blackwood if that’s what you after from this?”

“It is,” Prudence advise. There was a keen look about her and Zelda softened.

“Well, I could use the extra hands. It would be after hours, on top of your own workload, and I’d still expect you to be pulling the same marks you are now. If I don’t think you can handle it, I’ll cease your involvement immediately.”

Prudence nodded. “I can handle it,” she assured. 

“In that case,” Zelda reached into the depth of her desk, pulling out a familiar sheet she had, back when Language had funding from the university, “here, fill this in and you can come back to me tomorrow.”

Prudence brightened, reaching out. “Thank you, Professor. It’s most appreciated.”

Zelda nodded, handing the slip of paper over and watched as Prudence took her bag and left, looking pleased with herself. The position Prudence required for the following year would be fully funded if she continued to keep her marks high. Zelda wasn’t sure _why_ she wanted the position. Although Prudence showed an aptitude for language, the study its self was based around anthropological––Faustus’ domain. 

Perhaps it was just for the thrill of going to Greece and having her expenses paid. If that was the case, Zelda could hardly fault Prudence. She, herself, had gone across most of the continents to complete her doctorate, whilst simultaneously engaging in the cultures far more than a PhD required. 

If she was honest with herself, she missed travelling, seeing new people, slipping into bed with a new paramour or two. Once Sabrina was in college, she might consider travelling again. Wander through the middle east and return to the northern Africa countries, or perhaps try somewhere she hadn’t gone. 

“Zelda,” a knock sounded at her door. Zelda capped her pen and looked up. Prudence had been a planned interruption, but Faustus was another thing entirely. Perhaps he’d sensed her thoughts.

“Yes?” she asked, smiling tightly as he stepped into the room. 

“Shirley has gone on unexpected leave for a few weeks. I understand a family member is in palliative care and she’s been advised to spend time with them before their passing.” He paused there as if to allow her a chance to speak some sympathetic nonsense, but the truth was it was for Shirley, so she didn’t care what the woman was feeling. Zelda tilted her head, waiting for him to continue speaking.

In the lack of a response, Faustus coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly.“I need you to cover her classes.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “Their religious studies,” she advised. 

“You double-majored in language and religion,” Faustus pointed out. “Wasn’t your most recent article on the original Hebrew texts in the context of its time?”

That was an oversimplification of what her last article had been about, it’d been about a specific passage, first and foremost, and had been about the evolution of language––but she didn’t articulate that, instead of drawing back in her seat to stare at Faustus. She _was_ proficient in religious studies, but it wasn’t an area she enjoyed teaching in just as Shirley preferred religion and didn’t enjoy languages despite completing her associates on one of the romantic languages.

“Is there no one else?” she asked. “I already have a full schedule with my office hours.”

“I’ve checked your roster, and you have room on Monday and Friday. You don’t need to change your office hours.”

No, but she used those days for marking, as well as other administrative work. Perhaps it was beneficial that Prudence had reached out. 

“How long is it for?” she asked.

“Six weeks at most.”

 _Six weeks_ , Zelda bit her tongue to stop from snapping back. “I’ll need funding for a TA until she returns then.”

Faustus’ mouth parted before he nodded. “I can find some funding.”

There, Zelda relaxed. Well, that would at least be helpful towards Prudence. If the girl was working, she might be able to ease her external shifts to help with the overflow and marking. “Thank you, Faustus. Send over what you have from Shirley, and I’ll compose a lesson plan for next week.”

“I…need you to start this Friday.”

Zelda felt her a tension return to her as she stared down at the grain in her desk, biting back any sharp comment. 

She’d booked an appointment on Sunday for her Doctor’s appointment––mostly because she was overdue––but in part, if she was honest, she was intrigued as to what Lilith had to offer.

Since the Saturday, she’d been more relaxed than ever, and now she could feel that frustration returning, like an itch under her skin she couldn’t quite scratch. She wanted to scream or yell or just do _something_ , but she couldn’t.

So she smiled at Faustus, and agreed to take on a class that she needed to prep for with only four days notice, and tried to remind herself that all of this would eventually lead to further career progression.

Besides, if she managed to take over the class and show them what a proper education looked like, she might find as well that Shirley was suddenly out of a job, leaving her and _other_ competent academics to teach the up and coming minds of Greendale University.

“Thank you, Zelda,” Faustus said with a nod, before leaving. He left her office door wide open, and once Zelda was sure his footsteps had receded down the hall, she rose to her feet and closed the door behind him before returning to her seat.

Her nails drummed on the desk, as she rolled her shoulders and neck, trying not to remember how the sting of the crop had felt against her skin. She didn’t want to book another appointment, especially not one so soon, and _especially_ not after running into that woman in the grocery store. 

No, she needed to wait. 

She reached into her drawer and picked out her cigarettes. Standing up, she walked over to the office window and inched it open. Lighting the cigarette, she stood by the window sill and blew out gusts of smoke outside watching it curl away into the air.

Six weeks wasn’t that long. A month and two weeks. She could handle the pressure of looking after that many classes, despite the headache it would inevitably cause.

And yet Friday came faster than she expected. Prudence eagerly took to the position of TA (and was all the more pleased when Zelda mentioned she managed to find some funding to help) providing Zelda with some time actually to work on the lesson plan. It meant she spent long nights in the office and had to miss out on attending Sabrina’s first cheerleading stint for football or basketball or whatever game she was cheerleading for, but that was a small sacrifice.

She promised her niece that she would attend the charity event in a fortnight, finding time in the workday to make it over to the school.

Besides, she could still attend her pep rally (whenever that was), and there would be other high school games of school sport she could attend and watch her niece cheerlead for. What was one game?

The lesson was a second-year subject, and the information Faustus had managed to send over was difficult to understand. Although there was a general framework of _what_ they were studying, Zelda had no idea as to the messages Shirley was trying to convey or discuss with the class.

So when it came time for Zelda to attend, there was an anxious knot in her stomach. She’d prepped the best she could, but it would be up to the class to let her know where they were up to.

“Good Morning,” she said as she walked into the classroom. On the whiteboard, she wrote her name as _Professor Spellman_ , before setting her lesson plan on the stand and looked over the class. There were far more students than Zelda expected, many of them she’d never seen before.

Shirley’s class was more popular than she realised.

“I’ll be taking over Professor Jackson’s role while she’s on leave. Can anyone tell me as to where you last left off?”

A few students explained to where they were, and Zelda felt her chest ease and knot differently. The students listened, they were aware of where they were up to, but furthermore, they were invested in the coursework.

She left the class satisfied that she’d managed to express what Shirley intended, bringing across her own influence, but also left with a sour taste in her mouth.

Should she think on it any further, she might find herself scratching at the idea until she made herself raw with deep-seated feelings she’d long left ago in her childhood.

It couldn’t be that _Shirley Jackson_ was a better teacher than herself? It had to be that the nature of the course that religion drew in more subjects than language did (especially at _Greendale_ University, which, although known for having its merits was not known to be the best or worst by any means).

Zelda felt her frustration grow. A solemn ache growing in her chest––could it be that she was the reason her third-year classes were skeletal at the best of times?

Perhaps she had done the wrong thing? Pushed when she should have nurtured––not that she could see Shirley being _nurturing_ by any means, but…she must be doing something right if her classes were as full as they were. 

Zelda seethed quietly, feeling the jealousy gnaw at her as she returned to her office and collected her work for the evening. Sabrina had already informed her that Harvey would be dropping her off home, so there was no need to wait for her niece to arrive. Her office hours were finished. The only reason she’d want to stay was to build a quiet time for herself, away from the bustling of Hilda in the kitchen or Ambrose rumbling through whatever music he wanted whilst he remained up in the attic. 

Pausing as she set her work into her bag, she realised that home was not something she wanted either. Her body ached and itched, as nervous energy pulling under her skin.

But she didn’t want to call Lilith. 

No, that wasn’t true. She desperately wanted to call and see if Lilith had availability, she just wished she didn’t want it. The last thing she desired was coming off… _needy_.

But…it was a service like any other, and should Zelda had found relief from a spa, she would not feel so conflicted about calling to book in a new appointment.

Zelda had spent the last few evenings trying to avoid thinking about the woman, and yet every masturbation ended up inevitably daydreaming about the woman’s riding crop on her back, her hand splayed over her chest, the idea of running into her and having the woman shover her against the next available surface and––

Someone walked past her office door, shoes clicking on the polished floor.

She cleared her throat, a blush rising over her chest and face as if her thoughts were too loud and that someone could overhear them––entirely ridiculous, and yet she stuffed the thoughts away.

Sex. She just needed sex. Casual sex, no strings attached. She flicked through the contacts in her head, trying to think of someone, but all of her ex-paramours she trusted for casual sex were now monogamous or out of state (and in some instances, out of the country).

It’d been two years. Surely she could get a handle of herself and push her needs away, focus on her article or at the very least, get a head-on lesson planning. There was more than one vibrator home should she _really_ need to scratch an itch. 

Zelda packed her bags, planning to return home to her office to work on her article. She had every intention of going home, completing tasks that needed to get done, and then having a sit-down meal with her family.

It was a good plan.

She definitely wasn’t thinking about Lilith.

She walked to her car, bag in hand, certain that if she just managed to get into the car, she’d be able to drive out of the parking lot, onto the main road and make her way back home. But evidently not, because as soon as she was in her car, her phone was out in hand and she was dialling a number that she had no right in knowing so well.

“Good Afternoon,” Lilith said. Too late, Zelda realised she’d dialled from her _personal_ phone, and now the woman likely had her number.

If she hung-up, Lilith could just call back and even if she didn’t answer, her voicemail _clearly_ dictated who she was. “Good evening,” Zelda responded before the woman could clip a follow-up response.

“ _Zelda_ ,” the woman purred. “I thought it was you.”

“And why would you think that?”

“You’ve been on my mind,” she responded. “How can I be of service?”

Zelda drew in a breath. “I––“ she began and then because she’d begun she had to finish, “was looking to enquire into your services. Again.”

“Mm. And which services are you after?”

 _Not this again_ , Zelda thought as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling of the car. “The same services.”

“You’ll have to refresh my memory,” Lilith teased, and Zelda’s grip on her phone tightened. 

Drawing in a breath, she found her eyes flicking around the car, to the rearview and side mirrors before she said. “Dominatrix services.”

“I’m going to need you to be more specific. Many things fall under that particular umbrella.”

“Honestly,” Zelda clipped, seriously considering clicking off the device before the woman’s warm laugh poured through the speaker. “If you insist on needlessly teasing me––“

“You’re in luck. I have a spot free in about two hours if that suits?” 

Zelda paused. It seemed too good to be true. And yet…the ache filled her. She wanted it more than she wanted anything else at that moment.

“It does,” she agreed.

“I look forward to seeing you. Have a think about how long you want the session to run. I have a few ideas of what we can do.” And then the phone clicked off, and Zelda was left with the words swimming around her head. 

_A few ideas_. What on earth could that mean?

Zelda closed her eyes and sunk in the seat, biting her lip. Her gynaecologist appointment wasn’t until tomorrow and results would likely not occur for another week. Yet, the idea of even just experiencing the impact of that crop again brought a shiver down her spine. 

She went home, showered and changed into a new set of lingerie before fixing her make-up again. And then she was making a passing excuse about forgetting something in the office before she was leaving again, advising Hilda to set her dinner aside.

She was fifteen minutes early, sitting in her car, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she tried to understand just how she got to this stage. 

She was outside of a dominatrix’s business address, dressed in lingerie and a new dress, with more effort into how she looked than when she went into the actual office. Was this her life now? Finding herself driving out into the middle of nowhere to get spanked?

Apparently so, because as she fixed her lipstick in the rearview mirror, there was a telltale sign of a blush rushing across her cheeks. 

She grabbed her handbag and exited the car, locking it behind her as she walked up to the apartment and rang the doorbell.

And then there was silence as she counted her heartbeat for five seconds before she heard the sound of Lilith’s heels on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

A shadow moved behind the door and then it opened, revealing the grinning dominatrix. Her hair was out again, though it looked recently tussled like she’d ran her fingers through it before opening the door. 

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling herself battle between shrinking away and pushing forward to assert her own dominance.

And then Lilith was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrow cocked as she waited for Zelda to break the growing silence between them––just as she had at the grocers. _Damn her_.

“Evening,” Zelda clipped.

“ _Evening_ ,” Lilith teased in return, unmoving as her eyes raked over her body, a slow, noticeable breath pulling into her lungs as if she couldn’t wait to devour her.

Zelda felt as if the air warmed around them. “Well?”

“Hmm?” Lilith said, eyes flicking back up to Zelda’s.

“Are you going to let me in or should I recall some password?”

“Ohh, I like the idea of a secret password. What do you think it is?”

Annoyance flared in her as she crossed her arms, having half a mind to turn on her heel and leave, but before she could even threaten that option, Lilith laughed, pushing off the door frame and stepped out of the way to allow her entrance. 

Zelda gave an icy glare, ensuring the woman saw how unimpressed she was as she stepped inside and removed her coat. It warm inside, and already she felt overdressed.

Lilith stepped closer, and Zelda held her ground, refusing to give in to the urge to step away. And then she felt the woman reach behind her and shut the door. “You look well,” Lilith commented. “Less…frightened.”

Zelda felt a flare of anger grow inside of her. “I beg your pardon. I _was not_ frightened.”

“At the grocers you were. I could have said _boo,_ and you would have run away screaming…or maybe just melt in a puddle on the floor,” she added, her eyes intensely focusing on Zelda’s mouth as she spoke. “Difficult to say.”

Zelda felt a strangled breath jump in her throat before she looked away, resisting the urge to cough awkwardly.

“Have anything for me?” Lilith enquired, as she stepped forward again. This time, Zelda did take a step back, knowing exactly what she was asking. 

“I––have an appointment tomorrow,” she admitted.

Lilith’s grin widened. “You won’t regret it, and personally I can say that I’m looking forward to it,” and then she was stepping back and suddenly Zelda was following her upstairs, into the bedroom. 

The bedroom door was shut behind her, the ottoman bench was opened, the phone was switched off, bag and coat went inside, and then Lilith was staring at her as the lid was flicked down. 

“Do you know what you want?”

Zelda felt her heart pound in her chest. She didn’t know _exactly_ what she wanted. She wanted last time, but she wanted it to be different. She wanted to forget about the world and yet feel alive. “I trust you,” she said instead.

Lilith nodded, seeming to hold back from teasing her. “I have an idea.”

“Do you now?” Zelda asked, curious as to what the woman could possibly be thinking.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Lilith said as she walked over to her dresser and opened it up. “I think I know exactly what you want.”

Anyone else, and Zelda would have rolled her eyes, but as she watched the woman draw out two lengths of rope and a blindfold, she found herself only further intrigued. This time, Lilith didn’t set it on the bed; instead, she dropped the items in the centre of the room, before nudging them with her heel, so they rested where she wanted it. 

Zelda stared at the items, looking to the wardrobe and finding herself both relieved and disappointed to note there was nothing from there on the floor.

“Take off your dress,” Lilith said. 

Zelda obeyed, unzipping underneath her arm and then rolling it down her waist to the floor where she stepped out of it. Lilith looked her over, taking note of the stockings, to where her eyes held where the hemline of the silk was.

“That one is to come off too,” she said, pointing to the slip.

Zelda felt something quiver, low in her belly as she reached down and lifted the slip off. When she dropped that to the ground as well, she watched as Lilith’s face broke out in a wide smile, seeming to admire her choice in lingerie. 

“This one involves more patience,” Lilith advised. “Put your clothes away, heels too, and then we’ll begin.”

Zelda bit her inner cheek, hating how the woman made her feel like a child as she picked her clothes up off the floor and set them nicely in the ottoman, her heels placed inside of her handbag before she came to stand before Lilith. 

“Do you remember your safe word from last time?”

“I do.”

“What is it?” 

“Music box,” Zelda said, feeling ridiculous as she said it. But as Lilith mentioned last time, the point of the word was to be jarring, so that both of them knew that it needed to end.

“I’m going to tie you up, and then we’ll see where you’re at when you’re tied up, and if you’re still comfortable, I’m going to blindfold you.”

“And then what?” Zelda asked.

“And then we’ll see how badly you want it.”

 _Want what,_ Zelda wanted to ask, but she nodded to show she understood. Lilith grinned and then pointed to the floor, her expression sharpened, as with condescension in her voice, she ordered, “On your knees." Zelda felt the command slip over her as she pressed onto her knees, feeling the hardwood floor press against her legs. 

She watched then as Lilith drew a short wooden stool over and set it down before her, before she sat upon it and crossed her legs, looking far more elegant than she had any right to.

“If you ever want to learn to do this, I can run a workshop,” Lilith said as held a hand out. Zelda placed the back of hand into her palm and watched as the length of red rope was tossed over one wrist. “When I lived in New York, I used to run a workshop with a few others like me.” She held her hand out again, and Zelda provided it. “I’ve been doing rope since I was…oh, a young girl, I suppose.”

“Am I not meant to speak?” Zelda asked, confused as to what game they were playing.

“You can speak,” Lilith nodded. “We’re just setting up, first,” she grinned just as she made a knot. “You’ll know when we’ve begun playing.”

Lilith wove a pattern over her arms, like a spiderweb slipping up her arms, and Zelda listened as she spoke about the different knots she was tied, as well as the different safety precautions she placing in so that at any stage if Zelda wanted to slip out, she could.

It was fascinating in its own right, and Zelda enjoyed watching the complicated knots made and adjusted as if Lilith had been doing them her whole life––which, in a sense, she had. At least for thirty years, she’d been tying up herself and others, just because she liked the look of the knots she could make.

“Are we doing this because of the last session?” Zelda asked, watching as Lilith began drawing the rope over her waist. What she was trying to ask in as few words as possible was, are we not doing impact play because of what occurred. 

“Not for the reasons you think,” Lilith said. “You were relaxed when I tied you up. Most people get somewhat panicked at being unable to move, but you seemed entirely at ease.” Her fingers were brushing over her stomach as she spoke, slipping and weaving the rope as one end of it dangle into her lap. “I thought I might indulge the rope bunny in you.”

And then Lilith’s eyes were returning to the rope, her fingers dragging along her skin, the back of her knuckles sliding over her ribs. Zelda drew in a breath, trying to focus on the feeling of the rope against her skin. 

“Turn around.”

Zelda moved onto her knees until her back was to Lilith, and felt as the woman drew her hair over her shoulder, before resuming the pattern. Zelda tried to resist the shiver that shot down her spin as Lilith’s hands drew over her, moulding the rope into place. 

“So you’ve indulged in ropes from the beginning,” Zelda said in an effort to find a semblance of control. “But what about everything else?”

“You’ll have to be specific,” Lilith said. She paused, and Zelda could feel her hands, just below the band of her bra, she could easily undo it if she wanted to and there was nothing Zelda could to do stop her. 

The thought struck through like a rush. 

“When did you decide to be a dominatrix?”

Lilith hummed. “It’s not as interesting as you think,” she said, her fingers resuming to shift and adjust, slipping the rope through loops, twisting it around its self. “Girl met boy, boy wanted to try things with girl, girl was much better at it than boy, boy became sulky, so girl left. Tale as old as time its self,” she finished.

Zelda scoffed. “Sounds like most men.”

“Oh yes,” Lilith said and then suddenly Zelda felt a breath brush over her shoulder, a nail drawing over the skin. “Don’t worry, if you take an interest in domination, I’ll be very excited to play with you. I’m _very good_ on my knees.”

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling a heat press through her. She was starting to get an idea as to _what_ Lilith was getting at before. 

“There,” Lilith said, and suddenly Zelda felt a kiss press to the back of her shoulder as the woman’s hands dropped away. “Now lie on your back.”

Zelda shifted as much as she could, and then felt Lilith’s hand on her, helping her to ease down on the ground. The woman rose, taking her stool with her and then sat it down by Zelda’s feet as unravelled the second piece of rope. “You’re not done?” Zelda asked.

“I told you, this is about patience. Don’t worry. There will be plenty of time to play with whatever toy you want.”

Zelda looked away, wondering what _that_ meant, and then watched as the woman lifted her foot and began tying it. 

In the state of undress, tied up, watching the woman lift one leg to drag it into her lap and focus her attention on it entirely had Zelda’s thoughts reeling in fantasies. The woman was quick with her fingers this time, binding her ankles together. 

Except she didn’t stop there.

The rope began slipping up her leg, binding like a fishnet up her right leg, slipping over calves and thighs in loops, and then Zelda had to look away as she felt the woman slip the rope over the highest part of her thigh, a wicked smile on her face. 

“There are certain knots you can tie,” Lilith said, while tying a knot on her inner thigh, “That can induce arousal as the occupant squirms in their bindings.”

“I’m aware,” Zelda said, her voice heavy with desire she didn’t mean to carry. “Is that what you’re doing?”

“I can, if you want,” Lilith said, “I can do it so you’ll have no relief from it, too.” 

Zelda bit her lip, imaging herself bound and squirming, feeling the rope between her legs rub, but provide nothing but a tease. “And how much would you need to change for either of those?”

“To make you squirm I’d need to adjust it, but I could get you off as it is.”

Zelda laughed. “I’m sure you could with how quick your hands work.”

“Oh, no. You misunderstand, I could make you come without my hands ever touching your cunt.”

Zelda's eyebrows shot up high in disbelief. Lilith may think herself talented, but it took more than well-placed rope to get her climbing to ecstasy.

Lilith’s eyes seemed to catch her, a smirk growing on her face. “That looks like a challenge.”

“You can certainly try, but it won’t work.”

“Is that so?” Lilith asked, and then she was gently placing Zelda’s legs down to the ground. Zelda looked down, noticing that only one leg had the rope go all the way up, whereas the other was only bound at the ankle. 

The rope that went around her high thigh was knotted in a way that if she were to twist, possibly she could rub herself against it, but that wasn’t something she planned on doing. She looked up, quirking her eyebrow at the woman as if to ask, _is this your worst_?

But Lilith only smiled down at her. “If you’d like, I can take a photo. I have a polaroid camera.”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Zelda stated. Like hell, she would allow a picture of herself to be taken.

“I wouldn’t have your face in frame, just the ropes.”

“No,” Zelda said, before adding shortly, “Thank you.”

Lilith seemed to take no offence to it, clearly too pleased by her work as she drew her eyes over Zelda’s body. “All the things I could do to you,” she said, drawing her eyes from head to feet. “And you’d just be begging for me not to stop.”

It was a threat, and yet Zelda felt it tremble through her, a longing pulling at the idea of being at the complete mercy of the woman. She hadn’t done anything, hadn’t so much as kissed her, and yet Zelda yearned to feel her fingers press against her body.

“You won’t though,” Zelda said. “I haven’t provided you with the test results.”

Lilith grinned. “There are a lot of things I could do to you that doesn’t involve taking your underwear off,” she pointed out. “All you have to do is ask.”

 _What things_ , she wanted to ask, but bit back the words. 

“What are you planning on doing?” she inquired, hoping she didn’t sound as aroused as she was.

Lilith’s eyes drew over her before she crouched down beside her, picking up the blindfold. “First, what I’m going to do is blindfold you.”

Zelda watched, waiting as she thought about the idea of being bound and blind, relying only on her other senses. The anticipation of not knowing…

“And then…we’ll see.”

Lilith placed the blindfold over her eyes, and then settled her back on the ground, combing her fingers once again through her hair. “Remember your safe word?”

“I do.”

“Good girl,” Lilith said, and then there was the sound of her heels walking away. Zelda listened as a drawer was open, and then the creak of wood as the wardrobe was opened as well. There was a noise of something cutting through the air (like a riding crop or a whip, perhaps) and then there was silence. “You’re mine, now Zelda. Be mindful to ask politely for anything you want.”

Zelda swallowed, knowing that she meant that she had to answer correctly, or else be disciplined. 

Complete, utter silence followed those words, and Zelda became all the more aware of how excited she was. Genuinely excited, as well as aroused, waiting for the woman to come out and discipline her with the riding crop, or cane, or paddle.

Or her bare hand.

Zelda pressed her thighs together, feeling the rope rub on her bare leg, touching just below her sex. A part of her wanted to adjust, see if she could move the rope _a little_ higher, but she didn’t. The last thing she needed was Lilith seeing her rutting off to a piece of looped rope.

She paused, feeling something draw against her skin on her leg. It was soft as it slowly slid over her bare leg and down. And then it disappeared.

Zelda hadn’t even heard the woman approach. Likely, she’d taken off her heels to allow her to slip closer and draw over her skin quietly. 

Nothing followed, and then suddenly, she felt a shift, and then a weight settle on her hips. Zelda drew in a deep breath, uncertain if the woman had placed something on her, or if she was now straddling her.

Until she felt the woman’s hands draw up her sides, slipping up her ribs. Zelda arched against the rope, her hands splaying out in their bindings as a part of her tried to lean forward to wherever the dominatrix was.

“Relax,” Lilith said. “I won’t do anything like that to you.”

 _Oh_ , Zelda realised. Of course, because she hasn’t been tested yet.

“Unless you ask me to.”

Zelda almost moaned, catching in time to clench her jaw shut because there was no way she was going to let this woman know how much of an effect she had on her.

And yet, she felt the spider light touches of a hand drawing up neck, thumb and fingers slipping around the throat and Zelda wondered what it would be like to feel the woman’s hand around her throat, squeezing as she…

She realised too late that her hips had rolled and she’d very intentionally (without realising) pressed firmer against the woman’s straddling body. There was no way that Lilith misinterpreted that, no way she didn’t suspect what it meant. 

“Ask me nicely,” she whispered, her hand coming to brush across Zelda’s cheek. “Ask me to do unspeakable things to you.”

Zelda swallowed, she could feel the words there, drawing tight in her chest, building up in her throat. _Please, my queen_. But she couldn’t say the words. How could she beg for such a thing? 

Lilith’s finger swept across her cheek, and Zelda could almost taste here. How close was she to her, was she just hovering above her face. Inches from her own? Was she smirking, watching with interest, or also holding back from kissing her?

She could smell her perfume. Zelda’s mouth parted, watching to tilt her head up and kiss her or hope that she would be kissed in return. 

Zelda felt the woman shift on her, leaning forward and although she could feel one hand on her face, and was so very aware of how warm it was, her attention drew to the other as it settled to cup just under her breast in a way that Zelda wondered how easily she could slip under the material and press her fingers to where Zelda could feel her nipples hardening, _aching_ to be touched.

She wanted to whimper as she felt the fingers press against the underwire of her lingerie as if daring her to ask, the thumb edging at it, the hand on her cheek was tilting her head up, and Zelda wasn’t even sure she cared for what part of Lilith her lips touch, so as long as she felt her there.

But the woman’s command sat between them, daring her to respond and ask.

But she wouldn’t beg. She wouldn’t become some animal rutting against the woman, hoping to find relief. 

“Ah, I see,” Lilith said with a warm chuckle. 

And then, all at once, she was gone. She felt the woman stand up, off from her, and Zelda wished she could push the blindfold off and look at her.

She almost pleaded for Lilith's return, but her tongue held firm, swallowing the words back.

A silence loomed, and despite how her ears pricked, she could not hear Lilith move. The woman was quiet as if she walked from shadow to shadow. For all Zelda knew, she could be standing beside her, watching her move her shoulder, stretching her hands and adjusting her feet, feeling for any movement in the ropes.

There wasn’t any. The ropes held firm.

“My queen?”

“Yes?” the woman asked, and she was closer than Zelda expected. Close enough that she knew she just needed to ask. 

She swallowed, “What unspeakable things would you do?”

Zelda felt fingers wrap around the rope tied across her chest, and then she was being tugged upwards into a sitting position--but before Zelda could do so much as gasp as, she felt the woman's lips brush against her softly, teasingly. “Do want a taste?”

Her mouth parted, tongue darting behind her teeth as she struggled to answer, “Yes.” It was the only thing she wanted. 

There was a pause, a soft exhale that brushed over her lips, and then she felt the woman’s mouth descend upon hers. 

It was an earnest kiss, and then Lilith was straddling her lap again, and Zelda was moaning into her mouth, pressing against her as a tongue swiped over her lips, before teeth bit and tugged, and a mouth sucked, and fingers tugged at her hair until she couldn’t tell between the pain and pleasure. 

She wanted to grab at the woman, but her hands were bound and pressed between them, and it was all she could do not to wriggle forward and see if she could brush the rope between Lilith’s thighs (though if happened accidentally…it was hardly her fault).

“Naughty,” Lilith said, and then her mouth was pouring down her jaw, to her neck and across her shoulder. Zelda was trying to remember how long they’d agreed to because right now all she wanted was to feel Lilith rub against her thighs as she continued to kiss her like the world was running out of time.

A hand grabbed at her breast, and then it slid underneath the cup of her bra, the other hand still fisting her hair, tugging her head back, so Zelda’s neck was elongated as Lilith's mouth continued to bite and suck at her shoulder.

It was going to leave a mark, but she didn’t care as a keened whine broke from as she felt her nerves electrify.

Lilith’s hand slid over her nipple, tweaking it, then grasping and pinching it between the length of her fingers.

If she kept doing that, Zelda was going to…to…

She groaned, feeling the rope on her thigh press against her underwear. 

“I told you I could get you off without touching your cunt,” Lilith growled into her ear, and Zelda moaned at the words. “But you were so naughty that I don’t think I will.”

“No––“

“No, what?” Lilith enquired.

“Don’t stop.”

“Say, _please_.”

Zelda shut her jaw, groaning as the hand in her hair tugged again. Even blindfolded, she opened her eyes, wishing she could gaze upon her. She was met with darkness, but even in that, she could feel Lilith's eyes penetrating through, commanding her to _just say it._

“ _Please_ ,” she hissed.

“Good girl,” and the hand on breast squeezed, and Zelda felt the rope pressing against her underwear, rubbing against it as Lilith seemed to rock on her lap. 

There was something unholy about the pressure Lilith had with her teeth and tongue on her shoulder like she knew just how to apply it _just right_ as she tugged at her hair at the right moment and pinched at the nipple _just right_.

Zelda arched into the touch, feeling the pressure build low in her belly, growing with each rocked movement until her hips jerked, rocking over a knot on her thigh and Zelda felt the climax hit her with a sudden, strangled gasp.

It shuddered through her, and she felt the woman’s laugh rumble against her chest as she carried her through it for what felt like too short of a time before the rope became too sensitive and she was jerking her hips away.

The hand in her hair relaxed, and Lilith’s lips trailed against her neck, pressing lightly against the skin as the hand on Zelda’s breast dropped away. 

Zelda drew in one breath, and then another, feeling the aftershocks tremble through her before she was placed down on the ground once more. She felt Lilith’s hands rest on either side of her face, before pushing up the blindfold as she flickered her eyes between Zelda’s, studying her.

Zelda pushed up and kissed her, lips pressing to feel the soft intake of breath against her mouth as Lilith tilted her head and sunk against her. Before she could even stop to think about how warm the woman’s lips were on hers, Lilith was pulling away, and Zelda was left to look at her flushed face, feeling thumbs draw against her cheeks bones. 

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked.

Zelda nodded, swallowing before she found herself biting back a sharp comment. “Good,” she agreed. “I won’t doubt you again.”

“You and I both know that’s a lie.”

The effects of the orgasm still ran through her and Zelda feel herself the endorphins flooding through her bloodstream. A part of her hungered to do it again, see if Lilith could get her off twice more.

But the woman climbed off and began untying her, and it was all she could to take a breath and breathe, focusing on the way the woman’s fingers unravelled the knots faster than she expected. 

The moment she was unbound, the ropes were pulled away, and a strange shyness seemed to overtake Lilith as she spooled the rope, undoing the knots that remained, her eyes look away. Perhaps she felt she’d crossed a boundary, Zelda wondered.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Lilith looked up, and her face softened, “It’s been a while since I’ve tied anyone up like that,” she admitted, though there was more to it. “If you wanted a shower, you could take one,” she said. “I’ll clean up in here and make tea.”

Zelda nodded, feeling the uncomfortable wetness slide between her thighs at the mention of it. Tea would be good, she decided.

She went to the ottoman, picking up her belongings and taking them to the bathroom, where she set them down again on the counter. The towel was different this time, a black towel.

Zelda shut the bathroom door and slid off her clothes, looking into the mirror. There were lines on her back where the rope had pressed as she laid down, but otherwise, the only mark was a growing bruise on her shoulder––easily able to be hidden with the shirts and dresses she wore.

She slid into the shower, finding the temperature warm (and with a surprisingly strong water pressure that beat down her back, soothing knots she didn’t realise she had.)

Taking the showerhead in hand, she washed over her body, cleaning the mess between her thighs. There, the water pressure was prominent in a way she didn’t expect, and Zelda nearly allowed herself to sink in that, finding her arousal growing at the idea of getting off while the woman was in the next room over. But she pushed it away, setting the showerhead back in place and stayed under the spray of water until she had her desire under control.

The woman was a dominatrix first, a sex worker. It was completely understandable that she wanted to feel the woman’s hand relieve the pressure building between her thighs. It was understandable that she was being seduced, but Zelda reminded herself that it was _all pretend._ A service between two consenting adults.

And if she _was_ going to delve further into that service, actually allow the woman to _penetrate_ her (as she so crassly spoke, likely to get a reaction out of her) then she needed to see it as a service. She was a client, yes, but that did not mean that Lilith was going to take an emotional interest in her suddenly.

She switched off the water, coming out to clean dry herself off before she dressed again (placing the underwear in her handbag, given their ruined state). 

She walked downstairs and watched as Lilith finished setting out the items, placing them onto the kitchen table. 

There was a tightness to the woman that settled in Zelda’s stomach uncomfortably as she took her seat. When Lilith had finished setting everything aside, the woman sat across from her, a cup of water in hand. 

And then a silence sat between them. 

Zelda wanted to apologise. She wasn’t sure what the apology was for, perhaps for kissing her, or for not doing the right thing, or whatever it was. But she didn’t say the words; instead, she took a sip of tea and averted her eyes to where the kitchen light flooded over the patio, bringing partial light to the garden.

Something had shifted between them. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Lilith asked, a smile on her lips. 

“I did,” Zelda said. “Did you?”

“Always,” Lilith said, but the way she said the word implied otherwise. 

“I…” Zelda swallowed thickly, looking away. “I think we should stick to what we did in the first session…if this is to continue.”

Lilith nodded. “You’re the client,” she advised. “Whatever service you want, I’m happy to provide.” The expression remained, and Zelda couldn’t tell if she was relieved, or disappointed or just neutral towards it. 

Zelda blinked, adverting her gaze. She was a client, just a client. Lilith was sure to have a dozen more just like her. 

Taking a sip of tea, she asked. “How much for the session?”

____________


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zelda,” she purred, stepping forward as she bit her lip, drawing her eyes over her body. “Believe me, the idea of fucking you against the nearest surface is never far from my mind. Let me formally apologise for misleading you.”

Zelda flicked through her local morning newspaper, reading through articles as Hilda fussed around Sabrina for breakfast. Her niece was…avoiding her, and Zelda for the life of her, couldn’t work out why. At first, she thought that it was only paranoia that caused her to consider it, but no. Sabrina was definitely avoiding her.

She flicked through another page, drawing her eyes over the personal articles again as Hilda finally settled down with her own breakfast.

As Zelda went to fold the newspaper close, she noticed her sister and Sabrina having a silent communication with each other over something.

“Would somebody like to inform me as to what’s going on?” she asked.

Sabrina dropped her fork loudly on the plate before she was suddenly pushing off from the table and leaving, unusually surly for this hour of the morning and only providing further evidence to the fact that she’d somehow managed to upset her niece.

Zelda quirked an eyebrow and looked to her sister. “What on earth was that about?”

“Well, Zelds, you um, happened to have missed another one of Sabrina’s shows for cheerleading. She’s been feeling a _wee bit…_ neglected by all the work you’ve been putting into your students over her.”

Zelda frowned, “It’s only early in the school year, I couldn’t have missed––“

“No, you haven’t missed the so-called big events, but you didn’t attend the volunteering they’re doing to raise money for the pep rally that you promised you’d attend two weeks ago.”

“Has that occurred already?”

“Ah, yes, it did. Yesterday in fact when you were…off at a…meeting was it?”

Zelda drew in a breath. Yesterday _had_ in fact been a legitimate meeting between herself and Prudence to run over the marking of recent essays of one of her classes. She’d noticed Sabrina had been rather sharp with her at the time when she mentioned it but had thought nothing of it. There was little time to book in the time to go over such things with Prudence on top of the girl’s own schedule, and Zelda had limited time as it was before she’d taken over the extra class of Shirley’s.

Looking back, however, she could see how it would come across as neglectful to Sabrina’s part, especially since she _had_ promised.

“I’ll speak to her,” she agreed.

“She’ll appreciate it more if you attend. There’s a sporting event next Friday; perhaps you could take some time to see it?”

Zelda felt a defiance rise in her before she settled it back. “That is fair,” she agreed, though the idea of sitting on the bleachers, watching a game as Sabrina danced around was not in her top 10 things she wanted to do, especially since she couldn’t very well bring her laptop with her. “I’ll clear my evening for next Friday.”

As agreed, she moved a meeting with Prudence to an earlier day, ensuring her TA understood the guidelines of the marking she’d set out, and cleared the Friday evening to focus entirely on the event. If it was important to Sabrina, she could make time. Though her niece made a few snide comments to the effect that she doubted Zelda could afford to leave her work undone.

It was rather hurtful if she was honest, but not entirely untruthful. She _had_ been placing more focus on her work as of late over her family. 

When the time finally came, and the entire household was climbing into her car, her niece finally warmed back up to her. She began excitedly discussing the match against Riverdale, the importance it had, as well as talking about her own classes.

For once, the tension in the household had eased, and Zelda felt that maybe the worst of the last few weeks were over. There were only three more weeks left until Shirley was to return, giving her plenty of time to return to her previous schedule and actually spend more time with her family.

They parked near the stadium and made their way to the bleachers with a picnic basket (filled with snacks and hot drinks), and a blanket. Zelda ensured she sat with Hilda and Ambrose, watching as Sabrina ran off to the cheer squad with Roz and the others. It’d been some time since Zelda had seen Sabrina been social with anyone outside of her circle of friends. As she watched her niece excitedly chat with girls, Zelda didn’t recognise, a pleasing feeling of satisfaction fuelled her.

“It’s good that you found time,” Hilda commented as she opened up the picnic basket, taking out cups and the thermos filled with hot chocolate. “I think we’ve all noticed that you’ve been running yourself a bit ragged.”

“I’ve taken on an entirely new class,” she reminded, not unkindly, “Thankfully, Shirley is meant to return soon.” 

“Is Prudence still your TA?” Ambrose enquired.

“She is and is doing surprisingly well,” Zelda admitted. In truth, she owed the fact that she was sleeping at all, to Prudence. The girl had surpassed her expectations and taken on the work diligently. Faustus had managed to wrangle together some funding, providing a nice stipend that meant that Prudence could reduce the shifts she had at her outside work to focus on her studies.

But if Zelda was honest, she was using her work as an escape as well. The Spellman household was loud and raucous at times, and Sabrina’s foul moods mixed with Hilda’s incessant needs of discussing her future departure only further caused Zelda to hide away in her office, which apparently seemed only to cause everything to become a vicious cycle.

Beside her, Ambrose sighed, shifting in his seat. “I don’t see why _I_ needed to be here. I’ve attended the last two.”

“Because it’s a family event,” Zelda reminded. “And if I have to be here, we all do.”

Ambrose sighed loudly, and Zelda could feel him holding back something, but whatever it was, he thought better of it, leaning forward to rub his hand over his face. 

“Have you spoken to Prudence?” Zelda asked.

“No,” he said. “I’ve been busy.”

“She asked about you.”

“She could make an effort to ask _me_ ,” he pointed out before his shoulders sagged. “I’m not avoiding her, I just…”

“Don’t want to get hurt again?” Zelda prompted.

“I don’t know,” he said. “What’s Aunt Hilda doing?”

Zelda turned, looking to where her sister was chatting on the very side of the bleaches with a group of parents, handing out the cookies she’d made before finding her way back, pushing around Zelda to get to her seat. 

“Oh, there’s the new principal,” Hilda said, giving a wave to a sea of people Zelda didn’t care for.

“Sabrina’s quite taken by her, girl power and all that. She’s a bit scary in the PTA though, won’t let any of the parents walk over her. Reminds me a bit of you, actually, Zelds.”

“Fascinating,” Zelda sighed, washing her eyes over to where her niece was currently with the cheer squad, apparently stretching before the event began. “When does Sabrina’s part finish?”

“When it’s over. There’s a timer over there.”

Zelda looked to the scoreboard and noticed with a heavy heart that it was blank, apparently having not begun yet. They’d been here for an hour already, and all Zelda had done was stare blankly and politely smile at anyone who waved.

“When does it star––“ and then she was cut off as the crowd began to cheer as the sports players came onto the field. _At last_ , she thought. But oh no, the other players had to come on the field, too. And then, _finally_ , Sabrina and the cheerleaders were performing some sort of routine that Zelda clapped politely too before the game began.

They’d been here for over an hour by the time the game finally started. 

The ball was…kicked, carried, tossed from one side then to the other and Zelda wasn't entirely sure which team was the correct team to cheer for, so she just clapped when Hilda yelled and hoped that it was the right thing to do.

Sports had never been something that she followed or cared to, for that matter. Any man she’d been with who even tried to get her involved in an understanding of that was politely reminded that she spoke over a dozen languages. If he expected her to understand what a play-off was, she expected him to have read Homer in Ancient Greek.

“Why don’t you stretch your legs,” Hilda said, prodding her. “We’re still some way off half-time, and you’ll probably want to use the bathroom before there’s a line-up.”

There was no way in hell that she was going to use the school’s _public_ bathroom, but she made a vague response, agreeing to have a cigarette. At the same time, Sabrina and the cheerleaders just chanted the letters of the alphabet––or whatever it was that they were doing.

She climbed down from the bleaches, taking a cigarette and a lighter with her as she walked over to the parking lot (since that was the closest area she’d be allowed to smoke) and was promptly stopped when she saw Lilith walking from the parking lot, in the direction of the bleaches as she fixed the jacket she wore.

Zelda stared at her, feeling her heartbeat pound as once again, her two worlds seemed to be colliding.

“Zelda,” Lilith greeted, blinking twice in obvious surprise. “I didn’t take you for someone to be apart of school sports.”

“I wouldn’t usually, but my niece apparently feels I’m ignoring her,” she advised, still holding her unlit cigarette, lighter in her grip. “I…” she paused from commenting how she didn’t expect the same from Lilith when she realised the woman was likely there for the same reason she was.

“Well, we do what we can for those in our care,” Lilith said, “even if we don’t have any interest for the event.” There was a flippant way she said it, but Zelda noticed a tightness to her shoulders as if she was uncomfortable by the very sight of her.

Guilt rose in her chest. It’d been two weeks since she last saw Lilith, and yet every time she considered dialling the woman’s number, the way her face had pulled away from hers echoed in her mind over and over. 

“I…” Zelda swallowed, “I’m sorry,” she found herself saying. “For making you uncomfortable.”

Lilith blinked, looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“The last session,” she said, feeling awkward even saying the words. 

Lilith’s head tilted, eyes narrowing. “What do you think happened?”

“We…” and Zelda paused, taking a moment to see if anyone was within earshot as she stepped closer. “Engaged in the services I asked for, but at the end of the session, you seemed to withdraw back as if I pushed over the line. What I’m trying to say is that we don’t need to engage in sex. I don’t want that from you if you’re….not…interested,” she finished.

Lilith blinked at her, and then a bright smile filled her face. “Oh, no, I quite enjoyed that,” she said. “If I implied otherwise, I am _very_ sorry and would like to make it up to you.”

“Are you certain? I was quite fine to continue the previous services, or…”

“ _Zelda_ ,” she purred, stepping forward as she bit her lip, drawing her eyes over her body. “Believe me, the idea of fucking you against the nearest surface is never far from my mind. Let me formally _apologise_ for misleading you.”

A warmth spread through her chest at the words. “And how would you do that?”

Lilith grinned and then turned around as she began leading her into the parking lot. It was quiet and empty, and Zelda followed, intrigued at the very least as to what was happening. 

They walked past a dozen or so cars, before finally coming to stand by a black sedan. There, Lilith removed keys from her pocket and clicked the door unlocked. “In you get,” she said, opening the back door. 

Zelda paused. Had she not herself spoken the cautionary tales about getting into cars with strangers? And yet here she was, considering getting into the car of a woman she’d met only twice before.

“No one’s around, I assure you. And it’s too dark for them to see inside once you’re there.”

Her heartbeat pounded, and she watched as Lilith’s brows rose as if to say that she could leave…if that’s what she wanted (it wasn’t). 

Swallowing, Zelda climbed into the backseat and slid across, allowing Lilith to climb in beside her, shutting the door. Immediately the interior light flicked off, and all Zelda could see in the dim light was Lilith looking at her with a hungry expression. 

And then the woman was reaching up, her hand curling around the back of her neck, a hand on her thigh and all at once, Zelda felt _very_ warm for what otherwise was a cool fall evening.

When Lilith’s lips pressed to hers, Zelda shivered and reached out, settling her hands onto the woman’s hips. And then Lilith was kissing her and Zelda was lying back as she felt the woman climb on top of her, her mouth drawing against her own, teasing and tugging and biting and sucking.

A hand slid up her thigh, set high on the skin, underneath her skirt as she felt Lilith grind purposely against her. 

“So your way of apology is to seduce me?” she teased, feeling the friction rub against her underwear. 

Lilith laughed against her mouth, and Zelda felt herself slip against the leather seat, one shoe pressing against the door as the other tried to press against the carpet of the interior.

And all she could focus on was the way that Lilith’s tongue stroked against her mouth as her hand raked against her thigh, flicking over the garter belt as Zelda began undoing her jacket.

“I saw the doctor,” Zelda said.

“Good girl,” Lilith said. “I assume it was good news?”

Zelda nodded earnestly and felt the woman’s mouth descend on her throat, “Have a copy for me,” she asked, and then the hand on her thigh slid over her underwear, and Zelda was trying to focus on if she was really doing the right thing. Suppose it was immoral to engage with a sex worker at your niece’s cheerleading practice.

“Mmhm,” she managed, before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her phone. It wasn’t difficult to find the emailed report, type in the password and show it to Lilith. The woman took one glance before her face lit up.

“I’m going to enjoy ravaging you,” she said, and then Zelda found herself pinned to the backseat as Lilith kissed down her neck, tugging the jacket out of the way before she began stroking over Zelda underwear.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she keened, pressing into the fingers. “If you don’t stop teas––“ she sighed, feeling the fingers slide over the edges.

“If I don’t…what?” she asked. “What will you do?” Lilith asked, dragging her fingers slowly, firmly over her slit until she was pressing against the clit through the material of her clothes. “You’re _mine_ , now.”

Zelda hummed and nodded, a heat pulling in her lungs.

Lilith pushed the underwear aside, and suddenly she was pressing against her, sliding over her sex. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Lilith asked, “or should I just leave you like this?”

“For fuck’s say, just fuck me.”

Lilith laughed against her mouth, kissing her sweetly until Zelda was whining. “Say, please.”

Zelda pulled away, staring at her as she felt the fingers stroke firmer, pressing over her entrance. She tried to hold back the words, her nails pressing into Lilith’s back, but as the woman stared at her, slowing as she slowly began to pull away, Zelda canted her hips up, pressing firmer against her.

“Please,” she said. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.’

“Well, if you insist,” Lilith said, and then her lips were on hers again, fingers drawing over her clit and sliding down and down.

Zelda gasped as she felt the fingers enter her, thrusting inside of her. She squeezed around them, humming into Lilith’s mouth.

 _It’d been so long_ , Zelda realised. That to actually be fucked, truly fucked was having a larger effect on her than she expected.

Lilith’s fingers worked inside of her, thumb drawing purposely over her clit as she continued to kiss her and Zelda didn’t know how she was able to concentrate so well whilst Zelda could barely remember how to kiss, spending the entire time bucking against her as she moaned and keened into her mouth.

And yet, Lilith took great amusement in the effect she had, her kisses deepening, grounding Zelda as she continued to thrust inside of her, curling. Hence, she pressed against a spot that had Zelda squeezing her thighs over Lilith’s body, trying to press herself closer.

“ _Lilith_ ,” Zelda keened, not sure what she was asking for––but knew it needed to be more. Faster or harder or _something,_ but she needed more. “Stop teasing."

“Oh no, this is _my_ apology. I can do it however I want.”

“Do it fast, or I swear I’ll take over.”

“Such a spoil-sport,” Lilith said, an entirely melodramatic sigh pulling from her before she returned to kissing her, and then finally her speed increased. Zelda could feel her self riding the fingers as Lilith’s mouth drew to her neck, kissing her with featherlight affection as Zelda moaned and bucked, trying to hold back in case anyone walked past…

 _But she didn’t care_ , so as long as Lilith got her off. It was all she could think as she squeezed her eyes shut, riding closer and closer to the moment. _Please, please, please let me_ ––

And then she was arching, and Lilith was kissing her again as she moaned and keened, feeling the wetness drip against her thighs, sliding against the leather seats. Every muscle seemed to clench.

And then spasm.

And then Zelda was clinging to Lilith as she felt it all come crashing down.

Finally, it stopped, and Lilith’s fingers slid from her, sliding the underwear back in place with a flick, her thumb dragging over the seam intentionally. Zelda jerked at the touch and glared in the dim light, watching as the woman sat back in the seat.

“There,” Lilith said, “I hope you see that I am _very_ pleased to service you, should you ever wish to engage in that side of my services.”

Zelda panted, drawing her eyes up to the car’s ceiling as she tried to catch her breath back, watching as Lilith reached into the centre console and pulled out a set of tissues to clean at her hand before she grinned down at Zelda.

“At a loss of words?” she inquired.

Zelda swallowed, trying to find the moisture on her tongue again. “I…” she said, managing to push herself up into a sitting position, awkwardly moving her legs. “Can see why…” and she trailed off, honestly at a loss of words. Anything she said would be a filler. “Yes,” she answered, looking away.

Lilith adjusted, moving to sit properly, and then Zelda adjusted herself as she sat up properly, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her.

“My demeanour the other day was not with regards to you,” Lilith said, handing her a tissue. Awkwardly, Zelda took it from her and wiped over thighs, cleaning up the wetness the best she could. 

“It just seemed to happen after we engaged in…whatever you call that form of rope use,” Zelda said, uncertain if it could be described as sex or foreplay. What they had then _was definitely_ sex, but the rope had been more like a challenge, a dare to see if Lilith could deliver on what she promised.

“It was situational, but had nothing to do with you.” Lilith turned and looked at her, and in the dim light, coming from the football field, she could see the woman was staring at her seriously. “If I have a problem with you, or with any services you want to engage in, I’ll be upfront. I don’t have a problem saying no, even to clients who look very lovely gasping my name.”

Zelda flushed, feeling how the name tasted on her tongue again as Lilith looked at her. A part of her wanted to press close and draw against her again, but she didn’t. 

Instead, she asked, “Is it even your name?”

Lilith smiled at her. “Oh, you haven’t worked it out yet.”

“Haven’t worked out what?”

Lilith shook her head. “Gone are the days I could blend into the city, never seeing a client outside of sessions.”

“Why have a service here at all, then?”

“Why engage my services since you live here?” Lilith enquired, posing the question back at her with a sharp look. “Because you wanted to.”

Zelda looked away, not liking the intensity of the stare. It felt as if Lilith was peering into her soul, and she didn’t like how easily the woman read her whilst remaining an enigma herself. Besides, she’d been here for too long.

However long had passed, she knew it was too long, and Hilda was likely to send off Ambrose to search for her, and this was _not_ something she wanted to explain to anyone, let alone a family member.

“Thank you for your honesty,” Zelda said, and then growing awkward as she wondered if payment would be required for services rendered, she paused, biting her lip as she tried to think about how to bring it up as a polite enquiry.

“You can return to your family now,” Lilith said. “If I come to you, like today, then I don’t expect payment. But if you come to me, I think it’s fair to say you’re requesting a paid service, don’t you?”

“Am I to expect this to be a repeat offence?”

“If I ever need to apologise, I’m sure we can work out a suitable arrangement.” She leant forward then, and taking a tissue, she wiped over Zelda’s mouth, cleaning off the ruined make-up. “Here,” she said, once again reaching into the centre console to pull out a lipstick. “It’s not the exact shade you were wearing, but I doubt anyone will notice.”

Before Zelda could take it, Lilith was uncapping the lid, and then with one hand holding her jaw steady as she used the other to draw the lipstick on her mouth. It was deeply intimate in a way that ached inside of Zelda as she longed for something from it. But then Lilith was using her thumbnail to fix up the line, and then her hands were dropping away.

Zelda watched her expression remain neutral as she capped the lipstick and then combed her fingers through Zelda’s hair. “There, now you look less like you were fucked in the backseat of a car, and more like you were wind tussled.”

“Thank you,” she said nodding. “I’ll…see you.”

“I look forward to our next session.”

Zelda paused, unable to help herself as she turned back and grinned at her. “Who said there was going to be the next time?”

Lilith only laughed at her, as if the idea Zelda wasn’t going to return was ridiculous. It caused a flare of annoyance to rise in her, but Lilith’s face softened before she made a shooing motion. 

Zelda gave a last look to ensure there was no one else and then stepped out of the car, fixing her skirt as she closed the door and walked back.

If Ambrose of Hilda noticed anything, they didn’t say it as Zelda took her seat, fixing her coat around herself against. She hoped she didn’t smell of sex, but the truth was, all she could smell faintly was Lilith’s perfume. Light and intoxicating, as if she could feel the woman’s mouth drawing against her skin.

Shifting in her seat, she snatched the thermos from the picnic basket and poured herself a cup of cocoa. 

It didn’t take long for the endorphins to fade in her bloodstream and boredom return as she watched the ball get moved from one side of the field to the other. To Sabrina’s credit, the cheerleaders made a decent effort of being entertaining, enough so that Zelda watched with her interest as they cheered and performed when the ball managed to make it over a certain marker on the ground. 

By the time it was finished, Sabrina was bouncing excitedly, talking about how happy she was for Theo––who had either managed to kick a goal or block it from going somewhere, Zelda wasn’t entirely sure _what_ a penalty kick was, but was nonetheless pleased to see Sabrina’s excitement.

“We’re going to go get pizza,” Sabrina said as she dragged Harvey and Roz beside her. “Theo’s going to get changed, and then Harvey’s going to drive us to Pop’s.”

Zelda nodded, “as you wish,” she said. “Do you need us to pick you up later?”

“No, Harvey will drop us home before midnight.” Sabrina bounced again, looking as if she was thinking about hugging her before she squealed and ran off. Zelda flinched at the noise, her brow furrowing as she tried to understand what her niece's enthusiasm was with regards to. It wasn’t surly, however, and whatever disagreement they had seemed to have blown away. 

“Well,” she said, looking to Hilda and Ambrose. “Shall we?”

They nodded, and Zelda led them back to the car, finding herself glancing the black sedan that was parked. She didn’t know if Lilith sat inside of it, or if she sat on the bleaches, but Zelda hadn’t noticed her since she’d returned.

“You okay, Auntie?” Ambrose enquired.

Zelda blinked, snapping her thoughts away and nodded, opening the door of their car. 

The drive home involved Hilda eagerly speaking about the match and the upcoming PTA meeting, explaining that they were helping to get some money for the football team. Ambrose politely spoke about his lack of interest in sport, whilst commenting that Theo _had_ managed to be quite good on the field and seemed to have become better since the last match they’d watched.

“Zelds?” Hilda enquired as they got onto the main road, leading out of town to the Spellman Manor. “You haven’t said much.”

Zelda sighed. “I’m not sure what to say,” she admitted. “Sabrina looked very happy, and it’s good to see her widening her friend group.”

To that, Hilda murmured an agreement. 

And then a silence pulled, and Zelda asked, “The PTA meeting, sister. Are all guardians welcome?”

“Are you looking to involve yourself?” Hilda asked.

Zelda paused, thinking on it realistically and realised that _no_ she could not take on another thing such as a PTA meeting onto her otherwise full schedule. “I suppose not,” she said out loud. “I just happened to run into one of the parents and thought it…”

“Ooh, a single father? There are a few of those as Baxter. You should ask him out the next time you see him.”

“Or was it a single mother, Auntie?” Ambrose teased. “Can’t imagine any of the men would manage to get you curious enough.”

Zelda sighed. “I––no, nothing like that,” she said, feeling her cheeks heat. The idea of _actually_ dating someone, anyone was too much to consider, let alone Lilith. 

But whether Hilda and Ambrose believed her was another story, as she could see them sharing a look, eyebrows raised though their humour was stifled. She regretted asking. In truth, she was curious as to Lilith’s personal life, and despite her intrigue to the woman, she should respect her privacy.

Staying away from the PTA, as she always had, remained in her best interest. She didn’t have time in her busy schedule to set aside time to organise bake sales and whatnot for a few hundred dollars. She’d rather just open up her wallet and provide it to the charity herself.

The conversation shifted to the bookshop, and again Zelda found herself listening, anxiety filling her as Hilda hinted at once again that she was saving up to leave.

In fairness, with the inheritance from their parents and their business that had been sold off, Hilda probably _could_ afford to move out, but if she did, she would likely be slowly living in a negative income, eating away at; what should tightly remain her retirement fund since she was unlikely to gain a decent one from the shop.

“Zelds?”

Zelda glanced to her sister. “Did you say something?” she asked, truly having been lost in thought.

“Well, no, it’s just the turn off was back there.”

Zelda looked around the main road. They had indeed past their turn off and were accidentally driving towards Riverdale.

“I was distracted,” she admitted, given there was no excuse. 

Turning the car around, she drew the correct way, back home and felt the embarrassment swell inside of her.

Once they arrived, Hilda began making her way to the kitchen to fix a light dinner as Ambrose set the fireplace for the evening. 

Zelda, instead, made her way upstairs and took a quick shower to clean herself off. Her body still hummed as she washed the slickness from between her legs, a rolling hunger growing inside of her again. 

She hungered for her, deeply incessantly now. She’d thought that by finally engaging in the sexual side of Lilith’s services that that hunger would drop away and she’d better be able to manage herself. Still, it seemed that instead, the woman had fanned the flames and all Zelda desired was dropping to her knees and kissing between the woman’s thighs until it was _her_ name on the woman’s lips.

She rolled her shoulders, feeling a tightness form. 

Lilith hadn’t explained what had caused her withdrawal any further, but whatever it had been, was private. It could be remembering a client, it could be remembering an ex-paramour, or it could be that she was lying.

Zelda doubted the last part––although Lilith could be motivated by money, she seemed eager to draw Zelda to new depths of passion.

A pang of guilt laced in Zelda as she dressed again (in case she needed to pick up Sabrina). She shouldn’t have agreed in such a public space. Not only would it had reflected poorly on herself (especially when she was in such a prominent position with her work), but it would have affected Sabrina even worse at school.

Walking downstairs, she fixed herself a glass of whiskey and set in the living room as Ambrose seemed to flick through a new book of poetry.

A quiet settled over them as Zelda sunk in her armchair and returned to mulling over the mistake before Ambrose said. “You’re allowed to date.”

Zelda paused, turning to look at him. “What makes you think it’s not my choice?”

“You seem on edge. You don’t need to protect Sabrina or me from a myriad of people you have lined up at your door. You’re allowed to date.”

Zelda shook her head, taking a sip of whiskey. “My single status is not a reflection of my status as a guardian to either of you. I don’t have time to date.”

“And soon you won’t have any time,” Ambrose pointed out, though he wasn’t trying to be cruel. “I’m not saying that you should find someone and settle down. Life is more than just work.”

“My work is significant to me.”

Ambrose shrugged as if he disagreed but didn't want the argument. Zelda had spent _decades_ on her work. Writing papers and journal articles and even a few books that sold enough to keep her comfortable. There was no way that she was going to give that all up, just for some person, no matter how good the sex was.

Zelda brought the whiskey to her lips and was thankful when the silence was interrupted by Hilda bustling in with bubble and squeak. 

“I’ll need to go shopping tomorrow,” Hilda advised, handing out the plates of food. “Bit low on anything substantial.”

Zelda thought of Lilith, and of meeting her in the grocery store. The last thing she needed was to be pinned against the cereal aisle and have the woman have her way with her––not that Lilith was likely to do it in _such_ a public place.

But it wouldn’t be _awful_ if she did.

Zelda drew away from her thoughts, eating her food as she listened to Hilda fill the silence once again with talks of Baxter High, talking about the upcoming charity they were organising. 

Zelda made the odd agreement to the conversation, but couldn’t deny that her focus wasn’t entirely there. It was around eleven when Sabrina arrived home. Her cheeks flushed as she set her bag down and excitedly spoke about her evening, that Zelda decided to draw away and exhaustion hit her. 

It’d been a long day.

Still, her thoughts returned to Lilith, and in the privacy of her bedroom, she dug around for her vibrator to at least quell the growing desire before getting some rest. 

________________________


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had engaged in dominatrix services from Sabrina’s principal. It was enough to make her light-headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so far behind in comments but I need you to all know that I have read and squealed with delight at every single one.
> 
> Thank you so much, they are, in truth the reason why I'm posting early. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

“Zelda,” Faustus said, walking into her office. He entered as if he owned the place, not caring that this was _her_ office and she was in the middle of a discussion with Elspeth about her recent failure in an essay that weighted thirty percentage of the semester’s grade.

“Yes, Professor Blackwood?” she said, smiling sharply as she looked away from Elspeth.

“Unfortunately, Shirley won’t be returning as we expected. She’s requested further time off. I’ll need you to look after her classes until she returns.”

It’d been a month, and Zelda was already thin on time and stressed as it was, trying to manage lesson planning for all of her classes and Shirley’s religious second-year subjects on top of that was more than she wanted. Prudence had been a much-needed help, but there were things she couldn’t leave with her.

Her academic paper was well behind schedule she’d set out. She was barely seeing her family outside of dinner. As it was, she barely managed to get in six hours of sleep most nights. She’d counted on finishing those two subjects in two weeks.

“I’ll require further funding for my TA,” she said. “But that’s no issue Faustus.”

“Of course,” he agreed with a nod, and then seemed to notice that someone else was present in the room. Providing a polite nod, he went to leave before pausing. “Thank you, Zelda.”

Zelda bit her tongue, feeling annoyance flush through her. She turned and looked at Elspeth, finding the girl’s eyes wide open, as if she just witnessed something she shouldn’t have.

“Where were we?” Zelda asked, honestly failing to remember what point she’d been discussing.

“Extra credit,” Elsbeth said, “So I don’t lose my scholarship.”

Zelda nodded and flicked through Elspeth’s marks. It was only the most recent essay that dragged down her overall grade, having a heavy weighting on it. “It was a rushed essay. I can give you the chance to re-write it if you feel you can bring something better to it?”

Elspeth drew in a breath, sitting up taller in the chair. It wasn’t the response she wanted. Clearly, the girl had expected something else been asked of her.

“I can do that. When do you want it handed in by?”

“Two weeks.”

Elspeth agreed, standing up and leaving. Zelda drew a sigh and watched as she left. She’d probably been lenient with the deadline and should have cut it down to a week, but the truth was that she was too exhausted to care. She was completing twice the amount of unpaid overtime than usual just to keep her classes at a certain standard and had been pressing to ensure she attended Sabrina’s extracurricular that popped-up, given that she couldn’t even fit in time to take Sabrina to and from school most days.

She considered pulling away from dinner and just eating in her office to get an extra hour of work, but Hilda would never allow. It was the one thing that she and her sister had agreed on the way back when Ambrose was barely twelve years old, and Sabrina was learning to walk. A family sat together, no matter what.

The truth was the only place she could afford to cut, was her sleep schedule. But the tension was building up inside of her. With so little time for herself, she was going to snap if she didn’t do something soon to ease it.

She just needed an hour or two. 

Zelda picked up the phone and rang from her personal phone.

“ _Zelda_ ,” Lilith purred like they were old friends. “I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“I’ve been busy,” Zelda said, “Do you have an appointment for this week?”

“Hmm, let me see,” there was the sound of shuffling, and then a quiet pulled on the phone. Zelda drew in a breath, trying to ease her beating heart. A part of her hoped that she had an appointment for this afternoon. “How long were you looking for?”

Zelda’s tongue grew heavy. She flicked open her planner, looking through her availabilities. “What do you have available?” she asked as if they were trying to pencil in a business meeting. 

“Saturday morning, you can have me from nine until twelve.”

Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut at the choice of words. _You can have me_. Oh, she would very much so enjoy _having her_.

“Three hours?”

“How about we say from nine until eleven, and I promise not to watch the clock,” Lilith said. “I quite like the idea of you in my garden,” Lilith said. “But there are many things we could play with.”

“And just what were thinking that I would enjoy in your garden?” Zelda inquired, trying to hold onto some semblance of control. After all, the woman was becoming entirely too presumptuous.

“We’ll discuss once you’re here. But don’t get me wrong, I would very much so enjoy hearing any ideas from yourself.”

Zelda shivered. “I’ll see you Saturday,” she said, clicking off the phone. 

It was something to look forward to, and yet Zelda found herself going from meeting to meeting, class to office time (which was always busy midway through the semester when students started to realise that unless they did something soon, they wouldn’t make the marks they needed). She came home, she ate and then she returned to her home office for lesson planning until late at night, where she would drag herself to bed for a few hours.

Twice, Hilda had commented on how tired she was, enquiring if she was eating enough, and twice Zelda had snapped back that she was perfectly fine and had only just recently seen her doctor.

Hilda had shrunk away at the comment, embarrassed at the breakfast table as Zelda drank her tea, trying to ease the growing headache behind her eyes. There was a test for this afternoon, that would give her a better idea on if she needed to re-evaluate her lessons for them––and yet for the life of her, she wanted to call in sick.

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina inquired softly. “Can I ask you something?”

She looked up, setting the cup down and tried to ease the headache she felt. 

“Theo’s having trouble with some of the other boys on the team. They’re not letting him use their locker. I’ve tried talking to Coach Craven, but he doesn’t care since Wardwell told him off––and I’m worried that if I do go above him to Principal Wardwell again, he’ll just let things get worse.”

Zelda paused, drinking in the words to the context. “I can speak to their parents if that’s what you want,”

“No, I think that will make it worse.”

Zelda agreed, but she still wouldn’t mind wringing through the children’s parents. Not that it was her place, in the end, it should be Theo’s father (and yet that, still, could make things worse). “Honestly Sabrina, there’s very little things you can do with a bully like that. It may be in Theo’s best interest to quit the team.”

“But he wants to be apart of that!” Sabrina said. “It’s not fair that they just take away his enjoyment of such a thing.”

“It’s not,” Zelda agreed. “But there are some fights that you’ll need to walk away from, that is, unfortunately, how the world works. It’s not worth Theo’s unhappiness if he’s been pushed out by his peers. If anything, I would suggest perhaps finding a different sporting group who’s more open to having diversity in their team than high school.”

Sabrina frowned, sinking in her chair, “But none exists.”

“Then perhaps there’s your idea, start a new one. I doubt Theo’s the only one who feels that way.”

“No! Then they get what they want.”

Zelda sighed, “Yes, they do,” she agreed. “And it’s not fair, and it’s not right, and I’m sorry, really. If we could wave a wand and teach them all a lesson, I’m sure we would. Realistically speaking, to avoid Theo facing further punishment, it might be in his best interest to leave. Not all fights are worth battling. Sometimes it’s about walking away and creating your own happiness.”

Sabrina’s face twisted, conflict crossing over her face. “I mean, is that what you did?”

Zelda frowned. “Pardon?”

“Aunt Hilda mentioned that things were hard for you when you were starting at Greendale University. That the others––“

“Your Aunt Hilda is going off gossip. No, it was entirely different; I wasn’t being _berated_ the way young Theo was. Just some minor office gossip, and nothing I couldn’t rise above.”

Sabrina frowned. “Maybe I should just speak to Principle Wardwell.”

“You could,” Zelda agreed, “And then she’ll speak to the coach, and then…what? I don’t mean to detract you from this goal. It’s admirable. But perhaps you should think about what’s actually fair for _Theo_ rather than seeking justice.”

Sabrina made a face, her nose wrinkling. “It is about Theo. He’s getting _bullied_ by these…these… _dicks_ ,” Sabrina said, spitting the word.

Zelda blinked and watched as Sabrina continued to sit tall in the seat, chin lifted defiantly. No matter what Zelda had to say, she knew Sabrina would go against it. Her niece had apparently already decided as to what she was going to do.

“Speak to Theo,” Zelda urged. “Maybe speak to his Coach yourself. But actually, look towards what the repercussions are likely to be. I’m sure the last thing you want to do is make life even more difficult for your friend.”

“I won’t,” Sabrina said. “I just want him to be happy.”

“And that’s not a bad thing to want,” Zelda assured. “But be sure that this is really about Theo’s interest and not just to serve your own hero complex.” 

“Hero complex?” Sabrina echoed. “Is _that_ what you think this about?”

It was, but Zelda didn’t particularly want that argument so ignored the bait, and left a quiet to settle between them and with it, as she began to feel her migraine increase. What she needed was to lie down in a dark room with a damp towel across her head. As it was, she couldn’t. “Do you need me to drop you off at school?”

“Or what, you think my _hero complex_ will have me try and rescue a cat out some tree I pass?”

Zelda sighed, staring at her. “Do you want me to drive you or not?”

“I can walk to Harvey’s and see if he’ll take me.”

There was a strange way she said those words that had Zelda narrowing her eyes. “Has something happened between you and Mr Kinkle?”

Sabrina shook her head before biting her lip. “I don’t know,” she admitted before she smiled and looked up at Zelda, an otherwise perfectly happy expression on her face. “It’s fine,” she assured. “I think he’s just busy. He and his dad are fighting,” she shrugged.

Zelda nodded. Despite never seeing the senior Kinkle drunk himself, Zelda was familiar with Sabrina’s stories of how Harvey felt about it all. Once, Sabrina had begged to have Harvey move in with them, and although Zelda wasn’t _against_ the idea, especially if a child was being harmed, the practice of it was trickier than theory.

Still, there was the older sibling in the household, and as Zelda understood it, he often cooled the clashes between the family.

“I’ll drop you off. I’ll be ready to leave in five minutes,” Zelda advised, looking to the clock upon the wall. It was enough time for her to finish her tea and grab her bag from her office.

She’d spent most of the last night finalising her lesson plan for Shirley’s class, and this morning, she felt a tightness in her neck, likely adding to the growing migraine she had. Before she finished her last mouthful of tea, she dug around for her painkillers and took the familiar dosage. 

“Ready!” Sabrina said, just as she managed to set her cup in the sink.

Zelda made a gesture for her to go to the car, as she picked up her bag from her office, taking her computer and day planner with her. She checked for keys and her wallet and then paused, noticing that her computer’s light wasn’t on.

Opening it up, she watched the screen flick on…and then turn off completely. 

Zelda took the charger, plugging it in and watched as, again, the computer’s screen flickered. 

Panic welled up in her chest. It’d worked _perfectly_ fine last night. The last thing she needed was for it to seize––all of her work was in it, including her lesson planning. And yes, _although_ she did have it backed up, it was all on the cloud and inaccessible to her from any of the school’s computers. She would have to use her phone.

Zelda took a breath, taking the laptop and shoving it into her bag. There was every chance that the charger was the issue, and she just needed to obtain a new one. 

“ _Aunt Zee_?” Sabrina called from the hallway, and Zelda squeezed her eyes shut. There was a computer shop in town. She could duck in, confirm if there _was_ a problem, and then return to pick it up if need be.

Shutting her office door, Zelda’s heels clicked loudly on the floors as her frustration seemed to be growing to a boiling point.

Sabrina shifted as she saw her, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“ _Fine_ ,” she clipped back. “Get in the car before we’re late.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened, but she seemed to have enough decency to realise that it was the time, and climbed into the car.

Zelda drove to the school, pulling into the parking lot, and watched as Sabrina climbed out quickly before running off, wishing a brief “have a good day!” though seemingly somewhat avoidant of dealing with her bad mood any further.

Not that Zelda could blame her.

She was just pulling out of the parking lot when she noticed a familiar car pull in, Lilith at the wheel. Zelda blinked, watching the car pass before she could so much as absorb the situation.

Briefly, she wondered _why_ the woman was attending the school––before remembering their conversation at the game the other week. Zelda wondered if the woman was a mother to one of the children bullying poor Theo––if she was, Zelda was going to have strong words with her about using her so-called discipline to better use and actually parenting her son.

Putting the thoughts away, she drove to the computer shop and walked in just as the sign on the front door was switched to open.

The retail assistant’s mouth opened, going to babble out a polite welcome or whatever as she pulled out her laptop and placed it on the counter. “My computer’s screen went black, and I need it to be fixed before my classes start.”

“O-of course,” he said, taking the computer in his grip. He looked over it, checking for something before he plugged it in.

The charger’s light flicked on, confirming _that_ was working before he pulled open the screen. Zelda watched as again. The screen flickered before turning black.

“Ah,” he said. “It could be a screen issue, but…have you visited any new websites recently? No judgement of course, but if you downloaded new software from online, or clicked on any…ads, or…anything like that?” he asked, looking at her awkwardly.

Zelda’s jaw tightened, under usual circumstances she’d be able to tightly respond with _no. Still, the_ truth was, she had been doing some minor extracurricular website searches to understand _some_ of the services Lilith had (because they used slang she was unfamiliar with), and there was every possibility that one of them might have downloaded something.

“Could you fix the issue?” she asked instead.

“Oh, definitely,” he agreed. “It might wipe your hard drive though, if-if it was…that.”

Zelda exhaled a deep breath. Her lesson plan was fine, but she would lose a lot of resources she was using for her paper, and it’d be difficult for her to retrieve them again. “If you could avoid that, I would prefer it,” she said.

The man nodded, typing on the screen. “I can have it back by Monday. I’ll try and see if it’s a screen issue first.”

“ _Monday_?” she asked tightly, before nodding, “Monday’s fine,” she agreed. She’d just have to live off her phone until such a time. 

“Let me just grab your contact details.”

Zelda provided them tightly as she dug out her phone and clicked through, pulling out the information from her lesson plans. She was going to be late, but that would just have to be something she dealt with.

As it was, she managed to make in time and was able to deliver her lesson without drawing to her phone too much. She was, however, late to her office hours due to trying to get a spare laptop from the library, which was being looked after by a grad student who didn’t know how to loan out the spare laptops. 

By the time she arrived, one of her students was sitting on the ground by her door and fumbling to stand-up awkwardly. “Professor Spellman!” he said. “I need an extension for the essay due next week.”

Zelda pulled out her keys, clicking the door open. “Which essay is this for?” she inquired, pushing the door open and clicking the lights on. Her headache was growing as she set down her bag and set the laptop up, opening before she noticed a low battery warning.

Of course, the student had forgotten to provide a charger. She closed the lid and looked up at the student, watching as he nervously took a seat before her and began twisting at his clothes. 

“Ah—well, it’s…technically…P-professor Jackson’s…class. And she’s usually fine with giving extensions, so as long as…”

Zelda’s brows rose. “So as long as…?” she prompted.

“Ah…can I have an extension. Please? I have an exam on the same day and I just…really need…”

Zelda sat back in her seat. “Did Professor Jackson go over her timetable for when assignments were due?”

“Yes?”

“So you were aware of both your essay and exam being on the same day since your first week of classes?”

“I mean, tech-technically, yes, but I didn’t actually realise until…until this week,” she admitted.

“Melvin, isn’t it?”

“Yes, professor.”

“Melvin, I suggest that you go over your schedule for the rest of the semester. The answer is no; I will not be granting an extension. You’ve had all semester to plan for this.”

“But Elspeth––“ and then he stopped himself, seeming to realise he said too much. Zelda’s brows rose, waiting to see if he would continue, but thankfully Melvin just stuttered out a muttered apology, before he scrambled at his bag and left, leaving her alone in her office with a dying laptop.

She clicked the power save button and stared at it. It wasn’t like she could easily download her lessons and transfer it across anyway, they were two different systems (and it was one of the few times she regretted not using the school’s standard provided laptops to do all of her work). 

She sunk in her seat, pulling open her drawer to pull out the Advil packaging, only to find that it wasn’t there.

No, because she’d used it all up and the only container she had was the one at home.

Of course. Of course, it was because the day couldn’t get any worse.

Except it did, because just as she was about to take lunch, her phone rang.

“Ms Spellman?” the woman on the line enquired.

“Yes, who’s speaking?”

“This is Mrs Meeks, I’m calling from Baxter High.” Zelda’s stomach sunk. “Your niece got into a fight this morning. Principal Wardwell has requested if you could come into the office to discuss her behaviour? Usually, we’d speak to Hilda, but I’m afraid her phone’s been switched off.”

Of course, it was because her sister was working today. Though it certainly raised the question as to _why_ Hilda was first on the list when she should have been. But that wasn’t the concern now.

Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut. Sabrina got into a fight, and Zelda knew exactly what the reasoning of the fight was. 

“I’ll be right in,” she said. 

Clicking her phone off, she looked across her time table. She had lunch, and then two hours after that before her next class. It meant she was shutting her office hours prematurely shut, but she wrote on the whiteboard of the door, advising that she would be available through email or in the following week, adding that if it was urgent, to reach out to Professor Blackwood.

Bad things came in threes, her mother used to say, and Zelda _hoped_ that this was the last of her bad luck.

In the drive over to the school, she considered calling up Hilda and asking her to deal with it. Still, the truth was, Hilda would be a push-over and agreed that Sabrina warranted some kind of punishment when Zelda knew perfectly well that Sabrina was likely only protecting her friend and _did not_ require any form of punishment.

Parking in a teacher’s spot (it wasn’t like they could do anything about it), she locked the car and walked to the front office, before getting directions to the Principal’s office.

There, she saw the strange, blonde woman on the phone, and then Sabrina, Theo, Harvey and Roz, all sitting on the bench with their heads bowed and bruises forming across their faces and knuckles. To the other side was a half-dozen boys Zelda didn't recognise sitting on the other side of the room. 

Zelda looked across them all, brows raised. As Sabrina and her friends all began speaking at once, she rose her hand, silencing them. “Have your parents been called?” she asked, looking to the other children.

“Yes,” Roz answered, “They’re with Principal Wardwell now. Except…for Harvey’s dad, since Mr Kinkle was in the mines.”

Zelda looked to him and then to Mrs Meeks. “Am I right to enter?”

“Oh yes, should be fine,” she nodded.

Zelda swept a look over them, giving a small nod to Sabrina to let her know that she didn’t _disapprove_ of whatever happened, but they would certainly talk later about it.

Pushing open the door, she came into a room filled with six other parents, recognising Sabrina’s friend’s parents, she gave a small nod and went to shut the door before her eyes fell onto the principal.

And then she nearly fainted. They both stared at each other, a tightness rolling over the room before Lilith’s face brokered into a mask.

“Ms Spellman, I take it?” Lilith asked, tilting her head. “I thought we requested your sister?”

“She’s occupied,” Zelda said, grounding herself as she closed the door. 

“Well, we were just concluding this matter,” Lilith said, hands folded neatly before her and Zelda felt her stomach flip. The principal. 

She had engaged in dominatrix services from Sabrina’s _principal_. It was enough to make her light-headed.

“And just what would that be?” she asked, standing in the doorway, afraid that if she took a step, she’d wobble on her heels. 

_Her principal!_

Lilith’s eyes roamed across the room. “Suspension, I believe. Across all parties for next week. Baxter High has a zero-tolerance after all.”

“Ridiculous,” Zelda counted. “Whatever Sabrina’s reasonings were, I’m sure they were warranted.”

An argument arose, and Lilith pushed up on to her feet, a sharp grip on her face enough to silence the room with commanded respect. “Ms Spellman,” she clipped, before gesturing to the seat before her. “How about you take a seat and we’ll discuss what occurred. No need for anyone else to be held up any further by this.”

Zelda rolled her shoulders back and stepped over to the empty seat before her, but refrained from sitting. Lilith’s eyes held hers, and there was a beat as tension seemed to hold between them, and Zelda wondered, briefly, if she was going to say something to her. 

She didn’t. Instead, Lilith walked around her desk and seemed to direct the parents out of the room. There was a moment where she spoke to Mrs Meeks, asking her to direct the students back to class, before she stepped back in the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Sit down,” Lilith said, and Zelda felt her knees bend, a part of her wanting to obey before she resisted and glared at the woman.

“You’re a _principal_?” she hissed.

Lilith’s eyes fluttered innocently, “In fairness, I hadn’t put two and two together until I saw you at the football match the other weekend. And at that point, I thought you had worked out the truth as well. Hardly my fault if you came to the wrong conclusion.”

“You––“

“Are here to discuss Sabrina, _not_ our relationship. Now…sit. Down.” 

Zelda scoffed, looking away, before she sat down in the chair, crossing her legs. “This is _absurd_ ,” she advised. “If I’m to conclude, Sabrina was only defending her friend against bigoted bullies. If anything, she should be rewarded.”

“Did she discuss the fight with you?”

“No, but I understand Mr Putnam has been having some issues with bullies.”

Lilith nodded, deep exhaustion pulling at her. “Yes, well. Unfortunately, Baxter High’s policy towards any fights is absolute.”

“Did Sabrina start the fight?”

Lilith closed her eyes, annoyance growing on her as she sat back in her seat. “Witnesses say she did and didn’t. Apparently one of the children made a snide comment and Sabrina retorted. When she was walking away, one of the footballers went to do… _something_ in retort against Theo, and Mr Kinkle ended up striking them first.”

“It sounds like to me that they were starting it then.”

“And if it were a simple thing of words, it would be much simpler, but no, it was an extensive fight, and one of the kids has been taken to hospital with what might be a broken leg. _His_ parents would like to push for the expulsion of Sabrina and her friends. At the very least of Theo, who they’ve assured was the person to push the boy, not that anyone else agrees with that.” Lilith rolled her eyes.

Ah, Zelda realised. There were deeper politics at play. She shifted in her seat watching the annoyance flick over Lilith’s face, realising that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the other parents.

It’d taken her over forty-five minutes from when she got the phone call to walking into the school’s office. Likely a lot of the students' parents were much closer and Lilith––or Principal Wardwell––had been dealing with them for quite some time.

“This could ruin her academic prospects,” Zelda counted. “It could ruin all of the children if they’re suspended. Surely, something else could be arranged.”

“ _Surely_ ,” Lilith said, a smirking growing on her lips. “Between you and me, I would very much so like to separate this issue and deal with what I know likely to be true with regards to Theo, but unfortunately I can not. None of the children have come forward to me outside of this event. Despite the assurance from Sabrina that she has spoken to Coach Craven, _he_ assures that it’s an overdramatic flare of what actually occurred.” 

Zelda watched as Lilith’s eyes narrowed, seething at the coach.

“So, because a teacher is going against Sabrina’s word, you can’t do anything?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t say that,” Lilith said, “Just that I have to be careful about what I do.” Her nails drummed on the desk, before her eyes flashed, looking at Zelda. “Suspension is what the parents want, and given that it would be across all the students it would be fair, but you’re right, it could affect the academic progression of some our students, as well as the possibility of scholarships for others.”

Zelda swallowed, feeling a flush form over her chest at the way the woman was looking at her. It sounded almost like she was leading to a point. “So you’ll reduce their punishment?”

Lilith tilted her head, her eyes going to the office door briefly. “Well, punishment needs to be served, but I can certainly get creative in finding something for the students to do. Perhaps a charity organisation for their time to remind them that they need to work together—on top of detention, of course.”

It wasn’t _fair,_ but it was agreeable. A fight she was willing to relent. 

“But is that really fair?” Lilith mused, seeming to once again, read her thoughts. “After all, Baxter High’s rules are quite strict on this matter. It should be an expulsion of all students. I was negotiated down to a suspension, however…you’re asking me to agree to detention and a few wasted Saturdays.”

“Surely the rules don’t explicitly dictate expulsion.”

“They do,” Lilith assured. “In fact, a lot of the rules haven’t been updated since the nineteen-twenties.”

Zelda blinked, “What are you getting at?” she asked.

“I would never suggest corporal punishment on a child, but if someone…older were to take it on their behalf…”

Zelda paused, allowing the words to settle between them as she caught the woman’s expression. “Are you suggesting that I act as a whipping girl?” she asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine. 

Here? Now? On the desk? If she was honest, it was almost exactly what she needed after the day she had.

Lilith bit her lip, and there was a fine balance to a played innocence and devilish intrigue in the look she threw. It caused Zelda to shift in her chair, turning to look over her shoulder and confirm the office door wouldn’t be thrown open.

“And if I don’t do this?” Zelda asked.

Lilith shrugged. “I’ll still arrange for them to complete their community service, but you’ll be left knowing that the punishment was unfairly reduced to a slap on the wrist—so to speak.” 

Zelda knew what she meant was, _I won’t offer this again to you_ , because they’d be unlikely to find themselves in such a situation again where Zelda needed to play as a whipping girl.

It wasn’t a fantasy Zelda knew she wanted until it was dangled before her and almost too unbearable to resist. Low in her belly, she felt the flicker of desire warming through her, enough so that she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as much as she could feel a dull thrum between her thighs.

“Fine,” she said, trying to pretend it didn’t have the exact effect of her that it was.

Lilith grinned, an excitement lighting her as she rose to her feet and then gestured to the desk. 

Zelda swallowed. Removing her coat, she stepped around the desk and gave a glance to the windows. The blinds were pulled closed, making it impossible to look in. “Well?” Lilith asked, “What are you waiting for. On the desk, now.”

“Shouldn’t we lock the office door?”

“Bend over,” Lilith said as if she hadn’t heard. Zelda bit her tongue, excitement rolling through her as she bent over the desk. She couldn’t see her, but she felt the woman’s hand run over her skirt. 

There was a creak of the chair, and then Lilith was standing, coming around to the office door where she flicked the lock with a meaningful look to Zelda, letting her know that they would not be disturbed.

Zelda splayed her hands on the desk. She wasn’t sure how she felt laid out on Lilith’s desk like this, watching as the woman circled back behind her, not unlike a shark examining circling their dinner.

“Cane or barehand?” Lilith asked.

Zelda blinked. “You have a _cane_ here?”

“Don’t make me ask the question again,” Lilith said. “Or I’ll start adding lashes.”

Zelda swallowed, thinking over the words. “Cane,” she answered because they might as well do this right.

“Good girl.”

Zelda heard the sound of a drawer opening, before the dragging of something firm against the wood, and then Lilith was setting the cane down beside her so that Zelda could see it as another hand ran over her backside. 

“I’ll admit, I’ve wanted to do this to you for a while, now. Impetuous as you are.” 

Zelda scoffed. “I’ve been rather well behaved if anything.”

“Backtalk,” Lilith tutted. “That’s another lashing, I think.” And then her hands were running down Zelda’s thigh, dropping over the hem of her skirt. Zelda shivered, and then felt as the pencil skirt was rolled up her legs, and then over her hips, before being bunched around her waist. 

Lilith’s fingers drew over the back of her thighs, touching over the bare skin void of any stockings or lace. “Do you remember your safe word?” she asked.

“I do,” Zelda nodded, pressing firmer against the table as she stared over the edge, looking at the collection of books and knick-knacks that Lilith had on display.

“Good girl,” Lilith breathed, and Zelda felt her knees go weak. 

She felt the garter belt unclipped from the back of her stockings, before being pushed up and out of the way, and then her underwear was being rolled down. They’d barely begun, but if Zelda was honest, she could already feel how wet she was.

“My, my, Ms Spellman. I’m not sure if this is going to get the message across given the effect it’s had on you,” Lilith said, as a finger drew dangerously close to her sex, but didn’t quite touch, keeping to the edges of her thighs. “But let’s give this an honest go, hmm?”

Zelda nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she heard the cane get picked up, dragging slowly against the wood of the desk. 

“Spread your legs there, that’s a good girl. Back straight,” she said, adjusting Zelda into position and Zelda shivered at the contact, feeling the cool air brush against the warmth of her sex. 

Never in her life had something been so utterly erotic as this. 

“We’ll start with five lashings?” Lilith said. “I’d appreciate if you could count them for me. Otherwise, I tend to lose track. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes…?” Lilith enquired. 

“Yes, Principal Wardwell.” She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing, but Lilith seemed to chuckle at the response, apparently amused by it.

“Five lashings, dear,” she reminded. Zelda nodded and then waited. Nothing occurred; there was only the dull sound of a clock ticking in the room. 

And then the first _thwack_ of the cane hit her on the right cheek, stinging against the skin. “One,” she gasped, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the pain roll across her. The next strike hit against the other side, stinging across the lower side of the cheek and Zelda felt herself clench, “Two,” she said.

There was a punishment in counting it out. Not only did it seem to make it worse, but she felt horribly young, counting her punishments. 

“ _Three!_ ” she gasped, though a moan was building in her chest. A pause came, and then Lilith’s fingers were running across the strike, and Zelda was dropping her head against the table, legs shaking. 

It wasn’t horribly painful as she’d first expected, but apparently, she was more into being struck than she realised.

Another strike hit her, high on the right buttocks and Zelda whimpered, feeling wetness slide down her thigh like warm honey. She was drenched and aroused, and there was a dull throb pulling at her sex. There was nothing more she wanted than another hit.

But Lilith seemed to pause, and in the reflection of a knick-knack, Zelda could see a warped version of Lilith holding the cane as she seemed to examine her. “If I knew the effect a good disciple would give to you,” Lilith purred. “I would have done it much sooner.”

Zelda turned, looking over her shoulder to watch Lilith’s eyes dart from her ass to looking up at her, her grin widening.

“Turn around,” Lilith coaxed. “We’re not finished yet.”

Zelda turned around, jerking as fingers pressed against the welt across her backside, slipping over it. And then Lilith’s hand rested over her lower back and the second strike came, sudden and hard and Zelda bit back the groan, her back arching as she jerked forward against the desk, hard enough that it rocked.

And then Lilith’s hand was rubbing against the area, soothing the sting and Zelda felt a whimper rise in her throat, leg shaking at the contrasting touch. 

And then came another strike, firmed on the side and Zelda gasped, eyes wide open. “Five, that was five.”

“Was it?” Lilith asked. “I heard you count to two. It sounds like you skipped a few numbers there.”

Zelda twisted around, looking at her. “You can’t be serious?”

Lilith’s brows rose, mischief in her eyes as she cast an exaggerated stern expression at her.“I did ask you to count. I get _very_ lost with these things.”

Zelda huffed, facing back on the desk. She wanted to bite back a response but didn’t trust herself to speak. Despite the sting, Zelda felt the arousal pulling at her. The reality of the situation seemed to hover, reminding her that she _was_ in the school, that she _was_ engaging in discipline by a dominatrix, who’s apparent other job was working as a principal.

And yet, she couldn’t find herself to care.

“We’ll start with three, hmm?” Lilith asked

“Yes,” she answered and then when a silence held between them, she groaned, ducking her head to swallow back her pride. “Yes, Principle Wardwell.”

Again, Lilith laughed. It was a deep, low chuckle divining pleasure from the sadism. It was with that that Zelda was reminded of her email insignia. _Madam Satan indeed_. 

The first strike was firm, and Zelda spoke the word, feeling it come from low in her chest. “Three.” And then the next strike was sharper. “ _Four,_ ” she gasped, eyes pressing shut. And then, finally, a last strike. It was firm, and yet it crossed over most of the welts, making her thighs shake. “Five,” she whispered, feeling the strike work its way through her body. 

She felt her knees weaken, a tugging sensation pulling at her sex as if she’d almost managed to orgasm from that alone. 

And just as she steadied herself, another hit came, smacking against both cheeks hard. Zelda bucked and gasped, feeling herself clench at the hit. “ _Fuck_ ,” she cried, her voice high and pleading.

It was enough for tears to prick at her eyes, and more than enough that Zelda felt an ache low in her body, desperately tugging at her. 

“There, all done,” Lilith said, placing the cane down as her other hand rubbed over her backside, soothing the sting. 

She didn’t mean to (well, not _actively_ at least) but as the fingers ran over her welts, Zelda found herself arching her back, adjusting her backside in a way that would have the fingers slide across and touch over her sex. 

“Oh, I see,” Lilith breathed, and then Zelda felt her hand slide near and close. “You were such a good whipping girl for me, taking ten lashes. Did you want a reward?” It was a tease as if pretending she wasn’t already entirely aware of what Zelda wanted. 

She wanted to ask _what reward_ , not wanting to be tricked with something horrible, but she couldn’t find the words. She was so close, so close that it would hardly take more than a well-placed stroke to get her off. Zelda nodded against the desk and felt the hands drop away.

“Turn around,” Lilith said, and she obeyed, hissing as the welts pressed against the edge of the desk. Lilith stepped forward and then Zelda’s chin was being tilted up as Lilith grinned at her. “Part your legs for me.”

Zelda obeyed, spreading her legs, breathing in sharply as she pressed firmer on the welts against the edge of the desk.

Lilith grinned at her, and then she was stepping between her legs, hand drawing lightly against the slick folds. Zelda watched at the pupil expanded, Lilith’s mouth parting as she gasped with what she found. 

Zelda wasn’t slick, or wet. She was _drenched_ from the caning and Zelda could feel something akin to embarrassment as she bit her lip, feeling herself quiver at the light touch, arousal dripping over her thighs and stinging against the forming welts.

And then Lilith was sliding inside of her and Zelda felt it like stars behind her eyes. Never had anything felt as deliciously good as the woman sliding however many fingers inside of her. 

Lilith’s expression shifted, her face holding in faux surprise before she grinned, like the cat that got the canary, stroking inside of her purposefully with the intent to tease. “Is this what wanted?” she asked. Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut as she nodded, rocking forward. 

She regretted the movement, feeling the sting shudder up her spine, mixing with the growing climax.

“Hold on to the desk,” Lilith said. “You’re going to want a steady grip for what I’m about to do.”

Zelda’s fingers wrapped around the desk, uncertain as to why, since she could certainly hold herself up on her feet.

And then Lilith was on her knees before her and Zelda felt herself tremble at the sight. The woman’s incandescent eyes staring up at her as she bent forward, fingers still stroking inside her as she pressed a kiss to her skin, licking along the crease between thigh and labia.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Zelda hissed, pressing on the ball of her feet, hands grasping at the desk. It was too much, definitely too much in a way that every other fantasy would be shattered and replaced with the image of Lilith on her knees.

Zelda swallowed, watching as Lilith’s tongue slipped between her labia folds in a low, languid stroke, and then she couldn’t watch her any more. It was too sinful, too delicious and her head rolled back, jaw clenching shut as she felt the tongue slip over her sex, drawing over it with such wonderful delight that Zelda could feel the sting of the welts melting and heightening the pleasure Lilith was summoning between her legs. 

It was slow and drawn out, and then Lilith’s pace increased, her fingers sliding deeper insider of her, filling her up in a way that felt like she was entirely designed to please her, pressing where she needed it to be pressed, sliding deep and then back.

Zelda could feel her arousal dripping down against her thighs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zelda whimpered, squeezing around the fingers as Lilith’s tongue drew over her clit. “ _Lilith_ ,” she keened again louder, as Lilith began sucking over the clit, drawing over it until Zelda was no longer riding a wave. She was thrown high and higher and, oh god, she needed more. Her body was shaking, and her grip on the desk was slipping with the way she was riding those fingers.

One hand let go of the desk, slipping into Lilith’s hair, as she urged for more. She could hear the woman laughing between her thighs, but she didn’t care about how unhinged she felt. The woman was filling her up and licking her out like she’d never experienced before and there was nothing in this world that Zelda wanted more than to come.

“Let’s see how messy you are,” Lilith said before her tongue began swirling firm circles and it was all Zelda could do to nod, biting her lip. 

The pressure was firmer, and then, Zelda was squeezing tighter, her whole body convulsing as all she could focus on was the pressure building and building, until––

“ _God_ , Lilith,” she managed to say, the words squeezed between a breath as she let go and felt the orgasm shake through her, with a sudden, unexpected gush of wetness. 

She fumbled back on the desk, barely able to consider what exactly occurred as she realised that Lilith’s fingers hadn’t let up her. Her tongue was pressing flat over her clit, down to her fingers, and Zelda was shaking again. Before she could push her away, she was brought again to climax, stronger than the previous one, that took her by surprise so much that she dropped awkwardly against the desk, feeling papers crease, and something hard and wooden press against her forearm as she caught herself from falling.

Only then did Lilith pull away, her mouth dropping away first, fingers drawing out in such a way that Zelda whined at the sensation, blinking up at the ceiling. 

She felt… _very wet_. And worse, she felt as if there’d been a sudden force to her orgasms, almost like she’d…

Well…she wasn’t sure, but she hadn’t had an orgasm like that for some time.

“ _What did you do_?” she asked breathlessly, feeling the words come out in heavy pants as she watched Lilith rise to her feet, wiping her chin with the back of her hand with an entirely too pleased expression on her face as she reached over Zelda to pick at a tissue.

“Why I believe I made you come twice,” she said, her smile widening. “What do _you_ think happened?”

Zelda felt a flush rush over her face. She’d had many orgasms before, but _that_ had been different to anything she’d experienced. “You…” she trailed off, voice strangling as she looked away as Lilith cleaned her fingers with the tissue before throwing it in the wastepaper bin.

Zelda moved, but before she could, Lilith stopped her. “Here,” she said, reaching over her again and plucking out two sheets of tissue before handing it to her. “Have you never ejaculated like that before?”

Zelda took the sheets of tissue, cleaning herself the best she could before fixing her underwear and stockings. “ _No_ ,” she admitted. “Well…maybe once or twice, but not like that.” She threw the tissues in the wastepaper bin and shifted her skirt down, feeling the marks on the ass sting as she did so. 

They were going to hurt for a while.

“Pleased to be of service then,” Lilith said, taking a seat back in the office chair. “Did you want me to place cream on that?” she asked, pointing towards Zelda’s ass, though the way she swivelled in the chair made Zelda think that she just wanted to pull down her underwear again and fuck her over the desk once more.

“I’ll be fine,” Zelda said, feeling the flush of embarrassment wash over her. They had both been intense orgasms, and although Zelda had greatly enjoyed them both, she couldn’t help the embarrassment that had come with it. She’d been utterly unhinged, and now it seemed there was shame rolling over her for the ejaculation.

Lilith’s face tilted and before Zelda could push away, the woman was standing up before her, a finger on her chin gently guiding her eyes back to face her. “There’s nothing shameful about that.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, pushing the hand away from her. “I’m quite aware, _thank you_ ,” she said. “I’m not some young girl you need to guide in the ways of sex and sexuality.” Huffing, she pushed off from the desk and immediately regretted it, feeling the sting press over her. 

“As you say,” Lilith said, going to sit back in her office chair as if they were having nothing more than a casual conversation. “I do hope you’re finished for the rest of the day, as I imagine that will be _quite_ painful until late this evening.”

Zelda looked away, fixing her hair the best she could without a mirror present. “I trust that what we discussed stands––community service?”

“Yes, but it will be for _all_ the students. Can’t look like a favour any of them,” she said, with a pressing look—annoyance from the need to play politics.

“And the other children?”

“I will handle it. But if you’d like to take up the issue, our PTA is always open. Or we can have another meeting?”

Zelda made a non-committal noise, running her hands over her skirt to ensure she couldn’t see anything. 

“I shall see you tomorrow, Ms Spellman,” Lilith said, before gesturing to her door.

Zelda gave her a sharp look, before nodding and stepping away. The next day it was then.

______________________________


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith’s eyebrows rose, “Perhaps I should buy you a GPS, and then you can listen to its advice on traffic? Or perhaps I should have you read the clock face on the wall until I’m satisfied that you can tell the time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this gets a little bit angsty at the end. 
> 
> When you push past your own limits because a part of you think you deserve to break.
> 
> Mentions of self-harm, but nothing overt or explicit. Inadequate aftercare, but only because Zelda leaves.

Zelda chewed on her thumbnail, looking across the expanse of lingerie she owned. She was suddenly finding herself _indecisive_ over what set to wear––something she usually wasn’t.

Usually, she’d go for the ivory and black set (a favourite), but Lilith had seen that. There was a ruby set, but Zelda wasn’t sure she liked how it went with her hair. Maybe the emerald, she wondered, or the black (also a favourite).

She sighed, standing in her dressing robe. She never fussed this much when dating any man, outside of the occasional birthday. It’d been some time since she was _nervous_ over the idea of what to wear, which only further set her in a state of unease. Was it because Lilith initiated her enough that she felt a need to impress the woman, or was it something deeper?

Was she perhaps so lonely, that she’d projected a romantic fantasy onto the woman? It wasn’t unheard of.

But that didn’t solve her current issue: the choice between lingerie.

It was hardly as if she had anyone else’s opinion to ask. She’d never been one to have close female friends. She had a group of girlfriends in school, a long time ago, but she wouldn’t ever refer to that as being _close_ friends. There’d been far too much backstabbing and bitching of one another to be anything but rivals masking as friends. 

Perhaps that said something about her more than she liked. The closest person she could refer to as a friend was Constance Blackwood, and that was only because Constance had once advised, while drunk at a mixer, that everyone was a bunch of cowardly bitches and Zelda was the only person she trusted to tell the truth.

But she couldn’t contact her about this. 

Sighing, she drew away, grabbing at the ivory set. It was an old favourite and would just have to do for now. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t already had sex with the woman (though both times had been impromptu) and Lilith had seen her in lingerie before. So what did it matter what she wore? She was showered and clean, and in the end, it was all that mattered.

She switched for the emerald. 

And then she dressed in a simple black dress, smoothing the arms down. The dress was simple, casual, and acted as a disguise for her as she came down the stairs.

“Ohh, you look nice,” Hilda said. “Off to somewhere?”

Zelda looked at the time. It was still early in the morning at least. “The office, my laptop is in the computer shop, and I have work I need to get done by Monday.” Not entirely false. She did plan on going to the school’s library afterwards.

Hilda seemed to frown at her but didn’t say anything. “Well, I’ll be off to Doctor Cee’s, did you want me to drop you off.”

Zelda paused. There was no way in hell she’d allow that. “There’s no need. I’ll be at University for some time.”

“Are you sure, I finish at four, I could pick you up again?”

Zelda pressed her lips shut. “Quite,” she said. “What time are you leaving?”

“Oh, well Doctor Cee’s opening so I’ll probably wander off in about fifteen minutes.”

Zelda nodded. She’d leave a little later; otherwise, Hilda was likely to see her going the opposite way to the University, and she honestly didn’t need that. Besides, she usually ended up fifteen minutes early.

Zelda realised her mistake too late when she realised that Saturday mornings were quite busy with the weekend markets, causing the streets to be busy with pedestrians, leading to arrive on the other side of town late.

Dreadfully late.

She was an entire ten minutes late. _Tardy_ by all accounts, and when she rang the doorbell, Lilith opened it up with raised brow. “I believe I warned you that I don’t appreciate late clients,” she said, blocking the door.

“Believe me. It was not by choice. I had forgotten about the Saturday mid-morning traffic. I don’t usually drive to this end of town, as you can imagine. Or to town at all on the weekend.”

Lilith’s eyebrows rose, “Perhaps I should buy you a GPS, and then you can listen to its advice on traffic? Or perhaps I should have you read the clock face on the wall until I’m satisfied that you can tell the time?”

Zelda flushed. “It won’t happen again.”

“Mm, odds are now in the favour that it will occur again,” Lilith said, before pushing away from the door to allow her entrance. “But you can make it up to me. Get inside before someone sees you, Ms Spellman.”

Zelda shivered, stepping into the hallway. Though she expected Lilith to lead her up to the bedroom, the woman instead led her down the hall, past the kitchen, to the garden.

Zelda swallowed. The garden was outside, and it was a Saturday. Having parked her car, she was aware that the businesses on either side of the building were open. The streets were not busy by any stretch of the definition, but the garage door had been open, and the mattress store had its lights on.

She trusted that they weren’t aware of what Lilith’s business was, given that it was unmarked, but felt nervous nonetheless as Lilith opened the door to the patio, leading her outside.

“Yesterday, I admit I was deliciously surprised by the reaction you had,” Lilith said, as she continued to lead her from the concrete to the stone path leading underneath the great tree. “And I have the strangest suspicion that _you_ are an exhibitionist.”

“Exhibitionist?” Zelda said. “I hardly think so.”

“Mm, and if I fucked out here with the sound of the mechanics working on cars, you wouldn’t get off on the idea that you had to keep quiet?”

Zelda flushed. She could hear the sounds of hammering on metal, the odd chatter and laughter from the garage.

“I bet if I even just told you to get undressed right now, you’d be in a quivering mess at the idea of kneeling on the grass, naked as people were next door going about their lives.”

Zelda shut her eyes, looking away. Admittedly, she could see the point that Lilith was getting at. There was every possibility that, perhaps, she wasn’t entirely against the idea of outdoor sex. “Isn’t exhibitionism the idea of being watched?”

Lilith shrugged. “For some people. For some, it’s just thrill that they _might_ get caught.” Lilith’s hands were slipping over her waist, and suddenly Zelda was finding herself back up against the great tree. “If you’re very, very quiet, no one will know. But if you’re loud, and I _know_ you’re loud, the man will go out of their way to peak over that great big fence and see what’s going on and we don’t want that, now do we?”

Zelda looked to the fence line. It was rather tall, difficult to see over. They’d have to get a stepladder to do it. Which given that they’re a mechanic, was not entirely impossible for them. Likely they had one lying about or boxes, or some sort of implement they could use to peak over if they were curious enough.

“Do you think you can be quiet?” Lilith enquired, and her hands were already tugging up the skirt of her dress, fingers raking over her bare skin. “Or will I have to gag you?”

Zelda scoffed. “I can be quiet,” she assured. “I _do_ live in a house with three other people.”

Lilith drew over her skin, playing with the lace on her hips as she leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Zelda sighed into her mouth, drawing her lips over hers as she wrapped her arms around Lilith’s shoulders. 

There was something about the way that Lilith kissed. A tenderness in how she first started, drawing over her, before she would deepen the kiss, drawing more and more passion into it until it was teeth and tongue and Zelda felt as if she was drowning in rapturous delight.

And then Lilith’s mouth was drawing down her neck and shoulders, kissing there as she unzipped the dress and shoved it down her arms, leaving it to bunch around her waist as she moved to draw her mouth over her shoulders, her clavicle, down over her breasts peaking from teal lace and silk.

Lilith drew the straps of the bra down her shoulders, allowing the cups to slip down over her ribs, exposing her breasts.

“Give me your hands,” Lilith said, before kissing her again so dizzily, that Zelda forgot to ask why.

She dropped her hands from Lilith’s shoulders and felt the woman slip what felt like a leather cuff over one hand and then the other. And then Lilith was pulling back and drawing Zelda’s cuffed arms up into the air, over a branch. 

Looking up, Zelda watched as the woman attached a double-ended snap hook on a metal clap on either cuff, over the top of a rather sturdy branch, leaving Zelda to stand awkwardly with her arms in the air.

“Much better,” Lilith said, raking her eyes over Zelda.

And then Lilith’s mouth was descending again.

Zelda’s hands grasped at the branches, trying to hold onto _something_ as her legs became unsteady. It was divine and sinful at the same time. She could hear the sound of drilling, of hammering, of men talking and laughing to each other and as she became more and more aware of them, she felt a tightness tugging low in her belly, a need to gasp and swallow back the building sounds.

It was different to when she had brought long-term partners home or had masturbated in the depths of her sheets. Here, there was an absolute desire to want to get caught. To have the men intrigued, trying to peak over the fences and see nothing, knowing that _something_ was going on.

Zelda whined low, biting her lip to prevent it from escaping as Lilith laughed, her tongue and teeth working on once breast as her hand worked the other. 

“I once made someone orgasm from this alone.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Zelda responded breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut as she leant back against the tree.

“Usually, you argue with me. And here I was, all ready to prove my point,” Lilith said before dropping her mouth again against the nipple, teeth drawing over as she did something with her mouth that caused a sudden spike of desire to shoot straight through to Zelda’s core. 

“ _God!_ Lilith I…” she rocked her hips, a whine pulling from the back of her throat. She wanted more. She was so close already she could feel her legs trembling.

Lilith pulled back, eyes staring up at her and Zelda clamped her jaw shut, trying to stand strong. “You will need to be careful,” Lilith warned. “If you can’t be quiet, I might have to find something else to do with you.”

Zelda swallowed and nodded, head rolling back to look up at the tree and the dappled light. She felt a hand squeeze over one breast and then felt Lilith tug at the bunched dress, dropping it down her legs to spill around her feet.

“If you’re quiet, I’ll give you a reward later.”

Her head dropped down, eyebrows rising “What kind of reward?”

“Be good, and I’ll let you know,” Lilith said, as her fingers played with her breast and nipple, squeezing with enough pressure that Zelda bit her lip, holding back the whimpers. “Can you be good for me?”

_“Mmhmm_ ,” Zelda managed to say, under certain in how the woman knew how to do what she did. 

“Good,” Lilith said, and then her mouth was kissing down, between her chest, over her ribs, and down and Zelda was pressing her hands back against the tree, listening to the sound of mechanical work and idle chatter fill her as Lilith reached the scrap of emerald between her thighs. 

She expected it to be pulled down or pushed to the side, or whatever, but Lilith’s tongue drew over it prominently as she drew a hand down Zelda’s waist, nails dragging over the skin, across the hip to thigh and then she was tugging at the back of Zelda’s leg, bending the knee until Zelda had a leg thrown over Lilith’s shoulder.

Her shoe fell off onto the ground, and Zelda didn’t care. Didn’t care if it got muddied or grass stains, not when Lilith was doing whatever that was.

Grasping at the bough of the tree, Zelda pressed her back against bark, feeling it scrape over her body as she rocked her hips over Lilith’s tongue. 

If Lilith wasn’t careful, she was going to make her climax in her underwear, likely ruining them.

Who was she kidding? She could feel how wet she was already; it was slick and sticking, sliding with every movement. Her underwear was ruined already.

What she really wanted was the woman’s fingers inside of her, fucking her like she had yesterday. 

Zelda bit her lip and made the terrible decision to look down just as Lilith looked up. Her eyes were bright, a smirking pulling at her lips as her tongue slid over, firmly pressing as her hand continued to squeeze and pinch.

It wasn’t enough sensation, and as Zelda’s hips jerked, her bare heel digging into Lilith’s back, she felt a string of curse words leave her mouth. There was a brief sound of mechanics stopping, laughter dying with a curious lilt of conversation as the men needed to pause in their work.

And then Lilith's fingers were tugging the underwear aside, and her tongue was sliding over her sex, and two fingers were pressing inside of her, and Zelda knew she needed to keep quiet. She knew she couldn’t say another word.

Tilting her head into her bound arms, she tried to muffle the moans spilling from her. And then, like relief, the orgasm came, and she was whining into the flesh of her bicep, focusing on the way that she was squeezing around Lilith’s fingers…until they slipped away and Lilith’s tongue gave a last lick.

Zelda drew in a breath, eyes going skyward to focus on the sun before she dropped down to look at the smirking woman as Lilith slowly eased Zelda’s foot onto the ground. And then she was rising, her hands holding Zelda steady as she kissed her.

Tenderly, softly her lips moved over hers, and Zelda felt herself quiver with the touch. An ache building in her chest.

“Look at you, you almost managed it,” Lilith said.

“Almost?”

“Oh yes, you were rather noisy just before the end. A passing grade, I suppose.”

“ _Passing grade_ ,” Zelda nearly yelped, eyes narrowing. “What in God’s name does that even mean.”

Lilith hummed, her hands drawing circles over Zelda’s torso. “It means that you’re all mine, and I get to inflict all sorts of punishments to you.” Her hand came up, cupping under Zelda’s jawline, her thumb stroking over her cheek. “Don’t worry. I promise that you won't enjoy this as much as I will.”

Zelda shivered, standing up as tall as she could as she adjusted her grip on the tree. There was nothing she wanted more than to touch Lilith right now. Stroke her hands over her skin and run it through her hair. The most she could do without looking to wanton was lean back against the tree and hoped she looked as seductive as possible.

Lilith’s eyes darkened, a slow breath pulling into her lungs, and Zelda knew she had her for the moment. That if she said the right words, she could do the very same things to Lilith that she’d done to her.

And right now, the idea of tying Lilith up and going down on her until she was pleading, was exactly what she had in mind.

Lilith laughed, looking away. “Oh, I don’t think so,” she said. “Whatever naughty thought you have in your head if you want our roles to reverse, you’re going to have to ask me very, very nicely.”

Zelda considered asking to be untied, to act as the dominant one in this situation, but it defeated the purpose. She didn’t _want_ to ask. She just _wanted_.

“Now be a good girl and wait here for me,” Lilith said, her hand dropping away. Zelda watched as she stepped back, and then made her way down the stone path, back to the house. It left Zelda tied up, her bra still around her waist, underwear sitting uncomfortably to one side, and her hands bound above her in the tree.

Zelda shivered as a breeze brushed through the garden, making her all the more aware of her undressed state, even with the warm light coming through the trees. 

She ended up kicking off her other heel, uncomfortable wearing just one shoe, and standing on the balls of her feet, leaning back against the tree as Lilith finally returned with items in tow. 

“Don’t you look good enough to eat,” Lilith proclaimed, setting her tools aside. Zelda eyed them with interest before Lilith’s brow rose, and she used her frame to block the view of whatever was brought out. “No peeking,” she said, before bending back over her assortment, seeming to hum to herself as she chose between them. 

Zelda pushed on her feet, already growing tired of waiting, before Lilith picked something up and turned around, holding whatever it was behind her back.

She tucked it in the back of her skirt and then walked up, hands drawing over Zelda’s body, her nails raking over her hips to the dip in her waist, and then up. 

“I’m going to turn you around, and then I’m going to mark your back, and you’re going to take it like a good girl because you were late. Do you know how many minutes you were late?”

“Ten.”

“ _Fifteen_ ,” Lilith correct. “You should have arrived at least five minutes before your allocated session.”

Zelda nodded, feeling the haze of endorphins slip over her still as Lilith reached up and unbound her before having her turn around and binding her up again. 

The woman pressed against her back, and Zelda sighed as she felt how warm she was. “Do you remember your safe word?”

“Music box,” Zelda confirmed.

Lilith’s hand combed through her head, nails bluntly rolling over her scalp and Zelda sighed into the touch. Sometimes it felt like Lilith was conditioning her, that when she combed her fingers, it was a reminder that she was safe. And then Lilith pressed a brief kiss to her back, and Zelda sighed at the touch.

If it was the case, she didn’t mind a single bit. 

“Let’s begin then, shall we?”

The flogging session drew over her back, and Zelda felt the mixture of endorphins acting as a somewhat effective numbing agent. Lilith’s strikes were strong and firm, and Zelda felt the leather strike down her skin and around her breasts. When the nipples were hit on the very edge, she hissed, pushing up on her toes. She’d taken eight strikes so far––halfway there.

Lilith paused, stepped forward to press her kiss down her back, unclasping the bra to it drop away. 

Zelda exhaled, her heart beating fast as she felt the woman’s hands hold her steady. Her skin felt hot, and the cool hand drew over her, soothing. Zelda could feel her nerves running raw, building pressure in her chest. If she pushed too far, she was going to cry again.

But if she was honest…a part of her wanted to.

Work had built to new capacities of stressful, and there was so much she needed to do––with her computer out of action, she was doubling her work. 

She would never allow herself to break in front of her family. But Lilith wasn’t family.

The strikes came again, and Zelda gripped at the bough of the tree, holding onto it firm as she felt one, after another. The sound was loud and sharp. There was a different feeling of the strikes than it had been in the office and the bedroom. 

By the twelfth strike, she was biting her lip, feeling the emotions build inside of her, and suddenly she was in doubt that she did want to break. The sex had been wonderful, and the bondage was soothing, but this…she wasn’t sure she liked this.

_Thirteen_ , Zelda gasped. It hit hard over her shoulder, ringing through her body. There was a masochistic want growing inside of her, a need for the strikes to be harder. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted them to burn across her back and mark her skin. She deserved it. Need it.

_Fourteen_. Zelda’s nails dug into the palm of her hand. One more, one more was all she had to stand and then it was all hers. 

Her eyes were pricking as she stared at the tree, studying the grooves, and then Zelda could feel her mind receding away. She could feel the sting against her back, hear the sound of weapon, but all she could think about was––

A hand touched her and Zelda flinched, feeling anger grow inside of her as she turned over her shoulder to look at…

…at Lilith. 

Her arms were undone, and she was falling against the woman, and Lilith was pulling her back to stand up again, eyes searching over her. “Where did you go?” she asked, and there was a firmness to her voice. She was displeased with her.

Zelda felt that harder than any strike and pulled herself backwards, onto her feet as she leant against the tree and crossed her arms, covering her chest up. “Unless I suddenly developed the ability to teleport, I didn’t _go_ anywhere.”

Lilith’s eyes narrowed at her. She picked up Zelda’s clothes and then made a gesture to her head to get inside. This wasn’t the place to discuss.

Zelda followed her into the house, the door shutting behind her as she was lead to the kitchen. On the wall, Zelda could see they still had another hour of the session left.

But Lilith didn’t move to make tea. Instead, she directed Zelda to sit down in one chair, as she sat across from her, setting the clothes carefully to the side of the table. “I’m going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer me honestly.”

Zelda looked up at her feeling a curtain of red hair cover half of face. Jaw clenching, she nodded.

“Are you using these sessions as a way to punish yourself?”

“As opposed to what?” Zelda inquired. “Aren’t these sessions meant for punishment?”

“Let me re-phrase the question then,” Lilith said, unimpressed by her response. “Are you using me as a proxy to self-harm?”

Zelda stared at her. Perhaps once upon a time, long ago, she’d been partial to such a thing, but that had been years and years ago. So far ago now that she could barely recall. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, but the venom wasn’t in her voice, and Zelda found herself looking away, feeling the words claw at her. 

Lilith’s hands reached out, covering her own and Zelda looked up, swallowing a painful lump in her throat. “You need to be upfront with me about this.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, and then “Not at first…”

“But today?”

“Today I…” she didn’t know how to admit it, that a part of her had sunk into the scene, needed to feel the hits hurt and sting, past her limits. Well past her limits. She should have stopped at the twelfth hit.

Zelda drew her hands away from Lilith, pulling them into her lap. She bit her tongue, trying to shove the rising emotions back down her throat. 

Lilith sighed before her, her own hands dropping away. “This is as much my fault. I should have checked in with you sooner. But I can not and will not be that proxy for you. We can engage in sex, and we can engage in BDSM if it’s truly a sexual exploration or kink that you enjoy, but I will not hit you just because you want to scratch at your trauma.”

“Trauma?” Zelda yelped. “This is not an ill-attempt to hurt me for the sake of _trauma_.”

“Are you so sure? Because I think you came here because you wanted to feel something, and instead of hurting yourself or using drugs, you came to me.” Her head tilted at her, and Zelda felt as if she was cutting through every barrier Zelda had. “You’re drowning, and I will not participate in that destruction.”

Zelda scoffed, looking away. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“No, but I know people like you. Burying themselves in work and family obligations, burning themselves out until they can’t feel anything, getting off on a well-placed pat on the head. You don’t need a dominatrix. You need a therapist.” She stood up then, and Zelda watched as she went into one of the many cupboards, pulling out a card before she came over and handed it to her.

Zelda looked at the card. It was white and blue, simple, with a little embossed ocean wave in the corner. “You’re giving me the card of a therapist.”

Lilith nodded. “Get help before you destroy yourself. Believe me, I’ve been down this path, and you won’t find salvation at the end of it. You’ll just sink further and further until you’re letting men do things to you that you’d previously never allow.”

Zelda took the card, her expression tightening. “It wasn’t _just_ about that.”

Lilith’s face softened as she sat back down. “I enjoy engaging in your services, Zelda. But I also have a duty of care to you and myself.”

Zelda bit her tongue, pulling her hands away. She didn’t like the way the woman was looking at her. She didn’t like how she’d peeled back her skin and peered underneath, seeming to touch at the core of Zelda that she, herself didn’t want to acknowledge.

How dare she? She didn’t come here to seek counselling services. She asked for a simple transaction of labour, and now _that_ was being refused.

“Well,” she clipped. “I suppose a thank you is in order.” She rose to her feet, suddenly feeling far more naked than she liked as she snatched at the clothes on the table and began pulling them on. “And, I suppose that’s the end of it, then?” she inquired. 

“You don’t have to pay for this session. And don't leave, you should––”

“No, I insist. We engaged in services, and you were apart of them,” Zelda said, hearing the coldness in her voice. “It’s only fair that I pay you what services were rendered. Don't bother about anything else, I hardly need any alleged aftercare since, apparently, I'm only engaging in this as some sick attempt to hurt myself.”

Lilith’s face drew tight, her lips pressing shut as she seemed to bite back a comment. Zelda thought about pushing at it, prodding at the words beneath the surface, but knew it wasn’t worth burning any more fuel onto whatever fire had grown inside of her. 

Instead, Zelda zipped up her dress as Lilith took out her receipt book, signing the paper over. Zelda reached into her handbag and pulled out her wallet, handed the cash over.

That was the end of that, she thought, fixing her hair. Like Hell, she would attend a _therapist_. She’d sooner return to attending confession at the local catholic church.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been over eight days since she’d seen Lilith, and her eyes had wandered over the therapist’s card twice before she managed to throw it out in recycling.

Zelda tapped her pen, listening to the meeting drone on as Faustus flicked through his PowerPoint presentation. She hardly cared, outside of somehow managing to volunteer to complete the meeting minutes, only because Constance had turned and looked over at her with big, pleading eyes.

Unlike with Shirley, Zelda respected Constance. Somehow she managed to juggle all of her classes, run the University’s choir and look after her twins.

Both of the twins were being cared for by an au pair at the moment, and with the thought of them, Zelda felt an ache in her chest before she snuffed the memory down. It wouldn’t do well to dwell on things that had long-since occurred.

Her chest still hurt. It seemed to ache over the last week constantly. Even Sabrina had withdrawn from biting comments to just tentatively asking if she wanted a cup of tea.

“––ay my thanks to Zelda for covering Shirley’s classes. As we all know, Shirley has been caring for her dying mother.”

Zelda blinked. She’d thought it was a dying friend? Perhaps she’d been unreasonably cruel towards her then. 

No, despite how hard that must be, Shirley was still a raging cow. 

“And Zelda has kindly taken over her classes to ease the transition.” There was a polite clap, and Zelda smiled tightly, fingers squeezing around her pen. Although the praise was well deserved, the half-hearted clap from the staff ( though she noticed that Constance’s was genuine) was enough to set her teeth on edge.

Perhaps she was just reading into it. It had been a long presentation, and a longer week, if she was honest. 

It’d been over eight days since she’d seen Lilith, and her eyes had wandered over the therapist’s card twice before she managed to throw it out in recycling. She’d felt guilty for her attitude at the end of the session, but the truth was, the woman had overstepped her authority.

What had it mattered if she wanted to press her boundaries, request harder and harder strikes until she was a sobbing mess? As she understood it, it was _her_ services she was paying for. She could ask for whatever she damned like.

The pen made a hole in on the page she was on. Flipping the page over, she began fresh as Faustus enquired if there was anything else on the meeting agenda. Zelda listened as a few members of the faculty enquired as to funding changes that were meant to be released, on top of the request for TAs and GAs, but the discussion was quickly shut down, leaving them to adjourn the meeting.

Tea and coffee were laid out, and the faculty began chatting with one another about the coming end of the semester. As Zelda made her way to the cups, she noticed Constance moving to stand next to her. “Faustus is running another program next year,” she advised, setting the biscuits onto her plate. “I…understand Prudence is looking to be a front runner?”

“I’m not certain,” Zelda said, “But she has the highest marks in my class so that I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“She requested to be your TA, didn’t she?” Constance enquired. 

“She did,” Zelda agreed, curious to the sudden line of questioning. “Was something the matter?”

“Do you know much about her?” Constance asked. “Faustus has her in his class and was enamoured by her––until the most recent semester, and now he seems to grow tense at the very mention of her.”

Zelda paused, “Constance, what are you getting at?”

“I’ve never known him to provide such extensive funding for a TA in this department before. Have you?”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, looking over her shoulder to where the head of the department stood with some of the other professors, laughing over a joke. “Are you implying that he might be having an… _affair_?” she asked, whispering the word low so no one would overhear.

“No, _no._ I’m not saying that, not without proof. He’s just…been so distant since the birth of the twins. He’s a proud father…but since the summer holidays, he seems so far away, all of the time. Especially around Leticia, and I just wondered if he was feeling guilty over something.” Constance paused then, embarrassment colouring her cheeks as she stirred sugar into her tea. “Don’t mind me. I’m exhausted. Even with the nanny helping out, the twins take up so much time.”

It was a flippant addition, Zelda could see the root of the issue clear on Constance’s face. She was lonely and certain that her husband was withdrawing because he found someone else.

“I remember how difficult it was with Sabrina. Having two children who need your attention on top of your own work must be difficult to balance. Perhaps you need to find time for yourself?” she suggested. “Have a weekend away?”

Constance nodded in agreement. “You’re right, and I’m just making something out of nothing.” Constance drew in a deep breath and gave a tight smile. “But if you were to see anything…”

“I assure you, I’ll let you know,” she agreed with a nod. “But Faustus has always been devout to you.”

Constance gave a tight smile but didn’t speak any further.

It did leave Zelda with the seed planted in her mind. Although she’d never known Prudence or Faustus to interact, it wasn’t to say that they didn’t. After all, Faustus was their department head, which included overseeing things such as applicants for scholarships. As Zelda understood, Prudence was on a scholarship that covered her classes, textbooks and board while she was here.

She didn’t want to think the worst, but it wouldn’t be the first time that there were rumours of professor-student dalliances across campus. She’d just hoped that Faustus had been above that.

Zelda drew her thoughts away from it as she felt a headache form. 

She returned home that evening sore, the muscles in her neck and shoulders felt tight, which was causing a headache to form behind her eyes as she entered her home to the sound of loud arguing.

“––fault! It’s not like…” Sabrina’s voice drifted off as the door opened and Zelda looked up to see her on the stairs, yelling down at Hilda, who was standing in the foyer. 

_Wonderful_.

“What is going on here?” she asked, looking from Sabrina’s tight, furious expression to a baffled Hilda. 

Hilda turned on her heel and began stuttering out utter gibberish before she ended up dropping her hands with a shake of her head. Zelda turned and looked to Sabrina, eyes drawing over her for a clue. Her niece was still in her cheerleading clothes, and had her bag slung over her shoulder as she stood defiantly on the stairs, but whatever it related to remained a mystery.

“Nothing,” Sabrina said tightly, giving her Aunt Hilda what looked like a warning before walking up the rest of the stairs and disappearing to her bedroom.

Zelda paused, before looking back to a sister with a sneaky feeling that this was somehow about her again. She wasn’t aware of any charity events, outside of Sabrina’s community service that was completed on the weekends.

Hilda shook her head. “She brought a letter home. Apparently, she’s failing french. She didn’t want me to tell you because she knew that you’d blow-up at her.”

“Blow up at her?” Zelda echoed. “What a preposterous idea. It is, however, a sign that she needs to focus more on her school. I mean, how could she fail french?” Zelda asked. “I speak over a dozen languages for Christ’s sake. Perhaps she’s spending too much time with this cheerleading thing?”

Hilda frowned, looking at Zelda like she was trying to bite back from saying something nasty.

“Spit it out.”

“It’s not like you're there to help her with homework. You just sort of expect she’ll have the same aptitude as you and Edward. Maybe she doesn’t care for language, and there’s nothing wrong with that. She’s doing well with almost all of her other classes.”

“Nonsense. It’s not that difficult, and once she learns one language, it’ll be far easier for her to pick up other languages.” Zelda stated. “Not to mention the college benefits it will bring. Sabrina’s got a talent for many things, but I hardly think she’s going to get a scholarship for cheerleading. It’d be better if she pursued an academic scholarship.”

“She could get it for cheerleading,” Hilda argued. “She’s pretty good.”

“Honestly Hilda,” Zelda said, giving her a look as she passed by. It was like her sister had no idea how the real world worked. Sure, if Sabrina wanted to attend some community college, she could put all of her eggs in cheerleading. Realistically, she needed to focus her attention on school.

Heading to her office, Zelda set her stuff down on the desk. She heard the sound of Hilda turning to the kitchen and starting dinner as she pulled out her computer––newly repaired but at the cost of losing all of the academic journals she’d downloaded––and began the administration work for her classes, placing their grades up to be viewed by midnight.

No doubt, she’d have a dozen emails by morning, begging her to allow a re-do of the assessment or to complete extra credit. Still, with how thinly spread she was between classes, she didn’t have time to oversee any of that, and she doubted Prudence would want to review any of it.

She was halfway through uploading her first year’s marks when Hilda knocked on the doorframe of her office, summoning her to dinner.

“I’ll be right out.”

“Zelda,” her sister warned. 

Zelda drew in a tight breath before pausing, pushing up from her desk and following her sister out. She took her seat at the table and gave a soft greeting to Ambrose before noticing that Sabrina still hadn’t come down.

Zelda watched as Hilda gave a glare up the higher floor before serving the food, sitting them one-by-one in front of Zelda, Ambrose, the seat where Sabrina usually sat, and then herself. 

When it looked like Hilda was about to sit down, Zelda rose from her chair. “I’ll call Sabrina down, shall I?” she asked tightly, not giving her sister time to speak to her as she walked out of the kitchen. If she had to interrupt her work to come to a family dinner, then by God, her niece needed to attend as well, despite her sour mood.

She rose the flight of stairs, down the hall and then knocked on Sabrina’s door, where she heard an odd noise of shuffling before her niece opened the bedroom door, crossing her arms defiantly. “Yes?”

Zelda blinked. Once upon a time, her niece would receive compliments from her teachers about being well-mannered and polite. ‘A delight to have in the classroom’. Zelda’s eyes narrowed at the disrespect. “I beg your pardon?”

“Beg all you like then,” her niece responded. “I’m not coming down. I have work to do. I already know that you’re going to cut my allowance and refuse to let me see my friends, so why should I come to sit at dinner where you and Aunt Hilda are just going to get into an argument over this.”

Zelda drew in a deep breath, trying to quell the rising anger. “Sabrina,” she began with a steady voice. “Family dinner is something we do as a family. I am asking you to come down and sit with us.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re a family, and we share meals.”

“How can we be a family when you’re never here,” Sabrina pointed out. “And in the few times, you _are_ home you’re always in your office.”

“That’s why we have family dinners.”

“You don’t even take me to and from school anymore, Harvey does! It’s like you don’t care, so as long as I’m doing well at school. The only time you took an interest was when I got into trouble for that fight. Otherwise, you’re too busy to do anything!” Sabrina snapped, her eyes welling up with tears. “You don’t care what I have to say, or what I do so as long as I’m not failing or in trouble.”

Zelda felt her heart clench. “Is that how you feel? That I don’t care?”

“Do you?”

“Do you think I’m working twelve hours a day, six days a week because I want to? I’m doing it because I have a job that’s putting food on the table and paying for the roof over your head. I am working to pay for your education and your extracurricular activities, or did you forget who paid for your cheerleading uniform? It doesn’t come for free, Sabrina. I work to give provide for our family.”

“We have an inheritance. You don’t need to work this hard!”

Zelda laughed, absolutely stunned by her nieces' words. “How much money do you think we have? We could _not_ live off the money for all these years, and _yes_ while it is more than most families have, all of that goes very fast if anything were to happen to your Aunt Hilda or I.” She took a breath, watching her niece scramble for a retort. “What this has shown me is that you have no idea how money works. Consider this me cutting you off. If you want to go out with your friends and see movies together or pay for school excursions, you need to pay for it yourself. I expect you to get a job by the time the winter holidays come.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and will,” Zelda said with a glare. “I think it’s time you learnt some financial responsibility.” Zelda turned quirked an eyebrow, watching as Sabrina’s cheeks turned pink with fury.

“I’m not coming to dinner,” she said.

“Fine. But don’t expect the food to be there when you do get hungry. If you want food, you will sit with your family.”

Turning on her heel, she walked away. The door slammed shut behind her, and Zelda considered walking back and having the door removed.

But no, that was not something she felt was fair. Sabrina had been slamming doors since she was toddler, it was an offence she would continue to look past and treat like it was. A toddler throwing a tantrum, and as such, needing to be ignored. 

Fury bubbling inside of her. Sabrina’s insolence had gone too far this time. It was clear she needed to be firm and set a tone. If her niece was going to make wild accusations about her not being family, and not needing money, then she could find out for herself how difficult it was when you didn’t have money. 

Zelda returned to the kitchen, sitting at the table where Ambrose and Hilda both sat awkwardly across from each other, their food untouched before them.

“Is Sabrina coming down for––?” Hilda began

“Does it appear that she’s coming down? Or did the slammed door perhaps lead you to believe that our interactions were peaceful, sister?”

Hilda’s jaw slammed shut, as Ambrose began to stare down at his food, hands in his lap. Zelda rolled her eyes, picking up her fork and knife and began cutting into the food. If an uncomfortable silence was what dinner would involve, so be it. 

All she’d wanted was a family dinner, and now she had anger sitting like a stone in her stomach, burning its way through any enjoyment she could have.

Perhaps she’s snapped too tightly at Hilda, but honestly, it seemed like her sister left her to be the bad person constantly. She was left saying no to Sabrina, drawing lines in the sand whilst Hilda would dally around niceties.

“I’ve decided that Sabrina needs to learn the value of money,” she said. “We will no longer be funding her extracurricular activities, nor her outings. If she wishes to spend copious amounts of money on clothes and dates, she can earn money through handwork, as we did.”

“Well, we hardly worked while we were in school. Father only made us work through holidays.”

Zelda placed her knife and fork down, taking the napkin she cleaned her fingers and face and then looked to her sister. “Perhaps you did not, but Edward and I both worked at the school. Edward worked with the librarian if you recall. And I assisted Mr Rutherglen.”

“‘Assisted’,” Hilda said, making air quotes. Zelda stared at her. Where on earth had such disrespect risen from today? Sabrina was one thing, but _Hilda_?

“Did you have something you wanted to say, or did you prefer making veiled comments?”

“Just that…we all knew…” she said trailing off. “That you and Mr Rutherglen, _you know_?” she implied as if Ambrose wasn’t well aware in the ways of implication.

“That we were what?” Zelda asked because the anger was curling inside of her, and if Hilda continued to dance around the words, she was going to slap her.

“ _Sleeping_ together, sister. Not that it mattered. I mean, in retrospect it was absolutely horrible to form his part, he was over a decade older than you, but it’s not at all _your fault_ , just that obviously he…paid for––“

“He certainly did not!” Zelda snapped. “We were _not_ , as you say, _sleeping together.”_

“Zelds, it’s fine. It was decades ago now, and Edward _saw_ —“

“I have no idea what he thought he saw, but we were _not_ sleeping together. For Christ’s sake, he was married, Hilda. With a daughter.”

“Because we know that’s stopped a man before,” she said, commenting out of the side of her mouth. “Look, if you say nothing occurred then fine, I believe you.”

“You do not. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have said a damned thing,” Zelda snapped before taking a breath, feeling a wave of dizziness struck her. “Rutherglen took an interest in me due to my language aptitude. _Never_ had anything sexual passed. He often remarked how he hoped his daughter would grow up to be like me.” Zelda felt her chest tighten, thinking on it. 

She hated how Hilda was trying to taint the memory of one of the few teachers who had taken an earnest interest in her for no reason other than to mentor her into a path of her choosing. She couldn’t imagine why Edward would have thought they were sleeping together. He’d always been sure to keep a professional distance with her.

Except once. When she’d been crying about––

Zelda paused the thoughts and pushed them away. It didn’t matter. There had been from so long ago, and Edward was dead.

Not finishing her dinner, she set the napkin down on the plate and stood up, walking away. Nausea settled in her stomach. Had Edward truly thought that of her––Hilda had, easily. Is that what was to them? A girl who slept with her teachers for money and extra credit?

She returned to her office, pulling the door tightly shut behind her and sat at her computer, feeling the hollowness consume her. 

Why did it matter what a dead brother thought of her? Of what a sister who earned minimum wage cared? It was nothing new. Certainly, others had thought it of her. Throughout her undergraduates years, she’d had similar rumours thrown about her. It shouldn’t matter.

It didn’t matter.

She continued to upload the grades, feeling the numbness of the task take hold until she came to the last one, realising that it was all done and nearly midnight. 

Exhaustion pulled at her and then Zelda was making her way to bed, clicking lights off behind her and making her way up the stairs. Hilda’s light was off, Sabrina’s light was off, Ambrose’s light was on, but that wasn’t unusual––at least his music was off.

She changed into her pyjamas, completed her night skincare routine despite the exhaustion pulling at her, and then climbed into bed. But despite the exhaustion itching at her eyes in the darkness as she clicked off the lamp, her mind buzzed as she traced over old conversations between Edward and Hilda.

Did the university think the same thing? Did Shirley whisper amongst the staff, behind her back, gossiping about how she slept her way into position?

Zelda stared into the darkness, feeling the discomfort creep over her. It seemed that the more she had tried to grow as an adult, shape herself into something of sophistication, the more people were determined to think that she was just some wanton hussy.

Perhaps they always would. Perhaps there was nothing after this.

Thunder seemed to roll outside, threatening a great storm.

She drifted into a restless sleep.

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing a double chapter because you all deserve some kink, as a treat.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering a beautiful woman’s house, cold and wet, then having her clothes disappearing to where she wouldn’t be able to have access to them. Whatever was a woman to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sapphics can have two chapters released tonight...as a treat

Sabrina did not come down for breakfast. It was raining, heavy outside and Zelda was willing to push her anger aside to ensure her niece was taken to the school safely, but while she was drinking her morning coffee over breakfast, she heard the noise of someone trying to quietly sneak their way down the stairs, before the door opened and shut.

When Zelda walked around, an aching sensation gnawing at her stomach, she peered out of the foyer’s windows and noticed that Harvey had picked up Sabrina.

She hardly trusted a teenager to drive safely on the roads. Still, despite her frustration that her niece was clearly trying to sneak her way around her, it was nonetheless sweet to see the boy come to the door the Spellman home with an umbrella, so Sabrina didn’t get wet from the short distance between the veranda and the car.

As it was, Zelda had a meeting with Prudence that morning and needed to leave early anyway, this way at least, she didn’t need to drop Sabrina off on the opposite end of the town on her way to work.

It was raining heavily, and she pulled up at the parking lot, she grabbed her own umbrella to make her way onto campus as the rain continued to wash down. 

Sometimes, with the rain they were heaving like this, the main road would flood and block her from coming in. She was already considering cancelling classes for the day unless it let up, but would review how many people actually lived off-campus before making that decision.

Setting her computer up in her office, she removed her coat and sat her umbrella aside before sitting down just as Prudence turned up. “Professor Spellman,” she said with a tight surprise. “Have you read your emails this morning?”

Zelda fixed her damp hair, opening her laptop up as she settled in her chair. “Not yet, should I have?”

“It’s just that…um, the grades you put up are wrong.”

Zelda paused, “How so?”

“You gave Dorcas, Nick Scratch’s results and Agatha now has Nick’s, which works in her favour, I suppose. But…it’s like that across your entire class.”

Zelda’s stomach clenched as she saw a dozen emails from students, questioning their marks. Flicking into the system, she opened it up and reviewed. She wasn’t sure _how_ that had occurred. She wasn’t even sure how many it affected but knew that it was going to be an absolute pain to undo.

Once a grade had been placed up in the system, it wasn’t something easy to undo. It was far easier to screw up the system and adversely affect a person’s weighted score than it was to undo it––the easiest way to fix it would be to manually work out what everyone’s weight score _should_ be and then add in extra credit to move the weighted score up or down, but that would take _hours_ of work.

Literal _hours_ that she could not place onto Prudence’s plate.

Zelda combed her fingers through her hair, feeling a wave of dizziness rush over her. On top of this, she would have to go to Faustus and advise as to what had occurred, explaining the error and what she planned on doing to fix it.

Given that she was apart of the Liberal Arts, there were fewer scholarships that would be affected, but she wasn’t _entirely_ without scholarship students. After all, Prudence was one herself.

“I see,” Zelda, wishing she could scream. She swallowed back the frustration and anger, feeling it turn into a lump in her throat. She needed to fix this fast.

“Professor?” Prudence asked softly. “Is there anything I can do?”

“This is my mess, Prudence. I will fix it.” She paused, drawing in a tight breath before noticing that the woman remained hovering in her office. “Do you mind if we reschedule this meeting, I need to fix this as fast as possible, before any of the scholarships are adversely affected.”

“Of course,” Prudence said. “Did you want me to take your first class this morning?”

Zelda looked to the time, and then out at her window to the heavy rain. “No, I think classes should be cancelled, given the weather. Are you okay to make it back to your dormitory?”

“I’ll probably go to the cafeteria,” Prudence responded. “But you have my number if you need me?”

Zelda nodded, gesturing loosely in agreement. The truth was, she didn’t know what was easier. A part of her wanted to double down on the mistake and affirm that it was correct––absurd as the idea was––and another part of her wanted to just up and quit, never to be seen again. The amount of work it would take felt overwhelming. She’d been stressed before, but this, after everything else, felt near impossible.

She began by putting her anxiety aside and sending out an email to Faustus to let him know what had occurred before any complaints were raised. Then she sent out a following email to the affected classes, letting them know she was aware of the error and would rectify it by the day’s end.

She cleared her schedule, pulled out her calculator and tried to remember basic maths before setting to work.

She didn’t eat, didn’t bother taking so much as a cigarette break. Instead, she had a pot of coffee made and set to work, moving from her desk only to attend the bathroom. 

It seemed almost a saviour that the rain had occurred, allowing her a reason to cancel the classes and focus on the task at hand. 

Once it was done, only then did she take the time to look at the clock and notice it was the end of her office hours, with nothing completed but a rectified mistake and half a dozen emails assuring the scholarship students that _were_ any questions to rise, she would personally fix the issue herself.

Zelda packed her bag up, switched her heels for flats as a heaviness weighed on her shoulders before she made her way through the storm, back to her car, feeling as if the day was wasted. She sat in her car, sitting back in the leather seat as sheets of rain ran down her windscreen. 

She wanted to cry or scream or _do_ something, but she didn’t have the energy for any of it. Instead, she put her seatbelt on, turned on the engine, removed the hand brake before reversing out of the parking lot.

The rain narrowed her vision, and as she went to return home, she found herself notably blocked by flashing lights, warning her that she couldn’t take the main road.

Side road it was then—typical of today.

Zelda grew up by the forest. She knew forest roads better than most––though her time dating a ranger and firefighter (separately) certainly added to that knowledge––leaving her to use the mud slicken paths to find her way home.

But it was dark, and it was storming, and she was prideful, eventually finding her car inevitably bogged in a puddle deeper than she’d estimated.

She stepped out of the car, pulling out her umbrella to look at the wheels and knew there was no way in Hell she’d be able to get the wheel out herself. Especially in the rain, the mud was too thick; even now her shoes were sinking in the ground.

No, instead she was stuck having to climb back in her car, soaked from the rain and see if she had service (she did not, because of course the storm was interfering with that).

It left her with two options. Option one was to stay in the car and wait for the storm to recede, when she could go and get help. Option two was to go out and get help now.

It was likely safer to keep with option one, far more practical, but it’d been a shit day. If she was honest, a masochistic part of herself was hoping that something else would go wrong so she could truly scream out at the world and just let out all the frustration and anger she was feeling.

Pulling her coat firmer around herself, she took out her umbrella.

The flats she wore were only markedly more practical for the weather than her heels, but not by much. Zelda climbed out of her car, clicked the doors locked (though if she was going to get robbed, may as well being in the middle of fucking nowhere) and then made her way eastward through the forest on the fire trail, knowing that it would lead to one road or another, where she could try and signal down a driver.

The forest was wet, and the foliage was slippery. More than once, she slid, catching on a nearby tree to stop herself from falling into the mud. But with all the shrubbery, it didn’t seem to matter. Her stockings were soaked and mud-splattered (ruined forever, and she’d barely worn them, so that annoyed her too), her dress clung to her, completely soaked even with the protection of the coat. 

It was all too much. She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes, a sob making its way up her throat. 

She knew she should turn back. Go back to the car and wait for the storm to clear—however long that would take––but didn’t. Instead, her stubbornness kept her walking through the forest until she saw a flicker of light.

Gold and red, perhaps headlights, or a home. If it was a house, she might be able to request some neighbourly help and hope to God that they were home and would let her use their phone. Otherwise, she was uncertain as to what she was going to do.

The house was a cottage, alone on the old highway. But the lights were on at least.

Zelda made her way up the wooden step, happy for cover from the rain as her back spasmed with shivers, freezing as she knocked on the door.

There was a pause inside, and Zelda knew it was likely someone not _expecting_ any company. And then the door opened, and Zelda found herself face to face with the last person she expected to live in a _cottage_.

“ _Lilith_?” 

“What are you doing here?” Lilith asked at the same time.

Zelda shivered from the cold, feeling the wash of warmth come through from the house with the smell of a wood fire going. “I got bogged. I didn’t know you lived here. I just need to use your…your…” she shivered again, teeth chattering and suddenly the door was being opened wider and Lilith was ushering her inside.

“Bogged?”

“The road was sh-shut due to the r-river o-over f-flowing,” Zelda said, allowing herself to be tugged towards the fire. There, she stripped off her jack, water still dripping off her in a puddle around her feet––embarrassing if it weren’t for how dreadfully cold she felt.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling it wetly stick to her face.

“Where did you get bogged?”

“F-forest road. I k-know the roads,” she said, kneeling before the fire.

“Not that well, it seems,” Lilith muttered as she took the jacket. Zelda didn’t see where it disappeared to, only that Lilith returned and began unzipping Zelda from her dress.

“I’m fine,” Zelda insisted. “I just n-need your telephone.”

“Well, the lines are down, and I don’t get service out here,” she admitted. “So you’ll have to wait, now stand up and let me undress you before I get cross.”

“Wouldn’t want that.”

“My crop is never too far away,” she warned.

Zelda turned and shot her a look, “I thought you wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“You don’t listen, do you?” Lilith sighed, unzipping the black dress and helping Zelda to get out of it. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a clever girl, work it out,” the words were spoken sharply, and Zelda realised that the events still hurt the woman. 

No, that wasn’t necessarily true. She was hurt by what Zelda had said.

Taking the dress, Lilith wrapped a towel over her and gave her a heavy look before she disappeared with the dress. Zelda huffed, turning back to the fire and feeling the shaking ease. Her muscles remained tight, a bone-chill holding onto her as she tried to inch closer and closer to the hearth to feel the warmth.

“I’ve run you a bath,” Lilith said, returning suddenly. “We can try the phone lines again after you warm up.”

“I don’t need a bath.”

“The fact that you’re still shaking tells me otherwise. Now it’s either this or I bend you over my knee and give you an enema to stop you from getting hypothermia,” Lilith said, her brows raised. “Is that what you want?”

Zelda rose to her feet, disgusted at the implication and allowing herself to be led down the hall, where she was shown to the bathroom. The bath was positively ancient-looking, and the water had been run halfway, deep enough for her to submerge herself into.

Zelda removed her slip and then with clumsy hands began to try and undress herself. Lilith worked faster, unclipping her garter belt and helping her to slide out of stockings before she undressed her.

It was terrible intimate, and twice Zelda slapped her hands away only for Lilith to arch a brow and step back, allowing her to fumble before she took over again. 

Finally, Zelda was able to climb into the bath.

The heat scorched her body, but pushing past it, she submerged herself in the heat and felt it slip over her, watching as Lilith picked up her clothes and disappeared with a short, “Don’t get up to trouble.”

If Zelda was honest, this was traversing a fine line between fantasy-nightmare. Entering a beautiful woman’s house, cold and wet, then having her clothes disappearing to where she wouldn’t be able to have access to them. _Whatever was a woman to do?_

Sinking in the bath, she thought about the implications of it. Truthfully she doubted that Lilith had any bad intentions, no matter how snide her comments were. And yet a part of her couldn’t admit to hoping a little bit for wicked intentions. 

She could hear the shuffling around, telling her that Lilith was up to _something_. Zelda felt the heart of the water soothe her aching muscles, the cold drifting from her bones at the very idea of what could occur. After all, she had stumbled across Lilith’s cottage, her sanctum, so to speak. Likely the woman wouldn’t be terribly pleased…

And yet, as lovely as the idea was, Zelda knew that realistically speaking what was likely to occur was Lilith having her clothes dried by the fire, as she tried the phone line again, unimpressed with the situation.

“Here,” Lilith said, entering the bathroom. “Your clothes were filthy––unfortunately your stockings were beyond saving, but I’ve put everything else in the wash so you’ll just have to wear this for the time being,” she said, setting down a nightgown with a dressing robe beside it and a new, fresh towel.

“Thank you,” Zelda said. “You don’t need––“

“To stop you from dying? Unfortunately, a duty of care is written into the law, and I could be charged with willful neglect,” she said. “Despite what you may wish.”

“I was hardly close to being pneumonic,” Zelda snapped. “It was a bit of rain, not a snowstorm.”

“You were half-drowned,” Lilith said, with an air of disregard, as if she couldn’t be bothered to argue. “Now out you get before you do drown.”

“I’m not an invalid.”

“Aren’t you?” Lilith said, her smile wicked. Though when Zelda stepped out of the bath, Lilith hands came out and patted her dry with the towel, brushing over her body in a way that Zelda felt the woman enjoyed doing too much if the wicked smile was anything to go by. 

Then Lilith was stepping back, and Zelda was finally allowed to dress in the gown and dress, a warm flush dropping over her as Lilith hand her the towel to dry her hair.

The water was murky from the mud and dirt, and more than a few leaves floated in it as Lilith pulled the chain from the plug and set it aside to drain, leaving the bathroom in such a way that Zelda’s eyes followed her movement, familiar with the walk leading her up to her bedroom floor.

“Are you following?” Lilith sang down the hall, and Zelda hated how her heart skipped and an urgency to follow filled her.

Despite her frustration with her, the woman remained to hold a tight control, in a way that was utterly freeing at the best of times and entirely frustrating every other time.

Nonetheless, she followed down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind her, its lights clicked off. 

Lilith led her into the kitchen, where she’d already made a pot of tea, setting it down before her, not unlike their aftercare sessions. Zelda looked to the stove, where it was clear the woman had been halfway through cooking her tea when she’d interrupted her.

And on queue, her stomach gurgled. Zelda flushed, looking away, thankful for the tea.

“Sit down,” Lilith said, shooing her to the kitchen table. And then Zelda watched as she set out two dishes and opened the oven, pulling out a small casserole dish. 

“I don’t need––“

“Don’t be impolite. I wasn’t joking about finding my crop, and if need be, I will pull out the wooden spoon if you continue to be rude,” she looked over her shoulder, giving a purposeful look. “Now sit there and wait for dinner to be served, like a good girl, and then we can check the phone lines.”

Zelda didn’t see why she couldn’t check them now, but she sat obediently at the table, her finger pushing at the fork with disinterest. She was _embarrassed_ overall by the situation and further humiliated by the fact that she was just sitting here, waiting for this like it wasn’t her own fault for being here whilst Lilith treater her like a temperamental child.

It didn’t ease the urgency in her to apologise, and there was still a part of her that wanted to stomp off, back to the woods to find her car. She wouldn’t because that was stupid, but the feeling remained there.

Lilith took her plate and began serving the meal. “If I didn’t know how utterly stubborn you were, I would never believe such a story as you getting bogged on the fire trails. Most people would have turned back and waited until the storm passed,” Lilith said with a look.

“I’m not most people,” Zelda said, hating how the woman made her feel like a child under the scrutiny of a teacher. “The fire roads go directly to the Spellman house, and _usually_ it’s fine. I’ve driven it through rain before.”

“But this time you were unlucky.”

“Yes, well, the hole was significant. I would argue it was man-made, but it could just as easily have been created by an animal, digging for something,” she said. “And then the rain just happened to be getting worse.”

“Yes, well, here you are. You’re lucky I live here. Not so long ago, no one lived here, and it was just an old, decrypted house.”

Zelda rose her eyebrows. “So you haven’t always lived in Greendale, then?”

“No. I moved about…oh, a year ago,” she said with a soft hum. There was a softness to her face. “But I was familiar with Greendale. I used to have a few regular clients from here and Riverdale that would pay me to come to visit them for a weekend.”

“Why?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith looked at her, tilting her head, “and why not?” she asked.

Knowing she’d overstepped, Zelda felt like she should apologise, but as the woman’s expression stared at her as if waiting for her to argue, Zelda couldn’t hold back from her comment. “Why would someone need a whole weekend of sex and kink?”

“For many reasons that include the fact that it’s not just about sex and kink,” Lilith said, setting Zelda’s plate down before her as she took her own dish to her side of the table and sat down. “You should try it out for yourself and see.”

“Is that your sales pitch?”

“It is,” Lilith said, her eyes sparkling with humour. “Now, explain to me again what occurred. You were coming home from a day of work, saw that the main road was cut off and decided…to go through the fire roads, even though there was a storm?”

As if on cue, thunder roared outside with a flash of light. 

“Yes,” Zelda agreed. There was little more to it than that.

“And…you had no idea I lived here?”

 _Ah,_ Zelda realised. “You think I drove through the forest road, and intentionally got bogged and decided to traverse through the storm to your cottage? That’s counting on a lot of things to occur at the right moment.”

“Your story is that you got bogged, for all I know, your car is parked a little way up the road.”

“For what purpose?” Zelda said. “Certainly you don’t think that I would be so insecure as to manufacture a moment.”

“I’m never certain about these things. Comes with the territory.”

Zelda quirked her head, studying the woman’s expression. If she had to make an educated guess about what the woman was inferring to, she’d say that there had been a time someone had come across her private residence under false pretences.

“I have better things to do with my life than chase after a woman,” Zelda advised shortly. Privately adding that she was not interested in anyone who had terminated their services because she had some moral compass to show off. 

“And what does a woman like you do to occupy her time––outside of soliciting the services of a dominatrix?” Lilith enquired

Zelda smirked. “I work at the university, as you know.”

“Mm, there’s more to it than that.”

“Yes. I complete my own academic papers, but I’m behind on them at the moment.”

“What are your papers on?”

“Language. I had one on the context of language and how it shifts with religious texts, changing the meaning. But my most recent one is more-so about the development of language in cultures and how it shifts––mostly around youth culture, I suppose.” She sighed, thinking fondly upon all the academic books she’d lost when the technician had accidentally deleted all of her stuff due to a virus on her computer––though he said it was more common with university students and suggested raising it with the school.

“Sounds fascinating.”

“In a sense,” Zelda said. “Most people would advise it’s dry. And I suppose it is in their own ways. The students I have hope to become translators or work for the EU in some capacity. Few of them would ever think to follow an academic path, so what I find interesting, they very rarely agree.”

“What did you hope to be when you studied?”

Zelda hummed, realising what the woman was doing, and yet she couldn’t help herself from revealing the truths, “I had an aptitude for language and followed it for that sake alone. I wanted to travel, so I did, spending much of inheritance and earned money travelling the world and learning different dialects. Then I returned home and took up studying for a PhD.”

“Why, Greendale?”

“Because it’s home,” Zelda said, but that was a lie. “Because Sabrina couldn’t live in the city,” she admitted with more honestly. “She deserved a good school and being able to walk home without fear of something happening.”

Lilith nodded. “Understandable,” she said. “When I used to live in the city, I was mugged once. I don’t think I’ll ever forget what that felt like. Though looking back, I don’t think he even had a weapon, just the threat of one and that was enough.” She tilted her head, and her eyes narrowed as if she was scrutinising a thought. 

“So why did you move to Greendale?”

“Change of scenery,” Lilith said, her smile tight as she set the fork down. Zelda nodded, dropping the question there. Whatever the reasoning, it was still raw and tight, enough that it fractured the woman’s mask. 

They chatted politely over the rest of the meal, Lilith enquiring as to her work, and Zelda asking about the school. The topic remained not dissimilar to what you might have over a work conference with a stranger because it was polite to network rather than taking an absolute interest in what the person was saying.

And when dinner was finished, Zelda rose, taking their dishes to the sink, before beginning to wash up.

Lilith watched her with interest, making no polite comment that she _didn’t need to. Although_ Zelda knew it was an expected social factor to wash dishes if the other person cooked, she couldn’t help but feel annoyed by the fact that Lilith didn’t argue.

It was like when the receipt was placed down for dinner, and the other person doesn’t make a move for it, knowing you’ll pay. It was polite to do the social dance.

“You can try the phone,” Lilith said. “It seems to be back up, but I would suspect that you’re likely to stay the night.”

“And why is that?” Zelda asked, aghast at the woman’s presumptuous way of speaking.

“Because the road remains washed out, and I highly doubt that you’re looking to get your sister bogged on the same fire road as you did.”

Zelda pressed her lips shut and looked away. It was a valid argument. Though she was sure someone she knew had an appropriate car, it was far too late now to ask for such a favour and…

…she wasn’t entirely displeased at the idea of staying the night. It would provide her with more opportunity to…

She stopped the thought there, reminding herself that Lilith had terminated those services, demanding she see a therapist first. Huffing, she stepped away from the sink, pulling out the plug and drying her hands before walking over the phone like that hung on the wall.

It was corded, which seemed all the more ridiculous as she lifted the receiver and heard the familiar sound of a dial tone. Clicking the numbers, she heard the phone ring before it was picked up.

“Spellman residence, this is Hilda.”

“Hilda, it’s Zelda,” she said. “I just wanted to let you know––“

“Oh Zelds, I was worried when I heard the road was flooded. I tried your office, but it rang out.”

“Yes, well, I’m safe, but I likely won’t be home until tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I was fine.”

“Wonderful news. Are you staying with the Blackwoods?”

Zelda paused, torn between lying to her sister for simplicities sake, or admitting the truth. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow, thank you, Hilda,” she said before hanging up the phone.

Lilith looked at her, brow’s raising but didn’t seem to argue either way. “Well,” Lilith said with a flutter of her eyes. “I suppose the question is…what did you want to do now?”

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling a low flutter in her belly. She knew what _some part of her_ wanted, but there was no way she was going to admit that. Instead, she returned the question to Lilith, “And what are the options?”

“Hmm, I have some books, we could play a game. Otherwise, we could just adjourn to the living room.”

“And do what?”

Lilith smiled at her. There was demureness to it and were Zelda not so distrusting of the woman. She may have believed it to be genuine. Truthfully, the demure look only made her all the more suspicious. Nonetheless, Lilith led her to the fire and sat down on the lounge, reclining across in a way that had Zelda averting her gaze from her legs as she sat down in the armchair.

For the first time, she swept her eyes over the home. There was a strangeness to it in contrast to the other house. This house seemed smaller with the narrow rooms, though it was definitely twice as large given that it had more rooms. The furniture was old, and as Zelda’s eyes wandered over the mantle and strange collection of knick-knacks, she wondered how much of it belonged to Lilith.

Certainly, she wouldn’t have placed muted colours as a choice of the woman––especially with how modern and bright the other place had been. 

“Is this your home?” she asked.

“As much as any other place I live in has been,” Lilith responded. “Why do you ask?”

“It doesn’t suit you.”

Lilith laughed. “No, I suppose it does not. I didn’t decorate it, but it suits me well enough,” she said with a tight smile. 

“Did you decorate the other place?”

“Yes, and no,” she answered. “I chose the art and the bed, everything else just came with time.”

The answered puzzled Zelda. As she understood, Lilith had only been living in Greendale shortly. The wealth depicted in two homes cast a strong contract. Here, everything looked _old_ , like it’d been owned for decades and whomever the owner was, had intentionally picked the pieces to match. In contrast, the other place had a more contemporary feel to it. 

But Lilith’s answers were deliberately misleading, and Zelda knew that if she wanted to clarify, she would have done so already. Instead, she’d chosen to remain a mystery by design.

It left an awkward silence, one that provided Zelda with too much time to go over the other day, remembering Lilith’s words. Telling her that she wouldn’t engage in her alleged self-harm––and yet, she’d gone out of her way to flirt with her today, to the point that it left no mystery that should Zelda return it, the woman would happily engage in a service.

Right now, she was lying on the lounge in a way that was intended to look casual, but Zelda knew very well was posed, having done similar acts of seduction herself. While she appreciated it, it left her confused.

“What did you mean by earlier?” Zelda asked. “When you said that I don’t listen.”

“You don’t listen, what is there to interpret in that?”

“I listen _quite well_ ,” Zelda countered. “You’re just vague, which says more about you than it does me.”

“That may be true, but you don’t listen. You half listen and then extrapolate whatever answer you want from that––in this case, it seems to cast yourself as the victim.”

Zelda’s jaw clicked, a fit of furious anger rising inside of her. “And _what_ in God’s name do you mean by that?”

Lilith smiled. “Why haven’t you booked another appointment with me?” Lilith asked. 

Zelda blinked, taken aback by the comment, “You said I couldn’t.”

“I said no such thing. In fact, I offered to leave your last session as free given that we didn’t finish it, which was awfully kind on my end, despite how rudely you stormed off.”

“I was not rude, and _you_ said that you wouldn’t complete the requested services anymore.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth. I said I wouldn’t engage in your self-harm; there’s a difference. We can still engage in BDSM. It just means that if I say it’s over, it’s over. You don’t get to push your limits without negotiating them with me first.”

Zelda’s chest tightened as she looked away. “I wasn’t trying to push my limits.”

“No, you were trying to punish yourself. I won’t engage in that, the only person who gets to punish you, is me. When you engage my services, you’re mine, do you understand?”

Zelda flushed, staring at the fire. The words _your mine_ rolled through, echoing softly. She quite liked the way that sounded. “I don’t want to punish myself.”

Lilith sighed, sinking in the chair like she was terribly bored. “The therapist I gave you is good. I used her services myself.”

“And what did you need them for?” Zelda asked. “Were you punishing yourself?”

“Don’t do that,” Lilith said, looking her sharply in the eye. For a moment, all humoured had failed, and the woman was looking at her intently. “You’re better than that.”

Zelda shifted, biting back the seething comment. “And who made you the authority?”

“I did by being a dominatrix, and you placed yourself as the submissive.”

“I didn’t appreciate it.”

“No,” Lilith agreed and then she drew in a tight breath. “I will admit, I went about it the wrong way. When I went through…something similar, it was difficult to see that I needed help. You don’t need to see a therapist if you don’t want to, but I do ask that you consider it.”

“I have, and I’ve elected not to.”

Lilith nodded, her expression tight. “Then I won’t push again. But should you ever want a recommendation to a therapist, I will provide it to you.”

“Thank you.”

“And now just comes the matter of you storming off and being quite rude. Are you going to apologise for that, or should I find my cane?”

Zelda shivered and looked away to the fire again, not wanting the woman to see how intently she would enjoy such a thing. The idea of being bent over a surface and feeling the cane crack over her skin. It was enough to make her deeply aware of the lack of underwear underneath the gown. 

“Unless that is something you want?” Lilith said, a low, soft laughing ringing from her lips as she sat up.

“No, I––” Zelda said, but her voice was swollen with arousal. All she could think about was Lilith’s hand running over the welts, telling her how _good_ she was being. 

Her face felt hot as she bit her lip.

Lilith was standing in front of her before Zelda was even aware of standing. And then, as Zelda looked up, into her eyes, she watched as Lilith bent before her, hands on either side of the armchair, so Zelda sat up straight and pressed back in the seat, watching as the woman’s eyes came to level with hers. “You don’t need to lie to me, if you want me to spank you, all you need to do is ask me nicely.”

Zelda swallowed, staring back, afraid that if she blinked, the woman would devour her.

She could smell her perfume––faded, but sweet coming from her skin as one hand lifted and seemed to curl under her chin, tilting it up. “Ask me nicely,” Lilith said. The words were softly spoken, but there was no mistaking the authority in the command. 

“And what would ‘nicely’ look like?” she asked. 

“You’re a clever girl, I’m sure you’ll work it out,” Lilith grinned, and it only fed into the situation as Zelda found herself growing bold.

If Lilith wanted to play, she could play. She’d had enough of being seduced––Lilith may have experience of ruling her authority over others, but Zelda had never had a complaint with her own techniques.

“Do I just say, ‘please, Principle Wardwell, won’t you bend me over your knee’?” she asked, grinning as she watched the woman’s smirked falter, her pupils dilating. Zelda leant closer and felt Lilith’s fingers slide down her throat. “Or should I just get on my knees and beg?”

Lilith’s eyes darkened, and she gave a wolfish grin. “I like the idea of you begging.”

“You’re going to need to try harder to get me to beg for you. I’m sure a clever girl like you can work it out.”

“Disrespectful,” Lilith said, her hand coming to slip around Zelda’s throat, holding it steady but not painfully. “You can try to wind me up all you want, but you still need to ask me nicely.”

Zelda drew in a deep breath, knowing she was already under the woman’s skin. “ _Please_ , Principal Wardwell,” she purred, and Lilith smirked at her, her fingers tightening as she leant forward and kissed her. Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut, her mouth soft and pliant as she felt the woman climb on top of her, one leg on either side, effectively pinning in her place as she used both hands to cup her face, kissing her softly, and then hard, her teeth coming out to catch against Zelda’s bottom lip before she sucked on it until Zelda moaned.

And then Lilith was kissing down her throat, and Zelda didn’t know how this was going to end up with her getting spanked, but she could feel the flickering warmth in her belly as lips kissed over her neck, each one soft and tender until the woman’s teeth sunk against her shoulder.

Zelda’s nails dug in the woman’s thighs as she rocked forward,

Lilith laughed as she pulled away, giving the spot a lick before she stared into Zelda’s eyes, flicking between them as if she was trying to read her thoughts. 

“I’m going to punish you in a way that you’re not going to like,” she said. “It won’t be what you want.”

“And, pray tell, what do you think I want?”

“I think you want me to pull you over my knee and spank you until you’re absolutely soaked, and then you want me to fuck you while you squirm in my lap and listen to me tell you what a good girl you were for taking such a punishment.”

Zelda shifted at the words, feeling the flush brush over her. She swallowed the words, afraid that if she tried to deny it, she’d only make a fool out of herself. 

“Don’t worry, I’m still going to spank you, but you were very disrespectful for me in my own home, and naughty girls get punished before they get treats,” she stepped away then and then Lilith was taking Zelda’s hand and tugging her out of the armchair, up the steps to the second floor and into Lilith’s bedroom.

Her real bedroom, that had a simple bed, with simple covers and a thick, fur throw strewn over it to keep the heat in. 

Lilith shut the bedroom door behind her and then grinned at Zelda. “What’s your safe word?” she asked.

“Music box.”

Lilith smiled, her fingers running over the satin collar of the dressing gown Zelda wore as she pushed it off her shoulders. “I’m going to make you beg, Zelda Spellman. You came into my territory, in my home. You’re mine.”

“Am I, now?” Zelda asked, feeling her heart flutter. 

Lilith’s smile only widened as her fingers played with the straps of the nightgown, pushing them off Zelda’s shoulders too, so the dress fell, catching over her hips before Zelda tugged them down, standing obediently before her. 

Lilith leant forward and kissed her again, and Zelda pressed into her, her fingers settling on Lilith’s hips. She didn’t understand how the woman could threaten her and make her feel safe at the same time as if she was in complete control and giving it all up at the same time, but Zelda softened against her, mouth parting to slip her tongue over Lilith’s.

She was eager and nervous, uncertain about what was to follow.

And then Lilith was pulling away and tucking hair behind her ear before she whispered. “On the bed, in the centre for me, please.” And then she stepped back and watched her, teeth biting her bottom lip as she nodded for Zelda to get into position.

Zelda climbed onto the bed, sitting in the centre.

“Oh no, on all fours, facing the head of the bed.”

Zelda drew in a breath, her heart beating faster. It would leave her exposed. _Very_ exposed. But Lilith just waited where she stood, eyebrows raised as she waited for her to either obey or disagree. 

Those were her two options. She could do what was asked of her, or she could refuse, demand something she wanted.

She didn’t want anything else.

Zelda obeyed, rolling onto her hands and knees, back straight as she stared at the head of the bed.

“That’s my girl,” Lilith said, and then Zelda could hear her walking around the bedroom, liking admiring her position. “Scooch back a bit,” Lilith said. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Zelda bit her lip, manoeuvring herself backwards. There was no graceful way to do it, and she suspected that that had been Lilith’s plan, to humiliate her just a bit as she was crawling backwards on the bed.

“Stop.”

Zelda paused and then looked over her shoulder, feeling the heat rush across her face, down her body despite how the cool air felt against her naked body (especially to where her sex remained exposed).

“Eyes ahead. Good girl,” Lilith said, and Zelda felt her hand slip down, over her back, across her backside. “Now, stay right there, don’t move,” she said.

Zelda shivered as she felt the hand lift away, listening as Lilith walked around the room, opening up a drawer and pulling something that sounded reasonably heavy out from it. And then, Zelda felt Lilith touch over her ankle, a cuff wrapping around it but Zelda felt what was like a bar press over her other leg, and then Lilith was moving her other ankle, adjusting it, so her thighs were quite wide apart.

“A spreader?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” Lilith confirmed, buckling her other ankle into a cuff. “It leaves you so beautifully exposed before me.” And then when all was done and buckled, Lilith’s hands were dropping over her waist, sliding down her backside and thighs as she ran her nails bluntly over the skin.

Zelda shivered, but try as she might, the bar kept her legs spread and she was unable to press her thighs together.

She was just open. The woman could do and see as she pleased.

Zelda drew in a deep breath, calming her beating heart as Lilith hand’s continued to run over her, petting her softly. It was both patronising and yet calming at the same time, and Zelda wished that she could find it annoying.

“Now, I would say…five for each infraction, does that sound fair?”

“Yes.”

“Yes…?” Lilith prompted.

“Yes, Principle Wardwell.”

Lilith laughed before Zelda heard her draw in a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll ever tyre of hearing you say that.”

And then Zelda felt her hands running over her again, pressing across her lower back and drawing her nails down the muscles. “Five lashes for each infraction, I’ve counted your rudeness three times.”

“Three?”

“Mmhmm. Three times I threatened to spank you, so here you are. Fifteen lashes that we’ll do in lots of five.” And then she was quiet again, and Zelda was taking a deep breath, waiting for the first strike to hit.

It came sudden and firm against the left cheek, and Zelda squeaked, surprised by it but otherwise fine. The second was as firm on the other side. She bit back her sound, digging her hands in the fur throw and waited. Another strike came, low and managing to hit both of her upper thighs, stinging it enough that Zelda gasped. 

Three strikes.

Was she meant to be counting them? She couldn’t remember.

Another strike came, and Zelda felt it rock over her. Her ass was warmed already by the strikes, a heat pulsating across it that paused as she felt the cane gently kiss against her. Holding her breath, she wondered briefly if that was meant to be number five. 

And then she saw the shadow flicker, giving her enough time to brace as the strike hit her hard and true on her upper thigh, stinging across it. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, taking in a deep breath as she breathed through the pain, feeling it pulsate over her. 

“You did well,” Lilith advised, her fingers coolly pressing over the marks, running across the welted lines. 

Zelda squirmed at the touch, feeling her own wetness grow slick––it was somehow all the more embarrassing to know how on show she was, how easily Lilith could see how wet she was getting it.

Zelda ducked her head, staring at the fur throw and drew in a tight breath. As humiliating as it felt, she still squirmed at the sensation, wanting to feel Lilith’s fingers continue to draw over, mixing plain with pleasure. 

“Ready for the second lot?”

Zelda nodded, and then squeaked too late as she felt Lilith pinch a welt in warning, “Yes, Principle Wardwell.”

“Good, you’re learning.” Lilith stepped back and drew over her thighs. “Let’s see, shall we. I could be very, very cruel but I don’t think I will. I think I’ll be nice.”

Zelda whined.

“I know what _you_ want, but this isn’t about that,” Lilith said, her hand running over her back, stroking across the curve of her skin. And then the next strike came, and Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut as it cracked over her ass, hitting the very edges of her vulva with deliberate intention. It stung enough that she felt tears prick into her eyes, but Zelda’s fingers curled into the throw, breathing out hard as she pressed against the spreader between her calves.

She couldn’t lie. It hurt, but it hurt good. Like she could feel the impact and the pain rolling over her, but also the endorphins flooding through her bloodstream. 

“Would you look at that,” Lilith teased and then her fingers were sliding over the outer labia, and Zelda was whimpering at the light touch, feeling the woman spread her wider. “My, my, you do enjoy a good spanking, don’t you?”

“Yes, Principal Wardwell.”

“Mm, perhaps I should get creative, think of other ways to punish you for rude behaviour. Maybe make you––“ she was cut off as a ding sounded, far below in the home. “Excellent, the washing machine’s done. Do be a dear and stay where you are. I’ll be quite cross if I’ve seen you’ve moved.”

“Yes, Principal Wardwell.”

Zelda held her position, waiting, and then feel the faintest touch on her back, before she felt Lilith’s fingers comb through her hair, moving it in place. And then she was gone, feet padding out of the room.

Zelda could hear the stairs creak with the weight on them, before that too faded, leaving the house quiet.

There was the sound of a door opening, and then there was silence, and Zelda waited and waited and waited. Feeling seconds tick as the heat and sting on her skin turned cold and then faded to a dull ache. There was only quiet and her thoughts.

And all she could think about was that if anyone walked in except Lilith, she would be terribly on show. Every part of her naked and exposed for view. Realistically, she was safe. It was unlikely that someone else would make their way to the house, be invited inside and then make their way up the stairs to Lilith’s bedroom.

And yet, despite the knowledge of this, Zelda couldn’t help but feel the prick of anticipation. It wasn’t entirely impossible, just improbably. It could happen. Someone could come across the lone house and visit her.

A stair creaked, and Zelda felt the anticipation break across her skin. She was almost helpless.

What would happen if someone were to––

“Look at that,” Lilith said, and Zelda prided herself in the fact that she didn’t jump, despite her surprise. “You remained perfectly in position. Aren’t you just an obediently little woman?” Zelda could hear her steps down, listening as they stepped over her to behind her, taking the cane from the bed. 

“Are my clothes––“

The cane struck low, on the side of her thigh and Zelda gasped, surprised by it. “Subordinates are quiet unless spoken to,” Lilith reminded her. “Now, where were we?”

It was a rhetorical question, and Zelda refrained from allowing a response to be pulled from her as she felt the woman walk around the bed, seeming to take her form in. “I think two more lashes should do it.”

Zelda’s brow pinched. She was certain that there was at least eight outstanding. 

But Lilith’s fingers touched over the welts and Zelda hissed at the touch. Two spots were more painful than the others, and Zelda felt Lilith’s fingers glide over it, rubbing the nerves raw. It twisted painfully inside of her, and although there was certainly enjoyment to be found, for the most part, she felt the pain act like pins against her emotions, pricking her pain until she felt like she was going to cry.

“You’ve done well,” Lilith said. “I’m reducing them because your skin's a little more delicate than I anticipated. But I’m proud of you, so don’t think that’s it’s for any other reason.” And then the weight shifted, and Zelda felt her head bow. The strike came, hard and firm, pressing over one of the smaller welt and Zelda moaned, feeling it spark up her spine. Tears were pricking in her eyes now.

And she wasn’t sure if it was from the strike or the words _I’m proud of you_ that were running through her head. It was absurd to get so worked up over the phrase. Absurd to feel them prick sharply into her, harder than any strike. Anything at all.

 _Proud of you_.

God have mercy; she ached.

The last strike came, and like a crumbling damn, Zelda’s body bent over. She wasn’t going to cry; she was determined not to cry.

And yet Lilith’s fingers were fast, and the spreader was unbuckled and removed, and then the woman was on the bed, and Zelda was pulled into her lap. And Zelda hated it, hated how the woman’s fingers drew over her hair, how she hushed her and ran hands over her body and whispered how good she’d been.

Because it hurt, it hurt more than it should, and Zelda wanted it again. She wanted Lilith to whisper into her ear and press kisses to her shoulder, and tell her that she’d done really well, even if it wasn’t true. She wanted it so badly.

She closed her eyes and felt the combing stop, but Lilith’s hands remained on her, one settled on her head, the other curled around her body, pressing against her chest, steadying her.

And then when the pain was over, Zelda drew a breath and rose, feeling the embarrassment wash over her again, just as it had in their first session.

She licked her lips, trying to think of a dry comment to make or something to say to soften what had occurred but Lilith only looked into her eyes, and all the words died in her mouth. 

“I’m going to insist this time that I put cream on it since you’ll be staying the night.”

Zelda made a noise of disagreement but shifted away, winching as she pressed against a welt. “Fine,” she agreed. “Only because I won’t have access to my own.”

Lilith gave her a look and then shifted off from the bed, going over to her dresser when she shuffled through the drawers, before pulling out a container of cream.

She returned to the bed, and tugged at a pillow, pulling it down next to Zelda, “Lie down, and I’ll place it on,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zelda obeyed, rolling onto the stomach and resting her arms over the pillow, placing her head on it in a way she was comfortable.

And then she settled, feeling the fur of the throw press against her as the cream was unrolled and the woman’s fingers were dipping in it. “Do you do this for your clients, too?”

“I do,” Lilith answered. “Some, like you, are stubborn, which makes it harder to provide adequate care. But I usually find a way.”

Zelda hissed as the cream touched over a welt before she softened again. The woman’s touch was firm, rubbing it into the skin, and she felt her stomach twist at the intimacy of the situation. It came at no surprise to herself that sex and kink were easier than allowing someone to rub cream into the welts. 

“None of them have broken,” Lilith said, as her fingers drew down her thighs, both hands rubbing over her left, the thumb firmly rubbing it in––and yet despite how intimate it was, it didn’t feel like foreplay. It felt like what it was, aftercare. As if Zelda _was_ an invalid needing cream for bedsores. “They won’t scar, but they’ll sting for a few days.”

“Wonderful,” Zelda responded dryly.

“Oh, yes,” Lilith said. “One of my favourite things is knowing that even after you leave, you’re going to think of me,” she said, drawing the cream on the other side now. “When you get in your car, when you sit in your office when you’re at the dining table, you’re going to feel it press, and you’re going to think of me.”

“They won’t be happy thoughts.”

“They will be,” Lilith said. “You’re a masochist, Zelda. Try as much as you like. You do like this.”

She felt a bite rise in her. “And yet you said that it was self-harm.”

“Mm, there’s a difference,” Zelda felt Lilith's fingers draw away, and despite how much easier it was to relax when they weren’t there, she missed the touch, the feeling of her drawing over the skin. “What you wanted the other week was complete destruction. You were pushing yourself, refusing to stop. This was different.”

“I didn’t cry last time.”

“Crying isn’t always a sign of pushed limits,” Lilith said. “I think you know the difference between today and the other day and are trying to be deliberately obtuse, so you get what you want.”

Pushing up, Zelda felt a flare of frustration rise at the woman’s words. “Which is what?” she asked, her jaw clenching as she anticipated the woman’s indifference to her fight.

But Lilith only smirked at her. “you know what, Zelda. I’ll play with you on negotiated terms, but I’m not your partner. I can’t be the emotional support you need.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Zelda huffed, pushing up onto her hands and knees before she paused, wincing as she felt the pain sting over her. The welts hurt differently than before. This was a dull ache that throbbed, rather than the sharp sting. 

But she pressed on, moving to push off the bed. Not that there was far she could go. She was stuck in the woman’s house until the storm ended––or, more realistically, until tomorrow. A part of her wanted to seduce the other woman, dominate her in a different way that she’d been until Lilith was left wet and wanton against her mouth, but she had a sneaking suspicion that sex was off the table for the moment. 

Taking the nightgown from the floor, she placed it on, before pulling on the dressing gown and drew her hair over her shoulder. 

Lilith remained sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with mild interest as if she wasn’t sure what might occur next. 

“What time is it?”

“Relatively early,” Lilith said, “though I have some administration work to do. Did you want a cup of tea?”

“Please,” Zelda agreed.

_________________


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were they occasional partners who engaged in a professional relationship based on a mutual exchange? Or were they occasionally a patron and client, engaging in a relationship based on kink.

By the next morning, Zelda had awoken feeling unrefreshed. Although she and Lilith did not engage in any forms of sexual activity––outside of the spanking sessions-–Zelda felt the night roll over her. _I’m proud of you_ ringing through her ears as loud as they had the night before.

Zelda had awoken on the lounge, wrapped in blankets, feeling exhausted with weight on her chest.

She hadn’t dreamt, only moments of respite with her waking up to occasionally put more firewood into the fire, before falling asleep again, rolling through her emotions.

As Lilith quietly made her way down the stairs, Zelda closed her eyes, pretending to drift asleep as she heard the sound of the woman shuffling around her house, before she began making breakfast. Only as the movement of pans was too loud to ignore, did she decide to ‘wake up’ and join her, sitting at the table as Lilith pulled out eggs, bacon, and brought done spices from the rack hanging above the stove.

“There’s orange juice in the fridge, otherwise, feel free to make yourself tea.”

Zelda went for the latter option, boiling water in the jug, before pouring into a pot of black tea. It was enough, she felt. But by the time that she’d set out the cups, and poured the tea, Lilith had finished cooking the bacon and eggs, setting them on a plate each and sat down from across her.

“Sleep well?”

“Enough,” Zelda lied, cutting into the eggs to see that Lilith liked hers sunny-side up. 

She ate them without complaint, with pepper and salt, and ate her bacon too without further conversation, feeling the tiredness carry over. More than once, she shifted on the seat, trying to ease the sting, and caught Lilith glancing up with a smirk. Knowing the reason for her shifting discomfort.

“Your clothes are dried. I set them aside from you.”

“Thank you,” Zelda said. The entire situation was as strange today as it was yesterday. By chance, she had taken the forest road, and instead of ending up on the other side, where she would come out near the Spellman home, she ended up on this side, near the Wardwell residence (so to speak). And then had engaged in kink with the woman, who opened up her home to her, before setting a place on her lounge.

Because sleeping in the same bed would have been too intimate. 

If Zelda was honest, she’d considered making her way up the stairs and seeing what changes would bring. She wanted, quietly ardently, to slide between the sheets and press her lips to Lilith’s mouth and feel her sigh against her. She wanted to draw her hands over her body and feel her whimper and moan and quiver against her.

But instead, she’d lain awake, thinking about doing it and then not.

Perhaps it was a mistake as she watched Lilith stare over her plate at her, but if Zelda was honest, it was becoming difficult to work out their relationship. Were they occasional partners who engaged in a professional relationship based on a mutual exchange? Or were they occasionally a patron and client, engaging in a relationship based on kink.

Zelda wasn’t sure.

Furthermore, she didn’t know which answer she preferred. And as Lilith smirked at her and Zelda buried herself in tea, blinking tiredly at the woman as she squirmed in the kitchen seat, all she could think was how desperately she wanted to feel the other woman’s fingers buried between her thighs.

“What are you thinking about?” Lilith asked as she set her knife and fork down.

“Nothing of interest.”

“I’ve just washed a most lovely shade of red colour your face, so I highly doubt that.”

Zelda drew in a breath and looked away. “Don’t be absurd,” she commented.

It was the weekend––but her car was still bogged and the more she left it alone, the more likely that a bear (or some creature) was likely to make her way inside of it. And she had a terrible feeling that somehow she’d forgotten to lock the door.

So she shook her head, trying not to remember how it felt to be fucked by the woman, pressed against a hard surface as she felt her tongue curl around her clit and her fingers working their way inside of her.

If she didn’t know better, she would suspect that Lilith had dosed her breakfast with an aphrodisiac.

But she did know better, and knew that the arousal was entirely dependent on the fact that Lilith was giving her a look that seemed to say ‘I could have you on this table in a few seconds if I wanted it’. 

Zelda cleared her throat and drunk deeper into the tea, trying to ignore how Lilith continued to look over, across their food. It was still raining outside, but a dreary rain, trickling down the window, with grey skies. It was nowhere near as bad as yesterday, but Zelda suspected it was unlikely to let up any time soon.

She would need to get her car pulled by something more powerful. She would need to call a mechanic.

She focused on staring out the window, trying not to remember how Lilith had taken her in the garden. 

“Do you have any clients today?” she asked.

“I do not,” Lilith informed her. “Free day to focus on work. Did you want me to take you home?”

Zelda nodded. It’d be easier to get Hilda to take her to her car than it would be to walk there from here. She couldn’t remember how long it took her. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all, but it would be a favour owed.” Zelda turned and looked to the woman, watching her laugh. “that was a joke, of course.”

 _A pity_ , she thought but didn’t dare speak the words. She wouldn’t mind owning the ever so evasive Principle Wardwell a favour. The idea if being on her knees had never seemed so attractive.

 _I’m proud of you_.

Zelda looked away and felt the pain shift through her. She wished the woman hadn’t said those words together, but it didn’t matter.

After breakfast, she dressed in her last night’s clothes, having parted ways with her stockings. Standing in the bathroom, with a spare toothbrush been provided, she brushed her teeth and tried to bring some semblance of tame to her well-tussled hair.

She spent most of the night thinking of Lilith, going as far as considering to masturbate on the woman’s lounge, before ultimately deciding against it. It felt somehow impolite and yet…expected? No, that wasn’t the word. It felt like there’d be an invitation between words stated that Zelda could have climbed the stairs and slipped into the woman's bed, but she hadn’t.

And now she was regretting it. Though it was probably the right decision, despite how achingly wet she'd been after the spanking. Even now, as she smoothed the material of the dress, she felt her hands press over the welts, leaving her to draw in a tight breath.

She could seduce her, Zelda realised. It wouldn’t be difficult to accidentally brush her fingers against the woman, and feel her respond in kind. After all, she’d done masterfully last night to get the spanking. How difficult would it be to draw the woman out of her underwear?

Setting the toothbrush down, she left the bathroom, at least feeling some semblance of clean with her washed and dried clothes. 

Lilith waited for her the lounge room, slipping into her boots and pulling a coat off the hook to draw on. The rain was pattering down, and Zelda longed to feel something. But she followed the woman, watching as she opened an umbrella to step outside.

The umbrella held over them both as she walked them to her car, opening up the passenger door first, allowing Zelda passage before climbing into the driver’s seat herself. In the car, the rain continued to patter down on the windscreen as she pulled out of the driveway, and onto the highway. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Zelda sat in the seat, back straight.

“I don’t think my car will survive the fire roads, so I’m afraid you’ll have to reach out to someone with a truck.”

“I will thank you.”

“But I’ll still need you to give me directions. I know you're on the other side of the forest, but I don’t know _where_ that is.”

“Oh, it’s…if you drive into town, you take a left at the library.”

“Ah,” Lilith hummed. “Easy enough.”

Silence fell again, and Zelda propped her head against her arm on the window, feeling the tiredness drift over her. She wished she’d slept better.

Lilith was careful in how she drove in the rain, slower than Zelda would have been and yet Zelda was ultimately grateful for it. This should allow her the opportunity to learn more about the woman, and yet all she could think about was last night. 

“What does the girlfriend experience involve?”

Zelda blinked, realising that the sentence had come out of _her_ mouth. She flushed and looked away, trying to play it off with an air of indifference, but she could feel the woman’s eyes on her, a soft chuckle breaking in the space between them.

“Mm, for most clients, it usually involved dinner, drinks, and then we would return to their hotel room and negotiate from there. Are you looking to understand the girlfriend experience specifically, or are you trying to enquire as to what deluxe means in this context?”

“The latter,” Zelda said, pleased with how calm she sounded.

“Well, for you I would probably advise to book in advanced and suggest somewhere in the city for the weekend. You’d pick me up, we’d drive to the city, get a hotel there and then get drinks and dinner the first night where I would spend every opportunity to seduce you in public, and then the next day we would get breakfast together, go out and visit the art museum where I would impress you with all of my knowledge in the fine arts before I would seduce you somewhere entirely inappropriate where you weren’t allowed to make a noise. If you were especially noisy, I’d have to gag you…, and I’m sure you can imagine with what.”

Zelda squirmed in her seat, already picturing it.

“And then, we’d get a late lunch, venture around, go back to the hotel where I would ensure you’re appropriately dressed in ropes, or with a toy, before taking you out to dinner, and then, if you were so inclined, I would take you a private invitee only club where you could see other like-minded people, or we could go off and find somewhere inappropriate to have sex. There’s an old Catholic Church that I know how to get into, and I could fuck you in the confessional booth.”

Zelda blinked, feeling the flush fill her face. “Pull over,” she said.

“Pardon?” Lilith enquired innocently. They were still on the highway, five minutes outside of town.

“Pull over,” Zelda said again, turning and looking at her. Lilith grinned, obeying as she pulled over, off the side of the road. The rain still fell outside, reasonably heavy as it washed down the windows.

Zelda drew in a deep breath, unbuckling her seat belt, but Lilith was faster, and somehow, the moment the seatbelt was off from Zelda, Lilith was on her lap, kissing her like the world was ending. 

Zelda drew up, pressing against Lilith. She slid her hands up her waist before she was tugging the jacket from Lilith’s shoulders and pulling up her dress as Lilith did the same with her. And then Lilith’s mouth was hot against her shoulder, nipping over the skin and Zelda was keening as her breast was palmed through the material of her dress.

This was insane, absolutely insane, and yet she couldn’t help but not care a single bit when Lilith was biting down on her shoulder as her fingers pushed up the material of her dress. 

Her fingers stroked purposefully between her thighs, and Zelda could feel the effect on her already. If she wasn’t careful, this was going to be over as fast as it began.

And then Lilith was kissing her again, lips parting with a soft laugh as she slid underneath the band of the underwear and stroked Zelda with purposeful intent. 

In a short, firm stroke against her sex, Zelda lifted her hips, wanting her deeper insider. She could feel the woman’s focus to tease her, and as Zelda’s nails pressed harder into her back, an urging moan pushing against her mouth, she felt Lilith submit to her need.

Her fingers slid inside, and Zelda gasped at the feeling. At how the woman filled her as she pressed her thumb against her clit, purposefully drawing over her. Zelda sighed, dropping her head to Lilith’s shoulder and drew her hands over Lilith’s thighs, clutching at them as she rocked her hips. 

“You should have come to bed with me last night,” Lilith said in her ear. “I would have fucked you like you really wanted.”

Zelda bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut. “I should have,” she agreed.

“Mm. I have all sorts of lovely items to use. But I know what you really want.”

“And what’s that?” Zelda asked, pulling away to press against the seat of the car. She looked up, into the blue eyes that seemed all the more bright in the dark interior. The woman’s mouth parted to pant hot, sharp gasps.

“You want to seem me climax. I could have tied you up and made you watch.” She leant forward then until her lips were against her ear, “I spent most of the night masturbating waiting for you. I’d hoped you would interrupt me. All the things I would have done at your mercy…”

Zelda drew in a breath, nails digging into the woman’s thighs. She could feel herself on the brink of orgasm as it began to tug low inside of her. She squeezed hard against the woman’s fingers, seeing if she could…

“Don’t you wonder how your name sounds my lips? Do you wonder how I sound if you slid inside of me?”

Zelda’s fingers slid higher up the woman’s skirt. “ _Yes_ ,” she admitted. 

“Uh-uh. Hands still. You missed your opportunity, and now you’re mine.” Zelda drew in a breath, holding back something guttural between a whine and a growl. She wanted Lilith. She wanted to make Lilith shiver as she had, to feel her clench around her fingers and moan in her ear. “Say it, say you’re mine.”

Zelda swallowed, softening as the woman the kissed her gently against the throat. She didn’t know what would happen if she didn’t, but she found herself nodding. “I’m yours,” she agreed with a sigh.

Lilith laughed, kissing her throat again as her fingers continued to stroke inside of her, somehow pressing at just the right spots, spreading wide as she continued to draw over her clit with her thumb. “Good girl,” she purred, and Zelda whined, _actually whined_ like a fucking animal as she almost climaxed at that moment. “You’re okay,” Lilith said, “Don’t slip away from me now.” And then Lilith was pulling back again, so her face took up the whole of Zelda’s view.

One hand still buried in Zelda’s underwear, the other stroked at Zelda’s cheek, soothing her. As if she was calming her.

And Zelda shivered at the tenderness. It was a lot if she was honest. Too much, almost. Like Lilith could love her, and that was impossible. She couldn’t love her. She couldn’t. Because if she––

“Look at me,” Lilith urged, eyes holding onto her steady. And then she pressed forward and kissed, and all the noise in Zelda’s head ceased, and there was only Lilith.

And then Lilith was kissing down her throat again, and it was so soft and tender, and Zelda hated how much she craved it, how much she needed it. Was this what people wanted from the girlfriend experience? The feeling of a person’s hands-on your as if they could hold you together.

Lilith’s mouth nipped at her throat as if summoning her thoughts, and Zelda sighed, tilting her head to kiss the bare skin under Lilith’s jaw.

She felt the orgasm coaxed from her and Zelda came clenching around the fingers, nails digging into Lilith’s thighs, but it was softer than she expected. Softer than the other times, and it left her wanting more.

But Lilith’s mouth pressed to hers sweetly, fingers sliding out and Zelda knew that she couldn’t do this. Perhaps the woman was right. Perhaps she did need to see a therapist, because sex didn’t use to leave her feeling like she might break, and yet this woman was able to shatter every defence she built.

“Are you alright?” Lilith asked, and there was a hand stroking her cheek again.

Zelda nodded because she needed to, leaning her head into the hand. After all, it felt nice. She couldn’t say what she really wanted––which was that for the first time, Lilith made her acutely aware of how lonely she was. How much she missed the affection and attention of another person.

But it was too close to saying that she actually liked her, and that, in its self, wasn’t something she could allow.

So she soothed the growing pain, pressing them deep down and brushed her own thoughts away. “Last night you said that you hadn’t barred me from your services, is that true?”

“It is. We can still negotiate; you just need to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to do what you did last night.”

“Caning or discipline?”

“All of it.”

Lilith looked at her as if she was studying her very carefully. “We’ll negotiate it,” she said. “I like playing with you Zelda, but I meant what I said, I think there’s a part of you that’s trying to sabotage yourself, I don’t want to play a part in that.”

“I don’t want to sabotage myself. I want relief. The very first time I engaged your service, you made me feel _relaxed_ in a way I didn’t expect. I want that, I don’t care what I have to do to get that feeling again, but I want _that_.”

Lilith gave a genuine smile, nodding. “Well, how about next Sunday? I’ll book for two hours with you, and we can sit down and talk in further detail about what you want in a scene, and we can test some things out.”

“I would like that.”

“Of course you would, it’s me,” Lilith said as she manoeuvred in a way to draw herself over Zelda’s thigh, actually showing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear before she slid back into the driver’s seat.

Zelda swallowed, turning and looking at her. “Can I––“

“No,” Lilith said, clicking her seatbelt in place before she turned back and looked at her. “I told you, you missed your chance. Now you have to suffer the consequences.”

Zelda drew in a breath, putting her seatbelt in place before she adjusted her clothes. “I’ll have you know that I’m quite good in bed.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, but if you want to hear me moan your name in the throes of ecstasy, then you have to work for that privilege.”

Zelda crossed her arms, sitting back in the seat as she tried to ignore the growing arousal between her thighs. She didn’t know how Lilith managed to shift her moods so easily, but now she was back in the same state she’d been before they pulled over. And she was sure Lilith knew it.

Giving a small cough, she looked out of the window, watching the scenery pass her by.

Once they entered the town, she began directing her to home. The woman eventually drove her to the front of the driveway before the Spellman home, pausing to look at Zelda. “Did you want me to drop you off up at the top?”

Zelda sighed. “Perhaps not,” she said. “The last thing I need is Sabrina seeing and asking questions.”

Lilith nodded before reaching into her backseat and pulling out the umbrella. “Take this. You can give it back to me next week then.” Zelda’s fingers brushed over Lilith’s as she took it.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Zelda paused, a part of her wanting to lean in and kiss again, but she didn’t. Instead, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, opening the umbrella. It wasn’t raining nearly as heavy, but she made her away up the loose gravel driveway, listening as Lilith pulled out of the edge of the driveway and returned home.

It was a strange turn of events, and Zelda wasn’t sure of what story she would speak of––as certainly a story would be needed––but decided that that was a problem for later.

Now she would focus on the fact that she needed to get her car out from the forest road, with the only truck she knew belonging to one Mr Harvey Kinkle. Perhaps if she raised the issue with Sabrina, she would offer to help out, and it would be a learning experience for them all.

Zelda opened the front door of the manor, setting the umbrella aside. She could smell the faint perfume of Lilith on her and hoped that it wasn’t so prominent that her family would also smell it. But as she made her way through the house, it seemed to be that everyone was out.

She trailed through the kitchen, dining room and parlour, glancing in her own office before making her way upstairs.

On the way to her room, she noticed Ambrose seeming to sneak out of his room, which only caused her to pause, watching as he quietly pressed the door shut and turned on his heel and faced her, surprise washing over his face as he tugged his robe close.

“Auntie!” He yelped. “Hello.”

“Ambrose,” she said, looking him over. “Do you have a guest over?”

“Ah, yes,” he admitted shyly. “Luke and I…were studying last night and happened to––“

“ _Studying?_ ” she echoed dubiously.

Ambrose flushed before he paused and looked to her. “And where were you, last night?”

“My car was bogged and the river flooded, I was stuck on the other side of town,” she said, lifting her eyebrows to make her point.

“And I suppose that’s why you have a hickey on your collar bone.” Zelda looked down, trying to see if she could spot the mark on her neck only for Ambrose to laugh, making his point clear. “As I suspect. I’m pleased, Auntie. It’s been a while since you looked happy.”

“Happy?” she scoffed. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but I assure you that it’s not that.”

“Mm, well. I’m going to drop downstairs and make breakfast for my _study companion. You_ should get some sleep. It looks like something kept you up.” 

Zelda drew in a breath, crossing her arms. There was no point in defending herself, Ambrose may be using incorrect evidence to draw his conclusion, but it wasn’t far off its mark and she’d rather her family suspect a relationship than being concerned about what she was truly getting up to.

Following her nephew’s advice, she went to bed to sleep for only an hour or so before she got up and showered, doing her hair and completing her make-up as she came downstairs. The rain had stopped, but the skies remained grey, and the air was cold as she came out to the veranda with a cigarette and cup of tea, coming to stand beside Ambrose who was sitting outside with a book.

“Your friend has left?”

“Had some essay to complete,” he said, before turning to eye her. Zelda didn’t miss the way he studied her, as if looking for something before he turned back to his book. “I’ve requested to speak to Prudence,” he said.

“Oh?”

“You’re right. It’s time I cleared the air. I don’t wish to pursue whatever this might be with Luke if I’m still uncertain as to where I stand with her.”

Zelda drew the cigarette to her lips thoughtfully, feeling the nicotine rush through her lungs. “Did she ever mention Professor Blackwood to you?”

“Blackwood? No. Should she have?”

Zelda drew the cigarette to her mouth again, letting her thoughts wander over what Constance had said, the frantic state she was in about Faustus’ emotions pulling away. She had noticed on a few occasions that he seemed deeper in thought than usual but had placed it down to administrative tasks weighing over him heavily. Faustus had eyes on becoming the Dean eventually, and was often taking on tasks and projects that would reflect well on him should the Dean suddenly drop dear.

“No,” she answered. “I just know that she’s trying to get the position for next year in Faustus’ study.”

“Is she? She was entirely uninterested last semester,” he commented, “even joked as far to say it was a complete waste of school fundings, but I suppose opinions can change.”

Zelda flicked the ash of the cigarette, feeling the thoughts swirl. Did it matter, was it even her concern? Whatever he was doing to destroy his own marriage was between him and Constance, and her own involvement would likely only make matters worse, or reflect poorly on her.

And yet, she couldn’t help but recall how frantic Constance had been, how certain of an affair was going on despite how she mused otherwise.

A car pulled up into the driveway, and Zelda watched as her niece jumped out of the passenger side, waving goodbye to one of her friends as she made her way into the home. She seemed to step on the porch and then look to Zelda, noticing that she was there for the first time. “Aunt Zee,” she greeted.

Zelda’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as Sabrina adjusted her bag on her shoulder, looking…guilty about something.

“Sabrina, I take it you’re safe and well.”

“I am,” she said. “Aunt Hilda said you got caught on the other side of the river. Did you have to stay the night at the office?”

Zelda drew the cigarette to her lips, considering lying, but it would only make it difficult when it came to the fact that her car was bogged. “No,” she answered, “I tried to come through on the forest roads and ended up getting bogged. I’ll need to ask one of your friends’ a favour.”

“You should ask Theo’s father. He has a thing for you, you know?” Sabrina said, with a sweet smile.

Zelda’s brows rose at the comment as she snuffed out the cigarette. “Perhaps, I shall. Could you enquire with Theo?”

Sabrina nodded and ran off inside the house. Zelda sighed, listening to her steps recede upstairs.

“Was anyone home last night?”

“Aunt Hilda was until rather late,” Ambrose advise. “Advised she needed to help out at the bookshop as apparently the roof caved in and was starting to flood the storage.”

Zelda gave a small laugh to herself. While the excuse likely had some valid merit, she suspected that whoever the owner was may have had other intentions, and given that it was lunchtime and her sister was decidedly not home, that had come to fruition.

“So if you were bogged on the forest road,” Ambrose said. “Where did you seek shelter for the night?”

Zelda picked up her coffee, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray. “And why are you so curious? For all you know, I sought shelter in my car.”

Ambrose smiled, digging his nose into the book, knowing not to push further. Nonetheless, Zelda found herself amused rather than annoyed by his enquiry as she made her way to the office. She set her coffee down on the desk and then rolled her shoulders, still feeling the effects of the lack of sleep roll over her. 

The nap had helped, but not much. 

Not to mention that despite the shower, she could still smell Lilith’s perfume on her. Not to mention that every movement she made ached where the cane had struck her, all of it acting as a reminder to Lilith’s words, telling her that she waited for her to come upstairs.

Clicking her computer on, she reviewed through her emails. There was nothing of interest outside of usual administrative work. Students trying to beg for extensions, staff requesting assistance in the location of missing personalised mugs, and a few status updates from Faustus, as well as the Dean about other departments.

Zelda clicked through them, organising her emails and returned to working on her lesson plans. Since her computer had been wiped, she had begun compiling new books to help with her article but had overall left it to be while she worked on her current workload. It brought an annoyance to her at the fact that she was behind on her self-made deadlines, but it would have to be something that she just let go.

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked, knocking on the doorframe. “I’ve spoken to Theo, and he’s agreed to ask his dad for help. They’ll be around later this afternoon.”

“Thank you, Sabrina. Did Theo happen to mention what his father would like in thanks for helping?”

Her niece smirked. “Perhaps a date,” she enquired. “After all, _you_ mentioned that you’re not seeing anyone lately, right?”

Zelda’s eyes flicked up, over the monitor to glance at her niece. “I’m not,” she assured. “Despite that, however, it still does not mean that I have time to be sitting around dating others.”

Sabrina shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be _dating_ , you could just go out for a few drinks and see if you like each other.”

Zelda sighed, returning to her work. “I’ll think about it,” she advised, having no such plan even to consider it. She stood firm with her opinion that she had no interest in dating, furthermore to the point, her current needs were being met quite well.

Sabrina made a soft humming noise as if she was trying to make a point before she disappeared, laughing. Zelda wasn’t sure as to what she was up to but was concerned that it was mischief. She still had no clue as to what Sabrina did on that sleepover a few weekends back, and as of late, her niece was becoming all the more secretive.

She still didn’t think that Sabrina had moved her relationship with Harvey to the next level. Still, there was a strangeness to the way Sabrina acted, that had she been more concerned, would have to lead her to believe that perhaps Sabrina was getting involved in something she shouldn’t, such as the local gang.

But she pushed the thought aside. If Sabrina were in trouble, she’d reach out to either herself or Ambrose, and Ambrose, in turn, would reach out to her, and she would solve it.

“Sabrina?” she called.

Her niece came back, head ducking around the corner. “Yes, Auntie?”

“Did you need help building your CV?”

“No, already done. I got a job at the bookshop with Aunt Hilda.” 

Zelda paused, looking up at Sabrina as she felt a strange twist in her stomach. “Oh?”

“Just for Thursdays and Saturdays,” Sabrina said. “Promise it won’t interfere with everything else.”

“Excellent, I pleased you’ll be working so hard.”

Sabrina nodded before leaving, while Zelda felt her stomach turn. If she was working with Hilda, she suspected that very little work would get done. Sabrina’s friends would likely visit, and Sabrina would spend all of her time speaking with them, only occasionally doing any of her work.

Zelda looked away, drawing in a breath. She shouldn’t think so harshly on niece, after all, it was still an opportunity for responsibility. And if she were fired fro her first job by Hilda or her boss, then all the better, Sabrina would learn that she couldn’t coast through life, hoping that her general charm would save her.

Zelda’s nail ran over the office desk before she returned to her lesson planning, building her lessons for the next few weeks. 

She drafted an email to Faustus, enquiring as to Shirley, before scrapping it entirely, knowing that it came off too contrived. She drafted an email to Prudence then, setting a time to go over everything on Monday, before recalling that Monday she had a meeting booked in with Elspeth for the extension she requested.

Zelda drew back, pulling out her planner to flick through it. Her week was excessively full, from classes to meetings, to Sabrina’s school sports and Lilith (with she penned as a meeting for funding, given that she didn’t expect to do any such thing for some time).

Closing her eyes, she felt a wave of nausea roll over her from all the work she was doing. She was exhausted. Utterly exhausted and now her coffee was cold.

Draining the cup, she stood up and held her position as a rush of dizziness washed over her. Perhaps she should poke through the kitchen for something to eat as well, given that it was well past lunchtime.

She moved to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and discovering biscuits that Hilda had made before she made her self a new pot of coffee as someone else came up the driveway of their home.

Zelda peered through the window, noticing the truck and felt a strange twist in her stomach. She didn’t know why, but seeing the Putnams here made her feel awkward like she was doing the wrong thing.

Eating the cookies, she made her way outside and watched as both Theo and Mr Putnam got out of the car. 

Theo walked up, dressed like a much more petite version of his father and dug his hands into his pockets. There was still a cut healing on his cheek and lip, but he otherwise looked well, providing a bright smile on his face. “Ms Spellman,” he said.

She nodded. “How’s school?”

Theo shrugged in a similar way that Sabrina was starting to and Zelda felt her stomach clench, wondering if the bullying was getting worse. As she understood, they had a few more weeks left of their community service since the fight but had thankfully been split from the bullies. 

“Sabrina mentioned your car got bogged on the forest road,” Theo said as his father came up behind him.

Looking to Joe Putnam, she raised her eyes briefly in greeting, giving a short nod, before returning to look at Theo. “I did. I tried to brave the old roads when the river flooded across the highway but ended up stuck.”

“As I recall, you used to brave those roads when you were young, too.”

Zelda laughed at the words, raising her eyes to look at Joe. That was certainly a flashback. “I did,” she agreed. “But not through a storm like last night’s, which is probably why it’s my first time being bogged on that road.”

“Do you know which road?”

“I do, I was coming up from the university and was planning to cut through the one that comes out just beyond the house, there,” she said, pointing to where there was an opening coming out onto the highway. Joe looked behind him, studying it before giving a nod. “I’ll take you if you like.”

“Can Sabrina come?” Theo asked. “We’ve never pulled out a bogged car.”

Zelda nodded, amused as she watched Theo run inside, likely to look for Sabrina upstairs, in her room. 

It left her alone with Joe, allowing silence to slip between them until he grinned at her. “You look nice, Zelda.”

“Thank you, as do you,” she said, meaning it honestly. His clothes were ironed, his hair combed. He looked well, far better than in the early years of the loss of his wife. “How’s the business going?”

“As well as it can. Most of my money comes from wedding destinations these days, looking to rent out the land for their authentic view,” he sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. The town was struggling. It seemed that all the tourists had upped and left, and there were less and fewer people coming through.

Though the opposite couldn’t be said for Riverdale, which seemed to be having stranger and stranger murders, making them quite the tourist destination for a particular group of people. 

Zelda turned on her heel, inviting Joe inside and pouring him a cup of coffee as Sabrina came down the stairs, dressed in her familiar red jacket and patent headband. Both she and Theo looked mischievous, and if Zelda were to place her thumb onto it, she would suspect that they were trying to set them up.

She wasn’t sure _why_ all of a sudden they were trying to set the two of them together––and certainly she would have expected them both to be too old to do it––however there was little else that could explain their secret glances as they glance between her and Joe, holding back giggles.

After coffee, she grabbed her jacket and handbag, following Joe outside to his car and climbed inside. The interior was mud splattered on the floor, but she noticed that the seats had been cleaned, and there was otherwise nothing else to be concerned about.

She took her seat, buckling up the seatbelt and watched as Joe, Theo and Sabrina did the same before she began directing as to where her car was.

The truck bounced along the road far better than her sedan had, and Zelda noticed a great number of potholes and puddles that would have had her car bogged again, had she managed to get out of the second lot.

When they arrived, Zelda gave a brief look to her, confirming that its contents were still in place and then stepped aside to watch as Joe explained to Sabrina and Theo both what to do if they ever found themselves bogged.

He pulled out pieces of flat wood, setting them in front of the bogged tire, digging it underneath to allowing the car to drive out. 

And then Zelda got into her car, turning the engine on before she slowly accelerated. The wheel did not move forward, due to not finding any traction. She paused, setting it back in park and climbed out.

“You did a good job,” he advised.

She nodded, arms folding as he dug through the mud, adjusting the plank of wood before directing her to try it again.

Zelda obeyed, getting back in the car, placing it into gear and trying to accelerate over the piece of wood slowly. Again, it didn’t work, and Mr Putnam sighed, before digging into the back of the truck. “Looks like we’re going to have to do this a bit more forcefully then.”

Pulling out chains, he tied them to the front of Zelda’s car, and then to the back of his own, before directing Zelda to put the car into neutral.

Zelda obeyed and watched as Theo and Sabrina stepped out of the way, seeming to share more than a few laughs.

If Zelda was honest with herself, there was a time where she may have considered dating Joe again. But their history was so far gone, that she doubted either one of them truly wanted to dig it up.

With ease, he pulled the car out, and Zelda felt a sigh of relief. Her car was no longer bogged. Now she just needed to be careful not to do it again as she drove along behind the Putnams.

Sabrina slid into the passenger beside her, buckling her seatbelt in place as she tossed a knowing smirk to her. “That was very helpful of Mr Putnam,” Sabrina advised. “And it was good that he became prepared.”

“Quite,” Zelda advised shortly, putting the car into the drive as she slowly drove behind them. 

Sabrina fiddled with the radio before sitting back against the seat as a local station played. “You know, Jesse passed recently.”

“I am aware.”

“Mr Putnam has been quite lonely since losing Jesse.”

“Has he?” Zelda said. “Perhaps he should look at dating someone who has the time to share that emotional grief,” she turned and looked back at Sabrina with a steady look. “I don’t know why you’ve gotten into your head that he and I are a match, but I assure you, Sabrina, we are not.”

“You would be,” she insisted. “He’s a nice man, he works hard, and he likes his own company, so you two would be perfect for each other.”

“Sabrina, he and I are well acquainted. We used to know each other back when I first returned to Greendale.”

Sabrina didn’t seem surprised by this information, which made her all the more aware of Sabrina’s motives. Her dear niece likely thought herself a champion for them. Reuniting two long lost loves, but the truth was far from that.

“Why did you break-up?”

“We weren’t formally dating,” Zelda said, going over a bump. The radio cut out briefly and seemed to return, crackling as they drove around the winding path. “And we fell distant because he met someone else and I had no interest in pursuing anything serious.”

“Have you ever?”

“Pursued something seriously,” she paused, thinking back to her partners. Certainly, she’d had long term relationships. There’d been offers of marriages and her own acceptance before eventually, they ended up breaking up inevitably before the wedding for one reason or another. Once upon a time, she’d thought herself cursed.

The truth was, she knew she wasn’t someone pleasant to be around. She was cold and withdrawn, preferred her own company, placed her work over everything else and found things like romantic anniversaries enjoyable, but overall unimportant. 

“No,” she said, “But things change.”

“Did you ever want your own children?”

“I have you and Ambrose.”

“But we’re not _your_ children,” Sabrina advised. And although her niece did not intend to be unkind, the pain still struck her heart. She’d raised and provided for them both, soothed their fevers and kissed their scrapes and bruises. But Sabrina was right. She would never be their mother, no matter what she did.

“No,” she lied. “I didn’t want my own children.”

“But when Constance had us look after Leticia–“

“What is with the questions, Sabrina?” She snapped, hating the painful reminder of Leticia. “What on earth are you trying to get at it?”

“You’re not happy,” Sabrina said. “You’re not happy with me or Ambrose or Hilda, or the house. You don’t like your job. And for a while, it seemed like maybe you’d found someone, but you’re insistent that you haven’t, so…” Sabrina sighed, “I don’t know, I just want you to be happy.”

“Having someone in your life doesn’t necessarily make you happy,” Zelda advised. “Have you ever considered the fact that I’ve chosen a life outside of a partner because that’s what I want?”

“But Mr Putnam is nice, and he said––“

“He may say a many great amount of things, but it doesn’t mean I share the same sentiment. We parted a long time ago, long before you were born for reasons that have long since ceased to matter. I went to college and came back, and he was married, and I didn’t care, Sabrina. If I truly cared for him, that would have been something that would have mattered.”

Sabrina shifted in the seat, watching as they came out to the highway. “You’re both so lonely, so I thought…”

“I understand you’re intentions, but I will ask this only once of you. Do not interfere with my love life. I am happy to be where I am. I have a family, work-life. There’s little else I require.”

“What about friends?”

Zelda paused there, “I have colleagues I consider friends.”

“Constance?”

Zelda drew in a deep breath, feeling the pain wash over her. “Yes, Constance and I are friends.”

“Why don’t you want to talk about what happened? It was only six months ago.”

“Because I don’t know how I feel,” she answered honestly, turning to look at Sabrina briefly before returning her eyes to the road. “I don’t know how I should feel, except happy that Constance was able to move past that difficult part of her life.”

Sabrina went quiet and didn’t push any further, for which Zelda was relieved. 

Pulling up in front of the Spellman house, she watched as the Putnam’s pulled up behind her––likely with Joe having gone through a similar insistence from his son to push them together.

As he climbed out of the truck with a tired look on his face, it softened as he looked at her. Zelda smiled despite herself before looking away. She had missed him in some ways, and seeing Theo and Sabrina grow to be best friends had felt right. A way for them to connect after losing touch for so long, though an awkwardness had always remained with them.

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” Sabrina asked Theo before turning and looking back at Zelda mischievously.

Zelda tried not to feel the frustration roll over her. Her niece intended well, she knew that, but it was nonetheless frustrating that she’d only just mentioned to her niece not to interfere and here she was, interfering because the two of them had shared eye contact. 

“If we weren’t intruding,” Joe said.

“Of course not,” Zelda advised, “Theo and Sabrina can help Hilda.”

They headed inside, and she was thankful to see Joe remove his muddied boots at the door, leaving them aside. Theo and Sabrina followed doing the same, whereas Zelda shifted one pair of shoes for another, not wishing to walk through her house without appropriate shoes on.

She led them all to the dining room, directing Theo and Sabrina to wash-up before she made a pot of tea, setting aside some of Hilda’s biscuits. 

She had seen Hilda’s car parked on their return and knew she was home. Likely, her sister would be coming down soon to set-up, and when she did, the children could help to prepare the meal with whatever she had planned.

Taking the tea to the parlour, she set it down, pouring herself and Joe a cup before she reclined to her seat. Mr Putnam took his tea politely, with a biscuit. And for a horrifying moment, Zelda wondered if he was going to try and _dunk_ the biscuit into the tea before he seemed to change his mind just nibble on it.

“Did you make these?” he inquired.

“No, Hilda did.”

He seemed to smile to himself. “She could always bake,” he said. “Even when we were young, she used to bake with your grandmother.”

Zelda nodded. She didn’t remember Hilda baking much when she was younger, but she supposed she’d often been too busy either galavanting around with other local teenagers or sticking her nose in a book to notice. “Did you spend much time with Hilda?”

“When I used to wait for you, I did. You used to promise to meet me at your home and then you would turn up an hour later.”

 _Ah_ , that Zelda did recall. Joe had been a good man, even young. He’d been good and kind. And she had probably used that for her own gain more than once, flattered by his interest in her. She’d never intended to hurt him, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t selfish.

“Theo and Sabrina have been less than obvious,” he advised, breaking the silence.

“I’ve noticed,” she agreed. “Sabrina especially seems quite insistent.” Setting her cup of tea down, she smoothed the creases in her dress. “I don’t want to mislead you. I’m not interested in a relationship.”

“I know. You never were.”

“What on earth does that mean?”

He paused, coughing awkwardly as he set the cup down on its saucer and set it on the coffee table before him. “Just that you were always independent. You preferred your own company—it’s not a critique, it’s just you. You’re…” _cold_ , she could see he was trying to avoid the word, but she’d had too many partners throw it at her. “Unbound by that desire,” he ended on.

Zelda felt a laugh rise in her throat. _If only you knew_. “I suppose,” she answered. There was a pang of discomfort, raw wounds she long since thought healed seemed to feel like a new skin, not unlike the very welts she could feel recovering. 

And with that, her thoughts returned to Lilith.

Zelda looked away, feeling a flush creep up her throat. The last thing that she wanted was for Joe to notice her arousal flooding across her. It’d been over two decades since they were together, but her skin hardly _hid_ the flush.

She closed her eyes, trying to move her thoughts away to something else, imaging something of more substance before she opened her eyes to find Mr Putnam staring into his cup of tea. “And what of you?” she inquired. “I haven’t noticed you dating anyone since the loss of your wife.”

He looked tired, truly tired, and for the first time, Zelda was reminded of their age. She remembered Theo’s mother. Angelina had been an out of towner. A lovely, round-faced woman who had always looked like she was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

And how Joe had looked at her like she was the whole world.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Too old for the theatrics of it all, and I know most of the town's occupants.”

She nodded, that was certainly true enough. “It’s difficult,” she agreed. “And it’s not easy to meet anyone when you stay on the farm.”

“No,” he agreed. “And Jesse was ill for so long…” he said before tiredly reclining, a look of grief crossing over his face.

A part of Zelda wanted to reach out and assure that it was okay, but they weren’t old friends. They were barely acquaintances now. Their children were friends.

“Do you remember when Jesse would chase after us when we were to the river?”

“He could never take a hint,” he said. “Always wanted to involve himself.”

“He taught me to fish better than you did.”

At that, he smiled, and Zelda felt a hum of something old and nostalgic, remembering as she pulled the fish from the line and both men had jumped around her, utterly surprised in her ability to unhook and then gut the fish.

“You give him too much credit. You were always better at those things than any of the boys. You had them lining up.”

Zelda smiled wistfully, remembering the time. Both in school and out of school, she’d occasionally date a man or woman who would look her over and make certain presumptions about her. It was always fun to pretend she had no idea how to do _anything_ like survive in the wilderness, and then to show them that not only could she hunt, but she was a better shot than anyone with a gun.

Not that she’d needed use of one in a long time. 

“I wanted to speak to you about a few weeks back,” he said, “Sabrina’s been standing up for Theo since he’s come back. Done lots of research and shared it around between not just his friends, but teachers and even family. It means a lot to see that she loves him so much.”

Zelda smiled, “She has a good heart,” she agreed. “Kinder than I ever did.”

“You have your own kindness. It might not be formative actions, but you never let anyone hurt Hilda. Remember when Blossom once tried––“

“Push her in the river?” She laughed. “Oh yes, I quite remembering enacting _that_ particular revenge.” She hummed at the memory. It’d been a long time ago, but the redheaded bitch had it coming. “Helped that she was from Riverdale’s side too.”

“She was jealous of you. You had her boyfriend wrapped around your finger.”

“As if that was difficult,” she scoffed. “He…” and then she trailed off, remembering other things. “Well, I suppose he just wanted someone who wasn’t going to kick him when he was down.”

Putnam nodded, softly to himself before he looked away, tracing the cup before taking a sip. “Are you happy, Zelda?”

“Happy?” she scoffed. “Of course, I am. I have everything I want.”

He nodded. “I’m glad,” he said. 

There was something there, and if she pressed at it, she might find out what he was digging at. But she couldn’t tell if it was for himself or her, and if it was for her, she didn’t want him getting any closer to it.

Setting her tea down, she made the excuse of checking on Hilda and toed around to the kitchen, through to the greenhouse where she could Hide softly speaking to Theo and Sabrina both.

“What are you up to?” she inquired, looking them both over suspiciously.

Theo turned on his heel, looking oddly suspicious, but Sabrina and Hilda both took no notice of it. “Just looking over the garden,” Hilda advised. “Little Theo’s got a science project coming up, and I was just suggesting––“

“That perhaps it was time to start dinner?” Zelda interrupted. “I’m sure whatever you’re up to can wait until after then?”

Sabrina’s mouth pressed into a line, but she had the decency to hold it back. 

“Of course, love,” Hilda advised. “I was going to make a shepherd’s pie if that’s alright with you?”

“Sounds perfectly fine,” she advised. Though in truth, she would prefer something of more speed to cook. 

As it was, she managed to be saved by Ambrose coming down and joining in the conversation with her and Joe, having suddenly taken an interest in agriculture, he enquired at to Joe’s work, freeing Zelda’s mind from polite conversation.

If she was perfectly honest with herself, the exhaustion of last night weighed heavily on her, and the tea seemed to be doing little to keep her awake. Even when they were summoned for dinner, she poured alcohol for the adults, pointedly refusing Sabrina a glass of wine (though usually, she didn’t mind her occasionally having half a glass on the weekend with an appropriate meal, but given that Joe was unlikely to approve the same for Theo, it wasn’t fair to place him an awkward situation). 

The conversation drifted across the table, with Hilda and Ambrose both discussing classes with Theo, which was all fine and well until Zelda’s ears pricked at the mention of, “––Principle Wardwell.”

Zelda looked to Theo; her eyes hovering over the boy as she tried to trace back what the conversation had been regarding. School, no doubt, but it what context?

“She’s been putting a firm foot down towards bullying, reminding them of Baxter High’s zero tolerance,” Sabrina said in response, giving enough to provide context, “but I don’t know if it was fair about the community service. They’re bullies, big bullies, and she gave them all the same service as us when _they_ started it.”

Sabrina’s expression turned hot. 

“Principle Wardwell did?” Zelda inquired. 

“Yeah. And it wasn’t like there was any point. She had them working some service for the aged cared centre, whereas we worked with the grade school. I doubt they learned anything from it.”

“It’s funny,” Joe advised. “Because when the other parents and I were speaking to her, she had negotiated them down to a week’s suspension for everyone. And then you came into the room.”

Zelda took her glass of wine in grip, taking a sip. “Quite,” she advised. “It was hardly fair that Sabrina was punished for that.”

“Well she still punished us equally,” Sabrina advised.

Zelda felt the flush warm her face, “Not true,” she advised hoarsely before clearing her voice. “As it was, I couldn’t allow a suspension on your record. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t remain on theirs, but I did my best.”

Joe gave her a strange look across the table. “So you negotiated her down?”

Zelda nodded. “I made it clear that while fighting should not be tolerated. There was some merit to what occurred. Though I understand that one of the boys was hospitalised?”

“He broke his leg,” Sabrina advised, “and that wasn’t our fault. We got into a fight, but when we did, one of his friends accidentally knocked him back down the stairs. It’s…how the fight stopped” she admitted. “We didn’t keep fighting.”

Zelda nodded, knowing already that had it been otherwise, Lilith would have advised her. “Anyway, the matter’s solved. Your service is nearly completed.”

Sabrina shrugged, as if unsatisfied by this, but didn’t say anything else to the matter. She looked at Theo with a strange look as she sipped her water. Again, Zelda found herself suspicious of the shared looks, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to it, but placed it aside. She couldn’t go around, convinced that Sabrina was up to no good because of secretive looks with friends. 

There was plenty of other reasons to be suspicious.

“Well, Wardwell certainly has the PTA under wraps. Completely cut them down when they tried to raise some complaints about _inappropriate_ outfits been worn to school,” Hilda advised, chuckling to herself. “Started enquiring if she should start measuring the same thing on the boys too, and wasn’t that an uproar.”

Zelda’s brows rose. Lilith seemed determined to make enemies everywhere it seemed, attacking the PTA and teachers in defence of the children. It would certainly make her look like a tyrant to them, and likely have their attention zero in on her, if she wasn’t careful.

She refrained from commenting as such, not wishing to ruin dinner as Theo began excitedly recounting Wardwell-telling-off-Craven story that Sabrina had previously advised.

Again, Zelda was reminded that the woman seemed unfazed by the enemies she was creating. She was still only a rather recent Principle, and Zelda doubted that her position was so written in stone that if a select group of teachers and parents complained, she would come out of it unscathed. The best scenario would be that she was requested to leave her post. Worst would be a parent or teacher digging into her personal life to find dirt on her.

And it wasn’t that difficult, given that she was actively moonlighting as a Dominatrix.

Zelda shifted on the seat, reminded (rather painfully) that if that were to occur, she would be caught in the middle as well.

Perhaps she should…

Who was she kidding, she wasn’t going to stop. She already longed to see her again. At the moment, it was one of the few things in her life that she enjoyed privately.

She looked across the table, sipping her wine to see Joe looking at her curiously before his eyes darted away. 

Drawing her attention back to the conversation, Zelda tried to quell the anxiety in her stomach. Even after eating dinner, she was still feeling unwell. Perhaps she needed an early night. 


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to indulge, for a moment, that Lilith was honestly pleased to see her. That her fingers ran through Zelda’s hair because she wanted to feel her moan against her, that her hand slid around her waist and held her tight because she wanted to hold her. For a moment, Zelda could pretend that this was all real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so behind on comments but my god I LOVE YOU ALL and I read them all a dozen times because they make my chest swell. Thank you, thank you!

Zelda swallowed as she stood in front of the classroom. She’d been flat out since that morning. Given that her Saturday had been lost, she’d spent all of Sunday finishing off her marking and lesson planning until late into the evening hours. As such, she was exhausted.

She drew in a breath, feeling the caffeine run through her bloodstream as she lifted the marker to the whiteboard and wrote out the main dot points, discussing her thoughts as the class listened to her.

She couldn’t show weakness. Couldn’t allow them to see the exhaustion drifting over her. She needed to focus on the work and drive the points home.

She turned around, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over. Walking back to the pavilion. She used it to steady her and requested Melvin to answer the context of what she’d written on the board in three romantic languages and advise as to their similarities.

The head rush washed over her, and she felt her blood flow return as she listened to him stumble over her words, stuttering, but still managing to point out four out of the five things she was hoping for. She directed to Elspeth next, enquiring as to the missing part. 

She couldn’t remember the rest of the class, feeling it blur across from her, but was thankful nonetheless when the class left, leaving her to slump in a seat, head dropping against the spine of the chair as she waited for the dizziness of the room to pass. Perhaps she needed to eat something more sustaining than a granola bar for breakfast-–and yet nausea had been ever-present of late.

She wanted to place it to menopause but knew better than to suggest that. The truth of the matter was that she was unwell, and despite seeing her gynaecologist recently, she’d been placing off seeing her general practitioner for some time, given that during her last visit, the doctor had lectured her about the long term effects of stress and smoking.

She didn’t need another lecture, and her smoking was reduced to two cigarettes now––hardly good for her, but better than her youth.

“Professor Spellman?” she looked up, blinking at the fluorescent lights before sitting up straight in the chair and turning to face the doorway. “Are you okay?” Prudence enquired.

“Quite fine,” she advised, grabbing her bag and standing up. As it was, she felt better after having sat down for a moment. Perhaps that’s what she needed. Maybe she could squeeze in a micro-nap on her lunch break.

“We were meant to meet a few minutes ago. If you prefer, we can do it here?”

Zelda sighed. Her office was only just down the hall. “No, best to be in there,” she advised. Zelda followed Prudence to her office before unlocking the door and setting her things inside.

Pulling out her laptop, she set up and watched a dozen new emails loaded, each one a student pleading for clarification or requesting a new time to meet her to discuss their course load. Sighing, she sorted the emails into different folders before looking up at Prudence, who already had her own workout.

“I graded the assignment for the first years of your language, but I’m afraid that I can’t do the religious studies. Your parameters made sense, but I don’t understand enough of the subject to mark them. I’m sorry.”

Zelda nodded, she’d expected as much, in fairness. “Thank you, Prudence. You’re doing far more than I would expect of a TA.”

“You’re still spreading yourself thin,” Prudence advised. “I know you’re going over everything I mark to make sure they’re fine and I don’t know if it’s because you don’t trust me, or––“

“I trust you,” Zelda advised, with a wave of her hand. “It’s not because of that, it’s because if I’m going to sign them off, I need to ensure that I agree. You do well, there’s hardly ever a bias, and nothing I’m concerned about. If you ever choose to follow the path of academics as a career, I assure you that I will be happy to provide you with a reference.”

Prudence’s expression softened then, a shade of red warming her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said, before drawing in a breath to steady herself, meeting Zelda’s eyes again. “But that’s still a massive workload for yourself. Is there’s nothing that Faustus can do?”

Zelda paused then, watching as the girl’s face scrambled as she realised her mistake, but outside of an awkward movement she made to tug at her sleeves, she did not attempt to correct herself, choosing instead to double-down on it––or perhaps hope that Zelda had missed it.

“Faustus?” Zelda inquired. “Are you on first names with Professor Blackwood?”

“I––we are,” she confirmed. “He’s…agreed to mentor me for one of the projects next year.”

Zelda’s expression sharpened. She wanted to ask then, flatly, if Prudence was having an affair. But then the question was, if Faustus were having an affair with his student, she’d be morally bound to advise Constance. The woman had only recently recovered from her previous breakdown, and as an affair in her marriage would likely only cause her to regress to how she was all those months ago when she couldn’t look after Leticia.

Zelda held her tongue. It wasn’t a problem for now, and so far all she had was guilty looks from Prudence. The girl could just be harbouring a one-sided crush herself. There was no reason to believe Faustus was doing anything wrong. 

She continued to discuss things through with Prudence, agreeing to relent and allow her to create some structure for the first-year class lesson planning––providing herself with some relief to focus on other things. She’d still look it over, and likely change it as she needed to, but it would provide valuable skills to Prudence and allow a breather, even if it was only for two hours a week.

As it was, her eyes remained focus on the weekend, counting down the days. She was exhausted, and although she went to bed most nights feeling her eyes burn with the need to sleep, her brain kept her awake with worry, flicking through the work she needed to get done, emails she needed to respond to, essays she’d marked that she fearfully chewed the inside of her mouth over, wondering if she’d been too lenient or too harsh.

Lately, the only thing that allowed her any respite was a choice of three vibrators and a familiar fantasy.

Lilith and her at a crowded restaurant, where the woman was incessantly touching her as they conversed over the food, the woman’s eyes holding hers steady, advising that if she failed to respond the game would be over.

It was enough to drive her quickly to a dopamine high, allowing her to drift asleep where she would dream for a few hours before been awoken by panic, five minutes before her alarm was to go off. She slept enough to not fall asleep at work, and for everything else, there was caffeine.

When the weekend finally arrived, she allowed herself to sleep. There was still a hundred and one things to do, but Zelda allowed herself to turn off her alarm, ease the growing panic and sleep in a little bit longer. After all, she had a _meeting_ on Sunday, and she didn’t want to turn up tired.

Zelda turned up early, stayed in her car until ten minutes to the agreed time, and then knocked on the door. Lilith bid her entrance and closed the door. “We’ll speak first,” Lilith said, and gestured to the kitchen. A neutral space.

Zelda sat down at the table as Lilith sat across from, smiling, her eyes bright as if she was delighted to see Zelda again.

A flicker of something sweet pulsated through Zelda’s heart before she steeled it. This was a professional discussion, not a date. 

“I would like it if the impact play continues,” Zelda told her, wanting that to be clear. “I’ll be a better judge of myself and ensure it won’t happen again.”

“It will likely occur again,” Lilith said. “That’s not a poor reflection on yourself; it can be difficult to judge your own emotional needs. But…it might help if you know why you dissociated?”

Zelda bit her lip, and looked away, feeling as if her chest was tightening at the question.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lilith coaxed. “But if you know why you disappeared at that moment, we can avoid it, or you can be mindful of what you were feeling so the next time it happens we know not to engage in it.”

“I…” she paused, remembering the feeling of the sting, of how much she’d wanted it to hurt. It’d hadn’t been about relief, it’d be about needing to be punished. At the time, a feeling had unsurfaced, knowing she wasn’t enough, couldn’t do enough and when it began to hurt, all she could focus on was that she’d deserved it. “I do,” she said. 

“Do you feel that way today?”

Zelda blinked, feeling her eyes prick. “Somewhat, but nowhere near like I had before. I can handle it.”

“How about we play it safe. There are many other things we can do that can provide relief that doesn’t involve impact play,” Lilith said.

“So every time I’m feeling this way, we can’t engage in that?” Zelda asked. The words came out harsher than she intended, and she flushed, looking away. There was an incessant need underneath her skin, and the relief that the caning brought was wholly desired. 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Lilith advised. “When you’re in a healthy mindset, we can learn and touch on your limits and discuss in further detail. Impact play _can_ be used to find relief in times like that, but I don’t feel comfortable doing that with you until I know what your limits are.”

Zelda nodded, swallowing thickly. “Fine,” she said. It was a no for today, but not a no forever. “Seems like a ploy to get more money out of me.”

“Ah yes, my super-secret spanking plan,” Lilith said, giving a patronising nod of her head. “Whatever will I do now that you know it?”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “So impact play is out of the question.”

“There are other comforts. We don’t have to have sex or even indulge in kink,” Lilith advised. “Some of my clients just want the aftercare as the entire session.”

Zelda thought of the feeling of being in the woman’s lap, her hand stroking her hair. Her chest ached for it, but to admit that was…painful. She hadn’t earned it. “No,” she said. “What about bondage?”

“With some clients, I’d be hesitant, but you’ve always responded well to it,” Lilith advised. “I don’t see an issue.”

Zelda exhaled, that was something at least. 

“There’s also the domination side. I could order you around on your hands and knees.”

Zelda’s eyes drew to Lilith’s, a flutter returning low in her belly. “And do what?” she asked.

Lilith smirked. “One of my clients just cleans the house. But I’m sure there are other things I could have you do.”

“And what other things would that be?”

Lilith gave a small laugh, her expression shifting. “Anything you want.”

_Anything she wanted_ , the options burned through her and Zelda found herself letting a thousand and one ideas roll through her mind. On her hands and knee, drawing her tongue over the woman’s sex, Lilith’s hand in her hair. Lilith fucking her. Being made to watch as Lilith masturbated…

Lilith rose to her feet, and Zelda followed. She watched as Lilith led her down the hall, a saunter in her step before she turned and gestured for Zelda to walk up the stairs.

Zelda paused, watching her, feeling anticipation bite through as she realised that all she wanted at that moment was Lilith. She wanted to kiss her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lilith asked.

Zelda’s eyes watched how her mouth formed the words before her eyes flicked to Lilith’s, a breath tugging as she almost considered crossing the line and just kissing her. God, she wanted to kiss her and feel her gasp and moan and––

Zelda found herself pressed against the nearest wall, and the woman’s mouth was on hers. It was hot and pressing. Zelda moaned, feeling her heart leap at the kiss as hands held her firm, pressing her tight against the wall. 

And then her coat was being slid from her arms, tossed to the bannister of the stairs, as Lilith’s mouth continued to kiss hers with a fury. As if she’d longed to see her, touch her, kiss her. Just as she had longed for it.

It was nice to indulge, for a moment, that Lilith was honestly pleased to see her. That her fingers ran through Zelda’s hair because she wanted to feel her moan against her, that her hand slid around her waist and held her tight because she wanted to hold her. For a moment, Zelda could pretend that this was all real.

It should have frightened her how much she wanted it, but when Lilith’s mouth drew over her throat, it was hard to not ache at the idea that she could _have this._ She _could_ find someone who wanted her like this. 

But she didn’t want it with anyone else.

Zelda kicked her shoes off and allowed herself to be manoeuvred next to the stairs where Lilith drew back, teeth biting over her bottom lip as if to hide her grin.

“Hello darling,” she said, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. “Have you thought about what you want?”

“I have.”

“Good,” and then Lilith’s fingers were entwined with hers, tugging her up the stairs, into the bedroom, where the door shut and they could finally look at each other. 

Here, it was easy to pretend, Zelda realised. She didn’t need to be a professor at the university or a guardian of two surly children. She didn’t need to be a matriarch to her family or a dozen other things that she was to other people.

She could just _be Zelda_. 

“Tell me I get to ravish you,” Lilith said, and her hands were on Zelda’s waist, a wide smile on her mouth. “I’ve been dreaming of it.”

“Just dreaming?” Zelda asked.

“Ask me nicely, and I might even tell you all the other things I’ve been getting up to as well.”

Zelda hummed, watching the woman’s smile widen further. “I want what you offered the other day. I want to see you come undone.”

“Define undone?” Lilith said, her eyebrows arching as her thumbs drew circles on her waist, over the material of her dress. “Do you want to see me undressed?”

“Mm, yes.”

“Do you want to see…me on my knees?”

“I did enjoy that. I might like to see that again.”

Lilith bit her lip, nodding her head. And then she was leaning in close, her mouth near Zelda’s ear as she asked softly, “did you want to hear me call out your name.”

Zelda drew in a breath, biting back the moan in her throat. “Yes,” she answered, her voice low and purring.

Lilith leaned back and then smiled at her. “Now, there are two ways we can do this. You and I can have sex or…I really do what I promised the other day.”

“Which was what?” Zelda asked.

“That you let me tie you up and I’ll let you watch. I promise it will be quite the performance.”

Zelda felt a wanton tremble low in her belly. Under usual circumstances she wasn’t sure she’d be interested in watching a partner masturbate, but Lilith wasn’t just a partner. Lilith was…something else entirely, and the idea of being tied up, unable to do anything, helpless to watch as she squirmed in her bindings…

Well, she was certainly not against it in any capacity.

“And that will take up our entire time?” she asked sceptically.

“Oh no, there’ll be room for play afterwards. I’m sure you’ll be _quite_ needy for some…relief.”

Zelda’s heart fluttered, a flush already brushing over her. “Well, then. How could I refuse such an offer?”

“How indeed.”

Lilith stepped around, behind Zelda and unzipped her dress, and then her mouth was on her neck and Zelda was feeling warm hands slide over her body as the dress was pushed to the ground.

She went to do the same for Lilith, only for the woman’s hands to catch her. “Oh no,” she said. “You have to keep your hands to yourself, that’s the only rule otherwise you’ll lose some privileges. Now, on the bed like a good girl.” 

Zelda bit back a sardonic comment and turned, moving to sit down on the mattress, before shifting to the centre on the bed, where she sat back on her knees, hands in her lap as Lilith returned with lengths of black rope.

The ropes were knotted, and this time, Zelda watched at her ankles were bound to her thighs, which in turn were bound to her wrists, keeping them all nicely locked together. Lilith checked them, fingers running around the pressure points, before she began kissing down Zelda's body, across her throat as one hand slid over the cup of her bra and other slid between her legs.

Zelda moaned, feeling herself grow wet underneath Lilith’s deft fingers as the woman teased her to frustration before pulling away, apparently satisfied when Zelda began panting in her ear.

And then she stood up from the bed and Zelda watched as she moved to the end of the bed, in full view of her.

She undid the cuffs of her long-sleeve blouse, undoing the buttons before she slid it from her shoulders. Then she was unzipping her skirt and drawing that down her thighs. Zelda watched the material slide down, her eyes enchanted by the image of lingerie. 

Like herself, Lilith apparently dressed to impress, there was a set of stockings and a garter belt as well, and Zelda watched as she under the claps of the garter belt one by one, before letting them hang.

And then Lilith’s hands were running through her hair as she stretched her body. 

Zelda swallowed, drinking in the sight of the woman. It was the first time she’d had the pleasure of seeing her undressed, and if she was honest with herself, she was envious of the fact that it wasn’t her hands undressing her as she kissed over the bared skin. 

Lilith’s foot lifted to the ottoman, and then she was sliding down the stockings, her eyes watching Zelda’s follow the movement before the silk was dropped to the ground. And then she did the same with the other leg. A languid movement, her body stretching with ease in flawless movements that had Zelda wondering if the woman did yoga––or had perhaps been a dancer. 

Zelda waited, watching with interest as then Lilith returned to sitting on the bed before her, sitting on her knees as she watched Zelda squirmed.

She was close enough that had Zelda been unbound, she would have been able to reach out and touch her, and right now, that’s all Zelda wanted to do. She wanted to kiss her throat and clavicle, place her hands on the woman’s waist and drew down to the hips. She wanted to feel her thigh press between Lilith’s and feel the woman roll her hips over it as she sighed in her ear.

“Aren’t you just a picture,” Lilith said to her with a sharp smile.

“You look divine,” Zelda said, unabashed. 

Lilith’s smile widened, her nose crinkling with obvious delight before it softened again as she came to bite at her bottom lip. Her head tilted and Zelda drew in a breath, focusing her thoughts away from the softness growing inside of her. 

“Are you ready?” Lilith asked.

“I am,” Zelda confirmed, watching Lilith’s chest rise and fall. 

Lilith grinned, before she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Zelda’s mouth, and then she was sitting back on her knees.

Zelda watched at the strappy silk underwear was pushed down her thighs and then slid to her calves.

Zelda expected to watch the woman touch herself, sliding her hands over her body––which was an exciting concept on its own.

Which meant that she didn’t expect Lilith to straddle her thigh, and then moved to kiss her throat, purposefully drawing her body across Zelda’s bound body so there was very little Zelda could do but draw in a breath as she felt the woman’s sex slide over her thigh. 

It was entirely more seductive than any lap dance she’d had before, given that she could feel Lilith’s naked body against her, entirely unable to do anything about it. And then Lilith’s mouth was pressed to her ear and Zelda could feel her hand sliding between them both.

Zelda swallowed, trying to calm her beating heart as Lilith’s mouth pressed over her neck, drawing down her throat as she made the smallest noises. Her hips rocked, sliding over Zelda’s thigh, and it was a performance in its own right, one that Zelda could look over Lilith’s should and see in the floor-length mirror in the corner of the room, but she didn’t want to watch.

It was too much when she could hear Lilith making small gasps as she touched herself, knuckles bumping against Zelda’s thighs. 

“Lilith,” she whispered.

And the woman’s hand curled over her shoulder, as if to hold onto her for steadiness, her body rocking.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Lilith asked.

“Can I…” she paused, straining in the ropes. “May I please touch you?”

“No,” Lilith advised, her smile wicked as she gasped and Zelda could feel how wet she was, dragging along her thigh. Her fingers twitched, arms straining in the rope bindings and Lilith grabbed her chin with her other hand, holding it steady to look into her eyes. “Watch me, or I’ll get creative.”

Zelda swallowed, “Yes, my Queen.”

“I am your Queen, aren’t I?” she said, her face awash in rapture. “And you are mine today, aren’t you, Zelda.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Lilith hummed, and Zelda watched her expression shift, head rolling back, body shifting forward. Zelda felt as if her throat would go dry. But every time she leant forward, Lilith was holding her back, laughing at her. 

“Needy little thing.”

“ _Needy_ ,” Zelda snapped, and then the woman’s nails were cutting in her jaw with warning and Zelda felt the _need_ wash over her. She wanted her, needed her like she was oxygen. And all Zelda could think about was what it would be like to run her tongue over the bare throat and feel the woman moan.

“I knew you would get worked up by this. Are you sure you don’t want me to sit back and spread my legs wide for you? You could see how wet I am.”

“I can feel it.”

“And isn’t that much, much better?” Lilith asked and Zelda felt her knuckles purposefully drag against the seam of her underwear. The barest of touch was making her squirmed as the woman continued to fuck herself on her lap and there was nothing she could do to help her.

There was a hundred witty retorts she had that rose and fell as she felt the woman’s head duck to her shoulder. In the mirror, Zelda could see Lilith’s back muscles growing taught, her body shaking. There was a moan, muffled against her throat and Zelda’s breath shook with anticipation, catching in her lungs as she felt the speed increase.

“ _Zelda_ ,” Lilith hummed into her ear and Zelda’s eyes closed, teeth biting over her bottom lip to prevent from crying out. She wanted her badly. Never before had she felt so much blood rushing into her sex, wetness pooling in her underwear, until she heard the woman’s name whispered like that in her ear. 

She didn’t know if it was better or worse to have made this decision. She could be tongue deep in Lilith by now, have her mouth drawing out the same noises rather than this wet, messy feeling drawing over her thighs. 

A wave of dizziness washed over her and Zelda’s eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling to focus as she drew a breath, once and then twice, as Lilith’s hand worked between her legs and her other came and curled over her shoulder, the grip trembling as she worked faster and faster. 

There was only the soft sound of a panted breath and soft moans, and Zelda’s breath tightened, hoping she was close, because if this continued, she was surely going to combust. Her body burned to touch her, have her hand stroking between Lilith’s legs.

And then the hand tightened on her shoulder and Lilith’s body was taught and rocking. Her mouth was on Zelda’s and it was like everything came into focus. Zelda felt it like an electric shock shooting down her body as the woman moaned against her mouth, her kiss hard and furious. 

She tugged at the bindings again, desperately trying to touch her, pressing against her as she rocked with the last convulsion.

And then it was over and Lilith’s body drew loose, her hand drawing away from between them to settle on her other shoulder wetly. 

“Untie me,” Zelda said with as much dominance as she could muster with lust powering through her. 

Lilith laughed, and then the ropes were tugged undone. Before they were even tossed away she was pinning Lilith to the bed, kissing her mouth and drawing down her body, hungrily, possessively wanting to claim what she couldn’t have.

Lilith’s laughter filled the room as she squirmed underneath her, before her legs wound around Zelda’s waist and she drew Zelda’s face back to hers, kissing her in short, fast bursts before she dropped back. “I thought you’d like that.”

“I hated it.”

“You loved it,” Lilith said, “I could _feel_ it,” and as she said, it her hips rocked prominently, blue eyes flashing. Zelda felt the slickness drag against her body.

“It was cruel, needless torture I wouldn’t wish on another.”

“Is that so?”

“It is, we should do it again another day.” Zelda knew she would be dreaming about this moment. Imagining what it felt like to have Lilith’s body rocking over hers again and again. 

Lilith smiled, drawing her fingers over Zelda’s faces softly, tenderly. And then her expression shifted to mischievous. Her hand snatched away and then suddenly Zelda was being kissed again. With teeth and tongue and sucking pressure that had her moaning––too distracted to realise until she felt her hand’s tugged together, that she was being bound again.

It was a simple binding, wrists bound together, but it was enough that in confusion, she slipped to her side and suddenly found Lilith sitting on her hips, pinning her to the mattress.

“Is that how you’re going to play?” Zelda asked.

“Mm. You were rather disobedient. I felt you trying to touch me despite my warning as to otherwise.”

“So now you’re going to punish me?”

Lilith gave a look, not advising either way to her plan, and before Zelda do so much as try to rock her hips, she had her hands above her head, as the woman drew her mouth down Zelda’s throat. “Stay still,” she said, and then Lilith was climbing off her.

Zelda frowns, lifting her head to watch as Lilith opened her wardrobe only for her to turn around and shoot her a dirty look. Obeying, she leant back down on the bed, anticipation prickling over her skin. 

And then Lilith was returning and Zelda was biting her lip, eyes watching the ceiling as she felt the woman kneel on the bed before her, sliding in-between her legs. 

“Do you know much about forced orgasms?” Lilith asked.

Zelda’s head dropped to look her, but whatever toy she had remained behind her back as she settled on her knees, in between Zelda’s legs. 

Lilith’s eyes drew over her body, a long, deep breath puling into her lungs before she smiled, meeting Zelda’s eyes again. “It’s a favourite of mine.”

“For you or me?”

“For you. Think of it as…the other side to the coin.”

Zelda swallowed. “I know a bit of it, but I’ve never really had more than three or four orgasms in the same evening.”

“Mm, I’m sure you stopped your partner or partners when it became unbearable.”

“I…oh,” Zelda realised, she drew in a breath and watched as Lilith dropped a vibrator onto the bed. 

“I’m very good,” she assured. “And it can be a lot of fun for both of us. I think it’s a safe way to test you limits, if you’d like to try it,” Lilith was looking at her almost shyly, though there was certainly a vested interest in it. She wanted to see her come undone, but it was more than that. This wasn’t about Lilith taking her to new heights, this was about pushing her limits in pleasure and discomfort and…

…well, Zelda couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat race. “Forced…orgasms?”

“Mm, I press play and we see how many times I can get you off before the battery dies.”

“Is there a record for this?”

“No challenge as such. I prefer to keep to personal bests of the victim,” she said, “And I would very much enjoy making you my victim. Safeword still withstanding.”

Zelda nodded.

“We don’t have to, however––“

“I want to,” Zelda assured, cutting her off. “I want to try it. If I don’t like it, I’ll just say music box.”

Lilith smiled, and there was a genuine warmth to it. As if she was both proud of her and pleased with her. It twisted in Zelda’s chest, a desperation fluttering as she realised that if Lilith smiled at her like that, she’d surely follow her to Hell.

“Good, now, let’s move you there with the pillows.” Zelda shifted, allowing Lilith to help her sit up and shift across to the pillows. The woman allowed her to adjust, propping up two more pillows behind her before she sat back and smiled at her.

And then Lilith was moving between her legs again, her hands drawing over Zelda’s legs. 

Zelda’s hips lifted as her underwear was removed, and then Lilith’s mouth was warm, kissing against her knee, setting her chin atop of it lazily, and Zelda watched that blue eyes follow her as she drew her fingers over Zelda’s sex. It was a warm coaxing and Zelda bit her lip, keeping her eyes steady as Lilith drew over the labia, stroking gently.

It was enough to make her limbs shake, and then, apparently satisfied with her reaction, Lilith picked up the vibrator and Zelda held her breath. 

“What’s your safe word, Zelda?”

“Music box.”

“Good girl.” The vibrator hummed, its battery quiet as it set against her. Lilith's eyes held hers, watching at Zelda drew in a breath, feeling it hum over her. Never had such a thing felt so intimate, but as Lilith’s other hand came to slide over her thigh, Zelda felt the tension coil inside of her, heels digging into the blankets.

It came slow and steady, shivering from her. It was different from how Lilith’s fingers felt and different from when she masturbated alone. The orgasm spun from her and Zelda breathed through it once, twice, her eyes fluttering and then returning to Lilith.

The vibrator went stronger and without even feeling the first one finish, the second shook through her, harder as she clenched around nothing. 

Lilith smiled at her and Zelda felt her heart pound as she leant forward. The woman kissed her and then Zelda was moaning as she felt the vibrator kicked up a notch.

Zelda hissed, feeling it roll over her clit to the other side and back. “You’re doing well,” Lilith coaxed as she drew back. “Two in two minutes, I’m impressed.”

Zelda swallowed, it was intense, far more than she expected. Her thighs shook as she squeezed, heels digging, hands clenching in their bindings. “ _Jesus in Heaven_ ,” she spat, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Three, good girl.”

There her hips tried to pull away, the intensity too much, but Lilith’s hand was firm of her leg, holding her in place as she manoeuvred the vibrator over her clit. It was _intense_ , her clit’s sensitivity was too much, and Zelda strangled a breath, holding back as she felt her body shake, muscles clenching again. 

“Lilith, I can’t…” she whined.

“You can,” she coaxed, and as it to prove her point, she slid her other hand from her thigh and stroked over the labia, around and down and then was sliding inside of her where Zelda was wet and wanton, wanting to be filled.

“ _God_ ,” Zelda hissed and her heels dug in and Lilith's fingers slid prominently, curling against a spot. 

It almost hurt, it _was_ hurting with the intensity, but it was _good_. She could feel her walls clenching around Lilith’s fingers, squeezing as she was coaxed higher and higher again and then she was crying out, sobbing. 

“No more,” she pled, trying to move her hips away, but again, Lilith held her firm, her eyes holding hers, a smile on her lips.

“One more,” Lilith said to her, “You can do it.”

Zelda bit her lip. Her back ached, her stomach muscles ached from all of the squeezings, and there was a rush of noise in her ears. She thought about disagreeing, but the way Lilith was looking at her––utterly please and surprised, fingers stroking inside of her…

Zelda bit her lip, head bowing. _One more_ , she nodded in agreement.

The vibrator moved, rolling up and over and directly onto her clit and Zelda hissed, pulling back away, feeling the ropes pinch on her wrists. She squeezed, a cry whimpering from her and then felt Lilith’s fingers curling, sliding, drawing.

It was Heaven and Hell. She didn’t want it to stop, and yet she couldn’t do it, could feel the climax. 

It was too much. 

Her heart pounded, heavy and hard in her chest and ears. And then her body was convulsing and Zelda saw stars as she was fucked through to the orgasm. 

“Music,” she whimpered.

The vibrator clicked off, Lilith’s fingers slid out from her and then she felt the tug of ropes being undone before Lilith was dragging her close.

Zelda whimpered, feeling her clit throb in a way she didn’t know was possible. She ached, her whole body ached from the however many orgasms she had in a span of however long, but as she was pulled to Lilith’s chest, the woman’s hand drawing through her hair, Zelda couldn’t find herself upset.

She could feel the tears that were drying on her face, and yet despite all of that, there was a hunger in chest as Lilith pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You did well, I’m impressed.”

Zelda shivered, a smile tugging at she allowed her to relax for a moment. There was nothing sweeter than the touch, and despite how much Zelda’s sex felt swollen and raw, a part of her wanted to ask for it again.

“Four orgasms.”

“Five,” Lilith corrected. “Though not all are equal,” she teased. 

Zelda sighed, feeling the fingers draw through her hair. She was tired now, utterly exhausted and a part of her wanted to fall asleep like this, with the woman’s fingers running through her hair. But she couldn’t, there were things to do, essays to mark, results to put up.

“Come with me,” Lilith tugged, and then Zelda was finding herself gently being lead to stand, before Lilith was taking her out of the bedroom, into the bathroom, where the remainder of her clothes were removed, before Lilith guided her into the shower stall. 

The water was hot and Zelda sighed as it drew over her skin, feeling Lilith slide in behind her. She felt like she was in a haze, barely acknowledging as soap and water were drawn over her skin by Lilith’s hands. There was a soothing nature to it, feeling her hands draw over her shoulders, down her back and legs.

And then Lilith was turning her around to face her. 

She wanted to kiss her, but Lilith’s was focused on lathering her arms, then her chest and her belly. And then it was all being rinsed off. 

Zelda took the soap from Lilith’s hand, and did the same to her. Washing over her shoulders, down her arms and across her chest and belly, over her back and down her legs. It didn’t feel sexual, she expected it to, to find herself aroused by the process, but instead, she just found herself looking at Lilith and feeling herself soften. 

All of the tension had left her, and there was only dizziness that remained as she set the soap aside. For a moment, they stayed there in the water, their eyes watching each other and Zelda almost leant forward, her hand going to cup Lilith’s face, before she watched as Lilith shut off the water.

It was over. 

As Lilith wrapped her in a towel, Zelda couldn’t help but ask, “Do you treat all of your clients like this?”

“Only the ones I like,” she said as she took a towel for herself and led Zelda back to the bedroom. 

Lilith pulled out a dressing gown from the chest of drawers, sliding it on and tying it at the waist as Zelda dressed again, placing on her bra, garter belt and stockings before her slip and dress. She paused, watching as Lilith drew out of the room, her hand drawing through her hair to pull it back from her face as she smiled at Zelda. 

Zelda paused, feeling the smile flutter inside of her before she turned away, moving to the mirror to fix her hair and place heels on. 

She felt lightheaded, and if she had just rolled through five orgasms, she’d be suspicious. As it was, she ignored the feeling and made her way downstairs to where her coat and handbag were, before she went to the kitchen.

She rolled her shoulders, feeling tightness in them as she watched as Lilith set the tea down on the table. 

“Feel better?” Lilith asked of her.

“I do,” she said. “Lately this has been the only time I get to spend without worrying about work or family.”

Lilith nodded, “That’s how I got into all of this,” she advised. “It seemed to be the only place where everything else disappeared and my thoughts turned singular.”

“I appreciate everything that you’ve done.”

At that, Lilith’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so?”

Zelda hummed, and then she reached into her bag to pull out her wallet.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lilith said. “Today fulfilled my fantasies as much as yours, it wouldn’t be fair to take your money.”

Zelda frowned, “I did ask for this,” she pointed out.

Lilith shook her head, “No, I enjoyed myself too much. It’d feel like double-dipping.” 

Zelda stepped forward, going to comment, but as she did, a wave of dizziness overtook her and before she could even make the extra step towards the chair, she was…

…

…what was she doing?

________________


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leant forward then, her face shifting into the familiar expression of a woman not to be messed with. “Do as you are told.”

Zelda’s eyes opened, her throat felt dry and sore as she looked up at the bright lights and then closed her eyes again, feeling her eyes sting at the pain. They were fluorescent and sharp.

Drawing a breath, she felt her head throb as she pushed to sit up.

“Take it easy,” came the scolding voice and Zelda turned beside her to see Lilith sitting next to her in a chair. She blinked again, looking around her and focused on the blue curtains, the chattering that suddenly popped into ears as electronic beeps drew around her.

She went to ask: am I in a hospital, but all the came out was “hospital?” as her dry mouth fumbled to form words.

Lilith turned, grabbing a bottle of water from beside her and handed it to her. “You spectacularly knocked yourself unconscious in my kitchen. I wasn’t sure if you want me to call your family or not.”

So she stayed, Zelda concluded as she drew in a breath, feeling her chest tighten. It was for professional reasons, she supposed. Or common decency to not have her wake-up alone.

She took the water and drew in a deep drink, feeling it slip down her throat. Setting it aside, she lifted her hand to touch the throbbing point of her head only for Lilith to snatch at her hand and pull it away with a warning look. “You cut your head on the fall down. You have a concussion, but otherwise, you’re fine.”

“Just a concussion.”

“Well, they were running some other tests to see why you fainted.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That we had had sex before it occurred. I diverged that it wasn’t particularly _standard_ sex, but otherwise nothing else.”

Zelda hummed. There was no reason to mislead doctors about their activities, and if bondage or extreme orgasms had caused it, it was only reasonable for her to be upfront. “I see,” she said. “Do they know if that caused it, or what did?”

“Mm, no,” Lilith said. “I think they were waiting for you wake-up.”

Zelda sighed, adjusting in the chair. Well, it was certainly one embarrassing thing, but she appreciated that Lilith had taken care of her. “Thank you,” she said, low, almost embarrassed to say it. “For not calling my family.”

“I promised discretion where I could,” Lilith said, but there was an odd expression to her face as she shifted in her seat. 

“You don’t need to stay.”

“Did you want your family called now?”

Definitely not. The last thing she needed was them interrogating her when she could barely string a sentence together. 

“Then I’ll stay, and we’ll sort it out.”

Zelda nodded, falling back on the pillows as she felt the wave of humiliation wash over her. She couldn’t believe that she had given herself a concussion and in the place of the dominatrix of all places. It was, perhaps, better than if she had fallen unconscious in her car, or out on the sidewalk. 

Lilith adjusted in her chair and offered her a smile. “You’re okay,” she assured. “Just a minor head injury. It won’t even scar.”

“There’s a cut?” She went to reach for her handbag, only to frantically look around and realise it wasn’t there.

Lilith pressed her hand against Zelda’s chest, pressing down until Zelda was lying back on the bed. “It’s nothin to worry about. It’s a small cut on your hairline. It’ll bruise, but there wasn’t any need for stitches.” She reached up and stroked Zelda’s cheek softly, and Zelda sighed. 

She knew, in her heart, that Lilith conditioned her to respond to the movement and soften down, and yet she couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat ease, a wave of comfort washing over her at the woman’s touch. 

“What did you want to tell your family?” Lilith asked. 

Zelda felt the headache return, but as Lilith’s hand move to touch over hers, reminding her that she was right there, Zelda drew in a breath and centred herself. “Not the truth.”

“Well, that’s obvious enough.”

“We can just say that I fell on the pavement and you happened to be there. You’re Sabrina’s principal, and we’ve met before, so it’s not entirely out of the scope that you would have a duty of care to ensure I was fine.”

Lilith’s eyebrows rose briefly before she shrugged. “And if they question you?”

“They won’t,” Zelda stated. “They know better to dig into my affairs.”

A strange look passed over Lilith’s face, and for a horrible moment, Zelda felt the scrutiny was mixed in with something like _sympathy_ as if the woman was concerned for her. Looking away, she pulled her hand out from Lilith and moved to sit up, slowly this time, so the dull throbbing in her head eased.

A nurse arrived in the room and smiled tightly. “You’re awake, I see.”

“Quite,” Zelda said. “How long until I can go home?”

“Well, we’re waiting on some blood tests. You were unconscious for quite a while.” He moved closer and pulled out a penlight. “I’m going to check your pupils. Just stare over my shoulder.” Zelda followed, squinting as the light was moved in front of her eyes and then away before he did the same to the other.

Taking the chart at the end of the bed, he made a note. “You might need to stay overnight for observations.”

“Absolutely not,” Zelda assured. “I can’t stay here any longer than I already have. Whatever needs to be watched out for can be done at home.”

The nurse took a long stare at her, disapprovingly before looking to Lilith. “We’ll wait for the doctor’s opinion, but I can assure you, they’re likely to agree to the same.”

Zelda sniffed, looking aside and watched as the nurse moved on to other observations, checking her blood pressure, then her temperature and heartbeat before marking those down as well and commenting that the doctor would likely be in soon before he left.

Once he had left, Lilith reclined back in the seat and looked to Zelda.

“What?”

“I should have known that you wouldn’t take medical advice.”

“And what is that meant to mean?” she inquired sharply. “As you well understand, I have a hundred different things I need to do and being in the hospital is _not_ on that list.”

Lilith shrugged. “We’ll see what the doctor says.”

Zelda went to make a retort back, advising that if Lilith was going to keep acting this way, she might as well go home, but as she opened her mouth, the doctor entered. 

“Ms Spellman?” she inquired, picking up the sheet to glance through it. “Do you remember what occurred?”

“I was standing in the kitchen when I took a step and fell unconscious,” she advised.

“The MRI and CT scans show a small bleed from the fall and a fracture to the skull, but that will heal up fine. We’re going to keep you here for observations overnight. It’s not much to worry about, but if it does become worse, you’ll be around medical staff. I’ll let the nurse––”

“I’d prefer to be home,” she advised.

“I see, well, my official recommendation is to keep you here.”

Zelda felt her throat swell; she did not want to be in the hospital. Being in the hospital was the worst place she could currently be. She needed her laptop, her work. She needed to make sure Sabrina had everything she needed. She needed to respond to emails, fix the lesson planning, finish marking Shirley’s fucking religious class essays. Complete a new presentation, finish up ratifying the meeting minutes which she still hadn’t issued out to the department (not that anyone ever fucking read them) and then she needed––

“Zelda,” Lilith said, and her hand was on her shoulder.

She blinked, looking up at the doctor and realised the woman had been speaking to her and she hadn’t listened. The doctor’s brow rose, unimpressed before she glanced at Lilith. “Speak to her. My recommendations are that she remains here,” before she left the room.

“I can’t stay here.”

“You can,” Lilith said. It was said in the same way that she had earlier that day. Assuring her that she could take another, and then another. A command shook through, and Zelda drew in a breath, staring at her.

“I’m going to go home to my family.”

“Or you could call your family here, and whatever the concern is can be fixed.” She leant forward then, her face shifting into the familiar expression of a woman not to be messed with. “Do as you are told.”

“Or what?” Zelda asked. The words were meant to bite back with venom, but her own arousal softened it.

Lilith smirked. Damn her.

“Or,” she purred, “You can have the very opposite of what I provided today, given that it seems it had an adverse effect. Perhaps we should avoid orgasms entirely for you. Keep them for my own satisfaction.”

Zelda sniffed, turning away as if it didn’t matter. As if she didn’t suddenly crave to feel the woman inside of her.

As if knowing, Lilith’s fingers slipped over her leg, drawing over her thigh. It was innocent enough, a resting place as she leant in, but Zelda’s could feel the nails drawing over her skin, up and down, promising things that Zelda knew she could deliver on.

She was intimately aware that she was currently not wearing any underwear. 

“You’re healing right now,” Lilith said. “But in a week, you’ll be all better, In a fortnight you’ll be rapping at my door and negotiating, and if you left the hospital, I would be very cross.” She lifted her other hand, tucking Zelda’s hair behind her ear in a long, slow movement that curved around the shell of her ear, before dropping away. “You don’t want to make me cross, do you, Zelda?”

“I––“

“No, because you want to play with me, and if I’m cross with you, we can’t play together.”

Zelda bit back the whine she felt building, looking away from the intensity of her expression as she shifted her legs on the hospital bed, drawing in a breath. “Fine,” she said. “We can call my family, and I will _request_ that my laptop be brought to me while I stay overnight for observations.”

“Good girl,” Lilith said, and her hand settled on her thigh, no longer teasing, but not leaving either. “I’ll leave once you call them.”

Zelda went to ask why, before realising that there was no need to come with some lie as to what occurred between them if she wasn’t here. Zelda could simply say she fainted and was taken to the hospital, uncertain as to what occurred. 

“Do you have my handbag?” she asked.

At that, Lilith ducked her head, realising a mistake. “Ah,” she said. “I may have left that behind.”

“Then I guess I’ll just head home,” she advised. 

“Does your landline have caller ID?” she inquired. “Because you could just use my phone.”

Zelda scowled, hating how the woman twisted her words. “Fine.”

“Wonderfull, I’ll drop yours off tomorrow for you before school. Otherwise, if you find yourself discharged, you can contact the school directly, and I’ll arrange to drop it off at your discretion.” 

Zelda had the briefest image of Lilith inexplicably providing her handbag to Sabrina, before realising that Lilith meant that she would discreetly find a way to drop it off. 

“Entirely suitable,” she advised. 

“Good,” Lilith reached into coat pocket then and then set her phone in Zelda’s hand. “And this way I can check if you did call your family.”

“Honestly, as if I would go to the effort of maintaining a fake conversation,” she advised. “I have better things to do with my life.”

“Mm, such as hitting your head on my table.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and clicked open the phone, being presented with a neutral background with a request to enter the passcode. Lilith took the phone back before presenting it to Zelda again, the phone opened.

Unlike her own phone, which had only two pages of apps, all neatly aligned, Lilith’s phone had over a dozen pages of apps, and as Zelda accidentally flicked through to the wrong page, she found herself looking at a strange assortment of, what appeared to be, mobile games. Of course, the woman played mobile games and had a mess across her pages. No doubt her computer desktop was similarly a mess and in requirement of order. 

“Honestly,” she scoffed and flicked back to the first screen, tapping the phone application and opening it up to dial in her landline.

Pressing the receiver to her ear, she watched the other woman smirk at her, apparently amused by her annoyance as she dialled out.

The phone rang once, twice, thrice and Zelda wondered what time it was. The blinds were shut, and her family was used to not expecting her home until dinner when she went out. It was entirely possible that they were all out doing their own thing and-– “Hello?” Ambrose said. 

“Ambrose.”

“Auntie. Did your car breakdown again?”

“No, and there’s nothing to worry about. I had a minor accident and ended up hitting my head.”

“Oh, did you need me to pick you up? Aunt Hilda’s out but––“

“I’m at the local hospital,” she advised. “They want to keep me in overnight, but there’s nothing to worry about. I just need you to bring my laptop when you can.”

There was a pause on the line, and for a moment, Zelda wondered if the line had died. “You’re in the hospital.”

“It’s nothing serious,” she assured. “Just a minor concussion.”

“Auntie,” Ambrose said. “I’ll call the others, and we’ll––“

“I just need my laptop,” she assured. “There’s no need for a fuss. If you could just arrange for that, my make-up bag and a change of clothes.”

She heard a sigh and knew that Ambrose was rolling his eyes, likely cursing her before he said. “Of course. I’ll call Aunt Hilda and get her to take it to you.”

“Thank you, Ambrose,” she said. “I promise, there’s nothing to worry about.” And then, before her nephew could argue or find out any further information, she clicked the phone off and handed it to Lilith. The woman’s eyebrows drew up, but she took the phone and slipped it into her pocket.

“Well, as agreed I shall leave you here,” she said, pushing up to her feet. “I’ll arrange for your phone to be returned to you,” and then she leant forward and kissed her cheek before leaving. Zelda watched her leave, exiting into the hall of the hospital, looking far more beautiful than she had a right to. 

But with her leaving, Zelda felt an ache, low in her chest. A part of her didn’t want to be left alone but knew that any further moments they spent together would only place them further in trouble of being caught by someone.

And despite all of that, the truth was Lilith had no reason to stay. Her client was safe; the family would be coming. Her duty of care was spent. 

It didn’t ease the ache. Zelda settled in the bed, feeling her head pound as she tried not to focus on how her face tingled. It wasn’t unusual to develop a bond with someone you were having sex with, but Zelda could feel her emotions becoming more and more complicated. If she was being honest, she…enjoyed Lilith’s company, outside of sex. She enjoyed their conversations, their teasing, the easy way Lilith touched her and right it felt when her hand was brushing her skin. 

The other week, when her car had been bogged, she and Lilith had spoken after the spanking session for well over an hour on an assort of topics. 

Part of her wanted that again. She wanted a long conversation over tea. The teasing of fingers touching over the back of her hand, the ease of knowing she didn’t need to impress Lilith, that the woman was engaged in the conversation when she tossed her head back and laughed.

She liked her.

Honest to God, she liked Lilith and had their situations be different; she may even have considered trying to formalise in some way. As it was, the idea of formalising such a thing was entirely insane. She needed to separate the desire in her mind.

Perhaps she should…no, she couldn’t do that. She just needed to reign in her own desires. Something simple enough to do. 

Zelda’s thoughts went round and round until she looked up as there was a knock on the doorframe of the hospital, allowing entrance to not just Hilda, as she expected, but Ambrose and Sabrina both.

“Oh, love,” Hilda tutted, rushing into the room and before Zelda could so much as slap her away, she was being pulled into a great big hug as Ambrose frowned in the corner and Sabrina came, sitting on the end of the bed. “What happened?”

“A fainting spell,” she said, “unfortunately I landed on something else and was brought here. Terribly embarrassing,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Sabrina’s eyes narrowed. “Where were you?” she asked.

“At the University.”

“Huh.” She said before biting her tongue. Zelda looked away, brushing her hair behind her ear and looked over them all. “I’m fine,” she assured, “It’s just a small cut.”

“Is it?” Ambrose asked. “Because that’s a massive bruise for a small cut.”

Zelda frowned. “Well, I haven’t seen it, but I was assured there was no reason for stitches.”

They all frowned her and Zelda swallowed, looking away. She didn’t want to repeat what the doctor had said, nor did she wish to advise of what could occur. But they were all looking at her as if her face was a rather large mess, which only served to make her all the more anxious about it.

She had work tomorrow. Surely it wasn’t so awful that she’d have half a dozen questions raised. 

“Well,” Sabrina said, sitting up straighter on the end of the bed. “I mean, as least you’re otherwise okay. Did the doctors say what they needed to do?”

“Overnight for observations,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Nothing to be concerned about, but I will have to let my morning class know that I won’t be in. And Faustus, as well.”

“Maybe,” Ambrose said. “This might be a good time to take a few days off.”

“Preposterous. And _whom_ will cover Shirley’s classes?” she inquired. “Prudence certainly can’t. She doesn’t have the education. And there’s no other TA to cover it. No, I will attend the midday classes.”

She watched as her family all gave her similar expressions of disapproval, but held their tongues from saying anything, knowing better than to disagree with her when she’d set her foot down (so to speak). Much better than Lilith who had somehow managed to manipulate her into staying.

“Well I’m just surprised you’re listening to the doctor,” Hilda stated, as if able to read her mind. “Last time you were given instructions to stay in bed, you immediately disobeyed, and we found you half passed out in the hallway.”

Ah, Zelda recalled, the time she had a terrible bout of the flu and was convinced of her need to attend the school. She recalled having to phone Faustus rather late and advise that she’d been unable to leave the bed since her medication apparently had a drowsy effect. 

She did not wish a repeat of that, purely for the embarrassment of having to admit her own weakness. No, she’ll be perfectly capable of attending classes tomorrow, following the hospital’s speedy need to discharge her. And if they weren’t speedy, she would certainly be encouraging them to move on with whatever was needed to let her go or so help her. She’d leave on her own merit.

Lilith be damned. 

____________


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not even a thank you?” Lilith asked before tutting. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?”

Zelda glared at the nurse. It was in the small hours of the morning, and the young girl, barely out of training, was shivering under her stare, voice shaking as she advised, once again, “a doctor needs to sign you off before we can discharge you.”

“Ridiculous, go and get one then.”

“He’ll be around later,” she said.

Zelda huffed, and the girl, apparently seeing that as an opportune moment, decided to exit the room. Apparently considering her ops for the shift completed. 

Honestly, after a bad night’s sleep, the last thing she wanted was to be dealing with the fact that she would need to cancel today’s class––and if things continued in such a way, she might have to cancel tomorrows as well, because apparently, she was entirely reliant on some _fucking doctor_ who hadn’t bothered to check on her since yesterday, to provide permission for her to leave.

There’d also been the whispers of a repeat MRI and CT scan, which was the very last thing she needed. It’d been a very small bleed with a minimal fracture and was likely to be absolutely fine. There was no reason to make such a fuss. After all, she was a grown, fucking woman. She should leave. Get up and leave. 

It wasn’t like Lilith had any _real_ power over her. She could just put her shoes on (given that she was dressed in a new set of clothes provided by Hilda) call a cab and take her back home where she’d find her emergency credit card and pay it _that way_. 

And yet she didn’t. She sat on the chair next to the hospital bed, dressed, hair combed, make-up done and waited.

There was a knock on the doorframe then, and then Lilith was entering the room, her handbag in tow.

Zelda stood up, smoothing down her skirt and reached out to take the bag. 

“Not even a thank you?” Lilith asked before tutting. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Zelda said tightly and reached for the bag, only for it to be pulled out of reach. Well, she was hardly going to chase for it.

Crossing her arms, Zelda glared at her, waiting for Lilith’s grin to falter. It didn’t, and instead, Zelda was left to step back and look away, hating how the very sight of Lilith was making her heart beat fast in her chest. 

“What do you want, Lilith?”

“Oh, a great many things,” she said, before stepping forward. “How about a proper thank you for finding your bag and bringing it to you.”

“If you had brought it with you in the first place, we wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m going to ignore your bad attitude because you’ve suffered a concussion, but I would be more thankful if I were you. I didn’t _have_ to bring it, I could have waited for you to come out of the hospital and claim it yourself.”

Zelda scoffed. “You are insufferable.”

“And you adore it. Now…” she paused and her bright blue eyes looked at Zelda with wide-eyed innocent, patiently waiting for her.

“Thank you, Lilith. I most appreciate the effort you went to,” she advised flatly, seething at the woman.

“Not at all, happy to do it for my favourite client,” she said, handing the bag over to her.

Zelda snatched it with a roll of her eyes, trying to ignore the growing flutter in her chest as she opened it up. Her phone was there, thankfully. There were a few missed calls but nothing to worry about.

Lilith hovered and Zelda’s eyes flicked up to hers. The woman’s face was no longer mischievous, only curious as she seemed to study the cut on Zelda’s forehead.

Earlier, she’d looked at in the mirror and had been horrified to note how terrible the bruising was. Her face looked positively gaunt, and even the make-up Hilda had brought wasn’t enough to cover how unwell she felt, but it was certainly a mark-up from how she’d been. 

“Did the doctors say if you can leave?” Lilith asked.

“No,” she sighed. “And the nurses are saying I might have to get another CT or MRI scan completed, which I don’t see the point in.”

“You were unconscious for the entire hospital ride. And were barely coming in and out when you arrived. I would say there’s significant reason to warrant another test.” She frowned, stepping forward then and Zelda bit back the urge to shrink away.

“I’m fine. I’ll speak to the doctor and get…” she felt woozy all of a sudden and then Lilith’s hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back onto the chair to sit down, concern awash as she looked over Zelda. “I’m _fine_ ,” she assured.

“Have you asked for the day off from work?” 

“Today only,” she said. “Faustus insisted.”

“Blackwood?” Lilith enquired. “Is he your boss?”

Zelda felt nausea roll in her stomach as she looked at Lilith, and wasn’t sure if it was because Lilith knew Faustus or because she had a concussion. “Please don’t tell me he was a client of yours.”

“He was not, but he was…” Lilith sighed, “We used to run in the same circles a few years back. It’s a long story, but no, he and I were adversaries, nothing more.”

Zelda smiled, feeling the relief rush through her. It was an interesting piece of information nonetheless, but if she were to advise of knowing Lilith, it would likely say more about herself than anything else. It’d be difficult to feign only a professional relationship for Sabrina’s wellbeing if she knew such tantalising secrets about Faustus.

“I’m going to get a nurse.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Zelda said, pushing Lilith’s hand away as she looked away. “It’s just a minor blood pressure problem. Nothing a glass of water won’t fix.”

Lilith gave a disapproving look but reached over to where the jug of water sat and poured her a glass despite her disbelief. Zelda took it, took one sip and then held it in her hands, feeling the embarrassment wash over. She wasn’t a child that needed to be taken care of. She was a grown woman who had a hundred things she needed to do before tomorrow and was already behind on the every growing list of things.

“I’m not going to spurt medical advice, because you clearly won’t listen.”

Zelda huffed. “I know myself.”

“Quite. Well, what I will say is that sometimes taking a break will allow you the ability to get ahead in the work you’re falling behind on. You’ll only break yourself if you keep pushing.”

“I’m not a child,” she said lifting her eyes to glare at the woman. She didn’t care how dark Lilith stared back, she was pushing well over the lines of their relationship. “And you’re not my mother.”

“Stop acting like a child then.”

Zelda stared at the woman, feeling an anger burn but Lilith stepped forward and suddenly Zelda felt very small under the woman’s eyes, and she didn’t like it one bit. _Never_ had anyone’s presence so much as made her tremble since she was a little girl.

She met the stare and glared back. “You’re not my partner,” she advised sharply. “You’re someone’s services I request at the best of times, and my niece’s principal, otherwise. Do not overstep that.”

Lilith’s expression fractured then, and she stepped back. All at once, Zelda realised the mistake she made in her words, and yet she couldn’t find the ability to take it back.

“As you prefer,” Lilith said with a nod of her head. “Well, since you’re all fine here, I suppose I’ll head off to comply with my…principal duties.” And then Lilith had turned on her heel and left, and Zelda was left sitting in the room, feeling the words churn in her stomach.

She hadn’t meant to snap, but Lilith had been pushing further than she should. Honestly, she was not mentally unwell. She was exhausted, yes, overworked, of course, but she was hardly depressed and in need of some shoulder to cry on––despite what the dominatrix may think.

No. What she needed was something else. Perhaps this would be a good break from Lilith. A time to self0reflect and draw away before her feelings became any more tangled.

As it was, the doctor requested another MRI, and then, when that had come back showing that the bleed had stopped, she was permitted to go home, only if someone were to pick her up. 

At least now she had her phone and was able to have Hilda arrange to pick her up as discharge papers were supplied to her, with a request to obtain another MRI and CT scan within a week and follow-up with her GP. As well as some standard lines about avoiding cigarettes and alcohol for a while.

“Though perhaps this is an opportunity for you to quit smoking,” the nurse advised. “If you were a non-smoker then you would have been less prone to bleeding from the hit.”

Zelda scoffed, snatching the papers from the nurse and leaving with Hilda. Her sister took to acting like a mother hen, helping her into the car and out of it and despite her snapping that she was hardly an invalid, her sister continued to help her all the way to the parlour where she sat her on the couch with a blanket and went off to make her tea, having apparently already made her soup.

If there was one thing she couldn’t resist, it was her sister’s cooking. It gave her time to contemplate Lilith and her relationship quietly and realised that she’d indulged too long in the service. No matter what…relief she may find from it, it was clear that their emotions were becoming too blurred.

It was time to cease seeing her. She didn’t need to see the woman again, and hardly needed to advise as such. She would avoid booking in anything further.

It seemed simple enough as she managed a headache, increased with light sensitivity. Even still when she returned to her position in the school the following day and managed whispered conversations in the halls as she slowly walked from her office to her lecture hall and then back. 

The headaches were awful, and daylight, her computer’s screen and the stress of her work agitated it, but she preferred it to the insistent ache that previously drew under her skin.

At least while she was recovering, it seemed that her sex drive had all but disappeared entirely, leaving her at peace during the night. 

And it seemed as she focused on her work, weeks passed and Shirley returned, resuming her class without so much as a thank you. All she received was a brief email requesting the most recent assignments to be sent back to her––Zelda had already marked them, but complied, relieved to wash her hands from the stress of that particular workload.

But even as she returned to how things were, she was as reliant on Prudence as she’d been beforehand. It seemed that her newfound headaches were some post-concussive effect, even though there was nothing _medically_ wrong with her brain, Zelda’s doctor suggested that perhaps it was a good opportunity to take a break.

Christmas was coming up, the session was ending, she could extend her leave instead of taking on the winter subjects. 

At the very least it would give her an opportunity to spend with her family. Zelda complied, placing in her leave to Faustus who complied with a grimace, knowing that he had no say in it otherwise, and Zelda found herself in December watching as Ambrose and Sabrina decorated the Christmas tree.

Hilda and Sabrina had picked it from the Putnam’s, and Harvey had dropped it off, providing a much-needed brightness to the room, especially with the fire. 

Although Zelda continued to take it easy––at the instance of Hilda who continued to mother her despite Zelda’s attempts to ward her off––it was nice to sit on the couch, hot cocoa in hand and watch at Sabrina tossed tinsel at Ambrose.

It reminded her of when both of them had been young, and they would decorate the tree together. It’d been far too many years since she’d born witness to the crafting of the Christmas tree, usually working late in the office, so to sit here and watch it brought both nostalgia and the awareness that she’d missed out on a lot.

“Cuz!” Ambrose said, carefully holding an ornament from years long forgotten. “I remember when you made this.”

Sabrina paused, looking at the ceramic ornament. Zelda recalled it too, Sabrina had been barely three years old and had squished the pattern into what she’d assured Zelda was an angel but turned into more of a blob with arms than anything else. 

Sabrina frowned at it, turning it around in her hands. “We don’t need to keep this any more,” she said.

“We certainly do,” Zelda said, standing up and taking it from her hands before Sabrina could whisk it away. “This was the first decoration you made. We’re keeping it.”

“Do you have any of Ambrose’s?” 

Zelda hummed, looking through the Christmas box, “I don’t think so. Hilda used to do all sorts of crafts with him, but a lot of that was left in England when they came over,” she said, glancing up at her nephew, “and I suspect that the things that _were_ brought had been disappeared away.”

Ambrose flushed, giving a short laugh before shrugging. “Things change,” he said.

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, but she smiled, not pushing it. “So they say,” she said. Taking the decoration gently in grip, she set it up high on the tree, looping it so it was unlikely to fall. “Now, what are we choosing for the top of the tree this year?”

“Last year was the star,” Ambrose said. “And that ended up falling off half a dozen times.”

“We could go with the angel,” Sabrina said, digging it out from the box. The angel was still in its glory, carefully looked after, blowing on a trumpet. It was an old heirloom, but one Zelda wouldn’t mind if it were to disappear. She took it from Sabrina’s hand and turned it around, feeling memories of her childhood fade as she placed it up on the top of the tree.

So be it, new memories. She stood back, admiring the tree. Neither Ambrose nor Sabrina were particularly gifted in decorating anyway, but Zelda was not so needy to require the tree to look like it came out of some hallmark movie.

“Well, with that in order, shall we pack up the boxes and help your Aunt Hilda finish baking for your teachers?”

Sabrina’s school term still had another two weeks remaining until they broke for Christmas, of which there was to be a final football event that she’d agreed to attend. Zelda wasn't sure if it was an important match or not, and had trouble enough trying to keep up with how sports were ranked in any regards, but Sabrina was attending and she would follow.

She hadn’t heard about Theo in some time, however, and as much as she wished to assume that it was due to him settling in the football position, Zelda suspected that he ended up quitting in the end. 

It was frustrating, and it burned Zelda more than she wished it did, but in the end, the boys would only torment him further and it would be unfair to put Theo through that. 

The day was enjoyable, however. Zelda’s headaches had begun to ease without the stress of work, and she and Sabrina had thankfully ceased arguing for once. Seeing how Sabrina had taken to earning her own income, using the money to go out on dates with Harvey and her friends, Zelda relinquished her ban and agreed to continue paying her her pocket money.

She had expected that it might leave Sabrina to depart from the bookstore, but instead, her niece took to it, seeming to enjoy the work, and given that Hilda had nothing bad to say, Zelda found herself…oddly relieved.

Perhaps she’d made the right decision, and in turn, perhaps she wasn’t a failing guardian to Sabrina.

In the kitchen, they baked gingerbread cookies. Then Ambrose and Sabrina iced them all as Hilda began the preparations for dinner, leaving Zelda to sip at her whiskey and feel a sense of contentment with her family.

She’d missed them. Truly missed them. The past week especially had made her all the more aware of what she’d missed.

“Oh,” Sabrina said, “Um, Aunt Zee? Roz’s family invited me to go skiing with them for the holidays.”

“How soon?” Zelda asked.

“Christmas Eve until January Third?” 

Zelda bit back an ache. “So you won’t be here for Christmas or New Years?”

“Well, no, but that’s fine. You’ll have Ambrose and Aunt Hilda.”

Ambrose gave a small noise. “Actually, Luke and I…are planning to celebrate New Years with a couple of friends.”

“Doctor Cee’s hosting a New Years party, you could come and share that with me, Zelds.”

“I’ll pass,” she said, feeling the ache grow in her chest. The last thing she wanted was an overcrowded party with teenagers trying to sneak alcohol. She had enough of that at the University. No, she would stay home, watching the fireworks on the television if need-be and then go to bed. It was hardly a big deal.

“I can cancel,” Sabrina advised softly.

“Do not even think of doing such a thing. Skiing sounds wonderful for you. As I understand it’s a yearly trip for the Walkers.”

Sabrina nodded, a small smile on her lips and Zelda couldn’t help but remember when she’d been so little and had seen the snow for the first time. Zelda remembered making snowmen with Hilda and showing Sabrina how to punt snowballs at Ambrose.

And now her niece was off adventuring with her friends. It’s what she wanted for her.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured.

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait, wait. I promise next chapter will more than make-up for it. I promise.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to play with you. I want to fuck you if you would have me. I like you, Zelda. And if you don’t want any of this at all, I would very much so ask that we could be friends.”

With Christmas just around the corner, Zelda found herself at the local grocers, picking up last minute things that Hilda had otherwise forgotten in the last few shops or fretted that she didn’t have enough of for the pre-Christmas feast with Sabrina. There were only half a dozen items, but as she found herself perusing the flours, trying to find corn flour, she ended up stepping backwards into none other than the very same woman she had ghosted a few weeks ago.

Zelda drew in a breath, trying to steady the sudden need to run whilst mentally kicking herself for going to the same grocers as she had when she’d _last_ ran into her.

Lilith looked well. Dressed in a thick woollen coat over a button-down shirt and a set of trousers. Her hair was out, cascading down her back, and her eyes were wide and bright in contrast to the dark colours.

All Zelda could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her. Her brain was short-circuiting as her heart leapt into her throat, and it _annoyed_ her to no end when she’d spent the last few weeks trying to shove those feelings aside.

She’d been tempted to call Lilith––especially when her headaches eased, and her sex drive returned––, but like her emotions, she’d pushed aside that desire. After all, their relationship had grown too complicated. Lilith would never be interested in her like that, and if she continued down that route, she was only going to have her heartbroken when the woman clarified that whatever they had was for sex and kink only. 

Lilith had not reached out either, but why would she? Zelda was just her client, after all.

“Zelda,” the woman said, her expression neutral, face tilting as her eyes glanced to where her long-since faded bruises had been. “You look well.”

“Thank you,” Zelda said before swallowing, feeling the awkwardness build between them. “I ended up having post-concussive symptoms after the fall. Apparently having migraines makes you prone to them,” she explained, feeling the words spill out of her without intention. “I haven’t…”

“Had much of a sex drive?” Lilith enquired. “I promise my feelings are hardly hurt in the matter.”

Zelda felt the sting from the comment. She doubted Lilith intended it, but her saying that _did hurt_ her feelings. She had wanted to feel important with her, feel as if she mattered to Lilith, no matter how utterly ridiculous that was. At least it solidified that she was doing the right thing. “I see,” Zelda said. “Well then, I won’t bother you with your shopping then.”

Lilith’s hand snatched out as she turned away and Zelda paused, turning back to glance at her. She pressed her lips together and knew that a rather icy expression crossed her face.

“Are you okay, though?” Lilith asked softly. As if she cared.

“I’m perfectly fine. The sun does not revolve around you,” she said, shrugging off the grasp. Lilith laughed, and the sound caught Zelda’s attention.

“I thought that perhaps you were upset with me because you hit your head.”

“I––no, not because of that.”

Lilith’s expression faded into a frown then, her brow pressing together. “But you are upset with me?”

Zelda drew in a breath and looked around the store. This was not the place she wanted to have the conversation and Lilith seemed to pick up on that. 

“How about a drink. On me tonight. I don’t have an issue if you are requesting to finalise services with me, but I am concerned if there’s something between us that’s unresolved––after all, I am the principal to your niece and I wouldn’t want unnecessary…awkwardness if there’s something I can do to fix it.”

Zelda swallowed, “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Try me,” Lilith insisted. “At the very least, let us clear the air so we can part amicably?”

She wanted to decline, but instead, she found herself nodding. “What time?”

“Six? We can go somewhere neutral, though there are few places we could go to. Perhaps..the Richmonds bar, if you’re so inclined?”

“The one in Riverdale?” Zelda asked. It was a little way out of her ways.

“No, it’s down the street, near the bookshop. They’re more of a pub, really, but it’ll do. No one will pay attention to us. Otherwise, you could come over to mine?”

Zelda felt the shiver run down her at the implication of going to her house. A drink with Lilith seemed very dangerous then, and Zelda felt the effects of last time wash over––legs spread, ass high and the sting of each hit. 

God, she wanted that more than she should.

“The local bar is fine,” she agreed. She couldn’t remember having ever attended the so-called Richmond bar––but if she had, it hadn’t been a long time ago.

“Six,” Lilith confirmed, and Zelda was nodding again. “Don’t be late,” Lilith said with a stern look before she grinned, and then she was turning away, and Zelda was trying to quell the rising emotions in her.

As it was, she found the cornflour and tossed it the basket before heading to the cashier. A part of her hoped she’d stumble across Lilith again, but she did not. The line was long with other last-minute shoppers, and Zelda felt the minutes tick by, her thoughts drifting to what six pm would look like.

“Next,” the cashier called, and Zelda dropped her basket down, placing things out to be packed away. Then she was taking the groceries to the car, getting in the car, driving home, her thoughts still going over Lilith’s eyes as they’d looked at her. Her laugh, her smile, the way her hand had caught her wrist. 

There was a fluttering feeling in her chest, and despite how she wanted to talk herself around the feeling, she couldn’t help but come face-to-face with the fact that despite weeks of not seeing Lilith, she still liked her.

Hopelessly so.

She went home and placed the groceries away into the fridge and pantry, and then she showered and dressed in new clothes, changing into a dress that she quite liked the look of on herself, and lingerie that she spent far too long choosing between. 

She shouldn’t have worried about it, given that she was trying to convince herself that it was _one drink_ at the bar, and yet she did, knowing that if the opportunity did arise, she wasn’t going to refuse her.

It was cold, so she pulled on her jacket, advising Hilda that she’d run into a friend and was going to meet for a few glasses of wine.

And then it was five-thirty. She was half an hour early sitting in her car, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. 

She hated the feeling in her chest, hated the growing fuzziness and the way her heartbeat pounded. She hated how her mouth felt dry, and all she could think about was Lilith’s laughter in her ear and how she wanted to see if she could make her laugh and moan in the same breath.

Zelda closed her eyes, and drew in a breath, pressing the feelings down. Sex was certainly one thing, but everything else needed to be ignored until it was eradicated.

She headed into the bar, her clutch in hand and threw her eyes around the room. She was still early, despite sitting in her car for however long, and Lilith had no reason to be here early.

So she went to the bar, ordered a drink and took a seat in a booth, ignoring the stickiness of the floor near the bar, and the fact that the only occupants were middle-aged men and women who all had an expression like there was nothing they wanted more than to hit something or cry.

She was beginning to regret being here.

Still, with a drink in grip, she sat down in the chair, trying not to let herself sit too far back, lest her back hit the spine of the rather stained chair.

She barely took a sip when the door opened again, and Lilith entered. She was dressed as she had been in the store, her face flushed from the cold as she undid her jacket, eyes sliding around the room until she saw Zelda and gave an acknowledging smile.

Zelda shifted in her seat, feeling the familiar flutter fill her as she watched Lilith walk up to the bar, and order, before she was taking her drink and coming over, setting it down on the table, opposite to herself. 

“Zelda,” she greeted. “Don’t you look lovely?”

Zelda flicked her eyes away, hating how it was obvious that she’d taken the effort to change her clothes and make-up. There was no reason for her to have done it, and yet she had. 

May as well be a giant neon sign before her flashing _Down to Fuck_. 

“As do you,” she returned, though there was no warmth to her voice as she lifted her drink and sipped it, feeling the alcohol slide across her tongue and down her throat. This was a bad idea. She realised a bad idea to have alcohol and Lilith in close proximity to one another. At least this way she knew they wouldn’t engage in anything kink related.

“How’s your head?”

“Fine,” Zelda advised. “Fracture’s healed, I had a recent follow-up imaging done, and everything’s perfectly healthy. My doctor wants me to see a neurologist but honestly, if the scans are fine, then I’m certain the headaches will ease.”

“Do they happen often?”

“They were happening regularly, debilitatingly so, but since the winter break has started, they’ve been occurring less and less.”

Lilith smiled and didn't comment any further to that, and Zelda was thankful for it. The last thing she wanted was to have Lilith lecturing her again. 

“Not to sound like a broken-hearted girl, but was that why you haven't been coming to see me?” Lilith enquired, her eyes flicking to hers. There was a mischievousness to the way she asked the question, though Zelda supposed it was a mask more than anything else. She was curious as to why Zelda had ceased seeing her when by all other means, they should be fine.

“In part,” she admitted.

“And the other part?”

Zelda took a sip of wine. As she’d dressed that evening, she’d gone over if Lilith were to ask the question, what she might say. Make a feigned reference to money––that she could no longer afford the sessions, but that was hardly true––or refer to the fact that she was seeing someone, also not true. The lies presented and fell and Zelda was left with either the truth or worse, a fabricated story that would defer blame to Lilith.

But she didn’t want to do that, and the woman’s expression was curious as she watched her, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I think whatever this is, is blending into something complicated and I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Lilith nodded. “That’s fair. We can set clearer boundaries if you prefer. I admit I’ve been…unethical in how I approached this, especially with the football game and my office. Not to mention the time you stumbled across my little home.”

Zelda lifted the glass to her lips as she tugged down her skirt, trying not to remember the incident in the office. 

“Do you want to keep playing with me?”

Zelda sighed, looking up at her. “I do,” she admitted. “I want…everything we had before.”

“Everything?” Lilith asked. “Or would you like more?”

Zelda felt her cheeks heat up, and was thankful for the dim light. 

“I want more,” Lilith said, taking the first step and Zelda’s eyes turned and looked to hers. “I enjoy playing with you, Zelda. Quite a fair bit more than I enjoy playing with any other clients. And I wanted to ask you a while ago, but I was…worried that you didn’t feel the same.”

The words sent a warm flush through, and Zelda felt a smile tug on her mouth. “I feel the same.”

“If you like…we could engage into an arrangement,” Lilith offered. “It doesn’t have to be a romantic relationship if you’re not ready for that, more of a…between. I suppose.”

“And just what sort of an arrangement would that be?”

“Well, simply stated, I could become your Mistress, and you would be my…” she paused then as if tasting the words to find the right fit. 

“Pet?” Zelda asked dryly, brows raising. 

Lilith shrugged. “I feel there’s a more fitting word there somewhere, not to say that I wouldn’t enjoy collaring you.”

Zelda drew in a sharp intake of breath. She didn’t mean to, hadn’t even realised until it happened that she had, but there she was, staring at Lilith, wondering how it would feel to have the woman’s fingers setting a collar around her throat. 

“You’re far too insubordinate for slave,” she hummed, and then Zelda could feel the toe of the woman’s heel stroking up her calve. “Servant, perhaps. Or maybe…” and she paused then, her grin all teeth as her shoe fell away and Zelda was left sitting upright at the table, clutching her glass tighter. “ _Handmaiden_.” 

_Handmaiden_ , Zelda blinked, feeling the brush rise across her face. “And what sort of…duties would such a position require?”

“Oh, we’d have to negotiate that. But sex…kink…anything you want, anytime you need it, wherever you desire.”

Zelda drew in a breath and held it in her chest, looking away. “And what would I need to pay for such a privilege?”

“This is an entirely separate arrangement. It would be entirely about mutual satisfaction.” So no payment. Lilith was asking her to engage in a full D/s relationship. There was much to think about, much to consider and how it would affect her life—but the truth of the matter was that she didn’t want to think about any of that. She just wanted what was offered before, plain and simple. “I want to play with you. I want to fuck you if you would have me. I _like_ you, Zelda. And if you don’t want any of this at all, I would very much so ask that we could be friends.”

Zelda nodded, swallowing as she held the woman’s stare. Lilith _liked_ her. Truly liked her. It was enough to feel her heart race. “I want those things too,” she admitted. And then she pulled back, straightening in the booth as she felt the reaction shiver down her spine. “What would this involve?

“Are you asking, or are you _asking_?” Lilith asked, and then she was sliding around the U shape of the booth, and Zelda could feel her body heat against her own. “Because we can talk if that’s what you want, but I need to know what you want right now.”

They should talk, sort everything out plain and simple, but Lilith’s eyes were on her mouth, and Zelda could feel the woman’s fingers brushing against the back of her hand, and all she wanted was to feel those fingers shoved down her underwear. But not here.

“We should…go,” Zelda said, “elsewhere.”

“Go where?”

“Wherever you can fuck me.”

Lilith smiled and then they were up and out of the booth and walking out of the bar and Zelda wasn’t sure how many steps they’d taken, but suddenly she was pressed around the side of the building, and there were bricks against her back, and Lilith’s mouth on hers as her the hem of her dress was being shoved up high on her thighs.

“Part your legs for me,” Lilith murmured. 

Zelda obeyed and was rewarded with the woman’s fingers sliding underneath the band of lace, and sliding over her sex in a long, firm stroke that had her head rolling back against the wall as she gasped. 

“Someone could see us,” Zelda said, but her hips rocks and she did not attempt to pull away. Only clutching at the labels of Lilith’s jacket tighter, tugging her closer. “Shouldn’t we––“

“Shh.”

Zelda’s words felt silent, though her mouth remained parted, a whine building in her throat at Lilith began to kiss down her neck, pressing against her pulse point, before the kisses began to have teeth and then Lilith was sucking against her shoulder as her fingers continued to stroke. It was all Zelda could do to focus on holding onto the jacket.

She looked up at the night sky, finding nothing but darkness with the heavy clouds that held over the town. It was early, too early for this. People could come across them, and yet there was no anxiety of anyone finding them, only a building thrill that they _shouldn’t_ but they _were_.

“Good girl,” Lilith coaxed, and Zelda rocked against the fingers, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back from crying out. 

She could feel the bricks against her scalp, dragging and catching against her clothes. There was cold air against her legs and a hot breath on her throat.

Lilith had one hand in her underwear as the other hooked underneath her leg and held it up, over her hip. 

“You are an absolute divine calling, Zelda. I’m so glad we ran into each other.” 

Zelda whimpered, and then Lilith’s mouth was on hers, and she was moaning into it, feeling a shudder build low in her belly before it built and built and then Lilith was increasing her speed, a finger running over her clit just right as––

“ _God_ ,” Zelda hissed between them as Lilith laughed, low and warm against her mouth.

And then Zelda was coming in the parking lot of some bar, against a woman who used to be her paid dominatrix, now her mistress and all Zelda could think was how beautiful Lilith looked when her lipstick was smudged, and the distant golden street light haloed her. 

“Come home with me,” Lilith said as she pulled up her underwear, smoothing her dress back down. Zelda nodded, feeling the tremor rush through her.

“I drove…” she whispered.

“Pick it up tomorrow. I’m not done with you yet.” It wasn’t a request, and Zelda swallowed back the noise in her throat as she felt her fingers lace with Lilith as the woman lead her to the black sedan. Before she could even think of argument (not that she wanted to), she was being guided into the seat, the door shut beside her, and then Lilith was sitting down in the driver’s seat, smiling at her like she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

She hadn’t even drunk _half_ of one glass of wine, and yet she felt the excitement buzz through her as if she’d downed a bottle. 

She wondered if this was a good decision, and then decided she didn’t care as the car was started and Lilith was backing out of the car park. There was a flutter in her chest, and as they pulled out to the road, she glanced to Lilith and noticed the woman’s expression had turned into the familiar expression of her queen.

“Take off your underwear.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, you’ll know when you need to beg,” Lilith said, and Zelda watched her eyes flick to hers before returning to the road. “Take off your underwear.”

Zelda felt the command wash over her, her chest warming with excitement. She didn’t wait to be asked again, reaching up to under her dress, she pushed her hips off the seat and slid her underwear down her legs, before sliding them off her feet.

“Good girl.” 

Zelda sat up taller in the seat and waited, wondering what would happen, but Lilith was biting her lip, seeming to hold back her own excitement as she watched the road.

From memory, Zelda knew that the drive was fifteen minutes until they got to the house on the side of the forest, and as such, the idea of sitting there in the seat, underwear off was enough to feel the present growing wetness between her thighs.

But Lilith had other plans, she realised, as the woman’s hand slipped over her knee, drawing up her thigh. The other remaining firm on the steering wheel. 

“Shift forward for me,” Lilith whispered, and Zelda did, because she was told to and Lilith was her queen. 

Biting her tongue, she felt the woman’s hand slide up her thighs. She turned and watched as Lilith bit her lip, eyes on the road, and then Zelda was moving forward on the seat, and Lilith’s fingers were stroking over sex again, and it was she could do to draw in a tight breath.

“Don’t hold back,” Lilith said. “There’s no one here but you and me.”

Zelda sighed, giving a small moan as Lilith worked between her legs. 

It was slow and steady and then she was sliding inside of her and Zelda was lifting a foot onto the console to spread her legs wide, pushing further forward on the seat so Lilith would slide deeper inside of her.

She didn’t hold everything back, but there was still restraint as she moaned, drawing her head back against the leather seat and pressing her hips up to Lilith’s hands, meeting her tempo. 

She glanced towards Lilith again, watching as the woman stared out at the road, her face firm and focused, but there was amusement in her eyes. And then, all at once, she was pulling off on the road, and her fingers were sliding out of Zelda, placing the car into park shoving the hand brake on before the seat belt was unbuckled, and before Zelda could so much as gasp, the woman was on top of her, fingers burying deep inside of her again as she kissed and fucked her like they were running out of time.

Zelda’s eyes flew shut, heel pressing to the console of the car. The car was cramped and small and yet, Lilith showed no sign of being encumbered, fucking her as if the world depended on it and _god_ Zelda’s world very much so did depend on her getting fucked right now.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she whispered between them, feeling herself teetering on another orgasm faster than she could bear. 

The woman nipped at her mouth, and Zelda’s mouth parted as she panted, unable to focus on kissing or fucking, or she could feel was the building sensation low in her belly as she squeezed around Lilith’s fingers closer and closer until there was nothing else she wanted but to be in that moment for all eternity.

“Look at you,” Lilith said, “You’re all mine, Zelda.”

“Yours,” she agreed with a keened noise as Lilith laughed, hitting just the right spot in her strokes, her thumb on her clit so Zelda’s foot slipped and she was coming again, harder than before.

And then Lilith’s hand steadied, and the woman pulled back, smiling at her. “I hope you didn’t have any plans for tomorrow, because I plan to fuck you until you use your safe word.”

Zelda shuddered out a breath, “Well, how can I argue with that,” she said. 

Lilith smiled, and then she was sliding her fingers over Zelda’s sex again, despite how the intensity of it caused her to rock away, pulling from the severity of the touch. “I––“ she said, but Lilith’s mouth coaxed at her neck and Zelda found herself sighing again, melting against the woman as Lilith somehow managed to fuck out another orgasm from her (small enough that it _ached_ and she wanted another, almost asked for it, but held back the words as she watched Lilith arched an eyebrow and climb back into the driver’s seat, licking her fingers with more arrogance than she had any right to). 

And then Zelda’s leg was dropping to the ground, and she was _deeply_ aware of how wet and aching she was, despite being fucked however many times in probably…half an hour?

She wasn’t sure. She barely knew what the time was and at this stage, if she was going to count, it may as well be orgasms. She doubted that minutes or hours would mean a whole lot if Lilith was planning on playing with her as much as she promised.

They drove in silence, the tension thick in the air between them as Zelda pressed her knees together, feeling the cool air of the air-con brush over the heat of her skin. 

And then they were parking the car at the house, and Lilith was climbing out, opening the door for her to slide out, and they were walking up the wooden stairs, to the front door. Zelda watched as Lilith unlocked the front door, flicked the foyer light on, before setting her keys in the bowl by the door and then she turned on her heel and smirked at Zelda.

Her eyes ran over Zelda’s face, to her body, all the way to her shoes and then up again. “Get undressed,” she said. 

“Here?” Zelda asked, eyebrows raised. “Truly?”

“Here,” Lilith confirmed. 

The house was nowhere near as cold as outside, but there was a chillness to the air.

Zelda flushed, obeying as she pulled off her jacket, before undoing the zipper of her dress. Setting her clothes aside she stepped out of her heels and then watched as Lilith folded her arms, her lips pressed together in a pleased smile, brow-raising as if to say, _well, go on then._

Zelda drew in a breath and removed the slip, before, reaching behind her as she undid her bra and slid that off too.

Then she was standing before Lilith, naked and ready. Her body burning with excitement. 

She drew in a deep breath and watched as Lilith stepped closer. Entirely dressed, heels on still as she settled her hands on Zelda’s hips. 

Now, because Zelda was barefoot and Lilith was in heels, the woman towered over her and Zelda couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement with that.

It shouldn’t have had as much effect as it did, but Zelda found her chin tilting up, mouth parting to taste her as Lilith’s face loomed closer, promising, but not quite close enough to kiss her. 

Lilith’s eyes were watching hers, drawing across her expression before she smiled, and leant forward, kissing her. It was gentle, promising and Zelda melted against it, feeling a cold shiver run across her. 

And then Lilith was pulling away. “Stay here,” she said, before turning away, walking up the stairs. Zelda sighed, feeling the coolness wash over her. 

She watched as Lilith’s hips swayed, walking up the stairs, her hand trailing up the bannister before she disappeared. 

And then Zelda was standing alone in the front room, coolness washing over her. Her clothes were cast around her, and Zelda felt herself begin to shift on her feet with excitement. 

She could hear rustling upstairs, and a part of her wanted to walk up curiously, but she knew that she’d been told to stay, so she stayed, feeling her excitement turn to tense anticipation, dreaming up all sorts of things that Lilith might be planning to do to her.

And then Lilith was coming down the stairs, seemingly with nothing new in grip, though she had a grin that was far too bright for there to be _nothing_. “Be a dear and light a fire,” she said.

Zelda swallowed, not sure of the game they were playing, but turned to the fireplace nonetheless. Kneeling before it, she moved the kindling and wood into the hearth, setting it up properly, before she took the match and lit the kindling. 

It took a few moments, and then the fire caught on the pieces of wood and flourished, allowing Zelda to close the door of the fireplace and step back. Behind her, Lilith was sitting on the armchair, reclined back comfortably with a knowing expression on her face. 

Zelda stepped forward, all the more aware of her naked body as she felt the firelight warm across her, and then she was standing before Lilith, watching as the woman’s hands reached up to her waist and tugged her forward onto her lap.

One leg on either side of Lilith, she straddled the woman’s lap and went to sit down, when she realised what _exactly_ Lilith had gotten from upstairs.

Her mouth parted open, a slow deep intake of breath pooling into her lungs as Lilith watched her with a vested interest.

“Go on,” she said, and Zelda swallowed, before her hand reached to the zipper of Lilith’s pants, unbuckling the button before she pulled down the fly, and then she was reaching in to pull the dildo out.

Lilith grinned at her, amused by her excitement. 

And god, Zelda loved that look. She wanted to slap it off her face as much as she wanted to kiss it as she felt the strap-on press against her thigh, nudging just below her sex. 

Lilith’s hands settled on her hips and then she was slowly, carefully, encouraging her onto the toy and it was also Zelda could do to sigh, feeling the warmth pull in her lungs as her hips rocked over the tip, feeling it press against her clit before nudging down, lower to her entrance. 

“Lilith,” she said.

“Ask me nicely,” Lilith said, and Zelda rocked again, feeling the embarrassment flush over her. She wanted to ask, wanted to plead because there was nothing she wanted more than to feel that fill her. “You can ask me,” Lilith coaxed.

“Please,” Zelda whispered, and Lilith brightened at the word, arousal washing over her face.

“Please what?” she asked, softly between them.

“Please will you fuck me with your cock?”

It was filthy, and terrible and should have sounded awkward coming from her and yet Zelda’s felt the embarrassment wash away as Lilith looked at her like she was starving and Zelda was a feast to be had. 

Lilith’s lips parted as she nodded, and for once it seemed she was at a loss of words, and then her mouth was drawing up, and Zelda was leaning down, and the toy was pressing firmer against her as Lilith kissed hard, hand curling in her hair as she tugged her closer.

“Yes,” Lilith whispered, and Zelda felt a hand drew through her hair as the toy slid inside of her. 

Zelda gasped, eyes fluttering as she sunk on top of the woman’s lap. It went in deep, easily filling her. Zelda whimpered against Lilith's mouth as she rocked her hips back and slid deeper on it again. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, feeling Lilith’s hand coax her until the entire toy filled her, and then Zelda settled for a moment, drawing in a breath as she smiled at Lilith before she began sliding up and down. 

She could feel her body adjust, squeezing around it. Then, when she was comfortable, Zelda tossed her hair over her shoulder, hands settling on Lilith’s shoulders as she began to ride the strap-on as Lilith watched her, completely enthralled as she rocked over it like it was a dance between them. 

It’d been a while since she’d had any cock inside of her––outside of her own toys––but there was something intimate about riding a dildo with someone watching her. When she bit her lip, biting back a moan, Lilith’s face shifted, her face soft with amazement, hands gripping at her hips tighter so that Zelda ground down on the toy. 

Zelda flushed at the awe on the woman’s face, feeling it spark through her. She was doing that; she was the cause of Lilith’s expression. 

“God,” Lilith said, before clearing her throat, seeming to remember that she was meant to be in control––but Zelda could see it was quickly slipping, especially when Zelda began to intentionally draw high and then sink low, grinding down on it.

Zelda knew she looked good riding a shaft. She’d had many compliments in the past from many paramours, and yet the way Lilith looked at her made her feel incandescent. 

Lilith seemed torn between sitting back and watching her and wanting to do more. Zelda could feel her nails digging it, trying to hold back and she couldn’t help from laughing as she bowed her head until their noses were almost touching and said. “I want you to fuck me on every surface of this house so you can’t go anywhere without thinking how good I look riding you.”

“ _Zelda_.”

“Don’t you want to fuck me on that _lovely_ kitchen table of yours?” 

Lilith’s expression hardened, and the woman almost growled at her, “I’m enjoying the show.” But Zelda could hear it in her voice as it trembled, that she wanted something more. She wanted to fuck her, really fuck her and Zelda would allow it.

“You can do whatever you want to me. No hard limits tonight.” It was a dangerous thing to say, and yet Zelda already knew that the things that interested Lilith, interested her very much so. There were things she hadn’t tried that she would happily explore under Lilith’s guiding hand.

She squeezed her thighs, drawing her hips up and down, kissing Lilith hard as she felt nails scrape down her thighs.

“I bet you wish you could feel this,” Zelda said between a kiss, feeling Lilith groan against her.

“You have no idea.”

Zelda laughed. The last few months, it’d been Lilith in control, but here, it was her domain and Lilith was hers to play with. 

She fucked herself on the shaft, riding it until Lilith seemed to burn with envy, and then Lilith was holding her still, the toy buried deep inside of Zelda as the building climax died suddenly––she’d been close, but not so close she felt frustrated by it.

“Enough. Get off. On your hands and knees.”

“Which am I supposed to do? Get off, or get on my hands and knees?”

Lilith’s expression tightened, annoyance creeping over her face at the backtalk. “Get on your hands and knees before I change my mind.”

Zelda laughed, climbing off of her. And then she settled on her knees on the floor, before the fire, but didn’t bend over just yet. If Lilith wanted to reign back control, she was going to need to work for it. 

Lilith stood up, and then she was buckling her pants back-up, the shaft returned into them as she zipped it up. And then Zelda watched as the woman slid her jacket off and undid the button on her sleeves, before rolling them up. 

Zelda swallowed, watching the hardened expression of the woman as then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the set of leather gloves. 

“Disobedience will be punished,” she said. “Last chance, bend over, and it won’t be so severe.”

Zelda watched the gloves, feeling the flicker inside of her to obey, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to see what would happen.

Lilith smirked. “I was so hoping you’d make this difficult.” She stepped behind Zelda and drew her fingers over her hair, smoothing it back, and Zelda softened, her eyes fluttering shut before she looked up at Lilith. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” came the familiar question, a soft, earnest expression reminding her that this, what was to come, was just a scene. Lilith was right there when if she needed her. 

“I do.”

Lilith nodded, and then her expression shifted back into that of her Queen and Zelda felt it pull inside of her, a deep longing ache as the hand drawing through her hair suddenly curled, tugging her head back roughly. Zelda gasped, feeling her self pulled up straighter on her knees. 

And then Lilith’s thumb was swiping over her mouth. Zelda parted her lips and felt as two gloved fingers slid over her tongue, pressing against it and pushing her jaw open wider. It didn’t hurt, the discomfort of it made her wince, and she watched as Lilith’s smirk tugged into a grin.

“Open wide.”

Zelda opened her mouth, and then Lilith’s fingers were retracting, though the hand in her hair remained firm, curling tighter so the nerves electrified. 

“I know what you want is for me to spank you, but I think that would only encourage you to act like a brat.” She moved closer, and Zelda could see the bulge in the pants before her as Lilith shifted to stand in front of her.

With the toe of her boot, Lilith nudged at Zelda’s knees apart until they were awkwardly shifting apart. 

Zelda’s muscles tightened as she tried to sit-up tall on her knees as she spread them wide. 

Her hands hung at her side, closing into fists and Lilith looked down her, the warm firelight casting a golden hue over her face, making the blue of her eyes only all the more bright. 

Zelda’s mouth slackened, sore from keeping it open, and the hand tugged harder at her hair. Zelda whimpered, looking up at Lilith. “Did I say you could shut your mouth?”

“No.”

“No…?” 

“No, my Queen.”

“Open up then. You’re mine, now Zelda Spellman, and I intend to fill that mouth.”

Zelda shivered. Eyes holding Lilith’s, she opened her mouth. And then the woman’s brow was rising as she nodded for her to _get to it_. 

So be it.

She undid the pants, unzipping them again as she had before, and pulled out the toy until it stood erect before her.

Scene aside, Zelda had to admit it was an aesthetically pleasing toy of black silicone. It was shaped nicely, somewhat larger than she’d expected with a decent length on it.

“Be a good girl and clean up the mess you made.”

Lilith’s hand, cloaked in black leather, adjusted the toy, so it sat where it needed to, and Zelda felt her breath pull. It’d been some times since she’d done this for a man, an action she reserved for paramours who’d proven equal in bed. But Lilith had worked very hard for her pleasure, better than anyone else. 

If this was to be her punishment, she didn’t mind at all. She only wished she could truly show off her skill. 

She felt the hand in her hair gently tug her closer to the dildo and Zelda submitted. Taking the toy in her mouth, Zelda ensured that it was much as a show for Lilith as the woman wanted, despite the flush of embarrassment she had warming down her body.

She let her tongue glide down the shaft, lips drawing over it, and she drew forward until she felt her tongue coated with her arousal. She slid her mouth over and then sucked, drawing back. And then her eyes fell shut, feeling the hand coax her deeper onto it before drawing back. Her tongue sliding down further and then up.

And then the toy was no longer tasting of her arousal and Zelda was looking up at Lilith, pulling back.

“Did I say you could stop?” the woman asked.

Zelda squirmed, shifting forward again and drawing her tongue back over it. She sucked the cock like it was a bodily attachment to Lilith. Her head bobbed, eyes drawing up to watch Lilith’s eyes dilate with arousal, her mouth parted in desire before Zelda was pulled off the toy.

Lilith smiled down at her, but it was not the warm, proud smile of a job well done. It was sharp. Zelda shivered, she wasn’t done being punished yet. 

“On your hands and knees.”

The hand in her hair let go, and Zelda obeyed this time, bending over.

She was wet, absolutely, dreadfully drenched to the point it was sliding down her thighs, and Lilith knew. The woman’s gloved hands came, adjusting her hips and Zelda felt the gloved finger draw over where wetness had dripped down her thigh, slipping over it. 

“Whatever am I going to do with you,” Lilith sighed. “Ever my darling masochist, aren’t you, Zelda?” 

Zelda swallowed, dropping her head down to stare at the rug on the floor. Nothing was occurring. Nothing was happening, and she ached. Even though Lilith had already fucked her more than three times that evening, she felt very aware of how empty she was, how much she wanted the woman to slide inside of her.

And then, as if sensing her distress, she felt the glove fingers sliding inside of her. 

Zelda whimpered, feeling the finger draw against her walls before they slid out again. The gloves felt strange, _wrong_ inside of her. She wanted her to do it again. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

A hand slapped at her ass, and Zelda gasped, feeling it rush over her. She bit her bottom lip, as a moan escaped.

“Let’s try that again. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, my queen.”

“Good girl,” Lilith said, and then Zelda was rewarded as she felt the head of the strap press against her, sliding purposefully across her sex, nudging up and over to her clit—and with it, Zelda moaned. 

She heard Lilith laugh, her hands drawing her hips and Zelda realised what she planned to do.

This wasn’t going to be about her pleasure. This was going to be entirely about Lilith’s.

The woman tugged her hips, and Zelda felt herself slide back, until the shaft filled her suddenly, completely. And then Lilith’s hands, cool with the leather, began pushing her hips back and forward, leading her in a tempo. Zelda obeyed, biting her lip as she thrust her hips obediently.

“ _There we go_ ,” Lilith teased. “Doesn’t that feel _nice_ to be obedient for you, Queen?”

Zelda rocked her hips, feeling the woman’s pants bite into the back of her. She couldn’t deny the eroticism of being completely undressed. At the same time, Lilith remained completely dressed behind her, bouncing her back and forward on the shaft as if she didn’t care if Zelda would come from it––though undeniably Lilith did. The game they played allowed the confidence in Zelda to know that if she asked, Lilith would give her everything she needed.

“Spread your legs wider. There’s a good girl,” Lilith said, and Zelda spread herself as wide as she could, feeling her muscles aches.

And then a leather-clad palm was pressing high on her back, pushing her down firmly. Zelda’s face pressed against the rug on the ground, her forearms and hands splaying over it as she kept her ass up.

It was a _fucking_ , meant to remind her that she was a bitch in heat for Lilith and Zelda’s eyes fluttered, feeling lost in the moment as she listened to Lilith fuck her.

There was a building tension growing in her, a pulsating need in her clit as a part of her wanted to reach between her legs and stroke just enough to get herself off––but she wouldn’t. She knew that if she did, Lilith would just as quickly slide out of her and then that orgasm growing inside of her would die away, leaving her hollow with desire.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she moaned, her nails digging into the carpet as she squeezed around the shaft. “Oh God,” she exhaled sharply, feeling her breast drag against the rug, her nipples dragging with enough friction that she clenched again, feeling the aching desire building. 

“What do you need?” Lilith asked, and Zelda felt her press against her back, her hips still fucking deep inside of her with a skill Zelda could not fathom. 

“You,” Zelda assured. It was both a desire to say she wanted _more_ and a soft whisper to ask for a reminder of her care. And then she felt Lilith shift behind her, watching as a single glove was tossed away to the floor before Lilith’s hand dropped down, her fingers entwining through one of Zelda’s hands on the carpet, holding her steady. 

And Zelda squeezed, her fingers clenching around Lilith’s like that very act of tenderness seemed to let her know that Lilith was _right there_ , it was a scene, it was a game, and they could stop if she wanted to.

She didn’t want it to. 

Her hips rocked harder, as she gasped loud and sharp in the air, and felt as a mouth pressed against her shoulder blade, kissing it gently before it parted and teeth bit her. Zelda gasped desperately as the pain focused her, and then she felt Lilith’s other hand drawdown from her hips, to between her legs, to stroke over her clit.

It was gentle and then firm, and Zelda founded herself nodding and gasping “ _Yes, don’t stop._ ” Until she was coming forcefully, rocking over the shaft as her body tightened, nerves electrifying inside of her and over her skin as she cried out.

And then she was collapsing, dropping forward as she let go of Lilith’s hand to catch herself from smashing against the rug. 

Carefully, Lilith withdrew from her and then she was nudging Zelda onto her side, and then onto her back as she looked down upon her, grinning brightly. 

Zelda watched as Lilith lifted her gloved hand to her face (the bare one pressing warmly beside her) and used her teeth to tug it off before she discarded it over with the other. 

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Zelda returned, brows rising.

“You are heave sent, Zelda.”

“I’ve been told that before,” Zelda teased, smiling up at her as she felt a flutter in her heart as she watched as Lilith laughed, equally amused by her antics. And then when her laugh settled, and the smiled softened into a look of adoration, Zelda couldn’t help but lift her hips against the thigh pressed between her. “Tell me, my Queen. What else do you have planned?”

“Are you not satisfied yet?” Lilith asked, her brows raising with mischief. “And here I thought I’d thoroughly fucked you.”

“I don’t believe I said my safe word?” she teased, and then reached up, settling her hands onto Lilith’s shoulders to tug her closer. “Unless…you need to rest?”

“Insatiable,” Lilith said, leaning forward to kiss her. “I’m pleased that I ran into you today.”

“As am I,” Zelda said, genuinely meaning it. She’d been running from what she wanted for far too long. She didn’t know if this was a romantic relationship, or if Lilith only wished to continue the sex and kink in personal quarters—but whatever it was, Zelda wanted it.

She wanted her. Entirely, completely, however, Lilith would have her.

As Lilith kissed her, settling between her legs, hands cupping underneath Zelda’s knees to drag her into position, Zelda sighed with contentment.

She’d worry about the rest tomorrow. Tonight was about them, it didn’t matter the fine details, so as long as Lilith looked at her like that, she could pretend that they could stay in this sex bubble for a little while longer.

In the morning, she’d allow herself to worry about her family, about Sabrina and Ambrose, about if this really was a good idea.

But tonight? She was permitting herself to be selfish. 

_______________


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mm. And why would that cause you to stop?” she asked. “Be a good girl and let me hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [alkahline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahline/pseuds/alkahline) for being my beta for this chapter, I appreciated it greatly.

Zelda panted, pushing onto her hands and knees, only for Lilith to grab her. “Careful,” she said. 

“I’m being careful!” Zelda snapped, and then groaned, dropping her face back to the mattress. Her muscles were sore in a way she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Aching from holding herself at different angles.

Beside her, Lilith snickered. “I told you: be careful.”

“I’m fine,” she huffed, and then tried again. Pushing herself up, she felt the aches wash down her limbs, before she was able to inelegantly shuffle off the bed and into a standing position. Her legs were unsteady, but as she drew in a breath and righted herself on her feet, she felt the discomfort shift.

“Well,” Lilith said, lying on her side with no right in looking so hellishly good. Her hair was mussed, but there was a glow to her, even with the lipstick marks over her body. Zelda couldn’t help but think that Lilith came out of it looking like she was an empress who had been satisfied by her harem, whereas Zelda merely felt _spent_. 

Though that could be because Lilith did all the fucking and Zelda just _took._

“I’m sure you remember the way to the bathroom,” Lilith teased. It was downstairs, Zelda realised with a groan. There were welts on her ass and thighs, drawing up to just below her lower back, across her hips, and she knew that walking down that steps was going to make her painfully aware of each mark. “Unless you need some help?”

“Of course not,” she said. “I’m perfectly capable of walking down a few steps.”

“You took a lot,” Lilith reminded, grinning as she moved some of the toys on the bed, drawing Zelda’s attention to them. They had been…zealous in their adventures and Zelda had only had to use the safe word once––as a panted advice that she _could not_ take another orgasm. And then Lilith had slid out of her as carefully as possible.

There’d been sex and pain and bondage and the more sex and pain and bondage––and now Zelda had the unfortunate situation of rope burn on her wrist when she’d tried to twist to snark back at Lilith in the middle of her tying, who’d then lectured her for over five minutes about how to move in ropes––truly the worst punishment she’d faced that night. 

She made her way down the stairs, biting back the whimpers, before she was creeping down the hall, to the bathroom. There, she managed to climb into the bathtub before sitting down in it as she filled it. 

Not only were her muscles fatigued, but there was a bone deep exhaustion that weighed her down as she dropped back against the edge of the tub. For a moment, she closed her eyes, sure that the bathroom light would keep her awake––only to be awoken by Lilith turning off the taps.

Blinking her eyes open, she noticed the tub was dangerously high to spilling over. 

“Try not to flood my bathroom,” Lilith chastised, handing her a mug of coffee as she lifted the plug and let it drain halfway before setting it back down. 

Zelda tiredly took the drink, taking a sip. The liquid spilt down her throat and with it, Zelda felt a warmth slide through her chest. 

“What time is it?”

“Just past three,” Lilith said. “Now scoot forward.”

Pushing up, Zelda moved forward in the tub and watched as Lilith undressed from her robe, sliding into the bathtub behind her. And then she was coaxing Zelda to lean back against her.

Zelda felt her nerves electrify with the touch. She wanted to ask what this meant, the casual intimacy of it all. Now that they were in a D/s relationship, how did that compare to being in an _actual_ relationship? 

But Lilith’s hands were around her waist and Zelda felt a tightness in her chest. If this wasn’t a romantic relationship, if they weren’t _together_ like that, she wanted to pretend for a few moments longer. Let the world be washed new.

It was too early to worry about such things.

Lilith’s fingers drew over her skin, drawing patterns on her waist and shoulder and Zelda felt herself sigh, the anxiety of the intimacy slipping away (though there was a base fear, still, underneath it all that she was letting her heart slip into Lilith’s hands too easily). 

It’d been so long since she’d had so much intimacy showered on her. It seemed that all it took was a woman’s soft hands holding her to realise that the ache in her chest had been loneliness. She’d worked herself to the point that she had no friends, no one to depend on, not even Hilda. And yet, with Lilith, there was nothing being asked of her.

It might change and shift, but for now, it was a quiet moment, and the woman’s body was warm as it held her.

“There’s an event coming up,” Lilith whispered, gently stirring her. Zelda felt the cup taken from her hands and set aside on the tiles of the bathroom. “You don’t have to participate or feel obligated to attend, but I thought I’d propose it, given the shift in our relationship.”

“What event?” she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

“An orgy,” Lilith said. “To celebrate the coming Yule.”

“You’re a witch, then?”

“A few friends are pagan, but mostly it’s for the thrill of it,” she explained, her fingers drawing over Zelda’s skin in a soothing pattern, across her abdomen, and then up to her ribs. “They’re very good people. Beautiful too, though they’ll pale in comparison to you,” and there she pressed a kiss on Zelda’s shoulder.

“So it’s flattery now?”

“I would quite enjoy it if you came.”

“I’m sure you would.”

“Mm, and with spectators who are equally excited to be there,” she said, and then her lips were on Zelda’s throat and there was a familiar tingling fluttering through Zelda’s body again. 

“And if I attend, what will occur?”

“Sex, food, wine,” Lilith said, kissing over her neck. “There’ll be…oh, a great many other things. They’re all fascinating people. There’s one or two, especially, that I feel you’ll enjoy the company of.”

Zelda laughed and then felt a moan catch in her throat as the woman’s mouth continued to kiss her neck. “When?” she asked.

“The twenty-first.”

“Mm, I’ll see if I’m available,” she answered with a soft laugh. And then felt as a hand slid between her legs. 

“Are you still spent, my handmaiden?” Lilith asked, her fingers drawing over her gently. Zelda hummed. She was tired, so tired, but there was a growing warmth between her legs. 

“One more,” she said.

“One more,” Lilith agreed, and kissed her jaw, just below her ear.

Zelda felt the fingers slide over her sex and then, even in the delirium of exhaustion, she felt the ache return as she rolled her head back against Lilith’s shoulder and panted at the mercy of her fingers until the orgasm trembled from her.

It was small and delicate, and yet Zelda let out a breathy laugh, feeling the dopamine wash over her. Lilith had an uncanny ability to know what she needed, building small orgasms in the beginning to much bigger ones, or, in the case of rewards after punishments, leaping to the earth-shattering ones for relief.

She was a master of sex, as well as its mistress, and for that, Zelda was all the more in awe of her.

The only thing that brought her any concern was that never once had she had the pleasure of servicing Lilith. Throughout the night, she’d attempted a few times, and somehow had ended up away from her target of choice, with the woman binding and then fucking her.

She wasn’t _displeased_ by Lilith’s focus, but perhaps somewhat uncertain by it. Was it possible that Lilith didn’t want to be touched? Was that _too intimate?_

She thought to ask, but alike her question as to their status, it seemed like a conversation to have when they weren’t teetering on the edge of exhaustion.

“Zelda,” Lilith coaxed and then Zelda was sitting up, and pushing out of the tub on unsteady feet, before she was wrapped in a towel, then a robe, and her fingers were laced in Lilith’s as she was taken to bed. 

The bed had been cleaned, she noted. With all the toys having been whisked away, and then blankets and sheets were pulled back as Lilith helped her into the bed. A part of her felt an uncertain tightness––again, it was far more intimate than she’d had in some time, but she batted the thought away, reminding herself that the woman had at one point had her entire tongue in her vagina. Intimacy aside, they were well past worrying about sleeping in the same bed.

She laid down on the pillow and watched as the lights were clicked off one-by-one, and then it seemed, she barely noticed Lilith sliding into the bed beside her, before Zelda had fallen asleep.

Sleep came easily. But she awoke with heart racing, sunlight spilling in the room as a sudden, familiar sense clutched at her, telling her that she was running late for classes. Until she recalled that she was on holidays, and was not required to be anywhere.

There was the problem that Hilda was unlikely to know her whereabouts, but given that she’d advised she was meeting a friend for drinks, she was certain that Hilda could put two and two together. 

Zelda blinked up at the ceiling, feeling the evening wash over her. She turned, in the bed, fearful to find it empty, only to find Lilith asleep on the other side of the mattress. Her hair out and wild, hiding most of her face.

She looked smaller in the bed, asleep. The domineering energy lost, leaving only a woman behind. The blankets were pulled over her shoulder, and she was facing towards Zelda, her hand reaching out, between them.

Zelda found herself looking over the woman’s face, from her nose to her mouth, drawing over the shape of her jaw and cheekbones, before following the curve of her neck to her where her shoulders peaked out from a swath of blankets.

She could see the definition to the arms––not that came as a surprise to Zelda, having been on the other end of the woman’s strength with great joy last night, when Lilith had easily pinned her against the wall as she fucked her. 

But despite all of that, Lilith looked _small_ while she slept.

“Watching people sleep is rude,” Lilith said, and then her brow pressed and she was opening her eyes, blinking tiredly at Zelda.

“Hardly. After the amount of sex we had, I wouldn’t classify as me looking at you as _rude_. You spent an entire minute staring at the shapes of labia.”

“Mm, pretty colours,” Lilith said, before rolling onto her back and yawning. “Are you hungry?”

Zelda paused, feeling an ache in her stomach. She didn’t recall eating dinner last night, and only drank half a glass of wine, as well as a fair amount of water between sessions of sex. But there was definitely a lack of food. 

“Food would be good,” she agreed

Lilith smiled, and then shut her eyes, seeming to look like she was going back to sleep before she swung the blankets off her body and stood up from the bed. There, Zelda watched as she ran a hand through her hair, combing into some semblance of control (not that it helped, it remained a wild head of _hair_ ) before Lilith was taking her dressing gown and throwing it over her body.

Zelda watched as she yawned before smiling tiredly and nodding her head towards the door. “Well, come on.”

Zelda followed, taking the other dressing gown and following. They headed downstairs, into the kitchen, and as Lilith pulled out the ingredients for eggs on toast, she directed Zelda to where the glasses and plates were and then to the coffeemaker.

There was odd domesticity to it, especially when Lilith’s eyes went to hers and a familiar hunger seemed to fill them before she smiled to herself and returned to the task at hand. 

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Lilith asked as the food was plated up, the coffee was made and then both of them were sitting near each other. Rather than on one end of the table each, they say perpendicular to one another on the end facing the kitchen archway. It was close enough that Zelda could feel Lilith’s calves near her own––not quite touching, but near enough.

“I did,” Zelda answered, before taking a bite of food. She felt words settle between them as she watched Lilith pick at her breakfast. “Last night you discussed an arrangement,” she said, “I was hoping to seek clarity regarding that.”

“We did agree to discuss boundaries,” Lilith nodded. “And then I suppose I became carried away.”

“We both became distracted,” Zelda corrected. At no point during the sexcapades did she request to pause or seek clarification––nor had she felt the urge to do so. The question only arose after their evening was winding down.

“Well,” Lilith said as she set her cutlery down and picked up her drink. “I suppose the questions begs what do _you_ want out of this?”

Zelda was hoping that the woman would advise of what she was after first, but it seemed that she was posing it back––and Zelda knew why, if their roles had been reversed, she would probably do the same––instead, she was left trying to navigate her own emotions for what she wanted, what she’d romanticised as to what this was.

“What are the options?”

“We can keep this as just a kink relationship, mutually beneficial. Or we can revert to being a provider and client, or…” and her eyebrows rose there, “we can discuss having a true romantic relationship.”

“Forgive my ignorance, but what is the difference between kink and romantic?” Zelda asked.

“I wouldn’t be your emotional support, and you wouldn’t be mine. It’s as I was saying to you the other day. If we’re not dating, I can’t be the person there to help and support those emotional needs you may have. That would belong to a partner, family member or––”

“Therapist,” Zelda finished.

Lilith nodded. “And I wouldn’t expect that of you for myself either. There’s also a certain level of candidness you tend to expect with a partner that you wouldn’t with a kink partner, were we to see each other in public. But it’s up to you in what you want.”

There was a clinical aspect to the way she said it, and Zelda felt her heart beat faster, trying to study the woman’s face as she sipped her coffee. But despite her feelings, the truth of the matter was that her own life was far more complicated. She had niece and nephew with whom she remained in guardianship over (despite her nephew’s belief to the otherwise, while he lived under her roof, he remained in her care). Engaging in a relationship was tricky.

It was further complicated by the fact that this was Sabrina’s principal. And more so…despite Lilith’s offering of it, there was nothing to say she _wanted_ a relationship. It could be her trying to gauge what Zelda wanted, or perhaps offering it as something to explore.

No, she didn’t want a relationship with someone if they weren’t as interested in her as she was in them. It was too risky.

“I think a kink relationship is suitable,” she advised. And then, because she couldn’t help herself, “But I assume that this is an ongoing discussion?”

Lilith nodded. “If you were to desire to reverse at any time, we would discuss that.” She gave an odd expression, eyes flicking away before a sharp smile returned to her face. “May I be so presumptuous that sex will remain on the table?”

Zelda laughed, “Yes”

Lilith grinned. “Wonderful.”

“So, this will remain a mutually beneficial power exchange?”

“Mm, pretty much the same thing you had before but without the exchange of money, though if you want to financially dominate me, I won’t say no.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Well, most of that seems straightforward. We’re… acquaintances outside of the bedroom, so to speak?”

“From experience, people tend to notice if you’re trying to be subtle that there’s absolutely nothing going on. If that’s what you want, we can certainly try it, but perhaps it might be better to advise that we’re… friends at the very least. People don’t need to know the specifics.”

Friends. It would mean that she could have Lilith over her house as well.

“And should I be referring to you as Mary, then?”

“Mm, all of my friends know me as Lilith. But if you prefer you can call me Mary––I usually reserve it for just professional courtesy in the workplace.”

“Do you prefer Mary?”

“Certainly not.”

“Then I’ll stick with Lilith.”

“Or my Queen.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying that outside of the house.”

Lilith bit her lip and Zelda sensed the challenge set in the air, knowing that there was nothing she could do to take it back. The woman was set on making her say it in a setting now. 

“Principal Wardwell would suit nicely too, I quite enjoyed you squirming on my desk.”

Zelda drew in a sharp breath. She’d quite enjoyed that incident as well and had to admit that she wasn’t against it occurring again, despite the danger (or, perhaps, because of it). 

“Is there anything else?”

“There is, but I’ll reserve that as a surprise for later,” Lilith said, before giving a sharp smile. “Oh, though there is an important question––were you looking to still engage in romantic relationships with other people?”

Zelda paused, feeling the question sit between them. 

“It’s not a concern if you are, I just need to know if you’re planning on having sex with other people as a courtesy to one another.”

“I…don’t know,” she admitted. “As of late, I don’t usually find myself having time to see anyone, let alone be engaged in two sexual relationships at the same time.”

Lilith nodded, “Well, it’s up to you. It’s a negotiation like anything else about the expectations we have. How about we leave it for now as that it could happen, and if it does, we can discuss from there?”

Zelda nodded. And then paused. “What about your clients?”

“I don’t have sex with any of my clients,” Lilith said, sipping her drink.

“But you had sex with me.”

“Mm, because I wanted to have sex with you.”

Zelda’s mouth opened, and then shut. She went to argue that she had also _paid_ for that service, before realising that she’d paid for a set time limit and the kink element had always been wrapped around that, with the sex being used as a part of it, but not an extra service to be charged. “Is that standard?”

“If I don’t like the person, I won’t offer the service. But you were so lovely on my doorstep, with your wide-eyed stare, trying to show bravado in a situation that terrified you.”

“I was _not_ terrified.”

“Oh, you were. You were so nervous and so excited, I thought I was going to make you combust.”

Zelda scowled, “Hardly, I may have been…perhaps _nervous_ ––“

“Nervous,” Lilith echoed obnoxiously.

“––But I’d hardly advise that I was _terrified_.”

“Nonetheless, the decision was as much mine as it was yours.”

Zelda exhaled, picking at her food. It was certainly a new thing to consider. And yet, despite the fact that she should consider it further, she found herself smiling to herself, flushing with a strange sense of pride.

Perhaps Lilith liked her more than she’d initially realised. Before she reminded herself that sexual attraction and romantic attraction did not always marry up.

“Well,” Lilith said, “Now that’s out of the way, I suppose we can move on to other things.”

“Mm, and what other things are that?”

Lilith smiled, and then Zelda felt the side of her foot stroking against Zelda’s calf. “I believe sex on the table was offered.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Oh, certainly. But to your credit, you’re looking absolutely lovely wrapped in my robe, and there’s nothing more I would like than to see you out of it.

Zelda smirked, her food was half-finished, her coffee still prominently being drunk, but Lilith’s eyes were trailing down her body, to where the robe had parted, revealing more cleavage than she realised. 

“May I finish breakfast?” Zelda asked. “Or are you so starving that you can’t wait?”

“You may finish,” Lilith permitted, though she’d already pushed aside her plate.

Zelda picked at a few bites more, drinking her coffee. And then she rose to her feet, taking the plates and cups and setting them onto the counter, away from the table.

And then Lilith was behind her and Zelda sighed as she leant back, feeling the woman’s mouth on her neck as the belt around her waist was plucked undone, and then both it and the robe were discarded to the floor. 

Lilith turned her around, pressing her against the kitchen counter as she kissed her throat and began stroking between her legs.

If Zelda was being honest, this was a life she could get used to. Being fucked by Lilith. Being spanked and disciplined and tied-up by Lilith––it was all enough for Zelda to feel the familiar excitement flooding through her bloodstream.

It was different from how it’d been with others. There were no demands from Lilith to enter into a relationship, no anxiety or fear pulling between them, or suffocation where she felt that she’d lost everything.

There was Lilith, and there was her, and they were two separate people who enjoyed fucking each other. It was enough.

She felt her head roll back, her hips rocking as she clutched at the counter, and then briefly caught Lilith’s eyes beside her as the woman watched her with fascination, as the climax took hold and her body convulsed, almost slipping from her position.

Lilith slid out of her and Zelda exhaled with it, her eyes blinking up at the morning light, trying to draw in long, slow breaths to ease her racing heart.

“What time is it?” Zelda asked.

“A little past seven,” Lilith responded. “I’ll need to get ready for school. Did you want me to drop you off home?”

Zelda bit her lip, considering her options. “No, I should pick up my car from the bar, before anyone tries to steal it.”

“Ah, yes,” Lilith nodded. “Well, I might wash up.” And she was walking away, licking her fingers in a way that had Zelda feeling the growing hunger return. She was… insatiable. Intensely so, and Zelda felt a sudden urge to pin the woman and fuck her before she pushed the thought away.

As Lilith was getting dressed, it was perhaps time she did as well.

Zelda made her way to the front room and plucked her clothes off the floor, before getting dressed. Then she made her way to the mirror hanging on the wall in the room and tried to fix her hair the best she could.

Her hair had the look of being dried improperly from the bath last night, and as she examined her neck and shoulders in the mirror, she noticed with horror that there were a fair few marks that sat at the collar of her dress.

Furthermore, the rope burn on her wrists was quite prominent, and although Lilith had ceased to bind her after the incident, and had stopped the session to ensure that it was cleaned, the mark remained red and raw.

Her biggest concern was knowing that her family was going to immediately know that she’d been off having sex––but it was certainly something she could move past. Her second concern was that inevitably they would become curious about the incident and be on the lookout as to who she’d been sleeping with because at the end of the day, her family didn’t know how to keep their noses out of her business.

Zelda sighed, adjusting the collar of her dress before she pulled her coat on and did it up. That would have to do. She’d be stuck wearing high necklines until the marks faded, but at the very least that was something she wouldn’t have to worry about going forward.

When Lilith came out of the bathroom, Zelda entered, using the toothbrush from last time to brush her teeth. The urge to have a cigarette was growing, and she felt all the more anxious to return to her car, and as such, return to her family.

As it was, she made her way up to the bedroom and found herself sitting on the bed as she watched Lilith sit at a dresser and apply her make-up. 

“Will you be running late for school?”

“A little, but I’ve already called Mrs. Meeks and let her know I’m having car trouble,” she said, turning to look at Zelda in the mirror. “I’m sure the children can handle themselves for a few minutes. The other teachers will certainly be there.”

Zelda hummed, familiar with the teachers only by what Sabrina had said. “Sabrina mentioned that Theo quit the football team.”

“Unfortunately, yes. However, I did direct him to the local group in Riverdale. It won’t be as competitive as the high school, but if he’s after the social side, it’s certainly something better than the toxic environment he was in before.”

“And the parents?”

“Oh, unhappy as always. Threatening lawsuits, as usual. But what else are they to do with their miserable lives? Bullies raise bullies, and I do so enjoy breaking them,” she paused then, placing on her lipstick before pulling away. “But if you’re asking non-directly how Sabrina’s going, she’s doing well. Her marks are steady, she has a nice social circle, and she’s often brightly mentioned by her teachers.”

“Of course she is.”

Lilith smiled, settling the lipstick down before she drew her fingers through her hair, fixing it into place. For the amount of time she spent on her image, Zelda was surprised to note that she was surprisingly efficient. Gone from being half asleep, Lilith looked professionally done up in a way that made Zelda long to return home to clean up properly. 

“Have everything you need?”

“I do,” Zelda answered.

Lilith walked over and kissed Zelda’s cheek. When she pulled back, her hand cupped Zelda’s face, tilting it to admire the mark she left. “Perfect,” she said and Zelda sighed, moving to the mirror to wipe it off before she followed Lilith out, watching as the woman placed on her coat, grabbing her bag and keys.

The drive back to the town was quiet, and Zelda felt the exhaustion brush through her as she tried to comfortably sit in the seat, before realising that it was just not going to be possible with all the welts. Shifting, she drew her head back and exhaled a sharp breath as, beside her, Lilith laughed.

“You’ll be thinking about me _all day_ ,” Lilith teased.

“Mm, plotting my revenge.” She tilted her head and watched as Lilith smirked at her.

“Careful. I might have to call in sick if you keep talking like that.”

It was tempting, and Zelda drew in a breath, considering to ask before she decided again it. They couldn’t let this arrangement affect their work. 

Lilith dropped her off by her car, and as she went to step out, she was stopped by a tug on her jacket sleeve. “Don’t forget these,” Lilith said, holding up the lace underwear Zelda had taken off the night before in the car. “They seem important.”

Flushing, she snatched the underwear and stuffed them into her clutch before any passerby could see. “Thank you,” she said tightly. 

“Enjoy your day, Zelda.” 

Zelda paused, looking at Lilith, and then before she could overthink it, she leant back into the car and kissed the woman’s lips. She felt Lilith’s smile against her own, before she pulled back, licking her lips as she felt her heart flutter. “You too,” she said, before shutting the door, catching Lilith’s pleased expression 

When Zelda arrived home, she was greeted by Hilda, who seemed a bit perturbed by the fact she hadn’t returned home the night before. A rush of questions spilled from her sister’s mouth before Zelda glared at her, silencing her concerns. This only resulted in Hilda to move her inquiries to who the “friend” was that she’d stayed overnight with.

“It’s none of your business,” Zelda reminded.

“Well if you have met someone new, they’re more than welcome to come over for Christmas dinner since Sabrina won’t be here,” Hilda advised.

Zelda couldn’t even imagine such a thing. Firstly, there’d be the fallout from Sabrina, who would have an absolute meltdown over the fact that Lilith had been over in their house without her present. Then there would be Hilda’s incessant need to find anything and everything out from Lilith, followed by Lilith who would at every turn make Zelda as uncomfortable as possible by toeing any boundary she put in place.

Though the latter part, she didn’t _entirely_ mind if she was being truthful.

No. There would be no shared dinner. “Thank you sister, but I’m quite certain that there’ll be no need.”

“Oh, well, let me know-–I have work in just a few moments, so I can pop into the grocers after,” Hilda said, looking sad for a reason Zelda couldn’t fathom. Instead of waiting for her sister to stutter out an apology, or another inquiring question, she brushed past, making her way upstairs where she changed her clothes and went down to her office.

The break was a chance to finally allow herself the time to work on her academia.

Sitting down, she took the time to review her emails, before opening up her work. By the time lunch rolled around, Zelda had managed to push out a thousand new words for her work before she took a break to the kitchen, where Ambrose was, making a rather prominent pot of tea.

“Cuppa?” he asked.

“If you don’t mind,” Zelda said, before opening the fridge and flicking through its contents for something easy to deal with. She wasn’t particularly hungry but knew that if she didn’t eat something small at the very least, she was likely to feel unwell later. 

“Aunt Hilda mentioned you stayed overnight again, am I to presume this is the same person you stayed with when your car was allegedly bogged?”

“It was bogged.”

“Of course, Auntie,” Ambrose said, pouring the cup of tea. “You look… well I won’t lie, you look exhausted but otherwise happy.” 

Zelda scowled, snatching the cup. “What is with this family’s incessant need to snoop in my love life.”

“So there _is_ a love life,” Ambrose said, laughing at Zelda’s scowl. “There’s little else to gossip about except Sabrina’s school. Though there’s interesting gossip to be had there, as well.”

Zelda felt the exhaustion weigh on her as she brought the cup of tea to her mouth. “Tell me it’s not something to be concerned about.”

“It’s not,” Ambrose assured. “Just rumours about Craven being fired due to having an affair with another teacher. Quite the scandal.”

Craven was fired? Zelda’s brows rose. She wondered if that was Lilith’s way of trying to cut off the rotten head of the fish, or if there was something else at play there. “So the school is without a coach?”

“And a P.E. teacher. They’ve got a casual in, but that’s nowhere near as fun as dreaming up the story of Craven having a solicited affair with the Principal and trying to blackmail her.”

Zelda choked on her tea. “With… with Wardwell?” she asked.

“Mm, so the rumours say.”

“I thought Sabrina said they hated each other?”

Ambrose shrugged. “They’re the rumours floating around––but it’s all talk. More than likely, with the repeated bullying occurring, Wardwell had to put her foot down somewhere to look like she was doing something, so she got rid of the teacher. If I were her, I’d be pushing to get rid of the star football player, a true Sun Tzu tactic.”

“Except it’s easier to fire a teacher than it is to expel a student,” Zelda advised. Especially when said student had parents with a fair amount of money and political sway behind them.

“I suppose, but that would still be my tactic,” Ambrose said. “What are you up to today, anyway. Planning for your birthday?”

Zelda sighed. It was that time of year again where her birthday loomed closer, and she had to make plans, or else be fated to her family’s incessant need to celebrate and invite everyone over, despite her assurance that she would prefer a quiet evening in.

“I have plans for my birthday,” she answered. And then realised her mistake. 

While her arrangement with Lilith might come in handy and she could politely advise that she would be going out for her birthday, allowing herself to hide away in the woman's home––it would only make her family all the more curious. Even now she could see Ambrose’s eyes lifting.

Not to mention that there then the concern of having to explain to Lilith _why_ she was hiding out in her home, which would inevitably mean discussing her birthday, which seemed unfortunately early in the conversation.

She ate her food quietly, ignoring her nephew’s prominent stare. “That serious?” he inquired.

“It’s with a friend,” she lied, “ _not_ the kind of friend you’re thinking of.”

“So you say, Auntie. But I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Zelda flushed, looking away. “I’m not––“ she sighed. “I’m not dating anyone. I have a friend. Outside of work.”

At that, Ambrose’s eyebrows seem to rise so high up they disappeared into his hairline. “Truly? An honest to god, friend?”

“Don’t be rude, this is still my house that you’re living under.”

Ambrose tapped a hand to his heart, “Of course,” he said with faux sincerity. “But still, friendship for you is rare. You and Constance are the closest I’ve ever seen you with another, and I would barely call you more than work colleagues.”

Zelda scowled at the comment. She and Constance _were_ friends. Even if she didn’t go out, drinking wine on Sunday brunches, or whatever married women did, she still considered Constance one of the few tolerable people, and therefore, her friend.

“Yes, well, circumstances change,” she said.

“So they must. And when will this friend be coming over for dinner, if they are of the dinner party variety?”

“She won’t.”

“So it’s a she?”

Zelda glared at her nephew, despising how easily he managed to trick her into revealing another fact. “I have work to do,” she advised, standing up and taking her cup of tea with her. “Shouldn’t you be off studying?”

“I’m actually waiting for Luke. We’re going to a poetry reading at Doctor Cee’s.”

“Of course,” she said, voice low. Ambrose looked as though he was going to pose a question before he bit his tongue as a horn beeped outside, signalling, likely, that Luke had arrived. “Bye Auntie. I hope we find more about your mystery woman later.”

Zelda scowled, leaving the room, and managed to get behind her desk, open up her computer when she noticed her phone had a new notification. Clicking it open, she found a text message from Lilith. 

Though _text message_ perhaps simplified what it was. It was a request.

**_Stuck in a meeting_ **

**_Send me a picture_ **

Zelda felt annoyance rise in her. After all, if she were to send a picture, there was a chance that anyone could have seen the text message were Lilith to open the message nearby anyone. There was absolutely no way that she was sending a picture.

**_I don’t think so._ **

A simple, sharp response. There was no way she was going to send Lilith a picture of anything. No matter if she begged nor pleaded. Zelda Spellman had never sent out digital nudes to other people, and she certainly wasn’t starting.

And then just as she was returning to her work, typing out a single sentence, her phone buzzed again.

**_Take off your underwear_ **

Zelda glared at the screen. She began typing a message and was halfway through her response about how she was busy and didn’t have time to do such things, when her phone buzzed again.

**_Do as you are told_ **

Damn her.

Glancing to the office door, she ensured it was shut before she found herself tugging off her underwear, and then setting aside, away from any prying eyes were someone to come into the office––though Ambrose was heading off to his poetry reading, and both Hilda and Sabrina were at school and work respectably. The house was empty.

She thought about answering back, but couldn’t find herself coming back with a witty retort. No, if Lilith wanted to play this game, she wanted to know she was leaving the woman just as wound-up.

She took a photo of the underwear and sent it back. And then immediately deleted the photo from her phone––planning to delete the entire conversation later.

It wasn’t a _nude_ so to speak, and as such, she felt comfortable knowing that it was unlikely to come back to her.

There was no response. And Zelda wondered if Lilith was distracted by the meeting, or distracted by the photo.

She could imagine her, twisting in the desk chair, one leg folded over the other as she contemplated a response. A flushed look creeping over her face as she bit her bottom lip.

It was enough to make Zelda draw in a deep breath, calming her speeding heart, and turn back to her work at hand. She managed a single word this time before the phone buzzed, the message notification flashing up.

Unlocking her phone, she read the message. 

**_Masturbate for me._ **

Zelda swallowed at the words. In all honesty, Lilith would never know. She wouldn’t know if she had or hadn’t, Zelda could lie and say she was and go on and finish her work…

…except Lilith would know, and she would know and in truth, she was already worked up from the messages.

Hiking up her skirt, she leaned back in the chair and drew her fingers over herself. There was a growing arousal and Zelda shivered at the touch, stroking over her sex. There was an excitement know that she was doing this because of Lilith, and a further thrill in imagining her walking into the office and discovering her.

Zelda was familiar with her body, knew where to touch and how to touch to get herself relief. She was halfway to some sort of relief when her phone rang, Lilith’s number lighting up the screen. 

Snatching at the phone, she answered it. “ _Yes_?” she asked, letting her annoyance drip through the receiver. 

“Someone sounds wound up,” Lilith said.

“Aren’t you meant to be in a meeting?”

“Mm, finished early, what are _you_ up to?” she asked, as if she had no idea what Zelda was up to.

Zelda flushed, “You know perfectly well.”

“I do, but let me hear you say it.”

Zelda flushed, looking at the desktop screen, trying to find the courage. She didn’t know _how_ the woman seemed to make her such a mess, but Zelda squirmed to find the words all the same. It wasn’t a dirty thing, it wasn’t a terrible thing, before Lilith had come along, it’d been a frequent occurrence to burn off steam in otherwise long nights.

But saying it to a woman who had only a few hours ago been drawing her fingers over the same spot was another thing entirely.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“No,” she said. “And I’m masturbating, at your request.”

The woman laughed, “Right now?”

“Well, no, I’m on the phone to you.”

“Mm. And why would that cause you to stop?” she asked. “Be a good girl and let me hear you.”

Zelda drew in a breath, shutting her eyes. The woman was underneath her skin, getting her to do whatever she wanted, and yet Zelda couldn’t help it, feeling herself part her legs again, holding her phone to her shoulder as she slipped beneath her skirt.

She slid between her thighs, stroking at her sex as she bit her lip to hold back the whimpers. Lilith was quiet on the other end, deadly silent and she wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. 

“Don’t hold back,” Lilith said, her voice low and coaxing and Zelda shivered, teeth letting go before she gasped and then gave a soft mewling whine. 

“ _Lilith_ ,” she whispered into the phone. 

In her ear, she heard Lilith draw in a breath. “Where are you?” Lilith asked, but her voice was swallowed with arousal and Zelda felt pride bite through her.

“Home office.”

“At your desk?”

Zelda gave a soft, murmured confirmation, stroking firmer. 

“Leg’s spread wide in your chair? _Whatever would you do_ were someone to walk in?”

“You could find out,” Zelda told her. She was teetering on the edge, one leg on the desk, heel pushing against the wood as she felt herself clench, drawing closer and closer. “Find out how wet I am for you. I’d make you get on your knees before me to watch. And then make you clean up the mess.”

Lilith was quiet and Zelda almost went to ask if that had been too much, when the woman spoke, her voice thick with arousal. “ _Zelda_ ,” it was almost a plead and Zelda felt a power flush through her. She’d done that. She’d made the woman sound like she was on the edge of something.“You have no idea of the effect you have on me,” Lilith told her.

It was said so sweetly and Zelda made a humming agreement, feeling herself pulled closer and closer to climax. She could hear her gasps growing, the orgasm building low and deep within her. 

All she wanted was Lilith’s hands to take over, and stroke inside of her, to feel the woman’s mouth slide over her sex. 

“ _Lilith_ , I––“

“Don’t finish!” Lilith said. 

Zelda paused, blinking up at the ceiling. “What?”

She heard the woman swallow, as if she had to focus her thoughts before she asked, “What are you doing in two hours?”

Zelda blinked. At three-thirty? She suspected she would be trying to work on her academic paper still, or perhaps reviewing her classwork again, reading through other academic journals. 

“I don’t have any plans.”

“Come to my office.” 

Zelda flushed. “At three-thirty?”

Lilith paused, and then there was the noise of flicking papers before she seemed to groan. “Four,” she advised. 

“I can do four.”

“Good. I look forward to seeing you.” And then Lilith spoke, the confidence in her voice returning. “ _Don’t finish_.”

The line clicked off and then Zelda was sitting back in her desk chair, feeling the relief drain away as frustration built up inside of her. She needed Lilith, needed her desperately to bend her over a desk and fuck her until she was pushing her away––and then maybe one more. 

She thought about finishing. About stroking quickly between her thighs, or making her way up the stairs, but she didn’t. Her Queen had asked and so she would obey.

She swallowed thickly, and then looked to her underwear. There was no point putting them back on, she would only end up ruining them again. 

Getting up from her desk, she washed her hands before settling back at her desk, trying to push the thoughts of Lilith from her mind as she began working on the academic article. 

It took a few attempts, but she was able to finally push out a few hundred words––sloppy as they were and in desperate need of editing––nonetheless, it was words on the paper. Or on a word processor as it was. Still, something to be pleased about. 

And then she was grabbing her coat and pulling it on. Likely, Sabrina would be home soon, so Zelda took the notepad in the foyer, and wrote a message on it for her, advising that she would be out, but would return for dinner––promising herself the same thing. If she spent another night at Lilith’s she was going to raise too many questions she didn’t want to answer.

And then Zelda was getting into her car and driving to Baxter High. It didn’t take long to find the Principal’s office and thankfully, the assistant wasn’t there. 

Walking to the door, presented with Principal Mary L. Wardwell, she turned the handle and was presented with Lilith sitting in her office chair, pen in hand as she worked on whatever paperwork had her mind filled.

“Zelda,” she said, looking up at her. The joy that washed over her face was enough to make Zelda feel a warm flush fill her. Lilith was genuinely _pleased_ to see her.

Zelda pushed the office door shut, ensuring it locked behind her as she made her way over the room and sat down in the chair before Lilith, as she’d done not so long ago when she’d first become aware of who she truly was. 

Circumstances were different, and she watched as Lilith set down her pen, her chin coming to sit up on propped up hand as she looked across the desk at her. 

“It is so lovely to see you.”

“And you,” she responded, anticipation biting over her. She didn’t know what was going to happen, if she was going get thrown on the desk and utterly fucked, or if Lilith was going to tease her dreadfully. As it was, she was happy either way.

“I enjoyed our little conversation earlier.”

“As did I.”

Lilith smirked, and then she was sitting up tall behind her desk, pushing back in her chair before she rose to her feet. Zelda watched as she moved to the front of the desk, before leaning back against it, standing before Zelda, eyes running over her as she seemed to contemplate exactly what she wanted to do.

“I had a plan,” Lilith advised, “But now you’re here, I have half a mind to just…” and she trailed off, biting her lip.

“What was the plan?”

Lilith stepped closer and then she was holding out her hand. Zelda reached out and took it, allowing herself to be lifted into a standing position before she found herself guided by Lilith to be sitting behind the desk, on Lilith’s chair. The woman unzipped Zelda’s skirt, dropping it to the ground, and then grinned at the sight. 

“No underwear, how naughty,” Lilith said, as she nudged Zelda’s legs wider apart. And then, when Zelda was certain that the woman was going to touch between her legs, she sat back, leaning against the edge of the desk in a seemingly relaxed position, and smiled at Zelda. 

_Oh_ , Zelda realised.

Lilith smiled at her, and made a general gesture with her hand, implying well enough that she expected Zelda to start.

Zelda swallowed and leaned back in the chair, and then, with her eyes steady on Lilith’s, she began to masturbate before her.

The moment that she started to touch herself––the nervousness of it encouraging blood flow to her sex and making it all the more sensitive––she watched as Lilith’s mischievous expression turned hungry. The smile slipping away as she watched Zelda like there was nothing else in the room.

Zelda stroked, and as she found herself more and more comfortable, encouraged by the hungry expression, she rose one leg to press against the desk, spreading her thighs further apart to allow Lilith a grander visual. 

Her breaths were soft, and then she moaned, biting her lip, feeling herself get carried away in the show of it. And then her eyes were falling shut as she rocked closer and closer to climax. 

Just before she reached the goal, Lilith’s hands pulled hers away and Zelda opened her eyes to see the woman kneeling before her. “I thought I could just watch,” she said. “But turns out the show you put on is better than I realised.”

“I’ve had experience,” Zelda said.

Lilith grinned, and then her head was bowing, eyes holding her as she gave a long, slow lick from one end to the other of there sex, slipping over the labia to up and around the clit, and then with the single tease done, Lilith’s hands gripped her thighs, tugging her forward on the seat before she began the most sinful thing possible with her tongue.

Zelda didn’t need to put on a show with her moans. Every breath, every sigh, every keened whine was honestly drawn from her throat by the woman’s tongue, and then before she could so much as find herself used to such a thing, she felt Lilith’s fingers slide inside of her.

“ _Mary Mother_ ,” she hissed.

“Oh, I do love fucking a catholic girl.”

“Not…I’m not…” Zelda tried to argue, before the words faded on her tongue.

“You were raised catholic though, weren’t you?” she asked as she fingers stroked inside of her before her tongue returned to swirling around. “I can tell when you use my name in vain.”

“ _Lilith_ ,” she whined, feeling a familiar flutter grow inside of her. If the woman wasn’t careful, she was going to end up squirting again, and Zelda wasn’t sure if she wanted to do that in the office for a second time. It’d been embarrassing and…

Her thoughts faded as she clutched at the arms of the chair, gasping as she felt tongue and fingers and the barest drawing of teeth as Lilith sucked decadently against her. 

“I––“

“Mm?” Lilith hummed and Zelda felt her legs squeeze, head rolling back in the chair. 

Zelda cried out, louder than she realised, and felt the familiar gush of wetness rush with the climax as her cry turned to a whimper and she tried to pull away––Lilith didn’t allow her, and the woman’s tongue continued to draw over her until Zelda was whimpering again. And then, with the second climax spilling from her, only then did Lilith pull back, rising to her feet.

Sinking in the chair, Zelda sighed and felt an exhaustion pull over her as the double climax continued to trembled down her spine, blood flow pulsing between her legs. 

“What a lovely mess,” Lilith said, as she stared between Zelda’s legs to where there was a prominent wet spot on the chair. But before Zelda could respond, there was a knock at the door.

“––incipal Wardwell?” came a muffled, feminine voice.

Lilith closed her eyes, looking annoyed as she tilted her head. “I’ll deal with it,” she assured as panic began to claw at Zelda. 

Zelda pulled herself into the desk, realising her skirt remained hopelessly tossed on the floor as she watched Lilith walked over to the office door and unlocked it, opening it up––but thankfully blocking the person from seeing. 

“Yes?”

“I heard a scream.”

“Mm, unfortunately, we have a mouse problem, Mrs, Meeks. I will need you to call the exterminator tomorrow if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I can do it now––“

“No, no, you’ve finished for the day. Go home and enjoy dinner with your family,” Lilith coaxed gently. “It’s nothing that won’t wait another day.”

“We should get on top of it as quickly as possible.”

“I agree, but one day won’t make a difference.”

“Okay, well as long as you’re alright.”

“I am. Thank you for your concern. Now, if you don’t mind I have some office work to finish up. Enjoy your evening.” And then there was a murmur of a polite goodbye before the door was shut, and then locked and Lilith was smiling as she made her way back.

“That could have gone worse,” Zelda commented.

Lilith shook her head. “You worry too much. Besides, you like the danger of it.”

She couldn’t deny that, but she disliked that the woman knew her so well. Turning away she huffed and nudged at the desk, pushing back on the chair to grab at her skirt. “Well, as fun as this is, I should get back to my family before they become any more suspicious of my whereabouts.”

“If you don’t want them to know we’re having sex, it might do well to introduce us as friends,” Lilith commented. “That way it won’t involve so much espionage if we run into each other during school events.”

Zelda’s mouth parted to respond, before she considered her words. It wasn’t the worst idea.

“Unless you’re embarrassed?”

“No, it’s not that. I…enjoy having my family not be apart of this,” she admitted, before looking up at Lilith. “It’s just ours.”

“I’m not going to become theirs because we’re friends, Zelda.”

“You don’t know my family.”

“Well, I would say I’m somewhat familiar with your sister and niece. This would just be a formality.”

Zelda nodded, there was a certain truth to the words, but she wanted to keep the relationship between them––keep it sacred.

“Not to mention, there’s still a sense of espionage in it to keep them from knowing that I’m fucking you, if you do enjoy that element. I’m sure that great big home of yours has many secluded areas to explore.”

Zelda flushed, that was the last thing she needed. And yet, she couldn’t help but imagine Lilith in her office, on her knees. With the great big desk present, Lilith naked underneath as Zelda spread her legs wide for her…it would make a rather lovely image to keep for herself.

“Fine,” she relented, leaning back in the desk chair, all the more aware that she was having the conversation half-naked. “You can come over for dinner.”

Lilith’s smile widened. “Wonderful. Pick a night and I’ll make sure I’m available.”

Zelda drew in a breath, closing her eyes. She could already sense that it was likely to go downhill and knew that half the argument was made because of an orgasmic stupor the woman had left her, but when Lilith smiled at her like that, it was difficult to remain upset. 

“How about Saturday night, next week?” she asked. “I could probably arrange a small dinner party with a few people.”

“I can do Saturday.” And then Lilith was leaning forward and kissing her sweetly and Zelda couldn’t help but feel softened by it. Tension rolled from her as she felt Lilith draw her hands up her thighs, to her hips, before she began coaxing the blouse off from her. “May I have one, small favour?” Lilith asked as she bit her neck, fingers sliding behind Zelda to undress her blouse and bra from her too, leaving her naked in the chair

Zelda relented, “what favour?”

And then Lilith was reaching into a handbag she had by her desk, pulling something out from it. Zelda tried to glance, but the woman hit it behind her back as she kissed her again, a hand on the curve of her neck to steady her as her tongue slide over Zelda’s mouth, teasing her lips apart before she pulled away. “Would you mind if I indulged in a brief fantasy?” and then she was revealing the object behind her back, holding it out between them.

Zelda looked it over and felt a blush rise to her face before she looked up at Lilith. “Nipple clamps?”

“Oh yes,” Lilith said. 

“You just have those casually in your handbag?”

“Doesn't everyone?” she asked, eyes flashing. “May I?”

It seemed a small thing, and Zelda wasn’t sure _why_ this was a fantasy, but she agreed with a shrug of her shoulders, more amused than anything. Adjusting in her seat, she watched as Lilith grinned as she took one clamp and attached it onto the nipple.

Zelda hissed in a breath, they remained sensitive from the orgasm and the sharpness, although pleasant, was still painful. Lilith seemed to laugh to herself, amused by her hiss as she fixed the clamp to her other nipple.

Zelda drew in a breath and felt the pain slip over her. It was sharp and tight, enough that it sparked through it, but like everything else, she couldn’t deny the pleasure that hummed low through her. 

“Is that all?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith bit her lip. “No,” she admitted. And then, with more shyness than Zelda expected, Lilith turned away, biting her lip as a red blush spilled across her cheeks. “But it’s enough for now,” and then she smiled at Zelda.

“You can tell me,” Zelda said. “The worst I’ll say is no.”

Lilith nodded and then smiled. “I want to photograph you like this while you're masturbating,” she admitted. “You can delete the photos after. I’ve just had this fantasy of catching you in my office masturbating, and then you…ask me to record you,” she admitted, and Zelda felt a flush warm straight through her body.

Had Lilith asked it of her only a day ago, she would have flatly refused. But knowing the power she had from sending the photo, knowing the effect it caused and watching how Lilith’s control had seemed to slip when she watched her before…Zelda couldn’t help but admit that the idea of it was tantalising.

“And if I agree, I will delete them,” Zelda said. “If I so choose?”

“You will,” Lilith agreed.

“You’ll use my phone,” Zelda said. Their phones were the same make anyway, so it wouldn’t matter with regards to the camera lens. But it gave her the comfort of control. Lilith’s smile widened and she stood up. “And I’ll consider this an early Christmas gift.”

Lilith’s expression turned into unadulterated hunger, as she reached into the discarded jacket Zelda had brought, and plucked her phone from its pocket. She tilted the phone while moving around the desk, until she was satisfied with the camera angle. 

And then, Zelda was sinking low in the chair, legs up on the desk, to repeat round two of masturbation. 

This time, she put on more of a show than she had before. She was well-familiar with photography, so it was easy to indulge and let herself melt into the touch of her own hands again

And then when she came, teeth biting on her lower lip, Zelda couldn’t help but feel it rock through her with a sudden spark that dragged over her spine. 

Exhausted, she dropped, panting as she pulled her fingers away, and then Lilith was staring at her, a new hunger forming as she walked around to the chair. Tugging Zelda to her feet, so she sat behind her and pulled the woman on her lap before pulling up the camera roll.

There were over three dozen photos, and Lilith flicked through all before returning to one particular photo, and somehow managing to change the image to a high-contrasted black and white photo.

“I like this one,” Lilith said in her ear softly, fingers drawing over her thigh. “If I could, I’d have that framed and mounted in my bedroom.”

“I’m sure you would,” Zelda said, but she couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t at all like a photo she expected. She remembered seeing a boyfriend’s porn magazines and the imagines of fingers spreading their labia wide open with bright, shiny smiles and glistening skin.

The photo Lilith had taken of her wasn’t like that. She’d captured her face in a softened moment, with her brow pressed, lips tugging into a smile as she looked not at the camera lens, but presumably at Lilith. Her leg was manoeuvred in such a way that you couldn’t see her sex, but there was no mistaking what she was doing by her hand placement.

Taking the phone from her, Zelda clicked and deleted all the photos except the black and white one, before sending a copy of it to Lilith. “But you better get me a necklace for Christmas.”

“What about a pearl necklace?” Lilith teased.

Zelda’s mouth twisted with disgust, turning to face the woman only for her lips to catch hers. 

“A gold necklace it is,” Lilith murmured against her mouth.

______________


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in the middle of an interrogation suddenly, and propriety dictated that Lilith should be the one to decline to comment, but Zelda could see that she was, for the first time since she’d known her, uncertain in how to do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [alkahline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahline/pseuds/alkahline) for being my beta for this chapter, and your hilarious roasting of my use of commas.

Zelda shuffled the newspaper, looking around it to peak at Sabrina. Her niece was sitting at the table, eating at the pancakes Hilda had made. 

She knew she should say something. Advise Sabrina that she was _friends_ with her principal, and yet all Zelda had managed to say was that she was having a few people over for dinner. The family was welcome to be there, but it was for a small gathering of friends as she hadn’t hosted anything in some time.

It had involved her scrambling to invite Constance over, and then she had found herself inviting Shirley as well, because, well, she was technically Constance’s friend as well and Constance had asked and Zelda didn’t want to refuse her despite how much of a cow the woman was. And technically, Shirley had been nothing but polite to her since returning from her mother’s funeral.

Which meant that she had three guests and four family members, and would be sitting seven people––except Ambrose asked if he could bring Luke, which meant eight, and then Sabrina asked if she could bring Harvey, nine, and then Hilda, not wanting to feel left out, requested to bring Doctor Cee. Ten.

Ten people were to be sitting at an impromptu dinner and Zelda had to buy groceries, and wine and decide on what to cook––and then try to get her sister and Sabrina to help her because god forbid she do all the cooking herself.

Ten people. It was certainly to be a dinner party at the very least, and all because she wanted people to see that she and Lilith were friends. Though she supposed she should refer to her as _Mary_ during the party, to prevent anyone from getting confused.

Zelda had the family cleaning the house from top to bottom, ensuring cobwebs were removed, the floors were mopped, and rugs had had the dust and dirt beaten from them, giving them new life. 

She also made sure that the upstairs was just as clean, though it was unlikely anyone would be heading upstairs. She didn’t have to worry about Sabrina, who, like herself, tended to keep a tidy space. But Hilda and Ambrose both ended up having a lecture from her for the state of their rooms, both bowing their heads and grumbling under their breaths as they spent their Thursday and Friday evenings cleaning them. 

Heaven only knew why it took them so long, but so be it.

Saturday morning, she began prepping the food with Hilda. During that time, she received two text messages from Lilith (one of which was just a photo that Zelda quickly responded to), five from Constance fretting over what to bring, and one from Shirley (who was only asking for confirmation of the address). 

By four, the house carried the scent of a cooked roast, with entrees already set, leaving her enough time to shower and dress, preparing herself to look good. 

She fiddled between jewellery, a nervousness filling her before she finally managed to decide on a complimentary emerald set to the dress she wore. And then by the time she was downstairs, ensuring the white wine was in the fridge and the red wine was set out, to decant, the first guest had arrived.

Sabrina answered the door, tugging Harvey inside who looked wide-eyed at the adults. “I…” he said, holding out a bouquet. “Um, didn’t know what to bring.”

Zelda softened at the flowers, noting that they were not an inexpensive set. “Thank you, Harvey,” she said, taking the flowers in hand and making her way into the kitchen. It was an odd choice of gift to bring, but given that the boy couldn’t bring a bottle of wine, and likely felt embarrassed at the idea of bringing dessert (something Zelda would have taken offence to, anyway) she settled that the flowers were a polite choice.

In the kitchen, she unwrapped them, setting them in a vase with water, before taking them to the dining room table as the centrepiece. This way, the boy would likely feel welcomed into the home, and Sabrina would feel that she was making some effort to be respectful towards their relationship. 

As she was fixing one of the flowers, the doorbell rang again. Zelda turned around, moving to greet the new guest only to hear Sabrina’s blanched voice, “Ms Wardwell?”

“Sabrina,” Lilith greeted, smiling tightly as she entered, holding a bottle of wine. “Hilda, lovely to see you.”

“Oh, Mary, Zelds didn’t tell us that _you_ were her mystery friend.”

Lilith’s eyes turned to Zelda’s, a strange look filling them. “Didn’t she?” 

Zelda flushed. “Well you’re here now, and there’s no need for introductions.”

“When did you and Ms Wardwell become friends?”

Zelda drew in a breath. She’d prepared an answer and yet, faced with her niece. It felt flimsy at best.

“Your Aunt and I happened to keep running into each other, quite accidentally. I believe she thought I was a parent at the school until that nasty fight occurred.” 

Zelda’s shoulders relaxed with those woods. There was truth enough in them that she didn’t need to worry about Sabrina poking holes into it. 

“Oh,” was all Sabrina said. There was a furrow to her brow as if she wasn’t entirely pleased with the situation, but in fairness, Zelda couldn’t blame her. It was one thing for your Aunt to prolifically know quite a fair amount of people in the town due to having taught them, it was another thing entirely for her to be good enough friends with your Principal that she invited her over for dinner.

“I brought a bottle of wine,” Lilith said, holding up the bottle in grip before she handed it over. Zelda took it, glancing to the label and noted that was it was a midrange bottle. Not so expensive to draw eyes, but not cheap by any means.

“Thank you, this will go lovely with dinner.”

Lilith’s lips twisted into a smirk, and then before she could even think of saying something, the door was ringing again. 

Within forty-five minutes, everyone had arrived, with Constance been the last person––profusely apologising, advising that Faustus had been home late and the au pair was off sick, so she’d been unable to leave any sooner.

“It’s not an issue,” Zelda assured, leading her to sit down. “It’s good to see you.”

“Honestly, these days, he’s home later and later, and I––“ Constance seemed to catch herself, realising the setting. “I’m tired of looking after the twins,” she finished. “One child is a full-time job, but two!” 

Zelda nodded, “A glass of wine, perhaps.”

“Please.”

The table was set, and Zelda noted that Lilith took her left-hand side, across from Constance, who sat next to Shirley. The table filled with people sitting side-by-side with their respected guests, leaving Sabrina to sit at the other end of the table, Ambrose to one side and Harvey to the other. 

Which meant that Hilda and Doctor Cee were sitting across from one another in the middle, but so be it. 

Food was served, the wine passed down the table, with Sabrina and Harvey permitted to have a single glass with dinner (though Harvey politely refused). 

Ever the hostess, Zelda led the conversation with Constance and Shirley, discussing their end of terms, before their plans for the winter break. 

“Oh, Faustus and I were planning to travel, but I think with the twins it’d just be too difficult, so, we might stay for the winter.”

“I had plans with my mother,” Shirley said. “But, that’s all gone now, so I suppose I’ll just spend Christmas alone.”

Zelda felt a flare of annoyance rise in her at Shirley’s unsubtle attempt to shaft her mother’s death into the conversation, but relaxed when she felt Lilith’s hand slide covertly under the table and settle on her thigh. The fingers squeezed over her knee and with it, Zelda felt her emotions soften.

She turned, looking out the corner of her eye and noticed her inquisitive expression towards Shirley. “Do you have any siblings?” Lilith asked

“No, only child.”

Lilith nodded. “It must be hard.”

Shirley gave a wave of her hands and a tight smile. “You do the best you can,” she said. “It’s just my first Christmas without my mum, and pfft, Dad left long ago.”

“You’ll have the memories of all your Christmases before with your mother. It won’t make it easier, but it definitely…easies the ache to know that you had that time together.”

“Did you lose your mother, too?” Constance asked.

“Oh,” Lilith pulled away, and Zelda felt her hand drop away as she gave an awkward laugh. “I suppose so, but I…never knew my parents,” she said, finishing tightly with a soft shrug of her shoulders. “But in the end, you make your own family.”

A silence pulled then, and Zelda turned and looked at Lilith, asking her softly. “What about your foster parents, or adopted–?“

“I never had a steady home,” Lilith said, and then her eyes pulled away. “I was on my own at the age of sixteen, but that’s neither here nor there.”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Constance said, “It’s just that you spoke of loss.”

“Have you lost someone recently?” Shirley asked. “A sister, perhaps or…brother?”

Lilith looked awkward then, and Zelda realised there was a deep, pained expression. Lilith didn’t want to discuss whatever pain-point that was, and yet no one else on the table seemed to notice. All of their attention was focused on her, _eager_ to see what story would unfold. 

Zelda felt nauseous by it. They were in the middle of an interrogation suddenly, and propriety dictated that Lilith should be the one to decline to comment, but Zelda could see that she was, for the first time since she’d known her, uncertain in how to do that. 

“I think it can be said that we’ve all lost someone close to us,” Zelda spoke. “I know that losing Edward and Diana still brings a painful reminder when the holiday comes around. Mary’s right, the time we spent, and the memories we carry of them remind us of how precious the time we have together is. And the pain of knowing what we lost reminds us that we’re still capable of carrying on that love of them in our hearts.”

It was a sappy speech, but effective nonetheless as Hilda gave a misty-eyed look to her, tilting her glass in agreement, as soft murmurs broke over the table.

And then, the conversation drifted––Hilda began speaking of Edward and Diana fondly to the keen attention of Doctor Cee and Sabrina, as Constance and Shirley began discussing the dullness of wills and funeral affairs. 

To her side she noticed Lilith stiffen, her expression far away on something else. 

Leaning towards her, she asked loud enough that others would hear, “could you help me get dessert ready? I need to let it sit.”

And then they were pulling away, glasses in hand as they went into the kitchen as the conversation began to return to lighter topics behind them. 

Lilith held her glass of wine, and before she could say anything, Zelda filled the glass and then her own. 

In the kitchen, the dinner party seemed far away and Zelda was able to sip at her wine as she watched Lilith take a mouthful before setting it down on the counter. There was still a distant stare in the woman, and Zelda ached as she looked at her. 

She knew better than to ask. If and when Lilith was ready, she would reach out on her own terms.

The Lilith took a breath, standing up straight as she masked her expression to say, “I apologise. I didn’t mean–-“

“There’s no reason for you to apologise, you did nothing wrong. Everyone else forgot social decorum and decided to dive straight into your history like you were some bleeding heart poet.” Not that Zelda was surprised. Lilith was a new a face, with a mysterious background, of course, everyone would be curiously picking at whatever they could find. 

Turning away, she went into the fridge and pulled out the dinner, setting it down on the table. There wasn’t anything she needed to do with it, but if she was being honest, she didn’t want to drift back to the party and listen to Shirley whine about being motherless.

Zelda barely cried when her mother passed, and she certainly didn’t drag it into every conversation possible to tug at the heartstrings. She simply moved on, as was expected, and continued her research. 

Hilda had been a bit more sentimental and had cried in her room for days. But by then, they’d already lost their father, and the only reason their mother remained alive had been out of sheer spite, it seemed.

Lilith stood awkwardly in the kitchen, as if she didn’t know quite what to do with herself, and Zelda could sympathise. “I did warn you,” Zelda said, trying to lighten the mood. “My family are gossips.”

“Well, I suppose it’s to be expected.”

Zelda peaked out of the room, looking at the dining table before returning to smile at Lilith. “You know, it will probably take them a few moments to know we’re missing. If you wanted a distraction. I could show you around my home.”

“Show me around?”

“Mm. I’ve seen your office, it’s only fair that I show you mine.”

Lilith’s eyes lit-up, a half-smile tugging at her lips. It was an interest, and a chance of topic, at the very least. “And just what does the great Zelda Spellman’s office look like?”

Zelda smiled before nodding her head to exit out of the kitchen, towards the hallway. There, she led her to the large oak door. She turned back to glance at Lilith before twisting the handle, opening the door up to her office like it was a secret place, reserved only for the elite. 

In a sense it was. She didn’t permit guests into her office and her family certainly knew better than to step foot in it when she wasn’t present. 

Lilith entered the room behind her, her eyes drawing over its contents as she circled the office space. Her eyes wandered across the shelves, to the desk, touching over the variety of knick-knacks as Zelda closed and locked the door behind them. 

At the sound of the lock, Lilith turned. “Presumptuous.”

“I didn’t want any interruptions,” she said. “But if you _are_ after something, we’ll need to be quick, before they notice our absence.”

Lilith smirked. “I’m sure there’ll be time yet. You’re giving me a tour of your house, after all.”

“Am I?”

Lilith picked up a framed picture of the family before setting it down, and then her eyes were flicking over the shelves, glancing over their titles. Without looking away, she said. “Take off your underwear.”

“Is that how we’re going to play it?” 

“I won’t ask twice.” Lilith glance at her then, and despite the severity of her expression, warning her to obey, Zelda could see the sparkle in her eyes, before the woman returned to perusing the shelves. 

They both needed a distraction, so be it.

Zelda smirked, and then slid her hands up her dress, sliding the lace down before she stepped out of them and picked them up in her hand. She intended to set them aside, except, as she walked to her desk, Lilith turned around and snatched them from her grip, smirking. 

“You’ll need to be quiet,” she said. “Can you be quiet for me?”

Zelda grinned. “I can be quiet.”

“I thought I’d ask because you were rather vocal in _my_ office, and I doubt a mouse problem would be so easily believed,” Lilith said as she stepped forward until she was in Zelda’s space.

Zelda’s face tilted towards her. “I can be quiet,” she assured.

“Let’s see, otherwise I might have just the use for these,” she said, holding up the lace, and then leant forward and kissed her.

It was a needy kiss, demanding with biting and sucking and Zelda revelled in it, sliding her hands over Lilith’s shoulders and through her hair before she felt the woman’s hands settle on her hips, as she pressed Zelda backwards until her back hit the wall. 

Zelda gasped as Lilith pulled back, her face inches away before she tugged Zelda’s dress up, high on her hips and began purposefully sliding her fingers over her sex. 

At the very first stroke, Zelda’s head rolled back, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Uh-uh, eyes on me,” Lilith said, and tugged Zelda’s face towards her. “Look at me, Zelda.”

Zelda nodded, watching Lilith’s face shifted with pleasure as she continued to stroke, drawing it out in a slow tease. “ _There_ we go. Aren’t you just delicious,” she said. 

Zelda whimpered as she felt the woman slide inside of her and then Lilith was pressing against her, one hand stroking inside of her as the other splayed across her sternum, holding her firmly against the wall

“Be quiet. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear.”

“I am––“ and then Zelda stopped, feeling a hand wrap around her throat, pinning her there. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. 

“Open up,” Lilith said. 

Zelda obeyed, opening her mouth only to watch as Lilith grinned and lifted the black lace in grip, before pressing them into her mouth. Zelda’s mouth closed over the underwear, tasting her arousal as she watched as the pleased expression wash over Lilith’s face as she continued to fuck her.

The hand on her throat was firm, but not restrictive, in that when she swallowed her saliva, she could feel the muscles press against Lilith’s palm.

But as she whimpered, the hand grew tighter in warning, reminding her.

It was painfully erotic, to the point Zelda could feel her response pulsating between her legs.

Zelda had engaged in light choking in the past and hadn’t mind how it felt with her other lovers, but when Lilith was fucking her like that, holding her throat like that, Zelda struggled to recall that there was a world outside of this room, outside of sex, outside of Lilith. 

She wanted to go home with her, or take her upstairs and revel in a night of fucking. But she couldn’t. There were other people to think of, consequences for actions. 

But Lilith was holding her firm and Zelda felt like she might break if she let go. 

Her heart ached and she watched the woman’s face staring at hers as she bit back her whimpers and hushed moans, feeling the woman draw her close and closer to climax, until she was finally squeezing around the fingers, feeling her pulse thump against the woman’s hand.

And when the climax ceased and Zelda was drawing away, feeling it wash away from her as Lilith drew out the make-shift gag from her mouth, she watched a strange expression pass on Lilith’s face—not unlike it had all those weeks ago when she’d made her climax against the knot on the rope.

“Lilith,” she said, watching as the woman stepped back, her hands falling away. “Lilith, whatever it is you, you can speak to me.”

The woman’s eyes looked up at her. “I like you a lot, Zelda,” she admitted. “It’s…been a while since I’ve had such a vested interest in another person.”

Zelda nodded, swallowing. “It’s been a while for me too.”

Lilith smiled at her, but there was a sadness to it, and for a horrible, sinking moment Zelda thought the woman might cry. But then Lilith was blinking and the emotion sunk away from her face, leaving only an echo of what had been there. “I’m sorry for––“

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Zelda assured. She reached out then with her empty hand and took Lilith’s hand in her own, squeezing her fingers. “We don’t have to go back out there.”

“It’s your dinner party,” Lilith reminded. “Whatever would people think if the hostess disappeared?”

“I don’t care what any of them think, I didn’t do this for them.” She felt her words die away, knowing she’d revealed too much of herself in those words. Letting go of Lilith’s hand, she looked away. “What I meant to say was that the whole point of this damned party was for us to show that we were friends.”

“And yet you hid that revelation from your family,” Lilith pointed out.

Zelda looked away. “I––didn’t know how to tell Sabrina. But I’d hardly say that I _hid_ the fact, merely…delayed it.”

Lilith blinked, leaving silence to press between them before she asked, “Are you so worried about if she approves?”

Zelda squirmed uncomfortably at the words and looked away. She didn’t know how to put it into words, but the answer was yes, she did care. She cared about Sabrina’s thoughts. Deep in her heart, she knew why, but to admit it to herself, let alone Lilith, was too vulnerable of a position to put herself in.

“You’re not…ashamed of––“

“No,” Zelda assured. “I’m not ashamed. I…wanted more time of it just being about you and me.”

“It still is,” Lilith assured. “Why do you think that’s going to disappear if people know?” 

Because things were good, she wanted to say. And if her family got involved, they would ruin it unintentionally. They wouldn’t mean to, but they would. They always did. “Is it so wrong to want you all to myself?”

Lilith’s head tilted and a strange expression crossed her face, as if she was tasting the words, poking at the deeper meaning of them.

Zelda flushed and looked away. “I just mean––“

“I know what you mean,” Lilith said, as she stepped back. Her hands crossed underneath her chest as she seemed to pull away, looking as upset as she had been before, at the dinner table, which was the opposite of what Zelda wanted. 

“No, I don’t think you do––Lilith, I’m a private person. All my life, my family think of me as some emotionally repressed, ambitious… _hussy_ ,” she added as an afterthought, remembering Hilda’s words from the other week. “I want one thing untainted from them, because inevitable they’ll show you how…broken I am, and you won’t want anything to do with me.”

“Do _you_ think you’re broken?”

“Certainly not,” she said. “But…” she didn’t know how to explain it to her. “They have a way of bringing out the worst in me.” She paused then, looking away. “When I was younger, I had a very active sex life, and that reputation has followed me my entire life. Even when I began at the University _rumours_ followed me. Students still whisper about me sleeping with graduates to pass the time and that, on top of how _difficult_ my family can be. How nosy they are and how selfish I am as a person…” she trailed off and drew in a breath, trying to centre herself and remember what she was trying to say. “This is good. Whatever this is, it works and I don’t feel ashamed of it. But I don’t want other people’s perceptions to take away from this.” 

“You’re worried people will find out and think you’re some kind of deviant?” Maybe, Zelda realised, exhaling. She didn’t feel shame, just a need to keep that side of herself separate. “I’m not going to air your dirty panties, Zelda,” Lilith teased. “But I do want to be your friend.”

“We are friends.”

“Are we?”

Zelda frowned. “What makes you think we’re not?”

Lilith shook her head and smiled. “You’re right. Of course we are.” She smiled and then drifted her eyes around the room. “I should make my way home soon,” she advised. “Before it gets too late.”

Zelda opened her mouth to argue that she could stay the night, if she so wished, but the words didn’t come out. “Stay for dessert at least?” she asked.

“For dessert,” Lilith agreed. 

And then Zelda found herself walking towards the door, unlocking it before she pointed out to where the downstairs water closet was.

Lilith drifted down towards that bathroom and Zelda made her way into the kitchen, where she washed her hands and caught her reflection in the mirror. Thankfully, there was no lipstick marks on her neck, just an ache over her body. A need to request Lilith to stay so she could take her to bed––and honestly, a part of her just wanted to get naked and fall asleep in the woman’s arm.

When they both returned to the dining room, Lilith’s expression had shifted easily to a masked expression, her smile bright, but Zelda could see where it didn’t quite meet her eyes as she spoke with table about art and philosophy, diving into the conversation easily. 

It left Zelda pondering the incident. Lilith had lost someone, and it was evident by the way she’d withdrawn that it was still recent, or deeply painful and somehow, whatever Zelda had said was wrong. 

A strange, hollow feeling settled in her chest and Zelda set it aside, not wanting to deal with it. It wasn’t a feeling she wanted to dwell on, and the selfishness of it made her tear her eyes away from the dinner party, feeling an ache settle in her chest.

She was better than that. 

The rest of dinner passed without issue. Dessert was served. Shirley remained a bitch, and slowly Lilith’s expression turned with genuine interest. 

And then Zelda was serving coffee as Harvey and Sabrina disappeared with Luke and Ambrose. And the remainder of the party moved to the parlour. There, she found herself sitting between Constance and Lilith, aware of Lilith’s body heat as her thigh pressed against her own. And then, very casually, she felt Lilith lean forward to the coffee table, her fingers drifting briefly against her thigh as the woman’s eyes caught hers. 

The other guests were caught in a rapturous discussion over books, but for the life of her, Zelda couldn’t follow what they were saying when she felt the brush of fingers against hers.

But as Zelda went to subtly enquire as to what the woman was implying, Lilith was thanking her for food and company and advised that she needed to leave to get through some administration. 

Oh. 

At that, Shirley and Constance agreed that they, too, needed to leave. Which prompted Doctor Cee to make a vague excuse and resulted in Zelda walking everyone out of the house, her eyes lingering on Lilith as she fought the urge to kiss her goodbye.

And then, they were gone and the house was empty. 

There was still the children upstairs, but if Zelda was being honest, she didn’t care. They’d sort themselves out.

“So you and Mary?” Hilda inclined.

“Pardon?” 

“You and Mary are friends?”

“Oh,” Zelda nodded. “New friends.”

Hilda gave a strange look, before shrugging to herself. “Well, she’s all alone here. I’m sure she needs a friend just as much as you.”

Zelda hummed to herself and drew away from her sister. Exhaustion filled her and there was still a twisting feeling in her stomach as she thought of Lilith’s expression as the woman had pulled away. Zelda was familiar enough with that deep, aching pain to know that if Lilith wanted to speak of it, she would. As it were, they weren’t dating each other and Lilith had no requirements to share what she was feeling.

It still didn’t stop her thoughts running wild.

She showered, thinking of it, changed into her pyjamas and then climbed into bed, still thinking of Lilith. She was just closing her eyes to sleep when she noticed her phone flash in the dark. 

Reaching to the bedside table, she pulled it off its charge and looked it over.

> Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed the evening.

And then before Zelda could think of an adequate reply, another message was sent through.

> That Shirley woman’s a bitch though. How did you two end up as friends?

Zelda felt a wave of indignant annoyance at the mention of being _friends_ with Shirley Jackson. She wrote back a furious response, ensuring Lilith was aware that she was absolutely _not_ friends with the woman, and only invited her because Constance had half-invited her to begin with. 

There was a back and forth banter for a few minutes and then the phone was ringing and Zelda answered, feeling an anxiety pull at her as she sat up, pressing against the pillows on the bed head. “Lilith?”

“I owe you an explanation about my behaviour tonight.”

Zelda’s chest tightened at the words. The last thing she wanted was for the woman to feel guilted into revealing her past. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do,” Lilith said. “Not that long ago, before Greendale, there was someone. We were planning for the rest of our lives when, very suddenly, he was in a car accident. Adam––“ she paused and Zelda heard the heaviness in her breath Lilith tried to find the words. “He was good. For a long while, I’d forgotten to ask myself what I wanted and he reminded me. And then he was gone, and I moved to Greendale to get away from the life we were building together. And it seemed like such a long, hard thing to do, so I went back to what used to bring me joy and began my Dominatrix service again…and then I saw you.”

Zelda wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what an appropriate response was.

“I lied to you about a few things when we were starting. I have a few regular clients that I’ve always had, but there’s no one like you, Zelda. There’s no other client that I see that comes close to what I…permitted with you. Before Adam, I had a much more extensive business across the city, but not here.”

Zelda’s brow pressed, and then an old question rose. “Did you slip the business card into the book?”

“I did. You don’t recall but I was in the bookshop as well, and I noticed you pursuing the erotica and the self-help section before you set the books aside. When your sister had pointed to the book, I slid the card in, hoping you’d take an interest.”

“How did you know I would call?”

“I didn’t. I had no idea if you would or wouldn’t. I knew nothing about you except what book took your curiosity. But, I will admit, you were quite beautiful and I hoped. And then you rang.”

Zelda tried to recall the day in the bookshop, but she remembered nothing of any other occupants, her anger solely focused on Hilda.

“I understand if you feel misled.”

“I don’t,” Zelda advised. “You didn’t force my hand in calling you. I did it myself, almost eagerly so.”

“And then you came back for a second session,” Lilith said with a laugh and then she heard the sound of what sounded like metal on glass, tinkering in the background. 

“I hadn’t cried since my brother’s passing,” Zelda admitted. “For a while, I thought I’d forgotten how. I certainly felt vexed and frustrated to the point that only alcohol or cigarettes seemed to ease it, but I hadn’t…really allowed myself to feel anything for some time until that first session.”

“Well, if you ever want to be spanked until you’re a sobbing mess, I can always provide that.”

“I…will take you up on that offer,” Zelda admitted. It wasn’t the same as the ache she felt before, but there was a weight off her chest, as if something had shifted between them in the quiet of the room. 

“You should come over,” Lilith asked. 

“I’m not driving thirty minutes in the dead of the night,” Zelda scoffed. “I’m already dressed for bed.”

“And what does Zelda Spellman wear to bed?”

“Pyjamas,” she responded dryly. “What else would I wear?”

“Nothing,” Lilith replied. “In fact, I think you should take off your ‘pyjamas’ right now.” The tone had shifted again and Zelda felt herself sit up straighter as a result. She thought to disagree with her and advise that she was going to go to sleep, but all at once, she was wide-awake.

“Fine,” she sighed, before pulling the dressing gown over her head and setting it at the end of the bed before sitting back, bringing the phone to her ear. “I’ve taken it off.”

“And your underwear?” 

“Who said I was wearing any?”

Lilith laughed, and then it slowly faded and there was a pause between them as Zelda waited for the next instruction. “Tell me what you would want me to do to you if I was there.”

 _That_ was a change, and Zelda felt it hum down her. She swallowed, settling back on the bed. “We would have to be quiet,” she said, before biting her lip, that probably wasn’t a very sexy thing to say. “You would sneak into my bedroom, and get into bed with me.”

“Mmhmm?” She heard an exhaled breath and then Zelda realised what Lilith was doing.

Invigorated by it, Zelda sat up straight and then parted her own legs, following in the same stead. “Lilith all I want is to fuck you. I want to undress you and feel how wet you are. I want to slide inside of you and feel your hips rock and listen as you gasp and moan. I want to taste you and slide my tongue inside of you.”

“Is that all?” Lilith purred, and there was decorum before Zelda heard a gasp through the phone. “And if you had me, is that all you would do?”

“I would fuck you,” Zelda assured. “I want to see your face when I make you climax, and feel it around my fingers, and then, when you think I’m done, I’m going to turn you over and fuck you again, harder until your hands are clutching at my sheets and you’re left gasping.”

“ _Zelda_.” 

“I’m going to fuck you, even if I have to tie you down myself and find that cock you love so much and bury it deep inside of you.”

She could hear Lilith panting now, there was no disguise to what she was doing. Zelda stroked between her legs, naked on her bed as slid inside of her self, her other hand stroking at her clit as her shoulder pressed the phone to her ear.

“If you come for me, you will say my name,” Zelda commanded it, and she heard a gasp from Lilith, unmistakable as the woman edged closer and closer. “I hope you know that I’m fucking myself just think about it. Of binding you up with your hands behind your back and bending you over my bed until I’m satisfied.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lilith panted, and there was a hushed moan.

Zelda bit her lip, holding back her pleasure. She could feel how close she was too. It was building inside of her as she dug her heels into the bed and then it was all she could focus on as she listened to Lilith keen closer and closer.

Zelda’s breath hitched as she felt the orgasm tug low, pulling at her. “Lilith,” she said. “I want to hear you."

And then, obediently, Lilith cried out and it was Zelda’s name on her lips. An earnest noise, void of performance. It was enough to topple Zelda as she found herself squeezing around her fingers before the orgasm pulled through her.

Her back arched, head pressing against the pillows as her heels dug into the mattress, and then it was over and she was sliding her fingers out, dropping them wetly against herself as she listened to Lilith catch her breath through the receiver.

Lilith gave a short laugh. “If you ever want to switch it up, I would be most pleased,” she said. “But I won’t be anywhere near as obedient as you unless you beg me sweetly.”

“I can handle a brat,” Zelda said, and Lilith laughed.

“I’m sure you can.”

There was a silence that pulled between them as they settled and Zelda felt her eyes close, a tiredness washing over her. “I’m glad you came.”

“Oh, as am I,” Lilith teased.

Zelda scoffed, but the sound barely had an impact on how tired she felt. “I’m glad you came to dinner,” she corrected. “It would have been intolerable without you.”

“Zelda Spellman, are you getting sentimental on me?”

She hummed a response, pulling the blankets up over her body. It was getting cold, and as her body cooled down, she was all the more aware of how empty her bed was. “I enjoy your company, outside of sex.”

“As do I.”

“We should…” and then she wasn’t sure what she was going to say, because the world drifted away as she slipped into a dream. 

_________________


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my handmaiden,” Lilith reminded, “Now do your job before I need to properly punish you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd because I have a timeline and I need to meet it and it's so not fair to shove like four chapters onto a person. So...here we go.

It was coming up to Yule, and with the coming weekend, Zelda made a trip to the city with her family, as per tradition, and ended up shopping in stores that Greendale could only dream of having. Around midday, the family parted to do their Christmas shopping for each other, and Zelda found herself drifting towards a lingerie store.

She looked at the familiar lace and silks that she usually wore, and then to the more modern lingerie, she found Lilith was fond of wearing before she noticed the store’s, so-called, boutique section.

The store was a familiar favourite of Zelda, one she was well versed in enough to know her size for mail-delivery order to Greendale. But that didn’t stop her from curiously examining the leather and latex lingerie. She wasn’t sure _how_ she would look in it, but with Yule coming, it seemed an opportunity for her to explore a new set of lingerie.

The saleswoman enquired once if she needed any assistance, and then left her alone. It left Zelda in peace to flick through the sheer material, the bodysuits and under bust corsets, looking for something that she felt inspired by.

Or rather, that she felt Lilith would feel inspired by when she saw it.

Her eyes roamed the store, before settling on a particular set she liked the looked of, and then, finally, happy with her choice, she took the items to the front desk, presented her credit card and purchased it with a smug feeling. A part of her wanted to take it home and dress in the lingerie to take a photo for Lilith––she could only imagine the woman’s expression––before she decided that, no, she didn’t _want_ to imagine her face, she wanted to see it.

The choice was packed away discreetly in tissue paper, and then gently placed into a bag for her. 

When she met up with the rest of the family for their long-standing tradition of junk food from the food court, she found their eyes curiously looking to her bags as she sat down at a table to discuss their purchases.

“Ooh,” Hilda commented, as she pointed to the lingerie bag, “That looks fancy, purchase anything for anyone in particular?” 

“For myself,” Zelda assured.

“Well, you certainly seem happy. I’m just saying if Mary…or anyone else…has anything to do with it.”

“Ms _Wardwell_?” Sabrina said, her face scrunching up. “You’re not dating Ms Wardwell, are you?”

“I am not,” Zelda assured, though a pang hit her heart at her niece's expression. “Not that it would be any of your business.”

“Well, she’s just…” Sabrina made an expression. “She seems too… _local_ for you,” Sabrina said. “And you can’t date my Principal, it’d be _weird_.”

Zelda refrained from commenting, masking her expression as she raised an eyebrow and sipped at her drink. It wasn’t a conversation she wanted to divulge further in, and there was no need. She wasn’t dating Lilith, therefore she didn’t need to be concerned with Sabrina’s opinion.

“Well, Auntie,” Ambrose said. “If you were dating anyone, I’m sure they would be either very fortunate or unfortunate to have you in their life, depending on who the person was. I did note that Mr Putnam Senior was quite smitten the last time we spoke.”

At that, Sabrina’s face brightened, “ _Are you_ seeing Theo’s dad?”

Zelda sighed, feeling the familiar arguments rise again. But before she could so much as set the story straight, her entire family had taken her silence to mean that she was, and began throwing a hundred questions at her, enquiring about when it’d occurred, how long it’d been going on and when she was likely to see him again.

“Please,” Zelda cut in, her annoyance rising. “Joe and I aren’t–-“ she tried to argue, but felt her voice, unfortunately, cut off midway through. Due to an ill-timed tickle in her throat, she managed to cover up before it became an issue, but the lapse was enough to cement the idea to her family.

She was now, it seemed, secretly dating Joe Putnam. A headache grew and she held back from saying anything further. There were things to do, gifts to finalise before the end of the day, not to mention that only the day prior, Faustus had begged her to help handle a guest speaker that was coming in for the week before Christmas. Apparently an artist named Marie was doing a guest lecturer for the town on Art and Culture for the local private art gallery.

Apparently, the person who was meant to be helping with the organisation had suddenly quit, and Constance was too deeply wound in stress with the twins to help (so she told him)––as such, it fell on her.

The event was to occur three days before Christmas, which was the day after the alleged orgy was to occur, which meant that Zelda felt the time creeping up faster than she liked, between Christmas preparations, university work and Yule, her week was lined up.

Not to mention that she was still playing catch-up with her own work. Lilith seemed to be just as busy, if not more so with the end of the school term. Teachers were calling in sick, children were acting up, and she seemed to be spending her time running between one crisis or another. 

It left her little time for them to see each other, and what they did manage to fit it in, usually involved a quick tumble in the sheets, like she was some secret paramour, before one or both of them were rushing off. Or in some cases, it let them calling each other on the phone.

Though since she’d had that photo taken of herself, Zelda had been feeling bolder, and sending other teasing photos (though none with her face cropped in the image), to Lilith, who turn, had shared similar tantalising photos––though the woman seemed to be well versed in her photos. Zelda felt a competition was beginning to build between them and couldn't help but grow more ambitious.

It meant that Zelda kept her phone close to her at all time, and had the setting set that when it was locked, it was only advised that a new message had come through. The last thing she needed was her family seeing _what_ her messages were. 

That wasn’t to say her family hadn’t noticed her newfound interest in her phone, commenting that she was certainly _texting_ more than usual. 

And now she had her family harassing her about Joe. “No,” she said, “I have not and will not ever wish to discuss my love life. If I were dating someone, should it become serious, I will agree to divulge the circumstances. As it stands, nothing is happening that any of you should be privy towards.”

“So it’s just sex then,” Ambrose said boldly, and Zelda turned her face to him. “It’s not like we haven’t noticed your increasingly high neckline dresses––you seem to be rather fond of them of late.”

“Enough,” she said, without humour. He turned away, sharing a grin with Sabrina, but neither of the children nor Hilda said anything, leaving a well-deserved silence to fall between them.

And with that, her phone buzzed.

Zelda pulled it out, watching as Sabrina’s eyes tried to sneakily catch a look at the screen as well, before realising she couldn’t see anything.

It was a message from Lilith, but it would have to wait until she was in a more private setting.

She set the phone back into her bag and watched as Sabrina’s eyebrows rose, catching onto the fact that Zelda was trying to be discreet.“Are you all set for your trip tomorrow?” She asked Sabrina, hoping to divert her attention.

“I am. I’ve got everything on the list Roz sent, and anything else I’ll sort out when I’m there. No biggie.”

At that Zelda, refrained from making a comment. Her niece was going to snow and she doubted that it was, indeed, a ‘no biggie’, but Sabrina was old enough that she didn’t need her Aunt packing her bags for her. Should Sabrina forget anything, she was certain that Ms Walker or her parents would be more than willing to help fix the situation.

“Well, then perhaps we should head back?” Zelda said, checking her phone. She was meant to meet Faustus in a few hours to meet the guest speaker. “Was there anything else that anyone needed?”

Thankfully, there wasn’t and Zelda was able to have the family return to the car and drive home, giving her enough time to change into a fresh pair of stockings and heels, switching to her woollen coat, given that she was likely to be meeting Marie in one of the main lecture halls, notorious for never having heating.

At the university, she headed to Faustus’ office. Murmuring came from behind it, and for a moment she considered trying to listen in, before deciding that it wasn’t her business. Knocking on the door, she listened as a sudden silence fell before a shuffling occurred. And then the door was opened and Zelda was greeted to… ”Prudence?”

“Professor Spellman,” she greeted, her face tight as she gave a nod, her eyes looking down at the ground. “Faust––err, Professor Blackwood had asked me to help out with the guest lecturer,” she said before she stepped aside and allowed entrance into the room.

There was a strange tension as Zelda stepped in, and Zelda found the familiar concern rise in her as she thought of Constance Blackwood, at home with the twins, uncertain of what her husband was getting up to with his increasingly late nights.

Sweeping her eyes from Prudence to Faustus, she gave a disapproving look before masking it. “Marie’s meant to meet us in the central hall?” she asked.

“Mm, she’s running a bit late, however. Called to advise she’ll only be a few minutes or so, but there’s no reason to rush.”

Zelda nodded. “So what do you need from me?”

“Honestly,” Faustus sighed and settled back. “I need you to handle the event its self. I have a conflicting arrangement and will be otherwise unavailable. I need you and Prudence to speak to the artist and…find out what she needs to run the lecture. Advertising has been done, and as I understand the social media event is expecting a few dozen occupants.”

Zelda wasn’t surprised. She’d looked up the artist’s work and noted that it would definitely appeal to a wide audience range than some of the other artist guest lecturers they’d had in the past.

“Why is she doing it here and not at the gallery?”

“I don’t know,” Faustus admitted. “Numbers, I suspect. Or it’s tied into one of the function’s the university is doing,” he sighed and shook his head before looking up at Zelda. “I’m trusting you to handle this. If you need anything, let me know.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, curious as to the unusual sloppiness but nodded her head. “Is there anything else?”

“No, no. Oh, ah, catering. They’re organised but you’ll need to check with them tomorrow, and ensure they’ve got the correct date and time.”

“Send me an email with their details.”

Faustus nodded, and then she watched as he sat at his desk and made a gesture as if to dismiss them. Zelda’s eyebrow quirked, turning and looking at Prudence to see if she thought his behaviour was strange but noted that the young woman was still staring at the ground. Her eyes starring far away as if she was upset or…ashamed.

Anger built in Zelda and she gave a sharp look at Faustus before turning on her heel and exiting the room. If he’d done something, anything to hurt Prudence, she would ensure his career was over.

Heels clicking down the hall, she heard Prudence following her, and then once she was certain they were far enough away, she pulled to a stop, hands on her hips as she stared at Prudence’s crestfallen, distant expression.

“What did he do?”

“What?” Prudence lifted her eyes and stared at her, and a familiar, indignant expression rose on her face as the girl tried to very quickly hide her emotions behind a fragile mask. “He hasn’t _done_ anything. It was a misunderstanding and––“

“Are you sleeping with him?” 

Prudence’s face turned to disgust, paling, “ _No!”_ she yelped. “No, he’s…it’s not that. It’s a misunderstanding.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure if she trusted the entirety of the situation, but Prudence’s reaction seemed genuine at least. “Did he try anything?”

“No.” Prudence stood awkwardly, before she turned, “There’s nothing to worry about, and it’s none of your business anyway,” she said, her tone harsh.

“I beg your pardon?”

There, at least, Prudence looked embarrassed. “I just meant that it’s a private matter, Professor Spellman. I assure you that if anything went against the University’s code, i would not be afraid to go to the Dean in regards to it.”

Zelda drew in a breath and then nodded. It wasn’t her mess to deal with. Although she was curious about whatever it was, she at least believed from Prudence’s disgust that it wasn’t an affair, and therefore was not something she was morally obliged to inform Constance of. God forbid. The woman was going to drive herself crazy digging for the answers, but she could provide the comfort of ensuring that it wasn’t the worst thing possible.

“Do you know much about Marie?” Zelda asked, moving the topic as they continued down the halls, towards the central hall.

“I did some research. I know she original in Haiti and has been living in New Orleans for the last few years. Her art is…outstanding,” Prudence advised. 

Zelda nodded, agreeing. Marie had won a few awards, been provided with a few artist residencies across the country and was overall, living quite comfortable as a full-time artist. Her last work was raw and powerful, depicting immigration in a turmoil climate, and controversy had arisen as a result against the art museum hosting it, though Zelda suspected that ended up working in their favour.

Her most recent works, however, seemed to be on the study of the human body. Mixed media capturing the body in different dynamic actions––athletes naked as they ran, ballet dancers in the middle of a pirouette, even bodybuilders lifting weights. It was stunning, with great detail spent in the muscles and expressions, making them look as if they may leap out of their frame. 

Prudence spoke briefly about the history she learned and advised on the most recent TEDx talk the woman had done about the importance of art in culture.

There was an infatuation in the way Prudence spoke that softened at Zelda. She hadn’t expected the girl to be a patron of the arts, but she supposed people didn’t necessarily expect the same thing of herself, either. 

As they stepped into the Hall, Prudence’s previous mood had almost entirely evaporated into her excitement at meeting Marie, and then it softened as she noticed a figure.

At the hall doors, a woman stood, dressed in a vibrant shade of yellow and orange. As she turned on heel to their coming approach, a warm smile was brought to her lips. “Ms Spellman?” she enquired and Zelda noted the accent. “Faustus mentioned that you and a…Prudence, I believe, would be greeting me?” her eyes flicked between them.

“Good evening. Yes, Faustus asked me to take over for him and ensure that you had everything you needed. But you can call me Zelda.”

“Marie,” the woman said, reaching out her hand. When Zelda took it, Marie stepped closer and kissed her on both cheeks before stepping back before Zelda had a chance to respond. 

The woman was…quite beautiful, and under different circumstances, she may have even considered attempting to seduce the woman. But they were in a professional setting and Zelda was…still holding her hand.

She let go. 

Lilith had enquired if they were open and she still hadn’t come back to respond to that. In fact, she wasn’t sure where she stood with it.

Clearing her throat, Zelda pushed the blush rising to her cheeks and directed Marie into the central hall. She pointed out where key things were––such as the switchboard, where the lights were kept, where the emergency exits were in case of an incident, as well as the projector on the board.

Thankfully, Marie was familiar with the type of system and confirmed she was well aware of setting her computer up to it, but she still took the time to walk around the hall, getting a feel of the seats and the stairs between the rows.

She stood at the very top, in the back corner and then turned. “Can you hear me from here?” Marie asked.

“Quite clearly,” Zelda responded. 

Marie nodded and walked down the stairs, smoothing out her dress before she came to stand before them. “Well, the space is lovely,” Marie mentioned. “The only thing I’ll need is time before it starts to set up.”

“Shouldn’t be an issue,” Zelda agreed. “Catering has been organised, and the post-event mixer will be occurring adjacent to this hall so people aren’t thinking about food,” Zelda said, as she pointed through the doors to where the opposing classroom was. “Outside of that, were there any questions?”

“Will _you_ be attending the event?”

“I will,” she confirmed.

Marie smiled, and it was unmistakably flirtatious. Zelda heard her murmur something underneath her breath, but didn’t quite catch what was said. Given that there were little else to do, Zelda provided herself and Prudence’s contact details, should she think of anything, and then politely lead Marie to where her car was parked. 

When Marie left, kissing Prudence’s cheek before twice kissing hers again, Zelda found herself thinking over again Lilith’s enquiry to their status. “She was into you,” Prudence advised. “Overtly.”

“I noticed,” Zelda commented. 

“She seems your type. You should…go out for coffee.”

Zelda's eyes turned to the girl before she shook her head. “I don’t have time to date.”

“Who said anything about dating? You have her number now. Just give her a text and invite her out for a drink.”

Zelda ignored the comment. For one, her day tomorrow was booked for herself to get ready for the so-called orgy, as well as drop Sabrina off as the Walkers, and for another, she wasn’t sure how she felt about dating anyone at the moment.

Currently, her needs were being met. Marie was fascinating and stunningly beautiful, and if circumstances were different, she may have considered inviting the woman to a have a drink near the accommodation she was staying at. But at this moment, there was nothing else she required, aside from the desire to see the woman naked.

But she wasn’t going to be _upset_ if she didn’t.

The next day, she dropped Sabrina off at the Walkers and then spent the day grooming herself in preparation of the following evening. She enjoyed a nice meal with Ambrose and Hilda, informing them that she would be busy tomorrow and not to expect her home (their shared look did not go unnoticed) and then went to bed humming, thinking of the evening.

Zelda had attended two, so-called orgies in her early years of sexual exploration. One had been an impromptu organisation filled with wine, marijuana and had left her feeling like she’d experienced the height of a bacchanal evening. Whilst the other had been an organised event during her Europe travels.

Neither of them had been bad experiences, and she certainly had enjoyed indulging them, but both had involved copious amounts of alcohol and one drug or another.

Although wine was meant to be present, Lilith had advised her that intoxication was not permitted. 

The following day, she dressed in the new, purchased lingerie, and did her hair and make-up before dressing in an outfit she’d chosen the day before––she looked over half a dozen different clothes, moving from dresses to pants to skirt, before finally settling on an outfit she deemed classy, but easy enough to take off. 

And then she was pulling on her coat and taking her handbag with her.

“Night, Auntie,” Ambrose called from the front porch with a snicker, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Zelda threw him a half-hearted glare before climbing into her car. The plan was to drive to Lilith’s, and help her with any last minute prep, before Lilith was to take her to her other apartment in the warehouse district, with where it was being hosted.

Given that Lilith was the hostess, they would need to be there early, allowing Zelda to settle any nerves she may have before it began. She wasn’t entirely sure was an organised orgy looked like when it was done by someone whose experience was as evident as Lilith’s, but Zelda was intrigued, nonetheless.

No, that was underplaying it, she was entirely aroused by it and had been fantasying about it over the last week, whilst also trying to push her feelings down and not have her hope raise too high. 

However, when she arrived at Lilith’s house, the woman greeted her fresh out of the shower, in her dressing robe. She wasn’t ready.

“Are you planning on arriving naked?” she asked––because it wasn’t so out of the realm of possibilities.

“Oh no, you’re my handmaiden for the evening. _You’re_ going to dress me.”

Zelda’s brow rose and watched as Lilith’s in turn did the same thing before she laughed, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Thrill ran through Zelda as she was lead to the bedroom and felt the anticipation of the evening wash over her.

Lilith’s outfit was placed on the bed and Zelda’s eyes drew over it curiously before Lilith smirked at her. “Have to look the part,” she explained, before taking a deep breath and smiling fondly at the clothes. Lilith then removed her towel and stood in the bedroom naked as she picked up her riding crop.

Zelda didn’t need to ask what that was for. She knew very well.

“Here,” Lilith said, handing her a bottle. “This needs to lubricate me with where all of the clothes are going.”

Zelda took the bottle in grip and then looked it over. Setting it aside, she removed her jacket and then took a butterfly clip from Lilith’s dresser, before winding the woman’s hair up, off her neck, before she placed the clip in. “Good girl,” Lilith noted, “Some people remember that step too late.”

“Well, some people aren’t as smart as me.” The riding crop struck, low against her ass and she hissed into it, grinning. She’d expected it and still, the arousal flushed through her. “Doesn’t mean I’m not wrong,” she teased, before uncapping the bottle and pouring the liquid into her hand. She walked around Lilith, watching the woman stand proudly before her. 

Zelda glanced to the items of clothes, noting where each one should go.

The question was, where to begin. She went for the arm first, draw from the high bicep and rolling her hands over the skin and down the forearm to the fingers. She massaged the area, rubbing it in and watched as Lilith’s face turned to admiration. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Zelda asked.

“Watching you get me well and truly lubricated for this evening? Oh yes, I enjoy it _immensely_.” 

She went to the other arm next, doing the same. She could feel the muscles in Lilith’s arm, down her forearm, and was painfully reminded how easy those arms could hoist her up onto a surface. 

“Are you excited about this evening?” Lilith asked. Her voice was careful, masked the way she often spoke when she was playing as her Queen.

“I am,” she confirmed. “ _Very excited_. Did you want to see for yourself?”

Lilith drew in a breath and then seemed to remember that her hands were lubricated. 

Zelda worked down the body, drawing it over Lilith’s neck, down her back, and then over her chest. There, she took time to ensure the breasts were well lubricated, rolling Lilith’s nipples in her fingers and watching as the woman gasped pressing onto her toes. There, Zelda couldn’t help self. She played, rolling the nipples between her fingers before splaying her hands over the breasts and then back. 

“Is this right?” Zelda asked, teasing as she focused her attention on pinching them harder.

“ _Quite_ ,” Lilith agreed and then her eyes fluttered closed before Zelda’s hands moved down, underneath her breast to her ribs and felt as Lilith’s breath drew in and out, her eyes opening to look at Zelda. “Careful,” she said, “We’re running low on time.”

“Can’t have that,” she said, before dropping to her knees and began working her way up. Over the foot, carefully drawing up her ankle, her calves. She was so close to Lilith that she could lean in if she wanted to, draw her mouth too where the sex was and press the flat of her tongue to her––

 _Smack._ She hissed, feeling the crop strike her back. Looking up, she stared at Lilith’s unimpressed look. “Time,” Lilith reminded, though there was a heavy exhale to her breath, “Or I’ll have you carrying my wall clock with you while we’re at the orgy. And then I can fuck you while you have to hold onto the great, big round thing, ensuring you didn’t let it go. Would you like that?”

Zelda scoffed, “No.” _Smack_. She winced. “No, my Queen.”

“Good girl, back to work then.”

Zelda drew up the other leg and then paused, uncertain. She looked up at Lilith and watched as the woman quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes?”

“Do I…lubricate _all_ of the areas the items are touching?”

She watched Lilith’s face colour. It was well known to both of them that Zelda had not so much as touched Lilith’s sex––if her first experience was to be placing lubricate there, it was something Zelda found herself entirely teased by.

Lilith’s chest rose and fell, and there was a certain desire there, considering. Whether it was because Zelda was on her knees, looking up as she asked, or if it was because the very idea of Zelda drawing her fingers between her folds was enough to cause a heated desire was debatable. Zelda knew what she _hoped_ for––but whether that was _true_ was another thing entirely.

If it were permitted, it would be gentle, Zelda assured herself. But it wouldn’t be sex. If she was going to have sex with Lilith, she wanted to take her time to ensure they both enjoyed it.

“No,” Lilith said, before smirking, “But you should do my ass at the very least.”

Zelda rose, moving to stand behind her. She was tempted to be entirely naughty and spank Lilith’s bare ass, but knew that would likely end up with her undressed and spread out with Lilith fucking her mercilessly––not a bad thing, but as Lilith kept reminding her, they were time-pressed.

She instead placed the lubricant on, over the ass and trying not to think about how much she wanted to fuck Lilith. Lubricating her, and then dressing her was starting to make her feel like she was punished for something she wasn’t aware of.

She stepped back and admired her work, “Is there an order I should be placing these on in?”

“You’re a clever girl. I’m sure you can work out what needs to go over the top of what.”

Zelda gave her a look before she picked through the items. An underbust corset with a half-dozen buckles on the front. Underwear, stockings, garter belt, gloves––all latex, all _stunning._

Zelda touched over the gloves, feeling a reaction awake in her. She couldn't wait to feel those gloves on her.

She yelped as the riding crop smacked over her ass before she turned around and looked to Lilith. Her queen stood tall, face in a familiar unimpressed looked. “Time,” she reminded.

Zelda hummed and chose the underwear first. She went to hand them to Lilith and then felt the crop strike over the back of the hand, hard enough to sting and leave a red mark.

“You’re my handmaiden,” Lilith reminded, “Now do your job before I need to _properly_ punish you.”

Zelda closed her eyes, drinking in that thought as she felt it slip right through her. “Of course, my queen,” she said, and then she was getting on her knees and watching as Lilith slid one leg in, and then the other. Zelda pulled the underwear up, onto the woman’s hips and ensure it sat flush, her eyes looking up at Lilith.

The woman smirked down, fingering the riding crop and Zelda swallowed and looked away. They’d barely done anything and already she was shivering with excitement.

Next was the garter belt. Much easier as it slid around the waist, the ties hanging loosely to connect to the latex stockings. The brassier, which did up at the front, allowing Zelda to carefully ensure the breasts sat correctly. Lilith grinned at her and Zelda stepped back, feeling her body warm.

And then the corset. 

“How tight?” she asked.

“Pull until I tell you to stop.”

She sat it in place, doing up the buckles at the front, and then moved to behind Lilith where she tugged at the ties. Lilith didn’t say anything, so she tugged tighter, and then tighter again. “There,” she said, and Zelda tied it off (familiar with how to create a knot that would hold firm but easily be able to be tugged undone later). 

And then Lilith was sitting down at her dresser and Zelda was taking the stockings in hand. She slid them slowly up Lilith’s leg, rolling them all the way up her thigh before she connected them to the garter belt, doing the same with the other leg. And then her fingers were running up the leg, smoothing the stocking until they sat neatly. 

She looked up at Lilith there, feeling the excitement burn through her. She wanted to touch her, to draw her fingers against the seam of her underwear, but as her hands slid up Lilith’s thigh, to where her skin was void of stockings, she felt Lilith’s hands grab hers. “Not yet, you still have work to do.”

Zelda drew in a deep breath, biting back a comment and rose to her feet, taking the gloves. 

It was more difficult than the stockings, but she worked them slowly, rolling them and then the other. Lilith stretched her fingers in them, fixing them before she did the same with her brassier, the corset, the stockings, smoothing creases, and then she pointed to the dresser, where all of the hair and make-up was laid out.

 _Ah_ , Zelda realised. She was to do that next.

She took the tools of the trade, doing half of Lilith’s hair first, before clipping it away, as she then moved to doing her make-up, taking time to do the basics before she enquired as to what Lilith actually wanted.  
  
Lilith’s mouth parted as Zelda straddled her lap, holding her chin as she drew the lipstick on. And then she was fixing a line with her nail, remembering intimately when the situation had been reversed in the back of Lilith’s car.

Lilith’s eyes looked at her, and then mouth tugged into a smile. “You’re thinking about me fucking you in the back of my car.”

“I am.”

“It’ll ruin my make-up so you’ll have to wait.”

Zelda capped the lipstick, rocking her hips. She felt the seam of her underwer drag as she did it and then Lilith’s eyes were on hers, pupils dilated. “Careful,” Lilith husked. “You’ll give me all sorts of ideas.”

“And just what ideas are you have?” Zelda asked. 

“Ones that will make us _late_.” 

Zelda laughed before she reached the dresser and picked up at the make-up spray and held it up. Lilith shut her eyes obediently and with two sprays, Zelda was setting it back, and grabbing the hairspray. 

She could feel Lilith’s hand holding her hips steady as if it would stop her from rocking against her lap. But Zelda pretended not to notice, as she sprayed her hair and then pulled out the clips one-by-one, combing her fingers through the hair so it fell in soft, heavy curls around her face. 

And then, she rocked over the thigh, purposefully grinding down on it before she was climbing off Lilith lap and standing in appreciation of her work. 

Lilith looked good. Really good. 

So good that Zelda wanted to get fucked hard by her in front of a mirror. 

She watched as Lilith rose to her feet, and then walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a knee-length trench coat that she did up and then cinched the waist, all the while as Zelda watched, feeling her heartbeat.

All she could think about now was Lilith turning up to her office in nothing but the trench coat. It'd be late at night, and Zelda would be helpless against her seduction attempts once the jacket was undone and removed.

“I have a present for you,” Lilith said. “For tonight.”

“Was I meant to bring something as well?” she asked.

“Oh, don’t worry, this is as much for me as it is for you.”

She watched as Lilith stepped to the dresser, and then opened a drawer, pulling out a wrapped box. It was reasonably sized, but there was a distinct _jewellery_ look about it.

Zelda’s eyes went to it, her fascination increasing. “I was joking about the gold necklace.”

“It’s not a gold necklace,” Lilith assured. “ _Or_ a pearl one for that matter.”

Zelda undid the ribbon, pulling open the wrapping paper carefully before she pulled out the velvet box. It was certainly _jewellery_ of some kind, and her interest was only further piqued as she opened up the box.

There, sitting on the cushion, was a collar. It had a gold embellished loop on the front, around a thick, leather choker, though Zelda noticed that it had a soft cushioning on the other side, presumably to prevent it from cutting the skin.

Lilith stepped behind her, pressing against her back. She drew a hand down Zelda’s arm to where her fingers were touching over the collar. “We can place all sorts of attachments here,” she said, her index finger tracing over the loop. “Nipple clamps, a leash, or even attach you to some lovely furniture.”

Zelda hummed in agreement, she was already imaging the clamps attaching to them, and how’d they’d _pull_ if Lilith tugged her by the collar. 

“Or I could just _tug_ on the loop so I can remind you of who you belong to.”

“Yours, I presume?”

“Entirely,” Lilith breathed and Zelda felt the shiver run down her spine. Her eyes closed as she felt that thought drift over her wonderfully. 

“Do you like it?” Lilith asked, and her breath was warm against her neck. Zelda could feel her wanting to kiss her, ruin her lipstick and leave her mark. 

The collar was beautiful. But more importantly, Zelda knew it was a symbol of the connection Lilith was trying to share with her. Of their relationship status––and going by the detail of it, the thought placed into it––Zelda suspected that she was downplaying her intentions in case Zelda rejected it, and by proxy, her.

She turned her face to look at Lilith, “I love it,” she said with genuine adoration, feeling her heart flutter as she drew back down and touched at the material, tracing her fingers over where Lilith had touched. “Will you place it on me?”

Lilith’s shoulders seemed to ease as she took the collar from its box. And then, Zelda watched as in the mirror, Lilith drew her hair back, before placing the collar around her throat, buckling it up at the back. 

It was…terrible erotic and Zelda felt her thighs press together, as she looked over the collar.

She touched it, turning her head to admire how it looked in the mirror––there was no mistaking its intent as a kink collar, but it wasn’t so gaudy it was impractical, nor did it resemble a dog collar as she’d seen on the internet. 

It was beautiful.

Lilith’s hand ran through her hair, combing the back so it fell over the collar and Zelda swallowed, looking into her eyes as she did it. What she wanted was to ask was for Lilith to fuck her, right there, but she knew she wouldn’t allow either of them to mess up their hair or make-up. 

But god, she wanted to fuck her.

Lilith smirked at her. “Just a quickie,” she whispered. “Since you look so magnificent.”

Zelda stood up and then, Lilith was stepping behind her, head on her shoulder as she snaked one hand up Zelda’s body, over her clavicle, the collar and then over her jaw as she took it in grip and tugged Zelda’s chin up high, the latex fingers wrapping around her throat, just above the collar.

Both of them watched in the dresser’s mirror as Lilith then slid her other hand down, under the band of her trousers, down to the lingerie underneath, touching over the material.

“These feel new,” Lilith whispered.

“You’ll have to wait,” Zelda response.

“Will I, now?” and then her fingers were drawing over her sex. “My, my Zelda Spellman, they don’t have a crotch in them,” she noted as her smiled turned wicked. “I can’t wait to see how you look, bent over the first surface I can find.”

Lilith’s fingers were stroking over her firmly and Zelda’s legs were already shaking, but she was held firm in her gloved hands and there was nowhere else Zelda wanted to be.

“I mean it,” Lilith said, “You look magnificent Zelda.”

“As do you,” she responded. “A terrifying goddess.”

“Mm, and what does that make you? My dear little priestess?”

“High Priestess,” she corrected, “I’ll be leading the worship at your altar.”

“Yes, you will. Now, let's see what devotion I can summon from you,” she said before her fingers scissored inside of her, stretching her. 

Zelda whimpered at the touch and caught Lilith smirking in the mirror. Her eyes were entirely focused on her face, watching her slowly come undone by her hands. 

If Lilith was a terrifying goddess, then Zelda was as her mercy, caught in her grasp. There was nowhere else she wanted to be as she allowed herself to be fucked, watching herself with a fascination as Lilith coaxed her without mercy until her eyes were squeezing shut, and her whimpers had turned to gasps.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she gasped.

“Try again.”

Zelda whined, and then drew in a breath, meeting the woman’s piercing stare. “My Queen, please––“

“Please…what?”

“Please, may I?”

Lilith laughed, low and soft in her ear, “You may.”

And her speed increased deliciously and Zelda’s body tensed, pressing against Lilith on shaking legs as she came. She opened her eyes, gasping to watch herself jerk in Lilith’s hands, and then her queen was smirking as she drew her hands out of her pants and lifted them to Zelda’s lips. 

“Clean-up your mess,” she ordered.

Zelda’s mouth parted, and then three fingers were sliding across her tongue as Zelda sucked on them obscenely, her tongue rolling over them, sucking down on the digits. Lilith’s mouth parted, her brow pressing in a reaction that looked as though she were close to climax herself before her fingers were sliding out. 

“Good girl,” she said, though her throat was heavy with arousal as she stepped away. 

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling the hit of endorphins wash over her as she looked to the mirror and fixed her make-up. 

Behind her, she watched as Lilith cleaned her hand before placing smirking at her, a soft expression on her face that made Zelda chest warm. She was still nervous about tonight, but the anxiety of it eased. 

“Do you know what you want to engage in?” Lilith asked.

“I don’t even know what to expect.”

Lilith nodded. “There’ll be group sex, but you don’t have to participate. There’s usually a few impact play sessions running, as well as some spectator events and bondage.”

“Spectator events?”

“Mm, the night usually kicks off with a show. If you like…it can be us. We’ll do a scene together and then, if you’re interested, I can fuck you in front of the spectators. Or, you can have someone else take the place of the submissive if you’d prefer to spectate.”

Zelda’s expression tugged before she understood what Lilith meant, “You need to kick off the event because you’re hosting.”

“I don’t have to, but it is expected. But it doesn’t have to be sex. It can just be a scene that gets everyone interested. Even a good bondage suspension would do it.” She looked at Zelda and then tilted her head. “If you don’t wish to go, you don’t have to. And if you don't wish to be a part of the ceremony, I won't ask it of you. I want you to enjoy yourself, Zelda. That takes precedence over everything else.”

Zelda shook her head. “No,” she said, “Don’t do it with someone else. If you’re going fuck anyone in front of spectators it’s going to me.” 

Lilith smiled, looking away as she seemed to hold back a statement.

“What?” Zelda snapped.

“Usually I don’t like jealousy, but green’s a nice colour on you,” Lilith said, and then she smirked at her. “I’ll fuck you if that’s what you want, Zelda. But it’s going to a proper fucking.”

“I expect nothing less.”

“No, I suppose you don’t.”

______________________


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to fuck you in front of all these people, Zelda. Every single person is going to watch you come harder than you ever have because of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slap's hood of the fic* this bad girl can fit so many spelling errors in it.
> 
> Tags have updated to include Marie/Zelda/Lilith, as they'll be _coming_ together a few times. Ultimately the main pairing is Zelda/Lilith, but because the three of them become friends and occasionally sleep together. It seemed fair to include it.

The drive over was fast, and Zelda spent the entire time feeling anticipation building as she thought about what would occur. Despite Lilith’s assurance that she did not have to participate and could remain a spectator, there was an excitement that was building underneath her skin since the mentioning of it.

Set-up had mostly taken place, and when Lilith entered, there was already someone in the apartment. “Zelda, this is Minion, Minion, this is Zelda,” she greeted briefly. 

The man was skinny, dressed in goth regalia and had big eyes that followed Lilith as he bowed and shadowed behind her, referring to her only as “Mistress”. If Lilith hadn’t warned her previously that a few of her old long-term clients would be coming, it would have been a sharp slap in the face.

As it was, the sight of Minion only annoyed her as she watched him simpering around the house, fixing food and alcohol around. Ensuring pillows were fluffed, condoms were laid out, and lubricant was appropriately set.

And then guests were coming in one-by-one. They made their way through the front door and greeted Lilith with a familiarity of old friends, talking about work and career, and how the city had changed, and that so-and-so they knew had gone overseas but was doing really well.

Each time, Lilith introduced Zelda, her hand running down her back as if to soothe her. “My handmaiden,” she said, rather pleased with herself, and Zelda would look at her every time and feel the annoyance she had settle. They were friends of Lilith’s, and they all seemed rather excited by Zelda, making vague inquiries into how Zelda would be participating. 

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but the guests, while all dressed in different forms of kink-wear, seemed to all be college-educated or artists, or both. 

“Ah, here’s someone I really want you to meet,” Lilith said, as she tugged her back from the garden into the kitchen. There, Zelda came face-to-face with the last person she expected to see.

“ _Mon Cherie_ ,” Marie greeted. “Zelda, I should have suspected you were the goddess Lilith had been talking about.”

“You know each other?” Lilith enquired as she looked between them. There was a stiffness to her words thinly veiling her disappointment.

Zelda flushed, “She’s doing a talk at the university,” she explained. 

“ _Oui_. And when I set eyes on her I thought how lovely she would be to bring here––had I known she was already your star, I would have arrived earlier. I’m sure she will look quite beautiful in the moonlight.”

Zelda felt not only her whole face heat at the comment, but it spilt down her chest. At the comment, she felt Lilith’s hand trailed down her back, before settling low––Zelda couldn’t tell if it was possessive or if it was a way for her to imply something subtly.

She turned, looking to Lilith, but the woman’s face was passive, a smile on her lips that could lead to either meaning.

Zelda sipped at her water.

“Are you still working on your project?” Lilith asked.

“I am. Are you still interested in modelling for me?”

“Always. And maybe Zelda could post with me,” she said, angling her head to look at Zelda.

“‘Posing’?” she asked, glancing between them.

“The female orgasm,” Marie explained. “I want to do a series about women and sex and the enjoyment of it.”

Lilith’s arm slid around her waist and tugged her closer, as Lilith whispered in her ear, “and wouldn’t you look ravishing pinned to a wall? My fingers deep inside of you for all to see.”

Zelda shivered. “As tempting as it is, I have a career,” she pointed out gently to the women.

“I’m sure we can work out a pose to keep your anonymity,” Marie said. “Lilith’s right, you would look quite ravishing.”

Zelda felt herself grow warmer, between the two women flirting with her, making their intentions quite clear, Zelda felt as if she was a deer being stalked by two proficient hunters. How long would it be before one or both of them had her in some secluded corner?

“Are you playing with others tonight?” Marie asked.

“Come find us later to discuss,” Lilith said as she slid a hand around Zelda’s waisting, tugging her closer. “For now, we need to discuss a few things.”

Marie inclined her head, giving a short nod before she disappeared. And then Lilith was leading her deep into the garden, under a very familiar tree as people around them continued to talk and flirt, or in some cases, kiss deeply under the stars. The energy was building, anticipation growing amongst them as they waited for the Mistress of Ceremonies to begin.

“Now,” Lilith began, as she stepped back from Zelda, coming to stand before her. “You mentioned before that you were interested in the beginning. Is that still the case?”

“It is,” Zelda said, feeling the certainty warm through her. The people were friendly, and though their eyes wandered openly, there wasn’t anything about it that made her uncomfortable. Everyone had been open and honest, and although there were people who Zelda wouldn’t necessarily find herself speaking with outside of the orgy, she didn’t feel uncomfortable with them.

“Do you know what you’re comfortable with?”

Zelda smirked, and with that, she stepped forward. “I trust you,” she said, with no hesitation. “Nothing we haven’t done together, but otherwise, I trust you.”

Lilith smiled, and then she was leaning forward and kissing Zelda. It was soft and sweet, and then Zelda’s mouth parted, and with it, Zelda could feel the noise of the party sinking away. And then Lilith was pulling back, smiling at her. “I’ll get a few things, and then,” her hand lifted, finger touching under her chin, “we’ll give them a show––I’m going to tie you up, spank you and then fuck you in that order.”

“Promises,” Zelda teased.

“Wait and see,” Lilith said as she turned away. “You’re going to come harder than you ever have before.”

Zelda bit her lip, watching as Lilith walked away. Her chest warmed, a comfort sliding over her. There was still a nervousness twisting in her belly, similar to any time she had to speak in front of a group of people she was unfamiliar with, but Lilith’s eyes held hers, and the anxiety settled, leaving only the growing arousal and excitement to build in her.

In this section of the garden, the lights were low, fairy lights were slung through the tree, casting a warm, golden hue where they were, and Zelda steadied.

And then, she noticed that more and more people were coming outside. She watched as Minion settled in the back, leaning against the wall, but Marie came and stood front and centre, smirking. There were over two dozen spectators, and thankfully, Zelda didn’t recognise any of them as she drew in a breath and watched as Lilith returned, still dressed in her trench coat. 

She held a small bag and set it down on the ground, from it, Zelda could see rope peaking out, though she suspected there was far more in there. 

And then Lilith was stepping forward again, her hands coming up to cup her face and Zelda was sinking into the touch as she was kissed again. It was sweet, gentle and then Lilith’s mouth parted and Zelda found herself leaning into it, her hands coming up to curl in the sleeves of Lilith’s jacket, holding her steady until Lilith stepped back and smiled at her.

Her thumbs slid over Zelda’s face as she asked, “Do you remember your safe word?”

“I do,” Zelda promised.

“You can end it at any time. Your feelings and safety are more important than anyone else here. You’re the only person I care about here, do you understand?”

Zelda’s heart fluttered, and she felt words build in her chest before she swallowed them back. “I appreciate that,” she said instead.

Lilith smiled, and then she was stepping back, and Zelda was standing before her, hands at her side as she watched Lilith smirk. Zelda gave a small nod, permitting her to start and watched as the crowd softened, their chatter ceasing.

And then Lilith was beginning, her voice carrying as she revelled in the performance of it all, welcoming the guests, making a few kink jokes that had the crowd chuckling, and then she was stepping back to bring Zelda to the centre of attention. “Tonight I shall begin this evenings revelry with my dear, darling handmaiden. I hope you will make her feel welcome. I know I certainly will.”

The crowd clapped loud, and a few people whistled and then Zelda was looking to Lilith, watching as the woman smiled at her. 

Lilith’s gloved hand reached out, and then Zelda was stepping forward, taking it in hand as Lilith’s face shifted into that of her queen. She didn’t need to ask, Zelda knew what her duty was. She unbuckled the trench coat belt, undoing it and slid it from Lilith’s shoulders, revealing the very outfit she’d dressed her queen in. 

The crowd ‘oohed and ‘ahhed and then Lilith was tilting Zelda’s chin up. “Get undressed,” she ordered. The order spilt down her spine, and Zelda obeyed, not looking away from her eyes as she unzipped her pants, and then undid the silk blouse, gently throwing them onto the very same jacket she’d removed from Lilith.

Lilith’s eyes ran over the choice of clothes, and Zelda watched as she drew in a slow, deep breath, eyes running over every inch, and for a moment it looked at though she’d forgotten the context of where they were. 

And then Lilith’s eyes flicked to hers. “On your knees.”

Zelda knelt.

Lilith moved behind her and then tugged at Zelda’s hands, pulling them behind her back. It was quick and fast. Her arms pulled into position, and then with a satisfying tug of the last knot, Lilith whispered low in her ear, so no one else heard. “I’m going to fuck you in front of all these people, Zelda. Every single person is going to watch you come harder than you ever have because of me.”

Zelda drew in a breath, feeling the excitement run over her, and then her eyes met Marie’s, watching the woman stare at them both with naked desire.

“And if you’re very good, we can play with Marie later.” She exhaled at that, already imaging what that would involve before she felt a hand on her back, pressing her forward. Zelda leant forward obediently, her face coming to pressing against the grass, ass up in the air as she felt the ropes tugged, and then Lilith was tying the rope from her arms down around her ankles. It was taught, giving her limited wriggling movement, and as she shifted her shoulders, Lilith’s hand slapped across her ass.

“Keep still on the next one will be worse.”

There was a crowd response, but Lilith felt it fade away, her eyes falling shut as the bindings to her ankles were finished. And then there was nothing, and Zelda was staring out at the garden, her face turned away from the audience, watching shadows flicker.

The crowd was quiet. Zelda drew in a deep breath and then exhaled as she felt the flat edge of a riding crop, dragging down her body, over her back and across her skin. It went down her thighs, slipping between them but not quite touching her sex. The touch disappeared, and before Zelda could wonder what would happen, the crop struck hard and firm.

She gasped, pushing in the rope bindings and felt her face press harder against the grass.

The riding crop shifted then, sliding gently over her skin until Zelda shivered, and then _thwack_ , to the other cheek. Zelda moaned, eyes falling shut. 

The hits were for show, each one stung, but they weren’t intended as punishment and Zelda felt her arousal wash over her as each one sliced across her. Lilith continued with the strikes, making a rhythm before breaking it and changing it up, and then they stopped, and Zelda felt the crop sliding over a thigh, dragging down as if measuring were to hit.

Zelda sensed what was coming, her back lengthening in anticipation. “Eager are we?”

“Yes, my queen,” Zelda said.

“You have been such a good girl,” Lilith said, her crop sliding between her thighs. “Is this what you want?”

 _Almost_ , Zelda thought, as she felt it touch over her sex, sliding over her vulva with the barest edge, and then it was stroking backwards, and Zelda whimpered, straining in the ropes.

The crop disappeared, and then Zelda felt as Lilith’s hands were wrapping in her hair, tugging her face up, off the ground. “Do you want more?” she asked.

Zelda nodded.

“Use your words, darling. Tell your Queen what you want.”

Zelda blinked, and she caught the anticipation of the crowd, their hungry looks staring. And then it faded away as Lilith moved into peripheral. “I want you to fuck me.”

The hand tugged harder, and Zelda felt her nerve endings flare at the touch, pain rushing down her spine and over her body until it melded into the arousal. “Ask nicely,” Lilith warned.

“Please, my Queen. Will you _please_ fuck me?”

Lilith grinned at her, and there was a dangerous look to it. A deep desire pounding in Zelda as the woman laughed. “As you wish,” she said, and then she was pushing her head back to the ground, but Zelda felt her fingers twist in her hair, angling her, so she faced the ground. 

Zelda blinked and then felt a latex glove run over her back, across the lingerie, down her spine and over the curve of her backside. She could hear Lilith cooing patronisingly about how wet she was, but Zelda didn’t care. There were all these people looking at her, watching and Zelda felt her heart race.

And then Lilith fingers were sliding over her and Zelda whimpered, feeling the slickness draw over her sex. Lilith drew over her clit, circling it and then down, across her vulva. It was a slow, languid tempo and Zelda whimpered as she felt an aching throb deep inside of her, feeling empty.

And then Lilith’s attention returned to her clit, circling it, stroking it and Zelda felt her knees spread as wide as they could on the ground, hips angling towards her. She was closer and closer, and just as she began to feel her self tense, Lilith’s touch disappeared. 

Zelda drew in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she felt the growing orgasm slide away until all she could feel was the sexual frustration inside of her. 

“Eyes open, dear. Or the next time will be the same.”

Zelda opened her eyes at the crowd and then felt Lilith’s fingers slide over her again. Across the labia, drawing over her entrance, and then she felt Lilith slide inside of her. 

She bucked at the feeling of it before she felt Lilith’s other hand settled on her waist, coaxing her back onto the fingers. She guessed three of them, but it was hard to tell as they drew deeper insider of her. 

And then Zelda felt the woman begin slowly, stroking deep inside of her, drawing an even pace before Zelda softened, feeling herself accustom to the size. She rocked hips over them and gasped as she felt the growing orgasm build in her. 

Biting her lip, she met Lilith’s tempo and felt as, again, the spectators seemed to disappear from her awareness. All she could focus on was how well Lilith was filling her up, fucking her as she strained in the ropes and felt the orgasm tug closer, her moans and gasps becoming all the more obscene even to her own ears.

And then her eyes squeezed shut, her head bowing on the ground as she squeezed around Lilith’s fingers, feeling her clit throb with the lack of attention.

Lilith adjusted, and Zelda felt her press firmer against her, as she continued to fuck her with one hand, as the other slid over her belly and down to where its attention was needed on her clit as if she could read her mind.

“My Queen, _please_ ,” she keened, as she felt the fingers tentatively touch over her. “Please––“

“Please stop?” Lilith asked, and then her fingers were slowly sliding out.

“No!” Zelda yelped, and she heard snickering pass through the crowd. Embarrassment flashed through her, but Lilith’s fingers coaxed back inside of her, and she didn’t care what they thought any more. “Please let me come.”

“Beg for it.”

Zelda whimpered. “What do you want me to say?” she asked. “I’ll say anything, do anything.”

“I do love to hear that. Will you lick my boots?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me put my entire fist inside of you?”

“Yes.”

“Will you show everyone here how beautifully you come?”

Zelda drew in a deep breath, “There’s nothing more that I want,” she admitted, and she heard Lilith laugh. “Well, then.” And then her fingers were pulling out of her, and both hands were on Zelda’s hips. 

Zelda nearly sobbed at the feeling, and then she felt the woman untie her ankles, her arms remaining bound, and suddenly Zelda was being pulled up, into a kneeling position. “Let’s show them how good you are,” Lilith said. And then Zelda was manoeuvred to facing the crowd directly. Her knees parted until her muscles strained.

Lilith was behind her, and she felt the woman’s lips on her shoulders, soothing the anxiety of performing so opening in front of everyone, before Lilith’s mouth drew over her throat, kissing, sucking and then biting. Zelda was left moaning again, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Her heart pounded, the world seemed to dim and brighten at once, and then all she could hear was Lilith’s voice in her ear. “I’m here. Tell me what you need.”

“You,” she whispered in an exhale. 

Lilith’s hand was sliding up her waist, over ribs before she shoved the cups of the bra up, exposing her breasts to the cool air. 

“You’re mine. No matter what happens, you’re going to remember this moment for the rest of your life,” Lilith said, low and hot in her ear as she began tweaking at a nipple. “You’re going to remember screaming my name in front of all these people, and nothing will ever compare to this moment,” Lilith said, and then she was nuzzling Zelda’s throat, her hand pinching at the nipple.

Zelda felt as she pressed firmer behind her, enough that Zelda could feel her own bound hands pressing against the latex underwear that Lilith wore. The woman rocked her hips over it, squeezing at the breast as she bit at Zelda’s throat and the sensation was enough for Zelda to give a small mewling cry. 

She wanted to be fucked, she wanted that orgasm more than anything, and yet as she felt Lilith grinding on her hands, the desire to feel Lilith come grew more and more until both desires seemed inexplicably bound together.

With one hand on her breast, Lilith’s other slid down between her spread thighs, stroking there. Zelda’s body shook at the brief touch, and she felt her body pull. The latex fingers sliding inside her, her palm grinding against her clit and Zelda felt her eyes open up, looking up at the night sky. 

She could see stars in pockets, where the clouds had parted, and she felt her vision shake as Lilith continued to fuck her, her mouth on her throat, hips rocking against her hands.

Zelda focused on her hands; she focused on rocking her hips in tempo to Lilith and didn’t notice anything else. And then she felt her body begin to squeeze, the rocking becoming jarred. 

Lilith rubbed harder against her and Zelda felt the gasps and moans spill from her mouth as she tried to focus on that, not the way that Lilith’s fingers curled and stroked inside of her, or how her palm slid against her clit, or how her she squeezed at her nipple in _just_ the right way as she bit at her throat.

She focused on the grinding pelvis and Lilith’s growing gasps in her ears. And then Lilith was murmuring, “ _Just like that,_ ” and Zelda could feel herself clenching around the fingers, the sensation building higher and higher. “Be a good girl and come for me?” Lilith asked sweetly. 

And it was enough. Zelda squeezed hard, her body tensing, “oh God, _Lilith_ ,” she said and then she felt the gush of wetness spilling from her as she came hard. Hard enough that Zelda felt the world dim for a brief moment, the rush spilling through her as she gasped, open mouth, feeling her body clench and tremble to the point it almost hurt as she doubled-over.

Her back was tense, and a cry summoned from her lungs as Lilith continued to fuck her until Zelda seemed held at the moment indefinitely.

And then it stopped, and she was left gasping. 

She felt Lilith slide out of her, the gloves wet and hot as they brushed against her thighs, and then Zelda felt her pull away, standing up.

She gasped, staring down at the ground. Between her knees she could see the grass glistening, her thighs damp with the arousal, before a shadow passed over her and then she was tilting her head up to look at Lilith. One hand slid around the loop on her neck, and then she was slowly pulled to sitting up taller again, on shaking knees as the other hand was lifted before her.

She knew what was going to be asked before Lilith even said it. “Clean up your mess, like a good girl.” 

Zelda opened her mouth, and then the gloved hands were sliding over her tongue as they had earlier that day.

Zelda sucked at the gloves, her eyes looking up at Lilith to ensure that she was doing it right, feeling the four fingers (had she really taken four?) slide down to the back of her throat as Lilith held onto the collar, ensuring Zelda remained tall. 

Lilith’s eyes were bright in the half-light, and her lipstick was smudged, her lips swollen as they parted, and divine arousal spilt over her face as she exhaled, her hot breath spilling in the cool air. 

Zelda’s tongue swiped around the gloves, feeling the haze of endorphins draw over her, and then the fingers were sliding out. And Lilith was bending down, her mouth drawing over hers. Zelda sighed, feeling the ropes unbind, her hands dropping away at her sides before she lifted them, tiredly up, until she was able to touch Lilith’s hand.

And then Lilith’s face was pulling away, as she touched Zelda’s chin, letting go of the collar. “You did really well,” she said. “I almost wish that I had been a spectator.”

Zelda drew in a breath, and then she was standing up on her feet, the cups of her bra moved back into place. She heard Lilith speak, and she heard more applause, but all she felt was a haze over her, before Lilith was tugging her back inside, hand around her waist as she settled her in the kitchen. “Carefully,” she said, and before Zelda could so much as say anything else, she was handed a bottle of water as Lilith moved into the seat beside her, the warmth of her body pressing against her side as she shooed anyone away who came over to speak to them.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked 

Zelda nodded, sipping at the water. “That was…” _insane_ she wanted to say. But she felt the flush run over her. It wasn’t the right word. And then as she turned to look at Lilith’s intrigued expression, she smiled. “Divine,” she said. 

“Divine?”

“Deific. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Lilith softened, a tension Zelda didn’t realise she had seemed to ease as she the woman reached out and took her hand. “Well, I can say with certainty that I’ve never had anyone like you. I’ve done a few opening ceremonies, but none have ever held attention like that.”

“As much as I would like to, I can hardly take the entirety of credit.”

“Ah, but you should,” Marie said as she came to sit on the other side of Zelda. She smiled between them, her eyes flicking from Lilith’s to Zelda’s. “ _You_ were divine, Zelda Spellman. Lilith was a queen in her own right, as always. But your connection, the trust and adoration you had. You’re fortunate to have found such a once-in-a-lifetime love.”

Zelda paused, feeling the words burn her ears. _Love._

Had she been sipping on water at the time, Zelda was certain she might have choked at the implication. As it was, she found herself going still, eyes not looking to Lilith, fearful that if she did, she’d see something she didn’t want to see.

“Marie, always a pleasure when you make a conversation awkward,” Lilith said, “Are you trying to be a brat to see if I’ll tie you up?”

“Always, _Madame_ ,” Marie said with a smile. 

“Don’t listen to her,” Lilith said lowly in her ear. “She’s trying to seduce you out from under me.”

“And could you blame me?” Marie asked before she switched to French, in an attempt to disguise her conversation. “ _She’s magnificent, if you think she’d be interested, I’d rather enjoy playing with you both.”_

Lilith smirked looking at Zelda, and before Zelda could advise that she understood french, Lilith was leaning close, her hand settling on her thigh, “Marie has an enquiry,” she said. Zelda felt as Lilith’s fingers combed her hair over her shoulder, behind her ear. “But apparently she’s too shy to ask you directly.”

Marie scoffed, rolling her eyes. “ _I was only trying to be polite_.”

“ _You just want your tongue inside of her._ ” Zelda swallowed, feeling Lilith’s fingers trace over thighs. Zelda shivered, feeling her desire grow again.

“ _I want to see how many times we can make her come_.”

“ _Oh, I know, but she’s also the principle professor on language at Greendale_ ,” Lilith advised in French. “ _So you can ask her yourself_.”

Marie blinked, a soft stuttering voice in her throat before she laughed, “Well, the offer stands,” she said, turning to face Zelda. “Forgive my bluntness. I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable with the request if you weren’t interested.”

Zelda swallowed, feeling a mixture of warmth and excitement flood through her. “I’m interested,” she admitted. 

Lilith’s arm snaked around her waist, and then Zelda could feel the woman on her neck. “Do you have anything specific in mind?” she asked. “Or shall we go upstairs and see where it takes us?”

Zelda watched Marie’s eyes holding hers. She was reeling from the last orgasm, but with Lilith’s body pressed at her side, and watching Marie’s eyes hold hers with unabashed desire, Zelda couldn’t help but feel invigorated. They were two beautiful, fascinating women who wanted her.

“Upstairs,” she said. “Will anyone else be there?”

“Oh no, they’re all outside, but there are a few voyeurs around,” Lilith said, and Zelda turned and looked, she could see people in groups, writhing together, and while that could be enjoyable, she realised that she’d much rather prefer the bedroom, if not for her own comfort.

Zelda nodded, feeling her heart race and then they were standing, walking up to the bedroom. 

As promised, the room was empty, though the bed remained a mess of twisted sheets. 

Lilith shut the bedroom door behind them and then she was taking Zelda’s hands in hers. They stood together, and Zelda watched as the woman stepped closer, taller in her heels against Zelda’s bare feet as she slid her hands around Zelda’s waist, holding her steady.

And then she was kissing her and the anticipating faded from Zelda. A soothing sense drawing over her. Lilith was here, Lilith would keep her safe.

She felt Marie come up behind her, and then the woman was moving her hair over one shoulder before kissing down her neck, her hands settling high on her waist as Lilith settled low against her hips.

It was soft and warm, and when Zelda moaned, they both took it as encouragement. 

And then she had hands sliding up, under the cups of her bras, as hands slid down over her ass, squeezing at them. She turned her head to kiss Marie as Lilith dragging her mouth down her neck, and then she could feel her lingerie being tugged from her.

Her own hands slid across the two women, clutching at them as she was turned between them, tugged and pulled and passed from one to the other, as Marie laughed and Lilith whispered what she planned to do her. 

And then Zelda watched as Lilith knelt before her, tugging the lingerie down her calves before she was pressing her mouth over her belly, her hips, down her thighs as Marie stepped behind her, holding her steady. 

“We’ll take good care of you,” Marie promised, and then Zelda watched as Lilith looked up at her as she parted Zelda’s thighs, sliding a leg over her shoulder. 

Lilith’s tongue stroked long and firm, and Marie held her steady, stopping her from falling back on an unsteady stance. 

It seemed the threesome wasn’t an equal opportunity, Zelda realised, as she was coaxed from one orgasm to the next. By Lilith and then Marie and then Lilith again, who was determined to leave her a mess, and when Zelda had shoved Lilith’s head away from her, panting that she couldn’t take another one, the two women had then conspired together. 

In a moment’s respite, they had left her to recharge her energy on the sheepskin rug that Lilith adored. Its soft wool was warm against her skin and Zelda sipped at water as she watched Marie and Lilith flirt with each other, whispering in French, far enough away that she couldn’t make out what was being said. 

And then, when she moved to sit up, Marie shifted to sit before her. “ _Mon Cherie,_ would you indulge us in one more act?” she asked. “There is something that Lilith and I have always wanted to do with someone, and I would be most in your debt if you would provide it.”

Zelda exhaled, feeling the dopamine wash over. “And what act is it?”

“Mm, how you say, DP?” Marie teased, her tongue caught between her teeth.

Zelda laughed. “I see.”

“You can refuse, of course. And I would not fault you. We can just hold each other if you prefer and fall asleep.” 

“I don’t want to refuse,” Zelda admitted, and Marie’s smile went wide. “I’ve just never engaged in double-penetration with women.”

“It’s better,” she said with a wink. “I promise.”

Zelda didn’t doubt that. 

Preparation for it involved Lilith cleaning two toys, “They’re from my locked box, so they’re not used, but it’s better to be safe,” she assured, before pulling out a box of condoms and lube. And then Zelda was sandwiched between the two women, kneeling on the ground with Lilith before her and Marie behind.

Zelda's expression softened as she looked at Lilith, feeling the woman’s hand stroke her cheek. “At any point, we can stop. We can leave. Whatever you need.”

Zelda nodded. “It’s not that scary.”

“I know, but you’ve had more sex tonight than I bet you’ve ever have had in an adventurous month.” 

“There was that one night not so long ago,” she reminded, and Lilith laughed.

“Nonetheless, know that I’ve got you, always. We’ll stop if you say the word.”

Zelda’s heart softened. Never in her life did she imagine that someone could care for her comfort so sweetly as Lilith did. “I know.”

“Good. And you know that this might just be too awkward to work, and we might stop?” 

“I do,” Zelda laughed. “I promise to entirely blame you if this is terrible sex.”

“How generous,” Lilith said. “Marie should at least take half the blame.”

“Oh no,” Marie said from behind them. “I’m quite certain that if this isn’t enjoyable, it’s entirely on your head. We’re just lowly subjects in your Queendom.”

Lilith made a huffing noise. “Perhaps you both need a spanking first.”

“After,” Zelda said. “I’m ready.”

And then Marie’s hands were settling on her hips, and Zelda’s fingers were laced in Lilith’s. Lilith leant forward, kissing her softly and Zelda felt as the toy pressed behind her. She was sure there was more lube between the three of them that the entire orgy was using, but Zelda drew in a breath and watched as Lilith pulled back to observe her––ensuring that she was comfortable.

The toy pressed against her ass, the other remaining pressed, steady against her vulva.

Marie moved slowly against her, pushing the toy in a little bit at a time before drawing back, ensuring her comfort. Zelda gasped as she felt it slide in deep, and then felt Lilith’s mouth pressed against hers as she rocked against it. “You’re doing well,” Lilith said. 

And then, when Zelda began shifting deeper onto the strap, accommodating the size, she felt Lilith enter her from the front. 

Her body was tense, and she felt Lilith withdraw the toy completely before sliding her fingers down across her sex and slipping into her gently. She stroked inside of her, until Zelda sighed, feeling herself relax. “That’s my girl,” Lilith whispered, and Zelda felt the words flush over her as Lilith’s fingers slid out and the strap pressed against her again.  
  
She slid onto it, easier this time and bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the sensation of the two dildos inside of her.

The women held her steady, and Zelda felt her head bow as they worked in sync, rocking inside of her. It was tight, awkward at first, but as Lilith kissed her, she felt her muscles ease. Zelda moaned, feeling the hips rock. It was a slow pace as if she was a delicate virgin, but as she clutched at Lilith with one hand, reaching behind her to grab at Marie, she felt her body respond.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked.

“Full,” Zelda responded as she opened her eyes, looking at Lilith. “I want more.”

“More?” Lilith said before she glanced over Zelda’s shoulders. “Hear that? Our girl wants more.”

“And who are we to deny her?” Marie asked, and then the rocking grew long and slow, and Zelda grabbed at the two women, her head bowing as she nodded, coaxing them. They began to thrust, and Zelda was lost in their rhythm. They were a perfect team, familiar enough with each other to know how to work together. Had Zelda not been so deep in euphoria, she may have been jealous.

As it was, when the intensity reached, she felt Marie high on her neck, above her collar, and Lilith at her shoulder, biting and sucking and filling her until it was all she could feel as she tossed her head back and gasped up at the ceiling.

They held her steady, shifting her hips onto the strap-ons, and Zelda felt her body respond, allowing herself to be manipulated. 

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” she gasped, and she heard laughter between the two women.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” someone whispered, but Zelda could barely hear over her own heartbeat as she gasped, feeling carried into rapturous delight. 

Zelda felt her muscles squeeze around them as she gasped in a deep breath, the mouths on either side of her throat were hot and sharp, and for a brief moment, she glimpsed her image in the full-length mirror and felt a rush of pride at the reflection. Caught between two beautiful women, her mouth parted, eyes half-lidded. 

She almost wanted a photographic print, framed for her self to admire. 

Her body squeezed again, and she clutched at the two women, nails digging into the skin before she felt Lilith’s mouth against hers, and then she was clutching at her, moaning against her as she felt the orgasm shake through her. 

The room seemed to be swallowed, until there was Lilith, only ever Lilith. 

And as she came, Lilith’s hands were warm on her waist, her thumbs drawing gently over her skin. Zelda’s mouth parted, her cry softened against Lilith’s lips, and it was there that she realised that Marie was right.

She loved Lilith. 

Loved her ardently with every fibre of her being. 

What a foolish mistake.

__________________________


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda nodded, feeling herself squirm as Lilith’s hand slid around her waist, her mouth coming to brush over her ear, “you look starving, wouldn’t you like to eat out, tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before the Christmas chapter. Thank you for bearing with me.

Zelda awoke on the sheepskin, her arm around Marie’s waist. She was exhausted and for a moment, uncertain as to why she’d awoken until she felt the chill of the evening wash over her, the absence of a warm body at her back. Turning to look over her shoulder, she noticed Lilith standing up behind her. 

Before rising to her feet, she carefully extracted herself from Marie and took Lilith’s outstretched hand, following her into the bathroom. 

There, she helped Lilith undress from her clothes, before both of them stepped into the shower. A quiet settling between them as Zelda took the soap and washed over Lilith’s body, admiring the bite marks and bruises inflicted from her and Marie. When she was done, Lilith took the soap and washed her over as well.

As she was drawing the soap down her thighs, Zelda felt her heartbeat pause, her teeth coming out to bite her bottom lip.

“Zelda?” Lilith asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded, uncertain about how to admit the truth. How could she tell her how chest ached, how her heart squeezed and how desperately she wanted to say the words? 

If she said the words and Lilith gently reminded her of her place, the anxiety that they weren’t _together_ , not really, would weigh over her thoughts for whatever remained of their relationship. It would ruin what they have.

How could she ever tell Lilith?

Lilith set the soap aside and then drew her into her arms, pulling her firmly against her chest. Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut just as she thought about sinking into it, letting the woman’s hands draw over her, but she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t love Lilith. She couldn’t. 

But she did.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

“No, no, I’ll help. I’ll––“

“I’ll take you home,” Lilith said. “You don’t have to return to your family unless you want to, you can stay at my house until Minion and I clean-up the worse of the mess. And then we can go from there. Get some sleep, maybe eat?“

Zelda nodded, only because she didn’t want to face returning home just yet, but knew that she couldn’t be around Lilith for too long while her emotions clawed up her throat. 

Out of the shower, Lilith wrapped a robe around herself and pulled Zelda into a towel, and then she shuffled her back to the bedroom where Zelda dressed in some of her clothes from last night, holding onto the fiddly parts she couldn’t be bothered to put on again.

“Leaving?” Marie asked with a yawn as she turned on the sheepskin to look at her.

“I am.”

“I’ll see you tonight then?”

Zelda nodded, recalling that Marie’s event was to be hosted that night. “I’ll see you then,” she agreed. Marie smiled at her before she rose, dressing as well. Zelda could hear the soft sounds drifting from downstairs as people awoke and left. Likely, Lilith was finding Minion to instruct him on what needed to be done.

Padding downstairs, she watched as Lilith grabbed her keys and then smiled at Zelda. It was soft and sweet like she was happy to see her, despite them only just seeing each other moments before.

“Come on,” she said, lacing their fingers together, and then Lilith was taking her outside, guiding her into her car before she moved into the driver’s seat.

“Are you sure you’re fine to drive?”

“I am,” Lilith assured. “But it’s nice of you to ask.”

“I’m concerned about my safety,” Zelda scoffed, sinking into the seat. She tossed a look to Lilith, watching as Lilith’s lips curled in amusement before she shifted the car into gear.

As the car pulled onto the road, Zelda felt the heaviness of exhaustion drift over her. Her limbs were heavy, her body ached, but she felt clean at the very least, which was something. There had been more lube between the three of them than Zelda had probably experienced in a lifetime. 

“How do you feel today?” Lilith asked.

“Good, sore,” Zelda advised, shifting awkwardly. The soreness was expected, and nothing felt unusual. Overall, she just felt tired. “I enjoyed myself if that’s what you’re trying to ask.”

“It was,” Lilith said. “I…am pleased that you attended.” And then there was a silence before Lilith drew in a sharp intake of breath. “Do you have plans for the rest of the day?”

“Marie’s speaking in the lecture hall tonight. Will you be attending?”

“Should I?”

Zelda nodded, “You promised that you would seduce me with your knowledge in the arts.”

Lilith paused and then laughed. “I believe that was with regards to the girlfriend experience. Is this meant to be a _girlfriend experience_?” 

Zelda felt her heartbeat at the words. She’d always despised the words boy or girl to denote a paramour, there was something entirely juvenile about it, and yet she couldn’t hide the fact that the context of the words sent a thrill down her spine. A very dangerous thrill that would lead her to a world of hurt should she pursue it. “We’re friends,” Zelda said. “Friends go to art talks together.”

“I see.” A silence pulled between them again, and Zelda peered over at her. Lilith’s expression was masked, which meant she was hiding something––whether it was relief or pain, Zelda had no idea. Perhaps she’d somehow managed to offend her.

Perhaps Lilith _wanted_ to be her girlfriend. Zelda shifted her eyes away, feeling the thoughts curl in her.

“What time is the talk?” Lilith asked.

“Seven. We can get dinner after if you like?”

At that, Lilith smirked at her. “An art talk and dinner, are you sure you’re not trying to seduce me?”

“I’m always trying to seduce you,” Zelda teased, looking over at her. 

“Mm, well, I shouldn’t be long. You can make yourself at home and go to sleep upstairs. By the time you’re refreshed, I should be back home, and you can tell me more about this _seduction_.”

“Wonderful. Then you can make lunch.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lilith laughed. 

They arrived at the house, and Lilith unlocked the door for them both before she headed upstairs and changed her leather jacket for a dress. Zelda stood awkwardly in the bedroom, trying not to focus on how lovely Lilith looked as she sat at her dresser and removed her make-up. And then, she was switching her heels and grabbing Zelda by the hips, kissing her softly on the lips. “I’ll be back soon,” she promised. “Did you want me to take this off?” she asked, touching at the collar.

Zelda swallowed, reaching up to touch the leather. “If you don’t mind,” she said, before turning around.

Lilith unbuckled the collar, gently taking it off before she set it down on the dresser, and then she was reaching for Zelda again, her lips pressing over Zelda’s neck until Zelda felt a low laugh building in her throat. “Careful,” Zelda warned, “I might pull you to bed.”

“Mm, I better be quick then,” Lilith said, and then she was pressing a goodbye kiss to her lips before she was disappearing out of the bedroom.

Then she was gone, the door was shut, the car sounding before it left the driveway and Zelda was left tracing where Lilith’s lips had touched.

She wandered downstairs, fixing her self a cup of tea and a piece of toast, her thoughts heavy about last night.

She had enjoyed herself, from the opening ceremony to the threesome, there hadn’t been a moment she hadn’t enjoyed. When she’d thought about the orgy, she’d expected to participate in a more vigorous group sex section with everyone else, but the softness of being with Marie, pressed against Lilith was preferred.

She couldn’t deny that she wasn’t somewhat intrigued to see the woman again later that night. Her and Lilith had been an undeniable team and to be pressed between them again would be more than pleasurable.

Zelda drifted around the house. Tidying up after herself before she walked upstairs and attempted to sleep, only to be plagued by her own emotional awareness of herself.

_She loved Lilith._

The thought fluttered and then sunk inside of her. If she was to tell her, everything would change in their relationship. If Lilith felt the same, and dearly, Zelda hoped she did, then it would mean having to be upfront and honest with her family.

And if Zelda was honest, she wasn’t ready to do that. For now, Lilith was hers. Hers to have and hold. Once she spoke to her family, then Lilith would be shared, and they would insist on gathered events where there was every opportunity they could be their overbearing selves, pushing their thoughts and perceptions of Zelda onto Lilith until Lilith began to notice how shallow Zelda could be, how self-absorbed and focused on her work until she decided she didn’t want any of that.

No, it was best if she kept the feelings to herself for now. What they had worked. She didn’t need her family inserting themselves into that narrative, she didn’t need Lilith to say she loved her––if she even did. And she didn’t need the rejection, if Lilith didn’t feel the same way, or didn’t want the same thing.

They were happy as they were, and right now, all of Zelda’s needs were being met. The holidays would end soon, but that would be after her birthday, right now, things were peaceful.

She felt dreams pull at her as she finally fell into a restless sleep, and then she was being awoken by shifting in the bed beside her, “go back to sleep,” Lilith whispered, curling up against her. “We’ll rest for an hour, and then you can make me a late lunch.”

“I’m not going to make––“

Lilith’s hand reach out, pressing against her lips. “Shh, sleeping.”

Zelda glared at the woman, but relented, feeling as the hand slipped around her waist, Lilith’s face nuzzling against her shoulder.

The touch almost burned, but as Lilith’s breaths slowed to a long, even measure, Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut as well, drifting back asleep. It was easier this time as if something had been missing before.

She awoke to Lilith stirring on her shoulder, the woman’s mouth dragging against her skin, and then Zelda felt as the hand drifted down to her hip, fingers brushing over her thigh. 

Zelda sighed, turning to glance at her and watched as Lilith’s eyes opened, peering up at her as if asking permission. 

“ _Lunch_ ,” Zelda said.

Lilith sighed and rolled onto her back. “Fine,” she huffed. “But you’re helping me.”

“So be it.”

Together, they drew downstairs, shuffling around the kitchen to put a meal as Lilith sat in a robe half open and Zelda sat in a nightgown she’d pilfered from Lilith’s belongings. 

It was utterly lazy. And as Zelda sipped at her tea, she couldn’t help but revel in how much she enjoyed. 

When appropriately satiated, she took their plates and cups and began washing up as Lilith sat back, finishing her tea.

It was as her hands were in the sink that Lilith came up behind her, chin setting on her shoulder, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she drew her hands onto her hips. “You can dry if you’re going to hover.”

“They can air dry,” Lilith said as she began drawing up Zelda’s nightgown.

“I would have thought that last night would have left you satiated,” Zelda commented as she placed a dish onto the rack.

“From you? _Never_.”

Zelda drew her hands from the water, taking the tea towel to wipe them dry as she turned around to face Lilith. “It’s late, we should be looking at getting…” she trailed off as Lilith began kissing down her jawline and throat. “Getting ready…”

“We have time,” Lilith whispered, and then her hands were drawing up the dressing gown, and Zelda could hardly fight it, allowing the material to slip over her body. She was right, they had time. 

She allowed the gown to slip above her head, drop to the ground, and then Lilith was kissing her, hands on her hips as she led her to the counter that was clear of any drying dishes. Lilith’s hands were warm, and Zelda sighed as they drew down, slipping around the back of her thighs before she was hoisted up onto the bench. 

“Show-off,” she murmured against Lilith’s lips, feeling her legs part to allow the woman to step between them. 

“You love it,” Lilith said. “I bet you’ve already made a mess on my counter.”

“You should find out for yourself,” Zelda said, watching as Lilith pulled back to smirk at her. She felt Lilith’s fingers slip over the thigh, sliding down across her sex and stroking over her firmly. Zelda leant back on the counter, hips pushing forward to the edge of it. Lilith’s touch was soft and gentle, drawing over the folds as if she was planning on teasing her. 

Zelda didn’t mind, it was the kind of lazy Sunday sex that she could melt into, her breaths coming in slow, deep exhales, before her eyes fluttered, looking at Lilith.

There was a low fluttering feeling, spilling through her chest as Lilith stroked at her sex, circling around her clit. Zelda wrapped her fingers on the edge of the countertop, hips rocking over the touch as she bit her lip.

She could feel the words _I love you,_ building in her throat as Lilith watched her, eyes sparkling.

Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut as she felt her thighs tremble, her knuckles turning white as she clutched at the counter. “ _Lilith_ ,” she exhaled. 

This wasn’t kink. This was sex, pure, unadulterated sex. There were cheek kisses and mouth kisses and lazy, throat kisses. She was in love, deeply, ardently in love with Lilith and yet as she blinked her eyes open, feeling her body clench with the coming orgasm, she watched as Lilith looked at her with fascination.

And Zelda wondered if she loved her too. 

“God!” she gasped, and her head dropped back, Lilith’s fingers drew away as the orgasm trembled through her. Zelda closed her eyes briefly, feeling a string of emotions too tight building in her.

“Zelda?” Lilith asked softly. 

“I’m okay,” she nodded. “Tired,” she admitted and smiled at her. 

“If you like, we can probably sleep for another––“

“Can I touch you?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith paused, blinking. “Of course you can, I’m right here,” she said, and her hand dropped over Zelda’s own. 

Zelda’s fingers lifted, lacing in them. “No, I mean, you’re always pulling away, or tying me up or distracting me with sex, and I enjoy those things, but…I want you. I want to have sex with _you_ ,” she said, making her point clear. There was a shyness to herself, and she wasn’t sure if it came from how eagerly she wanted it or an insecurity building in her that Lilith did not want her.

Zelda watched as Lilith’s expression pinched. “You want to fuck me?”

“No, yes, I mean, that too but I want…I want to taste you and touch you and yes, fuck you. I want to be the cause of you saying my name.”

“You are,” Lilith assured and her fingers squeezed around Zelda’s. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“It’s not about _proving_ myself, I…” Zelda pulled her hand away and then shifted at Lilith until she stepped back, allowing her to drop down onto the floor. “Why would you think I need to prove myself? Should I be proving something?”

At that, Lilith’s eyes narrowed before she looked away. “No, nothing like that,” she said. “Zelda, I haven’t allowed anyone to touch me like that for a very long time,” she admitted, and a look of conflict spread across her face. “If that’s what you want––“

“No,” Zelda said, cutting her short. “No, I want it, but I want you to want it, too.”

Lilith bit her lip, and for the first time, Zelda realised how small the woman was. She appeared shy, her domineering energy shrinking as she pulled in to herself. And then she drew in a breath and seemed to forcefully relax. “I do,” she admitted, “But not today. If we’re going to have sex like that, I don’t want to be watching the clock to make sure we’re not late to an event.”

Zelda softened as her heart pulled in her chest. “What are you doing this Friday?”

“I imagine…sitting at home and ordering Pizza,” Lilith advised. “It’s Christmas after all.” 

Zelda blinked. “You’re not spending Christmas with anyone?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because it’s Christmas. Shouldn’t you be spending it with family and friends?”

Lilith shook her head. “I’ve spent many Christmases alone, Zelda. It’s not all it’s worked up to be.”

Zelda felt her heart in the throat, the meaning in the subtext of the words. Lilith didn’t _have_ anyone to spend it with.

“No. You’re coming to my house on Friday. Sabrina is having her holidays with a friend, so we’ll have an extra plate anyway.” She watched as Lilith’s expression shifted to argue before glaring it down. “It wasn’t a request,” she advised hotly––which was more effective than she expected given that she was standing naked in Lilith’s kitchen with wet thighs. 

“I see. Well, how can I refuse an order like that?”

“You can’t,” she said. “Now, we need to get dressed before we’re _late_ for this, and given that I need to be there early, we _can not_ be late.”

“As you wish,” Lilith said. And it was like all the awkwardness from the moments before had passed, and Lilith’s hands touched cupped her face, a smile on her mouth as she leant forward and kissed Zelda sweetly. “And do tell me what you plan on wearing because as I recall, your only clothes are quite ruined.”

Zelda swallowed. _Ah_ , she realised she hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something in my wardrobe, though you’ll owe me.”

“And what does _owing you_ look like?” Zelda asked. But Lilith only smiled as she led Zelda upstairs. 

As it was, even though Zelda had wider hips and Lilith had a more prominent bust, there was a skirt and blouse combination found that was suitable enough, with a high collar (and after one glance in the mirror, she needed it). 

Zelda fixed her hair and used Lilith’s lipstick and eye make-up to fix herself before she deemed herself suitable.

And then, within the next hour, they were at the University. Prudence had messaged her earlier to let her know that she could not make it due to a family emergency but assured everything was organised. Zelda sent back a polite message, thanking Prudence for all her help.

She couldn’t help but think it had something to do with Faustus but set the thought aside. It wasn’t her business.

Zelda led Lilith to her office first, rummaging through her drawers for the keys to the lecture hall as Lilith circled the room, picking up books and flicking through them before she began playing with the knick-knacks and photos in the office.

“Must you touch everything?”

“Well, there are other things I’d prefer to touch in this office, but you said we were pressed for time.”

Zelda paused, looking from the clock to Lilith. They _could…_ She shook her head. “We are,” she said. “And there’s plenty of time in the world for that later."

Lilith set the photo frame down. “Are you certain?”

Zelda gave her a look, eyebrows raising and watched as Lilith smirked at her. Thankfully, with her keys in grip, Zelda was able to exit out of the office and lead them both down to where the lecture hall was. 

It didn’t take long to set up, and by the time that Marie had arrived, people had begun to enter the room, heading to the seats in the front row to await the start of the talk.

Zelda, usually pleased with people who arrived early, found herself annoyed by it, and it took a pause to self-reflect and realise that she’d hoped for herself and Lilith to speak with Marie again––possibly invite her out to dinner with them both. 

When Marie placed her laptop down, Zelda greeted her, flushing as she felt Lilith step up beside her. “Zelda, Lilith,” Marie purred. “Don’t you two look simply good enough to eat, hmm?” 

Zelda hummed, biting her lip and looked to Lilith. 

Lilith looked at ease, though she had her hands folded before her as if she was trying to remember to keep them to herself. 

“Everything’s set up,” Zelda confirmed. “Lilith and I will sit over in the back there,” Zelda pointed. It was to allow the attendants to actually have a chance to sit close to Marie and give Zelda access to where the light panel was. “Did you need or want anything, otherwise?”

“Not at all, I have everything I require,” she said, giving a small nod. “You’ve been most helpful, Zelda. Thank you.”

Zelda scoffed. “I hardly did anything, but thank you.”

She then pulled away with Lilith, moving to the back seat and watching as the rest of the hall filled. There were more people than she expected, but less than the social media event expected, though it didn’t come as a surprise. It was nearing Christmas, people had other things on their mind rather than local art talk.

Marie set-up easily, without any issues, allowing her to begin at the set time. As she began to speak, Zelda dimmed the room's lights to ensure that the focus was solely on her. Then she moved to sit back down, beside Lilith and listened attentively to Marie speak.

Her attention remained focused for all of five minutes before she felt Lilith’s hand settle on her knee, before sliding up, underneath the skirt.

“Your hands are cold,” Zelda whispered.

“Mm, I know,” Lilith said, sliding her hand up higher. “Might need you to warm them for me.”

Zelda flushed at that but spread her thighs anyway. There was no one in their row, or the two rows before them, with everyone choosing to sit in the first few rows.

Lilith’s fingers drew playfully on her thigh, swirling patterns and letters to tease her. As Zelda listed to Marie speak about the human form, and then the female orgasm in-depth, she found herself taken away by Lilith’s fingers as they slid up higher, drawing over the seam in her underwear. 

At the firm touch, the words of the lecture drifted entirely away from her.

“I could make you come, right here,” Lilith said, stroking firmly over the material. “It would match well to Marie’s lecture on orgasms.” Zelda nodded, agreeing as she bit her lip. “But you are _so loud_ when you come,” and then her fingers pulled away and Zelda whimpered as she inhaled a low, deep breath, trying to stop herself from gasping.

“Lilith,” Zelda said, looking over at her in the darkness. 

“Yes?”

Lilith shook her head, turning away. She couldn’t say the words, not here when she was meant to be working. But God, she wanted those fingers back inside of her.

Instead, she sighed and shifted in her seat, feeling Lilith’s hand grow warm as she kept it pressed between her thighs. “We could sneak away for a few minutes when the lecture has finished?”

“How long are a few minutes?” Zelda asked.

“No more than five.”

“You think you can fuck me in five minutes?”

“I know I can,” Lilith said, turning and look at her like it was a challenge. “I could probably do it in two, but I want to enjoy it.”

Zelda bit her tongue and looked away. “Five minutes,” she agreed.

The lecture ended, and with it, Zelda went down and thanked Marie for speak, before confirming to the audience that there were food and drinks in the opposing room, giving time for people to speak with Marie. People drifted, picking at the food and began networking as expected. And when Zelda noticed that Marie was deeply involved in a conversation, Zelda took Lilith’s hand and tugged her away, down the hall.

There was a small room that she pulled her into, usually used for the final year subjects when class sizes were only about twenty or less. It had a whiteboard that looked over the 'u' shape of seat to seat forty people. Closing the door behind her, she glanced at Lilith and watched as the woman’s eyes traced over the room, apparently thinking about all the things she could do.

“Five minutes,” Zelda reminded, pointing to the clock on the wall. "Then we have to back in there.”

Lilith nodded, taking Zelda’s hand and pulling her into one of the student seats. “I feel like the next time we’re here, there’s a chance for us to role-play with Professor Zelda Spellman.”

“Mm, I would never sleep with my students, though.”

“Not even if they were as attractive as me?” Lilith asked, leaning forward to kiss her. “I’ll be a model student.”

“I don’t sleep with my students. It’s immorally wrong and goes against the codes and conducts of the school.”

“Fine,” Lilith huffed, “and here I thought we could engage in some fun.”

“Four minutes,” Zelda said and watched as Lilith sunk to her knees. “I can grade you if that will help?”

“Oh, _please_ , Professor Spellman.” Zelda rolled her eyes, but as her hips shifted and Lilith drew down her underwear, she found it difficult to argue. She gripped at the arms of the chair and shifted to the edge of the seat as Lilith parted her legs and then pressed her tongue against Zelda’s sex.

Zelda thought she might tease until she felt Lilith’s fingers pressed inside of her hard and fast as her tongue made quick work of teasing her clit. Zelda was gasping within seconds, and then her back was arching, hands gripping at the seats before she shuddered out a moan, loud and vocal to echo through the room, coming fast around Lilith’s fingers.

She blinked and then gasped and glance at the clock, noting that five minutes hadn’t passed.

Lilith stood up, turning to look at the clock on the wall before she turned back and grinned at Zelda, licking her fingers. “There we go,” Lilith said. “Now, do you doubt me?”

Zelda shook her head and went to grab at her underwear and pull them up only for Lilith to stop her and tug them off from around her ankles, stuffing them into her pocket. “I need a trophy, after all.”

Lilith rolled her eyes before she stood up and felt arousal slick between her thighs. She knew the real reason Lilith was holding onto her underwear, and it was to purely make Zelda aware of how wet she was, as well as much she wanted Lilith to fuck her again.

And it was working. Damn her.

But she cleared her throat, fixing her hair. “Well, we should make our way back.”

“Of course,” Lilith agreed. “And then we can get some dinner.”

Zelda nodded. “Dinner.”

“You know, Marie might be hungry too. Perhaps we should invite her out to dinner?” Lilith suggested.

Zelda nodded, feeling herself squirm as Lilith’s hand slid around her waist, her mouth coming to brush over her ear, “you look _starving_ , wouldn’t you like to eat out, tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.”

They had to go back to the room first and made small-talk with the guests until they left. By then, the catering was cleared (with only a few bit of cheese and olives left, easy enough to throw into the bin), tables were set away. And everything was packed-up for whenever the next event would be.

When Zelda turned to look at Lilith, she noticed that she and Marie were speaking with one another, looking as though they were conspiring on something.

Zelda walked over, smoothing down her skirt and trying to ignore the feeling of damp thighs as she looked between the two scheming women. “Have you decided on dinner?” Zelda asked.

“We have,” Lilith confirmed. “It’s too late to go out, so we’ve ordered some food to pick up on the way back to mine.”

Zelda swallowed, feeling those words hum through her. They were going back to Lilith’s. “I have to go back to my family’s tonight,” she said softly. “I wasn’t home last night.”

Lilith’s face shifted for a moment, before she nodded, “Of course. Well, we can…just go back and eat dinner and then I’ll drop you off home.”

“I’m parked at yours.”

Lilith nodded. “Yes, you are. Well, all the more reason.”

Zelda agreed. “I would love that,” she said. It was only nine-thirty. She’d missed dinner, and the family hadn’t expected her home early that evening anyway. She could stay out until one at the very least. “I don’t have to go home straight away, however.” 

Lilith smiled at her, and it was enough to convince Zelda to stay for a little bit. Truth be told, she didn’t want to go home. She wanted to stay with Lilith, whether that meant sex or talking or just falling asleep beside one-another, she didn’t care. 

She loved her. 

The knowledge of that hummed through her.

“Let’s go,” she said.

Marie laughed. “You two kids are crazy,” she said. “If you prefer I can go back to my hotel and leave the evening to you?”

“No,” Zelda said, before looking at Lilith and confirming with her. Lilith smiled nodding.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lilith said, and Zelda watched as her arm slid around Marie’s waist, hugging her close. “You’re leaving tomorrow. May as well enjoy your company before you’re running off to see your family.”

“I’ll be back in the city for New Years if you wanted to come-up?” Marie said. “The both of you could come to visit my art studio?” Her eyebrows wiggled, and Zelda couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“So we can pose for you?” she asked. “I feel like this is a plot to get us naked under hot lights.”

“Most definitely,” Marie confirmed. “But I would love to see how you looked bound up under pretty lights.”

_Well_ , Zelda thought, that was certainly an idea. Tied and bound, under the mercy of Lilith and Marie. It was certainly an aesthetic she would be thinking about for some time. 

With the lights turned off and the doors locked as they should be, they made their way to Lilith’s car, but as she went to move to the front seat, Lilith blocked her. “I think you and Marie should sit in the back,” she teased, before kissing her. Zelda frowned at the direction, but obeyed, moving to the rear door and sliding into the back seat beside Marie, in the centre section.

She felt her heart race as Lilith turned the radio down to a low level, before pulling out of the car spot. And then, Lilith adjusted the rearview mirror, catching Zelda’s eye as she did. Zelda grinned and slid her thighs apart, watching as Lilith paused for a moment before she laughed, low to herself and glanced back towards the road.

“Marie,” Lilith said. “It looks like my dear handmaiden is absolute bare of underwear. Could you check for me? I’m sure she left the house in a pair.”

That was all it took, Marie was kissing her, hand sliding between her thighs before she turned her head and informed Lilith, “Dreadfully wet. Did you two fuck during my talk?”

“After,” Zelda responded.

“Well,” Lilith said, “Zelda was desperately trying to get me to fuck her during your talk, must have been your voice,” she teased. 

“I certainly was not! You’re the one––“ she was cut off by Marie kissing her mouth, softening the complaint as the woman’s finger stroked between her legs. When she began to moan, the woman’s mouth pulled away and began kissing down her throat, over her shoulder. 

Zelda looked over to Lilith, watching as she pulled one hand away from the steering wheel to reach back and touch over her knee, her eyes in the rearview mirror glancing at her, promising her that if she needed anything, Lilith would supply it. 

Zelda knew she would. She knew that if she asked her to join, she would––and Zelda wanted her to join. She wanted those fingers inside of her, coaxing her to orgasm. But they would have to wait. 

She moaned again, her chest rising and falling, and Lilith smiled at her before her eyes returned to the road. 

As they drove through the town, the lights passed them, flashing through the car and Zelda focused her attention on what Marie was doing to her as she kissed the woman, shifting her hips against her fingers. 

Marie was deft and quick, but she was clearly trying to tease her, and it was quite maddening to feel herself grow so close only for Marie to slow down. For God’s sake, she wanted an orgasm.

She nipped at the woman’s mouth and felt Marie pull back, laughing. “Oh no,” she said. “I’m going to get you _all worked up_ for Lilith.”

“Hardly fair, she’s in the front seat.”

The car pulled off, and Zelda felt her heart flutter with hope until she pulled away from Marie to note that they were near a take-away shop. Lilith pulled off her seat belt and twist in the seat to look at them both. “I’ll be right back, don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

And with that, Marie pulled away from Zelda, back into her seat and grinned as Zelda exhaled. The front door shut and Zelda followed Lilith’s outline into the restaurant, an ache in her chest. It was absolutely ridiculous, but a part of her wanted to climb out of the car and follow her. 

“She’s a good person,” Marie said. “And she likes you a lot.”

Zelda swallowed, looking at Marie. “Is this where you give some friendship speech as if we’re dating?”

Marie paused, tilting her head as if to consider it. “Lilith is thoughtful enough to know who she wants to give her heart to, but it seems like, perhaps, you’re hesitant to give her _your_ heart?”

Zelda flinched at the comment. “Not that it’s any of your business, but things are far more complicated than that,” she said. 

“Perhaps you’re making things more complicated than they need to be,” Marie said. “Is it such a leap from what you have, now?”

She paused to consider the words and felt the shift in her. Anger grew inside her, but as she went to snap back, Marie held up a hand to defend herself.

“It’s not my place,” she confirmed. “And I won’t bring it up again. I am only here to enjoy both of your company if you’ll still have me.”

“As long as you don’t try to get involved in our relationship again, that’s fine,” Zelda said. Marie laughed and nodded––at least knowing her place this time. Then, before an awkwardness could settle, Zelda asked, “You mentioned you had an art studio?”

Marie perked at that and began discussing her place in the city, detailing her art and her current project. By the time she was discussing what she’d done to date with her current project, Zelda felt herself tempted enough to consider posing with Lilith––though Marie explained, it’d be less posing and more Zelda and Lilith going at it like bunnies why Marie photographed them with a slow shutter speed. 

Still, it was a lovely thought.

When Lilith returned to the car, placing the foot in the front seat, she turned to face them both, grinning. “I see you two held off.”

“You can not have a performance without an audience,” Marie said. 

Lilith laughed, placing the car into gear. “Well, I have our food, so we can discuss what you’d like to do over dinner.”

Zelda softened as she watched Lilith adjust the mirrors. The conversation continued about the art studio, and Zelda inquired as to if Lilith had ever posed for Marie. “Marie did my photos for the website,” Lilith said. “They’re all a few years old now, but you can’t see my face anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” 

“You said you only started up the business again recently,” Zelda said, “Did you have the website rebuilt?”

Lilith laughed, “No, I had everything from the old website, it was easy enough to put up and just change a few things as needed. But it’s a private domain, you can’t access it from search engines.”

Zelda blinked, taking in the weight of that statement. Lilith kept her business private. That made sense for the most part. She’d met minion, and a few of Lilith’s other clients and they’d all mentioned they’d met Lilith through a friend-of-a-friend. Some of them were local, but others were occasional. Which raised the question then.

“Am I your only _new_ client?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith paused at that, and Zelda heard Marie laugh. “ _Client_ ,” she teased. “Lilith, you are utterly useless.”

“Oh, shut-it,” Lilith snapped at Marie. “I can still have Zelda gag you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me. Zelda’s a good girl, she’ll obey me, won’t you darling?” Zelda shivered at the command and found herself nodding. “Good girl’s get rewarded,” Lilith pointed out to Marie.

“Oh, you know I prefer a good punishing.”

“Mm, perhaps I’ll have Zelda hand it out. I’d like to see her with my cane in hand.”

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to think about how that would look. Marie bent over and Lilith showing her how to use the cane, whispering all the tips and tricks as she guided her.

“I think Zelda would like that too,” Marie said, peeking over at her with a coy look. “Unless I’m mistaken?”

“I know what I like,” Zelda assured. 

“That’s not a _no_ ,” she pointed out. “But at your choosing, I’m sure Lilith will be more than happy to bend over for you too. I could always show you how to spank her.”

Lilith scoffed, but before a response could be found, they were pulling up at her cottage. Zelda climbed out of the seat, feeling her thighs slick terribly as stepped out of the car, thoughts of Lilith bending over for her filling her mind.

She went to the front seat, pulling out the food and followed Lilith up the porch as she opened the door.

One-by-one they went in, with Marie removing her coat and moving to start the fire with ease reserved by long-term friends. It burned in Zelda before she reminded herself that Marie knew Lilith for a few years now. It was understandable that she would be familiar enough to shift around the house as if she lived there.

Moving to the kitchen, she set out the food, grabbing plates and cutlery, only to be stopped when Lilith’s hands wrapped around her waist. “We don’t have to have sex,” Lilith said lowly, kissing her throat. “We can do other things or just chat. I don’t mind.”

Zelda hummed, turning around to face her. “I don’t mind,” she said honestly. “But I don’t want to fuck you with another person here. If I’m going to fuck you, I want your entire attention to be on how good my tongue feels against you.”

Lilith paused, staring at Zelda. “I could drive her back to the hotel.”

“No, I want to play with her too,” Zelda said. “You’ll just have to wait until Christmas until I fuck you.”

“Is that so?” Lilith asked, and then she was pressing firmer against her, kissing down her throat and neck as her hand drew up the skirt Zelda was wearing. “ _Zelda_ ,” she said, sounding scandalised. “You’re terribly wet from Marie. Should I be jealous?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s because of you, only you,” Zelda corrected, and it was the right thing to say as Lilith moaned against her shoulder, stroking her hand firmer, as the other came to squeeze at her breast. Zelda gasped, leaning against her. “We should…” she trailed off, but it happened too quickly, Lilith was stroking her deliberately to work her up, and there was nothing Zelda could do but feel herself melt into it.

“You’re mine, aren’t you Zelda?” Lilith asked.

Zelda nodded and felt as Lilith’s fingers entered her. “Yours,” she agreed, the word coming out with an exhale. There was nothing else she wanted, no one else she wanted but Lilith inside of her at that moment. 

She felt words teetering in her throat, but as her head drop forward, her mouth opening in gasps, she found she couldn’t focus on anything except trying to stand as Lilith fucked her in her kitchen.

She clenched around Lilith’s fingers, her hands reaching to grab hold of the woman as her knees nearly gave out, but Lilith held her firmly, holding her upright. “You’re okay,” she said, as her fingers withdrew, pressing against her thigh as Zelda caught her breath.

And then there was the sound of heels entering the kitchen.

“Fire’s built,” Marie said.

Zelda stepped away from Lilith, pulling her skirt down as she turned to face Marie. “Thank you,” she said.

Marie looked curiously between them, before she laughed, facing Lilith. “You are ever as impatient as I remember.”

“I am plenty patient,” Lilith snapped, moving to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. “I did my whole job around it.”

“Not with someone you care for. Unless you were jealous?” she asked. “That I was fucking her and you weren’t. You had to get in and….get her off before I did. Was that it?”

Lilith scoffed, but Zelda flushed at the idea, wondering if Lilith had been jealous. She looked to the woman, but her expression was heated, difficult to read. It could have been anything.

“Let’s eat, shall we? And discuss fucking.”

They picked at the food, rather that actually eating. Zelda sipped at her glass of water, listening to Lilith and Marie argue over bondage as she sat back and watched them debate. Seeing Lilith and Marie actually speaking to one another showed how well suited they were as friends, but the magnetism she felt with Lilith, was for her alone.

Lilith looked at Marie as a friend did, but the moment her eyes moved from her to Zelda, there was a shift, a hunger under the surface that had Zelda shivering. It made her realise that for everything she’d been concerned about, all of her fears that Lilith was only somewhat interested in a relationship was…perhaps built on her own insecurity and not reality.

Lilith _liked her_ , that much was obvious now that she could see how she acted and reacted with a friend. 

Lilith wanted her. 

And she loved Lilith. 

It left them at an imbalance, but a far narrower one than she’d first thought. She couldn’t expect Lilith to love her without putting the work in, but it was enough to make her wonder what a relationship would look like.

Not tonight, though, she realised. Tonight they would play, and then Zelda would go home, and she’d return to her family.

But come Christmas…

Maybe…

Maybe she could consider stating clearly that no, she didn’t want to date anyone else. That she only wanted to romantically be with one person. 

She placed the thought away and found herself being pulled into the bedroom with Marie and Lilith both. And there, she undressed Marie and bound her, an agreement to punish Marie to prove that Lilith was right about the ropes she used.

It was fun to play and punish, but Zelda didn’t care about the act its self. She cared about how Lilith felt pressed against her back, holding the paddle in grip as she showed Zelda how to hit, where to hit, and where to make it painful. 

Lilith guided her, and the feeling of her body pressed against her own, showing her the movements was enough for Zelda to realise.

She wanted her.

Wholly, truly, completely. No one else but Lilith. 

________________________


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been a while since she’d waltzed with anyone, she realised. She didn’t mind how it felt, especially when Lilith looked at her with such bright eyes. As if she’d never been so happy. 

Christmas Eve was spent ensuring Sabrina had absolutely everything she needed, before dropping her off at the Walkers, and then Zelda returned home and casually mentioned to Hilda that they would need to set an extra plate for tomorrow’s dinner.

The moment Zelda mentioned that Mary Wardwell had planned on spending Christmas alone, her sister had practically choked up, going on about _the poor dear_ , alone on Christmas! Until Zelda pointed out that she wouldn’t be, and then Hilda had given her a strange look as if she’d been surprised by Zelda’s empathy. 

Perhaps empathy wasn’t always obvious in her attempts to look after those she cared about, but she did make an effort. 

Lilith arrived around eleven in the morning, which meant that Ambrose was still asleep upstairs and Hilda was working away in the kitchen, midway through meal prep so Zelda was able to press a kiss against Lilith’s lips without anyone seeing, uncaring in how self-indulgent it was. “Hello,” she greeted.

“ _Hello_ ,” Lilith purred. “Is this where we make some excuse about exploring the house, and you show me your bedroom?”

Zelda laughed. “Later,” she said. “Things to do first. And before you think of yourself a comedian, you’re low on that list for today.” 

“I’m sure I could find my way on top.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, helping her set down her bag, and pulling off her jacket to set on the hook. With ease, Zelda laced their fingers together and led her through the house. There was no reason to do it, but for the fact that Lilith’s hand in her own, their fingers laced together, felt comfortable in a way she couldn’t ever remember having with another. 

As they came to the dining room, she gave her fingers a squeeze, before dropping her hand as they entered the kitchen.

“Oh!” Hilda greeted as she pulled off her oven mitts, untying her apron to come over and kiss Lilith’s cheek. “Lovely to see you, Mary.”

“Thank you for the invitation.”

“Oh, you’re perfectly welcome. But I can’t take credit––that was all Zelda, so I’m to understand.”

“Indeed,” Lilith said, turning her eyes to Zelda’s. “Quite insistent that I didn’t spend the holiday alone.”

“No, that would have been dreadful. And we have plenty of food to share around,” she said, making her way back to the kitchen to put her apron. 

All of the food had been prepped the night before, the ham was well on its way to baking since the early hours of the morning, which left only the finer things like finishing the pie and roasting the vegetables. “You too don’t need to loiter around here, I’m sure there are other things you could be doing.”

Had Zelda not been well familiar with her sister, she would have suspected that Hilda knew something. As it was, she merely raised her eyebrows and led Lilith out of the room. 

“And where does that leave us?” Lilith asked.

“Setting the table,” Zelda advised. “Ambrose will likely be down soon.” Showing Lilith where the fine china was set, they removed the plates and cutlery, setting out the table for the four of them, with the good crystal. And then Zelda folded the Christmas cloth napkins into bishops hats. 

“Oh, Zelds!” Hilda called from the kitchen, “Why don’t you put some carols on?”

Zelda rolled her eyes. So far, she’d deflected her sister’s attempts to find and dig-up the radio in the kitchen. But it seemed that Hilda was now trying to corner her with Lilith’s presence.

“Not a fan of carols?” Lilith inquired.

“Certainly not,” she said. 

“But it _is_ Christmas,” Lilith countered. “Wouldn’t want people to think that you’re a grinch.”

“Hardly. Does it look like a reside in some cave?” 

“Oh, my apologies. I should have said a Scrooge.”

“Bah-humbug,” she said flatly, watching as glee shot over Lilith’s face. It was enough to make her smile, a warmth filling her despite the chill that settled in the old house. 

“Well, despite your loathing of Christmas, I hope I get to unwrap something later.”

Zelda shot her a warning look, her mouth tilting into a smile. “Careful,” she warned, her voice low so Hilda wouldn’t overhear. “You may be my Queen, but this is my domain.”

“And what happens in your domain, should someone act up?”

“Mm, are you sure you want to find out?”

“Now you’re just teasing.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, heading into the parlour to set up the record player, placing on one of the classic Christmas records that Hilda owned. Familiar songs drew from it, and Zelda couldn’t help but feel her heart lift as she watched as Lilith settled to lean on the arm of a chair, smiling at her with genuine warmth.

At the very least, they _were_ friends. Friends who fucked and engaged in kink, but friends nonetheless. 

“Is there something on my face?” Lilith asked. “Or are you just caught in the rapture of my beauty?

_Yes_ , she wanted to answer, but she shook her head instead. “Did you want a drink?”

“What did you have?”

“Hilda’s made apple cider on the stove from an old family recipe. Otherwise, we can open up a bottle of something if you prefer.” 

Lilith drew in a deep breath, and her eyes stared at Zelda, awash with delight. “Mm, no, I think I want to keep a clear head. The cider sounds nice,” she agreed.

Zelda hummed, drawing the woman into the kitchen again to pour the drinks for three of them, and then they hovered as Lilith spoke of her mishaps with eggnog as a teenager as Ambrose made his way downstairs, entering the kitchen before he saw Lilith. Eyebrows raising, he looked between the two women but had the decency to hold his tongue––though Zelda suspected he’d was putting two and two together.

She should be anxious about that, but when her eyes glanced to Lilith’s, she felt an ease flood through her as she sipped at the cider. Would it be so bad if her family did find out?

“Morning,” he greeted.

“Afternoon,” Zelda corrected, pointing to the clock. “Though you’re just in time for lunch, I suspect.”

“Oh yes,” Hilda said, setting out the ham. “Meat’s done, salad’s set, and I’ll just pop the pie in to warm.”

“Quite a feat,” Lilith commented. 

Zelda hummed in agreement. “Traditionally, we usually open up Christmas presents after lunch, but since Sabrina’s spending the holidays with Miss Walker, we decided to open them up early as a family.”

“I’m sure she appreciated that.”

“I did get one for you,” Zelda said. “Should you feel so inclined.” 

Lilith paused to look at her, her mouth going to say something before she seemed to remember the context of where they were. “That sounds lovely,” she said instead.

Hilda coughed, summoning the attention on her. “Shall we?” she said. 

They adjourned to the dining room, with Zelda sitting next to Lilith, Hilda and Ambrose across from them. Unlike the dinner party, the conversation stayed away from pressing topics, instead of discussing work, the weather, school for Lilith and Ambrose both, before moving on to other topics as the record player continued to fill the room with songs of Christmas carols.

When that finished, Ambrose rose and change the record to another Christmas album of the 80s and 90s hits that usually played through the grocery store around this time of year.

The food was delicious, the cider complimenting it well, as it’d been every other year, and yet all of that paled to how bold she felt, setting her hand on Lilith’s leg, knowing that their chairs were too close together for Hilda or Ambrose to notice. 

“I’m stuffed,” Ambrose declared, setting back in his seat. “I think I need to lie down.”

“You only just woke-up,” Zelda scoffed.

“I was up all night working on my thesis,” Ambrose explained. “I’ve only had a few hours of sleep.”

Zelda softened at that, pleased to note her nephew’s dedication to his work. “Why don’t you and Hilda adjourn to the television and put something on. Li-Mary and I,” she said, quickly correcting herself, “will put everything away.”

Ambrose nodded, making an ungraceful act of unbuttoning the top of his pants as he walked away. Hilda shook her head, “Boys,” she murmured, sharing a smile with Lilith and Zelda both before she looked around. “You sure you don’t need help?”

“You cooked, Hildie. It’s the least we can do,” Zelda said.

Hilda flushed, and then for an unknown reason, began to look quite misty-eyed. For one horrible moment, Zelda wondered if her tone had been sharp before she realised her sister was grinning. “Oh, well, alright then,” she said. “I’ll grab the cookies and set up the television set.”

Confused by her sister’s softened mood, Zelda rose from the table, watching as Hilda drew to where the gingerbread biscuits were before she took them over to tv room. Already, Zelda could hear the distant sound of Ambrose setting up the television, flicking through their collection.

“This was lovely,” Lilith said.

“You’re not leaving yet, so don’t even think of making an excuse.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Lilith said. “After all, I need to give you your present. And collect on mine.”

Zelda turned, giving her a look. “And what, exactly, is your present?”

“Exactly as you asked.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, trying to recall, but all she remembered was a rather distasteful comment about a _pearl necklace._ Were Lilith to have bought a real set of pearls, she would be torn between amusement and annoyance at the woman’s expensive idea of a joke.

“Good, because I really do have something for you, as well.”

“You already gave me one.”

Zelda smirked, feeling pride flush through her at that memory as she picked up the food to take into the kitchen. “It’s only something small,” she assured. 

Lilith helped her clear the table, and as she began filling up the sink to wash dishes, Zelda placed the food into containers, setting them in the fridge, knowing that Ambrose would likely pick at it through the night.

The music from the record player filtered through the room, and once all the food had been set aside, the main counter wiped down, she grabbed a tea towel and began drying the dishes, setting them aside to be placed away.

“Were your family not so close,” Lilith said. “I would have you bent over this counter.”

Zelda smirked. “And what makes you think that I wouldn’t have _you_? I think you’d look rather lovely on the dining room table spread out for me.” 

She watched as Lilith dropped a fork, her cheeks flushing red as she turned and looked at Zelda, desire spreading through her expression. Zelda knew she had her there as she stepped closer, reaching into the water to take out the dropped knife before she began drying it on the tea towel. “You know, I’m very handy with a knife,” she informed Lilith, staring boldly at her.

“Are you now?”

“Mm. I would enjoy unwrapping you.”

Lilith’s breath came in short, and then she turned, looking at the two doors before the sound of Ambrose and Hilda’s laughter echoed from the other side of the house. Washing up forgotten, Lilith grabbed her by the hips and kissed her with hot, feverish passion.

Zelda melted against her, feeling the thrill rise inside of her before she stepped back and laughed. “Be good,” she warned.

“And if I’m not?” Lilith dared.

“Then I’m sure I can find a wooden spoon in one of these drawers before I strong-arm you into _my office_.”

“That sounds like encouragement to me,” Lilith said, and again Zelda watched as desire seemed to draw from her, a deep hunger for what was being offered. Zelda enjoyed it, especially the way Lilith looked at her as if she was prepared to do anything she asked.

There were so many things Zelda could ask of her. Her family was far away, the island counter would hide her should anyone come creeping into the kitchen. She could make Lilith service her here. 

But no, that would be _wrong_.

Zelda cleared her throat, returning to the drying up, watching as Lilith plunged her hands into the water again. A comfortable silence sat between them, and Zelda found her thoughts drifting as she peaked at Lilith from the corner of her eye.

She could feel the words filling up her throat again, a need to tell Lilith that she loved her before she pressed them away. They were happy, she reminded herself. This, what they had together now, was enough. She didn’t need to ruin it by telling her feelings.

Zelda focused on cleaning the fork, she hardly heard the woman’s voice until dishwashing foam was flicked onto her face. 

Zelda blinked, recoiling as she blinked at Lilith. “Did you just––“ Lilith flicked her hands again, and Zelda flinched, glaring at her before she grabbed at a piece of foam and flicked it back at the woman. “See, that’s not very––“ she cut off as Lilith flicked her again with foam, and then before Zelda could even find in her self to snap back at her. Lilith had grabbed her, pulling her close.

“I was telling you that looked beautiful,” Lilith said. And then before Zelda could even realise what they were doing, she was swaying, as Lilith had one hand on her hip, the other in hers, pulling her into a waltz.

It’d been a while since she’d waltzed with anyone, she realised. She didn’t mind how it felt, especially when Lilith looked at her with such bright eyes. As if she’d never been so happy. “So you thought you’d dance with me?” Zelda asked

Lilith nodded. “I did, indeed,” she said, and it was then that Zelda noticed the music swelling high in the background. It was hard to remain cross when Lilith held her firmly, hips swaying, feet leading her before she spun her around in what was _not_ a part of a waltz. 

Laughing, she turned back and grabbed at Lilith’s waist, her other hand still in Lilith’s grip as she took to leading, showing her how to actually waltz.

“Oh, I see,” Lilith said. “So even here you have to lead?”

“My domain,” she reminded, dancing her around the kitchen. “I used to be quite adequate at partnered dancers.”

“Of course you were. You went to boarding school, didn’t you?”

“And what does that mean?”

“Just that…the great Zelda Spellman never ceases to surprise me in the many things she knows.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Zelda pointed out, though she did mean it. There was a grace to Lilith that came from experience. 

“Mm. Well, I did take-up partnered dancing to practice for my wedding.”

Zelda kept moving, continuing to lead them around as she watched Lilith’s expression soften. Her eyes sparkled in the kitchen light, but she didn’t grow distant, almost as if she was reaching out, hoping to share that part of her.

“You would have been beautiful, a beautiful bride. He was fortunate to have known you.”

“He was a better dancer than I. Took to it naturally.” And Zelda watched as Lilith’s expression turned fond, drifting in the memory, before her eyes returned to Zelda’s, softness returning. “Have you ever married?”

“Almost, a few times, but the love of my work became too much for any partner that proposed.”

“Their loss,” Lilith said, and then suddenly Zelda was being spun again before dizzyingly been brought back into Lilith’s arms. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I would say the same about you.”

“Mm. I wonder what that means?”

Zelda smiled, feeling her heart warm as she dared herself to say something before Lilith paused suddenly and let go. Zelda turned, looking over her shoulder to glance at Ambrose hovering outside of the kitchen, momentarily stunned by what he’d witnessed. “Don’t mind me,” he said. “Just…” and then he made his way to the fridge, picking at the pieces of the sliced ham before disappearing back to the movie.

Zelda bit her lip, waiting for the panic to set…but it didn’t come. If anything she felt an almost relief flood through her. 

Ambrose saw them, and although he’d been awkward from stepping into what had clearly been an intimate moment, he had the decency to act like it was not something to be worried about. 

Zelda reached beside her, taking Lilith’s hand and giving it a squeeze. They returned to the washing up, with Zelda finishing the drying up. Through-out it Zelda found herself smiling, still awash with happiness from dancing. A part of her wanted to reach for Lilith again but knew the moment had passed. The record was winding to the last song as they set the plates back in the cupboard, glasses and cutlery set away.

The dining table was wiped down, the kitchen was swept, and napkins were taken to the laundry before, at last, Zelda poured Lilith and herself a glass of cider both as they made their way to where the television was. Ambrose was lounging across the arms of the armchair, as Hilda sat in her usual chair, glasses low on her nose and a quilt over her lap.

Zelda sat on the lounge and watched as Lilith sat on the other side of the couch.

A random Christmas movie was playing––likely from Ambrose or Sabrina’s collection––and as it did, Zelda felt the chill of the room settle over her. The fire was dying, and Ambrose seemed half-asleep in his chair, making no attempt to feed it.

Standing up, Zelda went to where the other quilt was kept and brought it out, moving to sit closer on the lounge seat next to Lilith, so as to set the quilt over them both. She didn’t care, she decided, if Hilda or Ambrose knew.

It was Christmas, and she was happy. And she wanted a relationship, a real, proper relationship with Lilith. Loathe as she was to admit it, given how rude it’d been, but Marie was right to question Zelda in her hesitance to take the next step.

She wanted to sit next to Lilith and hold her hand and flirt with her openly. And kiss her if she so chose.

So she slid her hand next to Lilith’s, allowing their hands to brush, and from the corner of her eye watched as Lilith glanced at her, before smiling. The woman lifted her hand, fingertips brushing over the back of hers in a tease.

“I hate this movie,” Lilith whispered, low enough for the others to not hear.

“So do I.”

When the movie finished, darkness had crept outside. “I’ll make some cocoa, hmm?” Hilda said, rising to her feet.

Ambrose blinked tiredly, stretching, before he took out the movie and placed another in, returning to sit back in the chair like it was any other Christmas. It was another movie that Zelda took no favour to, but she found herself not even half minding as her shoulders brushed against Lilith’s. 

Hot cocoa was brought out, set up and Hilda made no attempt to say anything, though Zelda didn’t miss her not-so-secret smile to herself. 

Zelda took the cocoa and then nudged at Lilith, knowing the woman was likely finding the movie as tedious as she was. 

Pushing the blanket aside, Zelda grabbed their coats and lead her to the back porch, opening the door to sit outside. It was cold, the frostbiting, but the cocoa kept her hands warm as she moved to sit on the bench, sipping at the cocoa as Lilith drew next to her.

“So,” Lilith said. “Forgive me for being candid, but I couldn’t help but notice how…cosy you were.”

Zelda swallowed, taking a moment to steady herself. “May I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“I…like you a lot,” she said, turning to look at Lilith. “I don’t want this arrangement to be just an arrangement. I can’t…enter into a relationship until I ensure both Ambrose and Sabrina are fine with it, but I want that. With you.”

“A relationship?”

Zelda nodded, looking away to stare out at the evening sky. It was dark with the cloud cover, cold, so cold she felt that it might even snow. “I detest the word girlfriend, but…you don’t have to agree to it. We can keep it as it is, but I—“

“Zelda,” Lilith said, her name a soft whisper in the night and Zelda turned to look at her again, watching the woman’s mouth smile, before she was leaning forward to kiss her.

She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, and Zelda moaned against it, her mouth tasting her again and again, before she pulled away, watching as Lilith licked her lip, a bright smile on her face. It was enough that she wanted to kiss her again.

“Am I to suppose that means you also want this?” Zelda asked.

Lilith laughed, her breath coming out in fog into the night air. “Yes,” she said, turning to look at Zelda. “Now invite me upstairs, and I’ll show you the Christmas present I bought you.”

“Are you wearing it?” Zelda asked, eyes drawing over Lilith’s body.

“No, but I’m intrigued as to what _you_ think it is.”

Zelda ignored the question, choosing instead to do as she was asked and lead her back inside, through the kitchen, up the rear stairs and to her bedroom. And then the bedroom door was being shut, and Lilith was drawing her eyes around the room, looking like she was going to start rifling through her drawers.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Lilith turned on her heel and smirked. “Think about what?” she asked.

“Touching things.”

At that, the mischief returned to Lilith, and she had turned to face Zelda completely. “And whatever _ever_ will you do, Professor Spellman, if I were to _touch things_.”

“Try it and find out.”

Lilith drew in a long deep breath, her eyes running over Zelda’s form as if to drink her in. “I need to start visiting you in your own domain more if this is how you act.”

“Tired of seeing me on my knees?”

“ _Never_ ,” Lilith said, her face completely serious. And then she was walking over, and Zelda could feel the coolness of her hands as she held her waist. “Do I get to unwrap my Christmas present, now?” she asked.

Zelda laughed. “You asked me here to give me _my gift_ , or have you forgotten?”

Lilith grinned and then she was pulling out a box from her pocket. It was long and thin, wrapped in emerald paper and tied with a ribbon. Zelda smiled, wondering if it was, indeed, an alleged pearl necklace as she removed the ribbon and then gently unpeeled the wrapping with her nail, careful to not tear it.

“Oh,” Lilith said. “You’re one of _those_ people.”

“Careful, or you won’t get your present.”

“By the time you finish unwrapping, it’ll be morning and no-longer Christmas.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” she said, before setting the wrapping paper aside and then carefully opening the box.

Inside was a necklace, a fine gold chain, with an elegant design of gold loops that would hang low between her cleavage. It was beautiful, and Zelda picked it up from the box, admiring it. 

“There’s a thing in the kink community known as a _day collar_ ,” Lilith advised. “I was planning on…officially asking if you would consider entering into an exclusive relationship with me as well. But it seems that you asked me first.” 

“You were going to propose monogamy?”

Lilith became shy, an uncertainty wavering over her. Zelda stepped closer, and then handed her the necklace, turning around to pull her hair over the shoulder. There was a pause, and then Lilith placed the necklace carefully over her throat before her lips pressed against her skin. Zelda sighed, feeling warmth spread through her chest. 

She turned in Lilith’s arms, looking to her. “There’s something to be said about monogamy,” Zelda advised as she set her hands on Lilith’s shoulders. “I won’t ask you to give up your work. But I would like to be the only person you come home to.”

Lilith smiled. “I should hope you don’t ask me to give up my job. It’d be rather strange for you to request me to stop being a Principal to date you.”

“No, I meant––“

“Zelda, I closed those services off days ago. I only got back into the business because…” she paused then, looking pained. “Because I was lonely, and it was a way to feel intimacy without damaging the memory of Adam.”

“If it hurts, we don’t have to do this. We can––“

“You don’t listen, do you?” Lilith said, laughing. “I want this. I want _you_. There’s only you, Zelda.” 

With those words, Zelda felt incandescent in that moment. A foolish part of her want to leap into her arms or spin her around, or kiss her so suddenly that Lilith would be melting under her touch––but she did none of those things. Instead, she just looked at Lilith, and for a moment, she could imagine their lives together. 

All the Christmases, the Thanksgiving and birthdays. Even Valentine’s Day. There would be anniversaries and holidays, excuses to disappear together for the weekend or travel or a hundred and one other things.

The thought should have terrified her, and maybe a part of her was scared about how easy it was to see a possible life flash before her, but it settled and then there was only the here and now.

Only Lilith.

She leant forward and pressed her mouth to Lilith’s, feeling the necklace slide between her breasts. It was a beautiful gift, making her own pale in contrast––though she supposed she could always offer a filthy fantasy to be fulfilled, should Lilith so wish.

“You want to know my favourite part about this,” Lilith said, giving the last loop of the necklace a tug. “There are attachments that go right… _here_ ,” she advised, fingers tweaking at nipples through the material of Zelda’s clothes.

Zelda recoiled, grabbing at her chest. “ _How did you do that_?” she asked. 

“I have a gift of always knowing where a woman’s nipples are,” she advised. “You wouldn’t believe how handy it is.”

“I’m sure I can imagine,” Zelda said, trying to ignore the way that her nipples were now painfully erect. She pulled away from the woman then, shooting her a look before making her way over to the dresser where she’d set out the printed file earlier that morning. “I need you to understand that I thought about this before…I even realised how much I––wanted you,” she said, hoping Lilith didn’t notice the brief hesitation as she tried to focus on _not_ saying the word ‘love’.

Lilith softened, moving to sit on the end of Zelda’s bed as she watched her shuffle with the papers. “Did you write me a love letter?” she asked. “Or something _filthy_?”

Zelda flushed. “Certainly not.”

“Shame, I haven’t had any erotic poetry written about me.”

Zelda looked away, hating how seductive the woman looked as she crossed her leg, bouncing her foot absent-mindedly, grinning at her. It was enough to make Zelda’s thoughts utterly distracted by how her mouth formed the word _filthy_. 

“I…had thought about what you said with Marie, about the arts,” Zelda advised. “And I liked the idea of…going to an Art Museum with you, so I looked, and next week there’s a new show that’s opened in the city on modern art, which I felt you would likely enjoy showing me around.”

Lilith’s grin only widened. “Did you plan the Girlfriend Experience for New Year's Eve?”

“I…no, nothing like that. And I still need to speak to Sabrina before we’re together, but I just thought––“

“I love it,” Lilith said, and her face was soft as she looked at her. “How many days?”

“Thursday, coming back Sunday morning. And then I’ll pick up Sabrina that night and…” she trailed off, feeling the future flash before her. Of speaking to Sabrina, of her niece’s indifference or perhaps, conserved annoyance, before Zelda pushed through and found her and Ambrose’s acceptance for her to date.

And then it would be her birthday, and she’d have someone to share that with.

“Zelda,” Lilith said, and then she lifted a hand and crooked her finger. Zelda came over and presented the papers and watched as Lilith adjusted her legs before she grabbed at Zelda’s waist and tugged her down on her lap.

Only then did she take the papers and look them over, her eyes scrutinising the exhibition tickets, the hotel booking, confirmation of a restaurant.

“Whatever would you have done if I said no?”

“Gone by myself,” Zelda said. “Or taken someone else. It’s…” she trailed off, and coughed, not wanting to admit that she’d been self-indulgent and had planned it as part of her birthday to herself. She could find a friend to attend the museum and the dinner, there was no reason either of those things had to be romantic.

But she wanted them to be.

Lilith continued to look it over. “I like that you print out your travel plan. I expect you’ll probably take it with you in a folder.”

“Don’t be rude,” Zelda said, not wanting to admit that she _would_ do something similar. 

At that, Lilith’s eyes looked up at hers. “Or what?” she asked, her tone turning suggestive. “You’ll…punish me?”

“I just might.”

Lilith smirked at, and then Zelda felt a hand on her back. There was a tension laying between them, as Lilith held back, waiting for her to make the first move.

So be it.

She leant towards her and kissed her, drawing her mouth over Lilith’s before adjusting herself, turning in her lap. She drew up the skirt of her dress and straddled Lilith’s legs, her hands sliding over the woman’s shoulders and parted her mouth, slipping her tongue over Lilith’s to feel her moan sweetly.

And then she heard the sound of the papers being tossed beside her. 

Zelda made a murmured noise of annoyance, pulling away to turn and look to where they’d been tossed, only to have Lilith’s mouth move down her neck and throat, kissing her firmly.

And then Zelda was sighing, feeling her breath come out in an exhale. 

“You could treat the present with some respect.”

“They’re papers,” Lilith said. “I’ll be on my most wicked behaviour for you on the weekend.” And then Lilith was lying back, pulling Zelda with her as she continued to kiss over her neck, her hands drawing behind Zelda’s back to unzip the dress. 

Here, Zelda drew back and looked at Lilith, spilling the dress down her arms before she stood off from the woman and undressed, watching as Lilith did the same. And then when clothes were removes, discarded to the ground like the thrown paper, she settled again on Lilith’s lap, kissing her slowly, sweetly as she tasted her mouth, hands running through her hair.

“What do you want?” Lilith asked, and Zelda felt her hands draw over her thighs, sliding up her hips. “You could sit on my face,” she teased.

Zelda laughed and then looped her arms around Lilith’s neck, a sudden shyness creeping on her. “I…” she swallowed and watched as Lilith’s humour softened, an earnest curiosity as she patiently waited.

“Whatever you want,” Lilith said. “I don’t have any judgement.”

“No, I…I want to lead,” she said. “But only if you want that. I know last time you––“

Lilith’s hands settled over Zelda’s shoulders as she leant up and kissed her briefly. “I would very much so enjoy that,” she said. “Now you have to live up to all of your boastings.”

“I will,” Zelda shot back. She paused, glancing over Lilith’s face, ensuring the woman was genuine in her excitement before she pressed forward and kissed her.

She was slow in her desire, wanting to take a chance to drink at the moment. She kissed Lilith’s mouth, then her jaw and down her shoulders before pressing the woman back on the bed. And then she kissed down her body. 

It was a form of worship, in her own way, as she kissed over her breasts, drawing her body down the abdomen and feeling Lilith’s breath slowly draw in and then out in a low exhale. She kissed down her sides and over her hips. She wasn’t sure if Lilith wanted more if she wanted teeth and nails and a passionate romp. 

And maybe Zelda wanted those things too.

But right then, she wanted to taste Lilith’s body, she wanted to feel her lungs expand with a breath, feel the vibration of a moan in her throat. She wanted to see the skin prick with anticipation as she drew down. She wanted, more than anything, to hear her sigh and watch her hands dig into her sheets. 

So Zelda was slow. She pressed her mouth down the woman’s thighs, kissing up between them as Lilith parted them. She slid her fingers up the woman’s hips and, her mouth over the public mound and watched as Lilith tilted her head to look at her, a soft smile tugging on her lips that made her heart flutter.

And then Zelda kissed over her sex, her tongue slow and lazy, tasting over the labia and the coated arousal. 

Lilith sighed, her hand drawing through and combing through Zelda’s hair. It was gentle, soft as if she was reaching out just to hold her. 

Zelda’s tongue drew firmly, eagerly until Lilith’s hips were rocking in sync, her thighs clenching. Zelda felt her hands tug in her hair before relaxing, a slow-building tempo growing with them. 

She loved her, and it was easy to allow that to spill in how she flicked her tongue, how she stroked and kissed and tasted her. She loved her, so she ran her hands up her hips and pulled her deeper onto her tongue. She loved her, so she moaned between her legs and heard Lilith gasp in response.

She loved her, loved her with her entire being, so when Lilith’s moans turned to whimpers and small cries, Zelda felt her heart pull inside of her.

She’d give Lilith anything, _anything_ she wanted. She would reach up to the skies and pluck the moon if Lilith wanted to wear it around her neck.

She loved her, but she couldn’t tell her, so she said it over and over and over with her tongue, as Lilith’s hands curled in her hair, and her hips rocked against hers and she came with a loud, gasp and her name on her lips. 

And then Zelda drew up on the bed and kissed her, feeling Lilith’s eagerness to draw over her.

“Perhaps it wasn’t boasting,” Lilith teased, when she pulled away, her hands stroking over Zelda’s face gently. It was enough to make Zelda’s heartache, desperation pulling in her to tell her. 

Zelda felt insecurity rising in her, wondering if she perhaps hadn’t satisfied her before she settled it down. “I’m not done with you yet,” she purred. 

“Are you sure? It’s getting late?“

“Stay,” Zelda said. “I would very much so like it if you stayed.”

“If I stay overnight, your family will know.”

“I’m sure,” Zelda said. “I don’t care what they say. I just want you.”

In the dim light of the room, she could see Lilith smiling, and for a moment, it looked almost as if her eyes sparkled. “You could steal a girl’s heart by talking that way.”

Zelda pressed forward, kissing her again before she pulled back. “There’s one other thing I want,” she said, as she began to lazily draw a pattern on Lilith’s hip, watching her eyebrows rose in curiosity. “After all, you are _my Queen_.”

“I am,” Lilith said, and her expression softened with arousal. “Tell me, handmaiden,” and then Zelda felt the woman’s fingers tug on the new necklace, reminding her. “What is it that you desire from your queen?”

“A queen deserves a worthy throne,” she teased. “And what better throne than her handmaiden?’

“Mm. Are you asking me to sit on your face?”

“I am,” she said boldly. 

Lilith laughed and then shifted in the bed to sit up. “Well, how could I refuse such an offer.” She paused then, looking at her and seemed to smile as she tilted her head. “You don’t need to be gentle with me.”

“Oh––“ Zelda gasped, feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment.

“Don’t mistake me. I needed that, especially for the first time since I’d let anyone have sex with me. But I trust you. You don’t need to gentle, and…I would very much like to see what you can truly offer.”

“Perhaps that’s it,” Zelda said. “Would that be so terrible?”

Lilith smiled. “Not at all. If your mouth was on me like for the rest of my days, I would die a very satisfied woman.”

“But you do like it rough?” Zelda asked, ensuring she understood.

“I do.”

“And you _want_ that?”

“Mm, only if you do.”

“Well…I’ll see what I can do,” Zelda teased. “It might be something I need to work up to being able to do as well as you.”

“Of course,” Lilith nodded, and her expression shifted into a genuine smile. “I won’t ever ask for anything you don’t want to do. You can refuse.”

“Sit on my face, and we’ll discuss after that.”

Lilith nodded.

Zelda felt an excitement grow, knowing that Lilith’s expectations were lower. She was asking, politely, for more passion, and Zelda was promising to attempt. 

Zelda settled back on the bed, fixing her hair behind herself as she laid down on the bed and watched as Lilith shifted, her knees adjusting on either side of her head. And then Zelda’s hands were drawing up the woman’s hips, and she felt Lilith’s fingers entwine in hers, holding her hands steady before she settled her sex down onto her mouth.

This time, Zelda wasn’t lazy or sweet. She was eager with her tongue, tasting over the women and feeling the arousal coat over her tastebuds. There was nothing more she wanted than to taste her again and again, feeling her shake and shiver. 

“ _Zelda_ ,” Lilith gasped, and Zelda felt her hands let go before there was the _creak_ of Lilith grabbing at the bed head. Zelda didn’t let up. Last time was a declaration, this was a need to prove how wicked her tongue could be. An unholy offering that had Lilith forgetting where she was as she gasped and purred her name in eagerness.

Zelda’s nails dug into her hips, moving them as she desired when Lilith’s rocking became shaken her by the building orgasm. She tugged her deeper onto her tongue, and drew her mouth over the labia, sucking over the clit as her teeth drew over it dangerously, warning what she was capable of.

And then, where Lilith was drawing close, she drew her mouth up, focusing on the clit as she slid two fingers inside of her, curling and pressing inside of her as she listened to Lilith’s panted breath turn into desperate eagerness.

Lilith’s hand grabbed at her hair, tugging her forcefully as Zelda laughed between her thighs, returning to sucking on the clit, tongue swirling around it decadently as she continued stroke inside of the woman, feeling the muscles clench forcefully around her. 

She could take more, so Zelda slid another finger inside of her, filling her up as she stroked firmly.

“I’m––“ Lilith gasped, “ _Going to get you…_ ” she gasped, her eyes opening to look down at her. “I’m going to fuck you with an inch of your life after––oh my G _od, Zelda, don’t stop.”_ Lilith’s head tossed back, her body bowing over the bedhead and Zelda couldn’t help but feel the growing pride inside of her as she watched the woman rock over her fingers and tongue, how she looked beautifully erotic coming undone.

Lilith clenched around her fingers, her body jerking with a cry, and then Zelda pressed harder, stroking firmer to be rewarded with Lilith gasping a short, " _God Zelda…”_ and a sudden rush of warmth that spilt across her tongue and down her throat. 

And then Lilith was gasping and bowing forward, allowing Zelda to slip out from underneath her as she caught her breath. 

Sitting up, Zelda turned on the bed, watching as Lilith looked over her shoulder and glared at her, “ _Might be something you need to work up to_?” she mocked. “You are _mine_ , Zelda Spellman and you’re going to regret that.”

“Regret it? You didn’t enjoy it?” Zelda asked, knowing very well that she had. She could taste distinctly how much she enjoyed it, and would very much enjoy causing Lilith to squirt again in her mouth.

Lilith grinned at her, sharp and feral. “Oh I did, and now I know how well you can use that mouth of yours, I’m going to fuck it until I’ve dragged out every missed orgasm from it.”

Zelda shivered, feeling thrill spill down at her. “Well then,” she said, using her thumb to wipe her chin clean. “I’m yours to command.”

Lilith drew in a deep breath and then smiled at her. “Lie down,” she commanded.

Zelda laughed as she obeyed. It was certainly going to be a long evening, but Zelda didn’t care in the least. 

She didn’t care if her tongue went numb, or if the muscles in her forearm burned with exhaustion. She would service Lilith until dawn. 

It was early in the evening, but as Lilith’s sex returned to her face, Zelda looked up at her and watched as Lilith sighed as Zelda stroked her tongue over her.

“You’ve ruined Christmas for me, I hope you know that,” Lilith said. “I’ll expect this from you every year.”

_Every year_ , Zelda smirked, flicking her tongue. She wanted to retort with something clever, but unfortunately, her mouth was too busy to respond. So instead, she slid her hands up Lilith’s body and pinched at her nipples, just so she could hear her gasp, jerking her hips over her face.

If Zelda was honest with herself. If she indulged deep in her heart, she might even think to herself that she could see one particular image sharper than anything else when she saw the future.

Lilith waltzing with her, dressed in ivory.

But it was too indulgent to consider, so she focused on fucking her instead.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. Okay, in all honesty, the next few chapters are likely to be delayed because *gestures to doing four chapters so soon together*
> 
> Now, Zelda's necklace is actually based on (warning NSFW) this


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, you promised me breakfast first,” Lilith said. “I want you to take me on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost finished writing the last chapter, so I thought I'd pop in and say Thank you to everyone for all of your kind words, I'm dreadfully behind in reviews again, but I promise I will respond with time.
> 
> <3 they all mean very, very much to mean and in days I feel like giving up, I go back and read your reviews to remind myself that this story means something to others too.

Zelda woke up between Lilith’s legs. Her jaw ached as she lifted her head to look from over Lilith’s belly to where she slept. She remained deep asleep with a blanket thrown over her chest and an arm strewn across her eyes.

She was beautiful in the muted sunlight coming from outside.

Dropping her head down, Zelda kissed at the parted thighs, working her way up to the woman’s hip, over her belly and felt as Lilith stirred.

Zelda watched as eyes peered down at her, a half-asleep smile tugging at her mouth before Zelda dipped her tongue between the woman’s folds.

Lilith gasped and arched, a low chuckle forming in her throat. “You are insatiable, Zelda.”

Zelda made a humming agreement as she slid her tongue over the wet folds. Lazily at first and then as Lilith’s body began to arch, her hips pressing forward, Zelda stroked her tongue with purposeful intent.

Lilith’s hands reached down to curl in her hair and tug her where she wanted her, as her thighs squeezed around her head, soft gasps breaking in the air. 

If Zelda was honest, there was no place she’d rather be, than right there in between Lilith’s thighs and summoning every single gasp from the woman’s throat. 

Lilith came with a small cry and then a soft laugh tumbling from her lips as Zelda drew away from between her thighs and slid up her body to press a kiss to her mouth. 

Lilith kissed her once, then twice and sighed. “I could get used to this,” she said, pulling back to look at Zelda softly as she wound her fingers through her hair. There was still sleepiness to it, an exhaustion that made her blink slowly. But her smile was bright, and Zelda couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Lilith _wanted_ her. She wanted a relationship; she didn’t want to sleep with anyone else, because all she wanted was _her_.

It was enough to feel the words clawing up her throat, threatening to be spoken if she wasn’t careful––and Zelda needed to be careful. She didn’t want to ruin this by saying _I love you_ before Lilith was ready to hear them.

“We should shower,” Zelda said, “then have breakfast, and…” she trailed off, her eyes watching Lilith as the woman began to draw slow circles over her hips. 

“I want to stay in bed with you,” Lilith said.

“Well…if we go back to yours, we can be much louder,” Zelda advised. “There’ll be no one else around who may overhear us.”

“Dull.”

“Mm, for you, but this is my family,” Zelda reminded before she slowly eased Lilith onto her back and then climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. “We’ll shower, get dressed and I’ll take you out for breakfast.”

“Are you going to take me out on a date?” Lilith asked, rocking her hips.

“Would that be so awful?”

“Oh, dreadful,” Lilith mocked, her face scrunching up before she laughed. And then her hands reached up, entwining with Zelda’s. “So I’m clear, we’re not _romantically involved_ until you speak with your niece and nephew, is that correct?”

Zelda nodded. 

Lilith bit her lip and then smiled. “But you want to?”

“I want to,” Zelda assured. 

“Well, you’ve been quite coy, so I thought I’d ask.”

Zelda laughed. “I suppose I have, but only because I thought that you might only be interested in the kink, and weren’t that interested in a relationship––or were perhaps _curious_ but didn’t feel the same way, and––“

“You’re an idiot,” Lilith said, stopping her. “I have been as unsubtle in my attempts as possible.” Lilith had rolled them suddenly, and then Zelda was on her back, and Lilith was lying on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. “Zelda, I’ve wanted you since I saw you in that bookshop.”

Zelda smiled, feeling her heart race with the declaration. “Why didn’t you ask me for coffee then?”

“Because I wasn’t ready to date,” Lilith said. “Would you have accepted if I’d asked?”

Zelda paused, trying to think back to that day in the bookshop, but all she could remember was a faded recognition of being annoyed by Hilda. “I don’t know,” she said with honesty. “I don’t think I was ready for a relationship. I was too busy.”

“As if you’re not still busy.”

“I’m on holidays,” Zelda reminded her.

“Mm, and how much of that has been spent in your home office?” Lilith asked, leaning forward to kiss her again. Their fingers squeezed against one another, and then Lilith let go of her left hand. Zelda sighed as the kissing moved to her neck as the hand slipped between her thigh. 

“We should get up,” Zelda sighed, though she parted her thighs and made no attempt to push her away. “Shower…”

“One more won’t hurt,” Lilith said. Zelda nodded, unable to respond when the woman began stroking between her legs so gently, coaxing her awake. It didn’t take long, with her right hand still grasping at Lilith’s, her left grasping at sheets, Zelda came with a softened cry, as she tried not to make the household.

It was a welcomed relief as she kissed Lilith, feeling the world narrow until it was just the two of them.

She knew she should push Lilith to get off her and into the joining bathroom, but when Lilith’s body settled against her again, there was nothing Zelda could do but feel her heart pounding in her chest, and a warmth spread through her body, despite the chill of the winter’s air creeping through the bedroom.

_I love you_ , she thought, pressing a kiss to Lilith’s head. 

They settled for a moment and then they managed to untangle themselves from each other and make their way to the ensuite bathroom. There, Zelda watched as Lilith seemed to take more interest in looking around the bathroom, examining it before she turned her eyes back to Zelda’s. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many products.”

“They all do different things,” she assured, as she took the soap and began drawing it over Lilith’s body. “And don’t be rude, I saw how many hair products you have.”

“Mm, not sure it’s in the same ballpark as your skin routine,” she smiled at Zelda, her grin only widening as Zelda glared. “Oh, do you not like to be teased about this?”

“I do not.”

“Then I’m very sorry and will endeavour to be better.”

Zelda drew her hands to Lilith’s hips and tugged her closer. “I don’t know,” she said, placing the soap aside. “I feel terribly offended by your teasing.”

Lilith’s grin widened. “Oh? And however, shall I make it up to you?”

“I’ll have to think on it,” Zelda said, watching as Lilith’s tongue was caught between her teeth, her eyes growing with desire. 

“How’s your jaw?” Lilith asked, pausing to take it in her hands before Zelda shifted out of her grasp.

“It’s _fine_ ,” she said, before taking the shower hose to rinse down Lilith’s body. “I do have some endurance.”

“Oh?” Lilith asked. “Were you often using your mouth in such a way before you met me?”

“Mm, wouldn’t you like to know what I got up to?”

“I would,” Lilith said, “In great, explicit detail.”

Zelda stepped forward and then kissed her gently. “How about I give a small demonstration?” she asked. Lilith hummed, nodding her head and then Zelda was adjusting one hand around Lilith’s waist as she began kissing down her neck, going over marks she’d left the night before.

“Spread your legs for me,” she said and felt as Lilith obeyed, the woman’s hands slipping over her shoulders.

And then Zelda was adjusting the shower hose, sliding the nozzle to massage before her mouth returning to Lilith’s, as she kissed her, giving a demonstration of how Zelda spent her time in the two years before she met her. 

Lilith rocked against the spray of the water, and then her hands were gripping Zelda tighter as she kissed her harder and firmer, moaning against her softly. They were soft, sweet noises––different to how she’d been this morning, and far lighter than the ones she had last night.

It was addictive to hear, to hear the woman gasp, feel her hips buck suddenly, involuntary as her fingers dug in as if she could pull her closer.

She whimpered as–––

A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

“–– _Zelda_?” came the muffled sound of her sister. “You’ve been in there a while. You alright?”

“Fine, sister!” she called out. “I’ll be out soon.”

“Alright, then.”

And then she could hear her sister turning away.

Zelda dropped the shower hose and looked at Lilith’s flushed face as the building climax died away from the intrusion. “ _Later_ ,” she promised. “Perhaps we should…head to yours.”

“Oh no, you promised me breakfast first,” Lilith said. “I want you to take me on a date.”

“Oh, so I’m the one taking _you?_ ” Zelda teased. 

“You asked _me_ out last night if you hadn’t forgotten, so yes, you’re taking me on a date.”

Zelda rolled her eyes but remained amused nonetheless as she watched Lilith finish showering before she climbed out and began drying herself off. “There’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet,” she said. “Should be blue.”

Lilith opened up the mirror, flicking through the contents before she plucked the unopened toothbrush from its place. “Often have a spare toothbrush _just in case_ , or did you recently purchase it?” Lilith asked, turning her head to look at her.

“I keep a few toothbrushes for guests,” she confirmed. “Back when Sabrina was young, she’d often have friends over who forgot a toothbrush.”

“Ah, ever a mother, I see.”

Zelda paused at the comment, feeling a pang in her chest. She wasn’t a mother, and it was just practical. Children were careless. Back when Sabrina was young, she used to pack a spare toothbrush for her _just in case_ , even though Sabrina _assured her_ that she’d packed one.

“Zelda?” Lilith said, “Did I say something?”

“No,” Zelda said, shaking her head. Finishing the shower, she brushed her teeth before they both headed into the bedroom where Zelda dressed and watched as Lilith picked at her clothes strewn across the bedroom. 

“Here,” she said, handing a pair of underwear over. They were a nice pair, but not an uncomfortable one.

Lilith grinned as she plucked them from her grasp. “Is that how it’s going to be?” she asked, eyebrows waggling. “I usually charge extra for this.”

“You _can_ choose to go commando if you prefer.”

“Oh, no,” Lilith said, already tugging the underwear on, “I enjoy the idea of stealing your knickers.”

“Hardly stolen.”

“You’re not getting them back.”

“I better get them back,” Zelda said. “They’re part of a _set_.”

Lilith only smiled at her as she slid them on, before resuming her dressing. Zelda watched, fondly as she shook her hair out and then combed her fingers through it. She looked good, especially when she smiled at her.

Zelda dressed warmly, placing on her make-up and blinked at herself in the mirror, turning her head one way and then the next to see if the bite marks Lilith left were visible. They weren’t, but she could feel them there, present underneath her clothes.

Her whole body ached deliciously, and there was nothing more she wanted than to just curl back into bed and sleep beside her. But they were awake, and it was breakfast time. Placing her shoes on, she gave Lilith a look, watching as the woman’s eyes roamed the room, trying to curiously pick at _who_ Zelda was in the privacy of her home.

It was only fair, Zelda supposed. She’d done the same when she’d been at Lilith’s house.

“Got everything you need?”

Lilith’s brow quirked, “Well if anything is forgotten, I suppose I’ll need to come over again,” she said, giving a sultry look before she stepped close. “Now, you look absolutely divine––I can’t wait to take you home with me and make an absolute mess of you.”

“I thought we were going to get breakfast.”

“We are, I just want to make my intentions clear.”

“And what of _my_ intentions?” Zelda asked. “Perhaps I would like to see _you_ on all fours as I fuck you. Did you consider that?”

Lilith drew in a deep breath, and a conflicted look crossed her face before she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Date first,” she said, though she sounded less firm than she had before. Her eyes opening to look as Zelda. “Take me out on a _nice_ date, and maybe I’ll let you kiss me on the porch.”

“Ohh, is that all?”

“Mm. I didn’t say where you could kiss me.”

Zelda smiled at her before leading her downstairs to where Hilda was, making coffee and toast. Hilda turned and looked at them and then gave a sly look as she glanced away.

“Yes, Sister?” Zelda asked as she poured the coffee for Lilith and her both. “Spit it out. We have places to be.”

“I thought I’d check on the guest room this morning, but the bed was otherwise _empty_ last night.”

“Was it?” Zelda asked before she sipped her coffee. 

“Mm. Perhaps Lilith got up early?”

“Is that what you’re asking, or are you asking something else?” Zelda inquired.

Hilda paused there, her own nervousness around discussing sex and relationships put into the spotlight since she couldn’t tease it out of Zelda. She fumbled, stuttering for a moment as her face went pink. 

Zelda waited, sipping her coffee. Beside her, Lilith flicked through the newspaper idly, as if she was hardly present to what was occurring. Though Zelda caught her smirking to herself, likely enjoying the pot stirring _just a bit_.

“Well, if anything _were_ happening, I’m—well, erm, quite happy for you both. You both have a glow about you this morning.”

Zelda smiled despite herself before she pushed it behind a mask. It wouldn’t do to let her family see _quite_ how happy she was yet. “Thank you, Hilda,” was all she said. Confirming the suspicions enough that her sister did a double-take, before Hilda’s expression softened, apparently genuinely pleased for her. 

Without realising it’d been present at all, a knot eased in her stomach. It made her reflect on her treatment with Doctor Cee, and how, if Hilda even felt half as happy as she did with Lilith, then perhaps it was something worth preserving.

Looking away, she glanced to Lilith and took a moment to appreciate how she looked up at her and smiled as if knowing where Zelda’s thoughts were leading. “Well, we’ll be off this morning. I’ll call you to let you know if I won’t be home.”

“Ohh, yes. A call would be nice. I get worried when I don’t hear from you.”

“As you prefer.”

“So…I take it we’ll be inviting Lilith to your birthday dinner, then?”

Zelda froze. She noticed Lilith also freeze from the corner of her eye, midway through turning a newspaper before she looked to Zelda. “Your birthday is coming up?” Lilith asked. There was an edge to her voice that sent a thrill down Zelda’s spine. 

“It is,” she confirmed. “Tuesday, not this one, but the next one. After…we come back from the weekend.”

“What weekend?” Hilda asked. 

_Ah_. Zelda spun to face her sister. “The trip I spoke to you about the other week.”

Hilda’s brows rose, but she didn’t say a word.

“All this can be discussed later,” Zelda advised, as she moved to set her cup down and then watched as Lilith rose, following her action by placing her own cup in the sink, before they both returned to the foyer, pulling their coats on. 

There, Lilith seemed to be smiling to herself, quite pleased about something before she pulled out her keys, and then they were both heading outside.

A light amount of snow had fallen that morning, letting them know that a heavy amount of snow was likely to occur over the next week. 

“I had the tyres changed the other week,” Lilith advised. “Unless you wanted to take yours?”

Zelda shook her head. “Yours is fine,” she confirmed, before smiling. “You’ll need to work harder than that to get invited over again.”

“Will I, now?”

Zelda hummed, sliding into the passenger seat of the car and felt the moment relax. Glancing to Lilith, she smiled. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure how breakfast would go.”

Lilith smiled at her. “I’m sure you’ll find that your family wants you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

Lilith softened as she looked at her, and then leant forward, kissing her sweetly. “As am I,” she said. “And I’ll be happier with some breakfast.”

“Is that so?”

“Definitely.” She pulled back, putting her seatbelt on and then placed the car into gear. Zelda exhaled as she sat back in the car. It was a quiet drive into town, a softness holding over them as they both basked in the other’s company before Lilith broke the silence. “Not many places will be open,” she advised. “We could drive to Riverdale?”

“I don’t mind,” Zelda said, glancing to look over her. “Wherever you feel suits.”

Wherever turned out to be a small diner with red vinyl seats. It wasn’t something Zelda found fascinating, but it was an open diner, with hot food and wasn’t crowded. 

Zelda ordered french toast, with Lilith ordering the eggs benedict––both with coffee and then sitting together, discussing different food venues. And then the conversation turned when Lilith looked at her with a sharp expression. “Your birthday,” she inquired, eyebrows raising. 

“My birthday,” Zelda confirmed. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Zelda flushed. “Maybe on the day. I would have told you to turn up at the restaurant and watch your face slowly dawn in realisation when the cake was pulled out.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Of course you would,” she said. “Well, now I don’t have any idea what to get you for your birthday. I’d thought I’d have until Valentine’s Day at least.”

Zelda leant forward on the table, feeling the necklace swing in her cleavage as she did. “I can think of a few ideas.”

“Can you?”

“Mm. Perhaps they require a demonstration,” she purred. 

“Do elaborate,” Lilith said to her, her voice low and warm, matching Zelda’s tone. 

Zelda leant forward, eyes watching as other patrons walked past before she decided against it, taking the coffee and bringing it to her lips. “Perhaps another time.”

“You know, I have the attachment for that on me,” Lilith stated as she pointed to her necklace. “Perhaps I should…bring it out to see if they can encourage your thoughts. Or perhaps I might tighten them for the disrespect of your birthday being hidden.”

Zelda laughed, and pulled back, feeling a flush warm over her at the idea. Walking around town, feeling the necklace swing with the attachments pinching over her nipples? It was certainly a thought she’d consider. “I wasn’t trying to hide my birthday,” she said. “All of this is new. I didn’t want to put any pressure on it.”

“Ah, I see. Are you nervous about this relationship?”

“I am,” Zelda said, honestly. It was strange to say out loud, to be honest about it, yet her chest didn’t tighten as she expected. “I don’t want it to be too much, too soon for you.”

“You couldn’t be,” Lilith said, and her expression softened. “Be honest with me, that’s all I ask. Everything else we’ll work out.”

Zelda inhaled, and then exhaled, feeling warmth flutter through her chest. It was easier said than done. _Be honest_. How could she be honest? Tell her that she was on her thoughts all the time? Tell her that she was the first person she wanted to speak to every day, that every time her phone buzzed, she reached for it, looking for her number? 

Zelda wanted to _try_ for her. Try to be a good girlfriend and go on dates and remember important events. She wanted to listen to Lilith talk about work, about current events, about the god-forsaken weather if it meant listening to her voice.

Damnit, she wanted her. Loved her. Utterly and completely.

It was so much and so strong that she couldn’t bear it sometimes, and then Lilith would look at her, and her hand would be on hers, and Zelda would feel herself exhale. 

“I’ll do my best,” she assured. 

“All I can ask,” Lilith teased. “Now…how about we go and get warm somewhere?”

“And _where_ would that be?”

“Oh, by a fire, with hot chocolate, maybe. Sharing body heat is the best way to get warm, after-all.” 

How could she refuse such a suggestion?

They returned to Lilith’s cottage, and Zelda built a fire as Lilith made cocoa in the kitchen. There was an easiness to it, and more and more Zelda found herself becoming familiar in the woman’s home.

“I don’t have any whipped cream as Hilda had, so this will have to do,” she said, handing a mug over. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she said, taking a sip. It was powdered cocoa with sugar and heated milk, and overall tasted bland compared to her sister’s. But Lilith had made it, and for that reason alone, Zelda enjoyed it.

They undressed from coats and boots, and then they pressed together underneath a blanket, and although Zelda could feel the stir of desire inside of her, she was content to just be there, beside Lilith and press her forehead to her shoulder as sipped at her drink and watched the fire crackle.

They spoke about work, and politics, about places they’d been and visited. 

Everything seemed easy with Lilith. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. There needed to be some deep, dark thing that made Lilith obnoxiously difficult to be with, but so far there was nothing. 

“Did you want to go upstairs?” Lilith asked.

Zelda smiled. “And why would we do that?” she asked.

“Oh, I can think of a few ideas,” Lilith said before she turned and began kissing her neck, running over the exposed skin and nipping at it gently enough that Zelda laughed, feeling a thrill run down her as she slid deeper on the couch. Lilith moved to lie on top of her, her hand sliding up, underneath her shirt.

“Lilith,” she sighed, setting her empty mug down on the side-table, by the lamp. “ _Wait_ …” she breathed, and Lilith pulled back, looking at her curiously. Her request seemed awkward then as she stared into the incandescent eyes. A desire was growing inside of her and should Lilith kiss her, she’d sure submit, but… “Can we stay like this…just for a moment longer?”

Lilith’s smile broke out, “Of course,” she said. And then leant forward and kissed her forehead before snuggling down on her and Zelda sighed, feeling the woman’s head lay on her chest. 

All at once, Zelda felt exhausted. She wanted to stay awake, wanted to enjoy the feeling of the fire, of Lilith’s warm body on hers. But as she felt Lilith body relax, her fingers curling around her waist as she rested her head on her chest, tiredness pulled at Zelda. 

She lifted a hand and set it over the mass of curls, feeling herself steadied as her other hand rested over Lilith’s back, so she felt the slow, deep breaths of her sleeping form.

She wondered how many ways there were to say I love you without saying the words. It seemed so easy, as she combed Lilith’s hair, as she kissed the top of her head and watched her curl up tighter on her chest, to press the words against her skin with such small movements.

_I love you._

With all of her heart, she meant it.

__________________


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, I’m very intrigued about what you have planned with just the knife,” Lilith said, her eyes flashing. “I trust you, implicitly.”

Zelda placed her bag in the back of the car before she stepped back, closing the trunk. Just as she went to say her goodbyes, Hilda rushed from the veranda with a picnic basket and handed it to her. “I know it’s only a short trip, but there’s some coffee and sandwiches for you and Mary both,” she said, before giving a big smile.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but took the basket from her nonetheless and placed it on the backseat of the car. “Thank you, sister, but it will only be a few hours drive. We don’t need to stop along the way.”

“Never know,” Hilda said. “There may be some delays or a flat wheel, and you’ll be thankful for that warm bit of coffee.”

She meant well, and as much as Zelda wanted to argue, she bit her tongue and gave a short nod. Her sister was supportive, in her own way, and it was enough for her to hold back from making any snide comments.

From the veranda, wrapped up warmly in gloves, jacket and a scarf, Ambrose gave a nod of his head. They’d spoken a few days ago, and Ambrose had supplied his support, reminding her once again, that she should be choosing her own happiness.

Zelda softened and smiled at him, feeling her chest warm. All she needed now was to wait for Sabrina. She’d thought about doing it through phone and then had decided against it. It deserved to be in person, and right now, it didn’t hurt anyone that she and Lilith were off spending the weekend together.

“Right,” Hilda said, stepping back. “I trust you’ve got everything, but were there any errands here you needed me to run while you were gone?”

“No, Hilda. But thank you. I’ll return before it’s time to pick up Sabrina from the Walkers.”

“And if you don’t, I’ll pick her up. Don’t rush your trip, enjoy it. Lord knows that once classes start up again, you’ll both be busy little bees.”

That was undoubtedly true. Zelda smiled and gave a short nod and then offered a wave to Ambrose. Then she was climbing into the car. 

As she drove off, she checked her rearview mirror and watched as Ambrose and Hilda both waved at her departure before returning inside, smiles on their faces.

It was cold. Freezing really. To prep for picking up Lilith, she placed the heaters on high and the seat warmer on for passenger side. 

When Lilith climbed in, after setting her bag into the trunk, her eyebrows shot up as she looked to Zelda. “Seat warmers, you really did put out big money for the car.” And then she was leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s lips before a protest could be argued.

Zelda sighed against her mouth, feeling the familiar flutter in her chest. Her and Lilith, Lilith and her. She pulled back, watching as Lilith bit her lip as she smiled at her. “What’s the first thing on your agenda?”

Currently, Zelda was thinking about pushing the car into park and then opening up Lilith’s house again to pin her to the nearest surface. But there was plenty of time for that later. “We arrive, check-in, and then there’s the hotel bar and restaurant. I thought tonight we could settle in.”

“ _Settle in_ ,” Lilith teased. “I brought a few things. I hope you don’t mind my presumptions.”

“I brought a few things too,” Zelda said. “And I fully intended to be presumptuous.”

Lilith laughed and then she was settling in the seat, smiling at her. “I can’t wait. I have a feeling this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.”

Zelda pulled onto the road, flicking her car’s stereo to play a radio show for their first hour. It was mostly a conversation starter, and they both took to it quickly, discussing the hosts' opinions and then going off on their own tangents, getting into a disagreement over the semantics of some philosophies, and then diving into the depths of others.

It was refreshing to speak to someone who’s mind was as sharp as hers, who’d read as much as she had, but wasn't also comfortable to say that she didn’t know what Zelda was talking about. There was no pretence behind any of it. Lilith wasn’t afraid to tell her she was wrong, nor was she afraid to back down from an argument and agree.

Zelda adored her all the more for it.

“Did we pass the roadhouse?” Lilith asked, twisting in her seat to look at a passing road sign.

“A few miles back. Why?”

“It was a landmark that I used to measure how far away we were.”

“The GPS is right there,” she said, pointing to where her phone was. Lilith looked at it and then at her. 

“It feels more real with the landmarks,” she said. “You get used to going, ‘ah, yes, the dog statue, we must only be an hour out, now’.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She used GPS for any of her lengthy trips, even when they were for something as simple as a direct highway to the city. “We’re only two hours out. You can sleep if you want to.”

“Hmm. There’s definitely something that I want to,” Lilith said to her, turning her head to look at Zelda mischievously. “Two hours is a _very_ long time, and I didn’t see you at all yesterday.”

No, Zelda had been busy preparing for the trip. 

She flicked her eyes from the road to looking at Lilith, going to ask _what_ she intended to do––and then watched as Lilith undid her pants and slid her hand underneath. Zelda flicked her eyes back to the road and sucked in a deep breath, focusing on the stretch of highway before them as she listened to Lilith sigh.

Two hours was a _long way_ , she realised. The highway was long, and she couldn’t just _pull off_ in the middle of nowhere. 

She listened as Lilith sighed again, making a small noise before she drew in a long deep breath.

Zelda briefly glanced at her, catching a glimpse of Lilith with one hand deep in her pants, and the other grabbing at her chest, firmly squeezing it.

“Are you intentionally trying to tease me?” Zelda asked.

“Yes,” Lilith said, “Is it working?”

Zelda shifted in her seat, keeping her eyes forward. She passed a road sign informing her there was a truck stop up ahead. Good. She swallowed, listening to the quiet hum of the engine, of the wind passing around the bonnet and windscreen, as she tried to ignore Lilith masturbated in the passenger seat. 

She knew that if she asked her to stop, Lilith would. She would clean her hands and move the topic to something that would distract them both. But Zelda couldn’t find herself asking her to stop. All she could do was listening as Lilith slowly, lazily masturbated. 

And the only question Zelda wanted to ask was _how wet are you_. But she knew what the answer would be: find out for yourself.

_Jesus Christ._

She saw the truck stop against the horizon, void of any other vehicle. She pulled up, probably faster than necessary, and then unbuckled her seatbelt, placing the car into park and looked at Lilith. “Get out of the car,” she said.

The surprise on Lilith’s face was worth it.

“Out!” Zelda snapped and watched as Lilith grinned at her, before climbing out of the car. It was was cold, but not as freezing as it’d been Greendale. Zelda left the car running, and stepped out, shutting the door behind her as she grabbed Lilith and pressed her against the front bonnet of the vehicle. She shoved at her shoulders, and Lilith obeyed, lying down against the heat of the hood, stomach first.

The bonnet was warm, and as Zelda pressed behind Lilith, she adjusted the woman’s hips. “I bet you think your self absolutely wicked for teasing me like that.”

“Oh, I do.” 

“Mm. And what do we do to wicked girls?”

Lilith’s hips shifted, moving to press up against her. “I do so hope the answer is to punish them?”

“It is, indeed,” Zelda said. “Now, I think I’ll take a page out of your book.” She kept her hand pressed on Lilith’s shoulder. “Pull your pants down for me.”

Lilith wriggled, pressing her hips firmly against Zelda’s as she looked over her shoulder. “And if I don’t?”

“And if you don’t, whatever _lovely_ fucking you believe will happen in that hotel will be done only to yourself as I get a good night’s rest.”

Lilith studied her, eyes flicking over Zelda as if considering challenging it before she thought better of it. Zelda watched as she reached up and pushed the pants down, dropping them to the ground, around her ankles along with a lovely pair of underwear. 

“Thank you,” she said as she leant back to admire the bare ass before her. Should anyone drive past, they might _suspect_ what was happening, but they certainly wouldn’t know, unless they were to pull off to the truck stop. Which meant that Zelda could punish Lilith as she saw fit. “It’s cold, and I don’t want to be out here any longer than I need to be, so I’m going to make this quick,” she said. 

“How quick?” Lilith purred.

“Ten strikes?”

Lilith paused, and Zelda wondered, briefly if it was too much, if they should have negotiated better. She went to speak to say that they could do something else until she saw Lilith’s expression, hungry and waiting for her. Giving her absolute permission. 

“What’s your safe word?” she asked Lilith.

“Morningstar,” Lilith responded. 

Zelda grinned. And then she rose her hand and brought it down on Lilith’s bare ass. It _felt_ good. The hit was hard and sure and Lilith tense, gasping. Zelda did it again, watching the woman’s face, her body’s reaction, and each time Lilith tensed and then relaxed, her breath coming out in hot pants against the bonnet. 

She was enjoying it as much as Zelda. Each spank was firm, loud, and Zelda could feel her hand sting by the tenth one. She wanted more––knew that she could do more later––but was content with how her work looked; Lilith’s ass was reddened, and arousal was beginning to form. 

It made her wonder if this feeling of pride and arousal was what Lilith had felt all that time ago in the office. And made her wonder if, during future drives on highways, Zelda would find herself going back to this memory of Lilith pressed over her bonnet. 

She drew in a deep breath, and then, mindful of the cold, reached down and pulled Lilith’s pants back up. Underwear first and then the pants. The woman pushed up from the bonnet, turning around to face her and grinned. “You did well,” Lilith said, before leaning forward, “Now that I’ve been _thoroughly punished_. Perhaps there’s something else we could to warm up before we drive the next two hours.”

Zelda grinned. “I’m sure there is,” she agreed, and then took Lilith’s hand, tugging her into the backseat of the car. The moment the door shut and they were in the warmth of the car, neither of them waited. 

They clashed together like they were short on time, biting and fucking as they both slid into the other’s pants, pulling the other person closer.

Zelda’s mouth bit down against Lilith’s shoulder as she stroked against her, grinding down against her thighs, and Lilith grasped at her hair, thrusting deeper inside of her. 

They were fucking as if they were in competition, until at last, they both drew away, panting hard.

Somehow, she had ended up in Lilith’s lap, legs spread wide over the woman’s. 

“Fuck,” Zelda whispered.

“Fuck indeed,” Lilith laughed.

Zelda inhaled and then leant forward kissing Lilith sweetly. “We should actually try and get to the hotel, or we’ll be starving by the time we arrive.” Though the picnic basket sat beside them as a reminder of Hilda’s love and care. 

“I can drive if you want,” Lilith said. “And then you can be naughty in the passenger seat.”

“Mm, and distract the driver? I don’t think so. _You_ can sit in the passenger seat and let me drive in peace. Keeping your hands to yourself.”

“Or else?”

“Or we go back to you fucking me and you…what did you do all those times when I wasn’t allowed to touch you?”

“Masturbate a lot before and after seeing you. I’m pretty sure I broke two vibrators in three months.”

Zelda laughed. “Tragic, I’m sure.”

“Well…there was that night that you came stumbling across my cottage in the woods,” Lilith said, as she drew her hands over Zelda’s shoulders, rocking her hips to shift her in her lap. “I was _trying_ to be loud in hopes of drawing your attention.”

“I didn’t hear you,” Zelda advised. 

“Therein lies the true tragedy.”

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling the pang settle in her at what she missed out on. How many times had she thought about what might have happened had she’d ascended those stairs and peered into the room to find Lilith’s fingertips deep between her thighs. 

She’d thought about it, over and over, and had every plan on making Lilith masturbate for her to at least make up for it.

But that was for later.

Now, they needed to get into their hotel room as soon as possible. “We should head out,” she said, looking up at Lilith. “The sooner we arrive, the sooner I can fuck you like I promised.”

“Like you promised?” Lilith asked.

Zelda nodded, “I plan to make you clutch at sheets and bury that lovely cock you love so much, deep inside of you.”

Lilith visibly took a deep breath, her eyes flashing with excitement. “And here I thought you were asking me to bring that dildo for _you_ ,” she said. “Zelda Spellman, you need to drive us to the hotel right now.”

Zelda looked up at her, unimpressed as Lilith made no attempt to let go of her, hands holding her firmly in place.

And then a mischievous glint crossed over the woman’s face before she leant forward, kissing her as her hands moved to cup Zelda’s face. “Or,” she said, “You could find it now and fuck me here, in the backseat of your car.”

“You can wait,” Zelda said. “And if you’re patient, I’ll fuck you however you ask.”

Lilith gave her a sharp grin before she kissed her again, truly and deeply before allowing her to slide off from her lap. “As you wish,” she said. “But I’ll want to test your endurance.”

“We’ll see,” Zelda said. And then she climbed from the backseat into driver’s, pulling her seatbelt on, before Lilith followed in her stead, somehow making an elegant show of moving from the back into the passenger seat. Likely having had experience and natural lithe grace, which only made Zelda all the more curious to her past.

The remainder of the drive moved to soft discussions, dipping into light-hearted stories of their childhood and teen antics before discussing art. There, Lilith cheekily discussed art thefts and conspiracy theories, but when Zelda tried to pry into discussions of artists or their bodies of work, she remained vague––advising that she couldn't wait to show Zelda around the museum.

It left Zelda with a sense of anticipation for their upcoming tour through the art museums.

And yet, underneath all of their chatter, they were both aware of their desire for one another, and it seemed easy to feel it press between them as conversation passed as fluidly as caresses.

On their arrived, Zelda parked into the hotel lot and drew out their bags, taking the picnic basket with her as she felt the desire tug between them. Both of them looking to the small, weekend bag, knowing what was buried in its depths, though Zelda was confident that they both carried a lovely secret of two between them both.

She flicked her eyes up to Lilith’s and watched the woman grin at her knowingly. “Almost there,” Lilith teased.

Zelda scoffed, looking away from her as she continued forward, towards the entrance. The concierge desk stood to the immediate left, and after confirming her name and credit card, they were provided with their room keys and confirmation of their access to the gym and spa, should they so wish.

It was past midday but not quite evening and Zelda planned to enjoy the next few hours with Lilith, uncaring as to if they missed dinner.

She summoned the elevator, swiping the key and stepped into the elevator as Lilith stepped beside her. The door shut as she pressed their floor number and then Zelda was pressing beside Lilith, mindful that this was a public space, that anyone could summon the door as she pressed her hand again Lilith’s ass. 

The woman was lucky she wasn’t wearing a skirt, if she had been, Zelda would have slid underneath it to feel Lilith shiver.

“I’m going to fuck you hard.”

“ _Promises_ ,” Lilith teased, glancing to her. 

Their room was spacious, there was a bed, a kitchenette, a bathroom with a sizeable shower, and a television mounted to the wall, before the bed. 

“They probably have pay-per-view,” Lilith advised, as she set the bags down.

Zelda hummed at the thought, she wasn’t sure how she felt about watching porn, she’d never taken an interest in it. 

“Get undressed,” Zelda said, as she set her bag down. 

“So soon?” Lilith asked. “I haven’t even settled.”

“Get undressed, or I’ll find something else to occupy my time with.”

Lilith grinned at her, and then, very deliberately, began to undress in what could only be described as a striptease. It was slow and purposeful, with meaningful looks thrown Zelda’s way, and then Lilith was sitting on the bed, naked and ready. Good. 

“Close your eyes,” she said, and Lilith obeyed, more likely out of curiosity than anything else. And then, Zelda unzipped her bag, watching to make sure Lilith didn’t move. She saw the woman peek curiously before closing her eyes once again as she caught Zelda’s glare.

Zelda walked up to her and settled before her, kissing over her shoulders and down her collar. Lilith exhaled, her head tilting forward and Zelda smiled as she gently drew her hands over Lilith’s back and then down, dipping into the curve of her waist and then the swell of her hips as she kissed over her shoulder. 

Lifting a hand, she brushed Lilith’s hair over one shoulder and moved to kiss over her throat, nipping at it. 

“The other day,” Zelda said, “You mentioned you used to engage in wax play. I used to be quite the expert.” And then she set on the bed a long, thin dagger. “But I was especially good with knives.”

Lilith turned to face her. “Knife play?” she asked softly.

Zelda nodded, biting her lip. “I have a lot of experience,” she assured. “Especially with wax if you’d prefer to keep it…relatively safe with me dripping wax onto you and then peeling it off with the knife. The edges are blunted for safety as well, but…it’s a favourite of mine.” 

“Oh no, I’m very intrigued about what you have planned with just the knife,” Lilith said, her eyes flashing. “I trust you, implicitly.”

Zelda smiled and leant forward, kissing until she felt Lilith sigh against her mouth, before pulling away. _I trust you_. It was so little, so small, yet Zelda felt like the words were as impactful as _I love you_. 

“What are your limits?” she asked.

Lilith hummed in thought as she seemed to consider it carefully, before answering, “Don’t stab me.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” she said. “Is that really your hard limit.”

“Mm, with you, it just might be,” Lilith teased, and Zelda should remember who was in control. That she was trying to lead because Lilith had made some hints that she would _enjoy_ Zelda taking control. Especially with the strap-on. But it was difficult to remember who should be in control when Lilith was pressing against her body and kissing her in such a way that had Zelda almost dizzy with desire. 

She wanted Lilith inside of her. She ached to feel her. 

Zelda withdrew, inhaling sharply as she watched as Lilith leant back against the bed, looking absolutely wicked. 

“The dagger,” Zelda said.

Lilith looked over at it and then turned back to Zelda. “Tell me what you want to do with it.”

“I thought about cutting your clothes, but that seemed unfair to whatever clothing you brought.”

“Mm, I would have been most displeased. Perhaps my underwear I would have allowed…” she said, and Zelda filed that away for _things to consider_ , “What else?”

Zelda took the dagger in hand, watching the light dance across it. “I like how it looks when you drag it over someone’s skin. You can press and _cut_ but you don’t have to. You can just…” and she showed on the back of her own, running the blade across the skin. 

“Show me,” Lilith said, and then she reached for Zelda’s hand brandishing the dagger and brought the blade to her sternum. With her other hand, she took Zelda’s and lead her between her thighs. “What do you want to do to me, Zelda?” Lilith asked.

Zelda slid her fingers across Lilith’s sex, feeling the growing wetness as she stroked. Lilith’s hips matched hers. 

And then Zelda dragged the blade down the sternum, between the rise and fall of her chest, until she pressed firmer and watched as Lilith’s breath held as if she was hesitating from pushing it into the blade. 

“What are you going to do?” Lilith asked. She was still leading, and Zelda leant forward, kissing Lilith’s mouth.

“I think the question is…what are _you_ going to do,” Zelda asked, and she slid her fingers away from Lilith, watching the woman’s expression shift from confusion to arousal. “I think you should put your hand to better use,” she said, and she pressed the blade firmly against Lilith, watching the breaths grow short and shallow as Lilith’s lips parted, her mouth tugging into a smile. “Go on, then. I’m not going to get you off, you’ll need to do that yourself.”

Lilith’s back straightened and then she slid her hand down between her thighs, her eyes holding hers. Zelda leant back to admire it and then brought the dagger down, using the flat of it to nudge against Lilith’s thighs.

“Wider, dear. I want to see the show.”

Lilith moaned, but she obeyed, her thighs spreading further apart and Zelda watched as the fingers worked deftly, focusing on stroking over and around the labia, And then, when Zelda could see how _wet_ she was getting, Lilith slid three fingers inside of herself as if it were hardly difficult. 

Zelda swallowed, watching the hips rock, listening as Lilith’s breath came in long, slow pants, a soft keen on the edges of it.

It wasn’t enough, she wanted to play harder. She lifted her dagger, pressing the tip to the hollow of Lilith’s throat and then slid it higher and higher, until the flat of the blade pressed underneath Lilith’s jaw and nudged her chin up until Lilith was tilting her head back, looking down at her as she masturbated.

“ _Much better_ ,” Zelda purred and watched as arousal bled over Lilith’s face. 

Holding the dagger steady, her eyes flicked down to where Lilith’s fingers worked, watching as she slid in and out of herself as her other hand worked her clit, stroking down and over it in a tease. 

Zelda’s eyes fixed to Lilith’s, and with her empty hand, she reached to Lilith’s sex and slid over it with a single finger, around Lilith’s entrance, teasing to enter it and spread her wider. It would stretch her, and a part of her wanted to, just to hear what lovely sound Lilith would say.

Instead, she brought her fingertip to her mouth and licked the coated arousal from it. 

_God, she wanted her_. It was hardy enough, and all she wanted now was to shove Lilith down on the ground and lick over the mess that had been caused. 

She steadied herself, and continued to watch, focusing on how Lilith’s hips jolt––signalling how close she was getting to climax. 

“Stop,” Zelda said, but she kept the blade steady, watching as Lilith stopped but didn’t move, her chest rising and falling with a heavy pant. 

“ _Zelda_ ,” Lilith purred, a request in the subtext of her voice.

“You must be quite used to _delayed gratification_ around me by now,” Zelda teased. “What’s one more day?”

Lilith drew in a deep breath. “A day?” she asked. 

“I think you can control yourself for a little bit longer,” and then she set the dagger aside and reached down, pulling Lilith’s hand away from her. Lilith’s expression shifted, frustrating passing over them, and then Zelda was undressing, ripping her clothes off quickly.

She shifted Lilith, getting her to on the mattress, lying flat. “Maybe if you’re _very good_ ,” she said, “I might return the favour.” And then she was shifting her hips above Lilith’s face, watching as the woman looked up at her, a hunger filling her eyes.

“Oh, it will be my pleasure,” she said. 

Zelda realised her mistake the moment Lilith’s tongue touched over her. This was Lilith’s ruling position and whatever power she expected to hold over her by sitting here, on her face, was gone the moment the woman’s hands slid over her thighs, tugging her down, harder to grind over her tongue.

Lilith worked fast, and Zelda found herself doubled over on the mattress, her hands fisting into the sheets as she felt Lilith’s tongue slide over her in swirling patterns that had her dizzy. And then, just as Zelda found her hips rocking over the tongue, she felt the woman’s fingers sliding inside of her. 

“God,” Zelda whined, inhaling long, deep breaths as she blinked up at the ceiling. She could regain control back over Lilith, grab at her hair and tug her into position, but if Zelda was honest, she didn’t mind at all the relinquished control. Not when her whole body seemed to hum.

Lilith was squirming so nicely under her that––

Zelda paused, shifting to look over her shoulder and notice _why_ Lilith was squirming underneath her. The woman was _fucking herself_ why she licked her out.

Pushing up and off Lilith’s face, she glared down at her. “Is this how you _delay_ yourself?” she asked.

Lilith grinned, biting her lip as she refused to stop. “And what are you going to do about it?” she asked. 

Oh, what a question. She could deny her, but she doubted that she would have the desired effect she was after. Instead, Zelda moved, shifting down. She had a most _lovely_ idea, but it would have to wait. It wouldn’t work for now, and it wouldn’t be near as fun to do over dinner as it would be in the Art Museum.

No, she’d wait to have her revenge until tomorrow, but Lilith didn’t need to know that just yet. Shifting down, she kissed Lilith’s mouth, tasting the arousal on her lips and then continued to move down her body, kissing down her throat, and shoulder, her chest and belly, until she came between her legs. 

And there she moved Lilith’s hands away and replaced it with her own fingers and mouth. 

Lilith sighed, her body dropping back against the mattress before her hips lifted, back arching. _There we go_ , Zelda thought. There was the control she was after. 

She kissed and licked over Lilith’s sex, her fingers sliding inside of her and curling where she knew Lilith liked to feel pressure, and then, when her hips began to buck, thighs squeezing around her, Zelda sucked on her clit, stroking inside of Lilith until she felt the woman squeeze around her fingers.

Lilith came, panting with soft moans, and a sigh, before she was reaching down and tugging Zelda’s face back to hers.

It was lazy and messy. Open-mouthed kisses and tender stroking as they shifted on the bed, and somehow, it didn’t matter at all who was leading. They groped at one another, sliding inside of each other as they fucked in so many different positions, at one stage Zelda had to stop due to a leg cramp. 

By the end, Zelda was wet and sticky, uncertain of where her own arousal began, and Lilith’s ended as they both ended up draped over the other’s body, her head pressed against Lilith’s calf, and Lilith’s head lying against her ankle.

She shifted, looking over her shoulder as Lilith’s eyes fell half-lidded, exhaustion pulling at her.

“Tired?” she asked, watching as Lilith hummed in agreement, her head resting heavily against her.

“What time is it?”

Zelda squinted, shifting to look over at the clock on the bedside table. “Nine,” she said, with a yawn, “but it’s been a long day. Hilda made us food, did you want some?”

Lilith hummed, nodding. 

Shifting off her, she crawled across the bed and reached for picnic basket before bringing it to bed. There, she opened up to see that Hilda had set up the food in containers, packing ice blocks around it to ensure it remained cool. They ate quietly, enjoying the food, sipping at coffee though the buzz from the caffeine seemed to supply very little energy before Zelda turned to look Lilith.

“Shower,” she said.

“Shower,” Lilith agreed, though she pushed up from the mattress tiredly, following her into the bathroom. There, Zelda washed both Lilith and herself, cleaning them of the mess of body fluids. Although washing herself involved Lilith’s arms around her waist, head resting against her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep again.

“You didn’t even drive.”

“Mm, multiple orgasms.”

“Ohh?” Zelda teased. “Is that all it takes to wear you out?”

Lilith shifted against her before nodding against her back. “Better with giving than receiving,” she said softly. Zelda sighed, feeling the breath tickle against her.

“Well, better get you to bed then.”

Lilith only curled tighter against her, apparently content to stay in the shower a little longer, but Zelda wasn’t having it. It was a waste of water. Turning the taps off, she shifted them out of the shower and handed Lilith a towel before she drying herself off.

She returned to the bedroom, dressed in her pyjamas, noting that Lilith opted to remain undress as she resumed to settle on the bed. However, as Zelda settled beside her, Lilith made herself comfortable by shifting to lie on her chest.

Zelda hummed, looking down at her as Lilith’s eyes blinked tiredly as Zelda flicked on late-night television before she drifted asleep.

There’d been a time where Zelda had wondered what _domestic bliss_ might look like with Lilith. She’d thought that, like in sex, Lilith would vie for control, only to occasionally permit it to be the other way around. But it seemed in both things, Zelda was wrong.

Lilith was content to have her head on Zelda’s chest, an arm around her waist and saw no reason to deviate from it. And in sex, Lilith was as excited to be led as she was lead––or in some cases, mutually work with Zelda to bring them both to new heights of ecstasy. The domineering side of the dominatrix could be brought present at any moment, but the more Zelda saw her, the more she found that Lilith wanted an equal.

And Zelda wanted that too. 

It was fun to be bent over and spanked, as it was to be the one bending the person over and spanking them—but in love, she wanted an equal; someone who respected her opinion, who understood her commitments and didn’t ask for more than she could give. 

Lilith was offering that. Had shown that and was continuing to provide it. What else could she possibly want?

Lifting a hand, she stroked Lilith’s hair and felt as the woman snuggled tighter against her, hands gripping the nightgown before she eased back into a deep sleep, her breaths long and slow. 

Zelda peeked down at her, feeling warmth hum through her. Her home had always been at the Spellman Manor. She'd travelled the world, lived in other houses and apartments, but a sense of home had always felt like her childhood residence. 

And yet…for the first time, she didn’t feel homesick. 

Switching the television off, Zelda reached over to the bedside table, and flicked the lamp off, holding Lilith close, so the woman didn’t think she was leaving. And then she kissed the woman’s head as she pondered one question she'd asked herself before making any lifelong decision.

If this was for the rest of their life, would she be content?

She would. In the depths of her heart, she knew she would. 

Zelda loved her, and if she looked closer, and thought about all the actions and words, Lilith had said. She might believe that Lilith loved her too.

Once Sabrina had agreed, Zelda promised herself she would tell Lilith how much she loved her. She hoped that Lilith would say them back, but honestly, so as long as she was open to the idea of Zelda loving her, then the rest could wait. 

She brushed Lilith’s hair from her face, watching as the woman’s brow pressed before it eased again. It seemed easy to love her, so much so that she couldn’t help but taste the words and wonder what they sounded like out loud. 

_I love you, I love you._

_I love you_ , _Lilith._

They tasted sweet.

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith get a little bit of knifeplay, as a treat.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said one,” she reminded. “Now you’re going to be a good girl and follow the rest of the itinerary.”

Zelda awoke to a mouth on her neck, kissing down her throat and shoulder, before she inhaled the scent of coffee. 

Opening her eyes, Zelda looked up to see Lilith standing before her in nothing but a bathrobe with a mug of french press coffee. “Good morning, darling. I had a peek at your itinerary and noticed that you were looking to leave in the next hour, so I thought that you might want to wake-up, despite how cute you are.”

Zelda shifted up, feeling her chest flutter at the thought that, although Lilith _didn’t understand_ her itinerary's purpose, she understood that it was important to Zelda.

“Thank you,” Zelda said, taking the mug of coffee and bringing it to her lips. “What did you think about the plan?”

“Breakfast at the hotel, then a walk around the park, before arriving at the art gallery where it was noted that you expect me to provide you with a _grande tour_.” Lilith paused to pose dramatically, which only further served to reveal her naked body beneath the robe.

Zelda's eyes dropped, shamelessly admiring the view as she nodded. “You did promise, after all.”

“I’m not sure an open-ended comment about what the girlfriend experience deluxe _may have_ involved like consists of… _promising._ But for you? I’ll make the exception.” At that, Lilith’s hand reached forward, tilting Zelda’s eyes to face hers. “Thought you might be worn out from last night.”

“Hardly.”

Lilith's hand shifted to cup her cheek before she leaned forward and kissed her again. “I should get ready,” Lilith advised, “Before I distract you any further.”

Zelda smiled, sipping her coffee.

By the time she’d finished waking up, Lilith had dressed and began to do her hair and makeup as Zelda started to dress, feeling anticipation prickle at her skin. Lilith’s punishment was forming clearer and more explicit in her mind, and as she watched Lilith comb her fingers through her hair, fixing wayward strands into place, she couldn’t help but imagine what she’d look like caught in ecstasy where she couldn’t let go.

Zelda dug into her bag, pulling the desired item out while Lilith remained distracted before hiding it behind her back.

“Lilith,” she said, calling her attention. “There’s one more thing for today.”

Lilith turned and looked at her, expression shifting into surprise, before they darkened with desire, hearing the purr in Zelda’s voice. “Oh? And what _other things_ might this be?” 

Zelda looked over Lilith’s outfit, delighted to see that the woman opted to wear a dress with woollen stockings. Zelda stepped closer until she kissed Lilith’s lips, uncaring towards their lipstick as she drew Lilith’s dress up.

Lilith shifted, allowing herself to pressed against the wall as she kissed back hungrily, unaware as Zelda tugged the underwear aside and stroked gently over the sex, feeling Lilith’s arousal grow underneath her touch. She slid two fingers inside, stroking there too, and then, with her other hand, slid the butterfly vibrator into place.

Lilith gasped against her and then laughed. “Is that how it is?” Lilith said. 

“I can take it out,” Zelda said,, but she reached into her pocket and tested the remote control before she did. She couldn’t hear it hum, but Lilith tensed, a moan drawing in her throat. “But you were…entirely wicked last night in disobedience. Think of this as an encouragement to follow the rules.”

“Are you going to make me walk around like this?” Lilith asked. 

Zelda swallowed. She was going to say there was no way in Hell that she would ever _make_ Lilith do anything, and then she felt Lilith’s hand slide over the hand holding the remote control, her thumb shifted the vibration higher, until she was gasping again, a gasp pulling from her as she pressed closer to Zelda. 

“For as long as it takes you to learn your lesson,” Zelda advised, feeling her anxiety ease. 

She kissed her again, fixing Lilith’s underwear back into place before she adjusted the dress down over her thighs. She could feel Lilith tensing, her thighs trembling as she teetered closer and closer.

Zelda turned off the toy and stepped back, watching as Lilith panted, leaning back against the wall. “We have an itinerary to keep,” she reminded, before looking away to the mirror and fixing her lipstick. Taking her coat, she pulled it on and slid the remote control into her pocket. 

Lilith remained against the wall, her cheeks red, breath heavy and slow before she grinned over at Zelda, shaking her head. “I never would have expected the shivering woman on my doorstep to become so _cocky_.”

“Cocky?” Zelda scoffed, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “You haven’t seen me at my worst. Now, shall we? I don’t enjoy being off schedule.”

They stepped out to the hallway and then summoned the elevator. As they waited, Lilith stood beside her, looking stunning as she smirked at Zelda. “What are you thinking to have for breakfast?”

“I’ll have to see what they have on offer.”

Once inside the mirrored carriage, Zelda paused, ensuring Lilith looked relaxed and unaware before reaching into her pocket.

Lilith caught the movement too late, and Zelda watched as the woman’s eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting as the remote was dialled up to a higher setting. A high, sharp moan exhale from her as she bowed her head forward. 

“Careful,” Zelda told her. “ _Anyone_ could walk in.” She pressed the controls off and watched again as Lilith exhaled. 

She moved closer, her hip pressing against Lilith’s. Part of her wanted to slide up the dress and feel how soaked the underwear was, now that they were barely out of the hotel room, but as she considered doing it, the doors opened, and a man was stepping in, pressing for the ground floor.

Zelda smirked, looking at Lilith, and watched as the woman stared back, her eyes flicking to where Zelda’s hands were before looking back up to her eyes. Uncertain as to what was to happen next. _Would_ Zelda do it, press the control here, with someone else present? 

She wouldn’t, but the threat was there, and she enjoyed watching as Lilith’s chest rose and fell, uncertain as to which situation was worse and to how much she wanted it.

Zelda reached out, entwining her fingers with Lilith’s, and squeezed. It was a promise, a reminder between them that no matter what, if the other spoke, if they requested the game to stop, they would-–no explanation required.

Lilith squeezed her fingers back, and then the doors opened up to the ground. 

They ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant, with Lilith’s eyes carefully watching her, a tentativeness in it before she softened. The conversation drifted as Lilith asked about which Art Museum they’d be attending before discussing her own history with the arts and its patrons.

It coloured an exciting picture of a young, starving Lilith using exhibition openings as a way to feed herself, drinking free alcohol and talking to artists by pure chance whilst dining on platters of fruit, cheese, and cold meats.

Lilith then moved to speak of her experience doing modelling for live drawings, and Zelda said of her own experience for partners. All the while, Zelda toyed with the control in her pocket, fiddling with it only to see Lilith’s expression shift in anticipation before Zelda smirked and pushed the conversation elsewhere.

Zelda’s eyes caught the clock on the wall, showing the growing hour. “I think we should traverse through the park if the weather holds.”

Lilith stood, and just as she was standing, Zelda pressed it and watched as Lilith froze, stumbling before she looked up at her. “You’re _evil_ ,” she hissed. 

Zelda rose, standing beside her as she nudged up the control. Lilith’s jaw clenched, her brow pressing as she swallowed back whatever noise was building in her throat. “No,” Zelda said, whispering low. “Evil would be making you come right here, over and over until I was satisfied that you couldn’t take another.” She flicked the control off, watching the red bloom over Lilith’s skin. “But we have an itinerary to follow.”

They exited the hotel, the cold air washing over them. Zelda reached into her pockets, pulling her gloves on, and watched as Lilith did the same.

Zelda took a deep breath, feeling the cool air fill her lungs as she tilted her head to look up at the sky. It was likely to snow later, but for now, it was just a cold winter’s day, with thick cloud cover. Stepping closer to Lilith, she slid her hand around the woman’s waist, feeling an eased comfort of the woman being there.

They walked through the streets together, stopping to get takeaway coffees to keep their hands warm, and then both of them spent the next ten minutes complaining about how horrible the coffees were before discarding them when they no longer supplied warmth.

It was easy to laugh with Lilith, to pause as they waited for street lights to change, and see her expression shift as she caught her staring. Zelda could feel her chest tighten, warmth spilling through her as she looked at her.

She felt at ease, not worrying about work, or family, or life. It was as if, for one weekend, she could pretend that she was allowed to be selfish.

Lilith made her happy in a way she couldn’t remember. 

She couldn’t remember laughing so hard that her head tossed back, but with Lilith, it became easy as the woman ran through her first babysitting experience when she’d been in her mid-twenties. Detailing the horror of a child coming across her growing collection of restraints and having to lie to the kid that she was secretly a police officer.

“Did you ever want children?” Lilith asked. “Before Sabrina?”

“I did,” Zelda said. “But Sabrina came before I found any partner I wanted that with.”

“Do you still want children?”

“No,” Zelda said. “For a while, I considered it. And then…” she paused, swallowing as she felt painful memories rise up. She wanted to push them away and snuff them down, never remember them. But Lilith had been so open and so candid with her.

“We can talk about something else,” Lilith said softly, pausing on the path to look at her. “There are ducks over there.”

Zelda glanced over her shoulder and looked at what, decidedly, were not ducks. If anything, they looked to be a collection of sculptures. “You need to get your eyes checked,” she said before smiling at her, watching as Lilith blinked back at her, uncertain if she was jesting or not. 

“You can’t see them?”

Zelda laughed, reaching to Lilith’s jackets and tugged at the labels. “When we return home, I kindly request you have your eyes checked.”

Lilith frowned and then looked away. “Fine. But you’ll have to come with me to hold my hand.”

At that, Zelda tried to swallow back a laugh, “Are you telling me that you’re afraid of the optometrist?”

“Deathly,” Lilith said before laughing. 

Zelda warmed at the sound, feeling her arm lace around Lilith’s waist again, their steps slow and steady as they tried to find sync with one another. The conversation had shifted, but Zelda could still feel the question pressing between them. “Faustus, as you know, is married to Constance,” she said.

Lilith paused, nodding. “I did hear that.”

“They had a set of twins, a girl, and a boy. Judas and Leticia,” she explained. “But Constance ended up suffering postpartum depression after giving birth. She was hospitalised, and during that time, only I was privy to what occurred. Faustus was so overwhelmed with having the two children and knowing I had experience…requested if I could take care of Leticia.”

Lilith nodded, though she didn’t say anything, and for that, Zelda was thankful. It made it easier to continue.

“I had thought it would only be for a week or two while he reached out to the family. But a week turned to months, and I ended up looking after Leticia for…over six months. And then, out of nowhere, one morning, I woke up, and Constance was at the door acting as if I had only babysat for the weekend. Leticia was given back, and…” Zelda paused then, feeling her eyes prick. “I wasn’t her mother; I had no right to her but––“

“You cared for a child during her most fragile development,” Lilith said. “I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been to have her leave.”

Zelda paused at that, feeling an unusual tug at her heart at the words. “I suppose,” she said softly. “I think I fooled myself into thinking I might…get to keep her,” she said, feeling herself taste the words out loud for the first time. She hadn’t dared to say such a thing to Hilda, let alone Ambrose or Sabrina. But she looked to Lilith, feeling a trepidation that she might get judged. 

It wasn’t her child.

Constance was Leticia’s mother, just as Diana was Sabrina’s. She’d only been a guardian. Only ever would be a guardian, and that should be enough.

It was enough.

Lilith’s arm wrapped around her, hugging her close. “You’re a good mother, Zelda. Leticia was lucky to have you, if only for a short while, and god knows Sabrina has turned into the woman she is because of you.”

“Oh, headstrong?”

“Well, I would have said authoritative, but yes, you can be headstrong too,” she teased, kissing her temple. “But it’s an admirable trait.”

“You haven’t been on the receiving end of it.”

“Mm. I don’t know about that,” Lilith teased, “Where are we on the itinerary, by the way?”

Zelda softened, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. She felt Lilith tense, anticipating the remote control, but Zelda bypassed it and flicked through her phone out, stepping away from Lilith’s arms to look at the time. “We have time to stroll.”

“Oh, to _stroll_ do we?”

Zelda hummed, taking Lilith’s arm in hers once more and pressing her head to Lilith’s shoulder. “Stroll,” she confirmed. “And you can tell me about how you and Marie met.”

“Oh, now _that_ is a story,” Lilith said. “I was in the peak of my career and no longer a starving ragamuffin on the street, so––“

“You lived on the street?” Zelda asked.

Lilith flushed. “For a time,” she admitted, “But it was a _very_ long ago, and only for a few months. Now––“

“Why were you on the street?”

“Zelda,” Lilith said, “Do you want that story or the story about Marie?”

Zelda contemplated the question, relenting to listen to Lilith. “Marie,” she said, “But you can tell me about the other story later.”

Lilith nodded and then began her story about Marie, detailing what the peak of her career looked like and how she’d begun attending exclusive art openings with clients. The story involved Lilith apparently stealing one of Marie’s artworks and then crashing every single exhibitionist the woman did after that, in an attempt to annoy her, before somehow finding themselves as friends when an ex-partner at the time tried to publicly berate Lilith.

It was a charming story in its own way, though Zelda found herself disapproving of Lilith’s antics. Though Lilith assured her, both Marie and she found the entire thing hilarious.

“I still have the artwork,” Lilith advised. “It’s in the other house, in the hallway.”

Zelda blinked, trying to remember which one, but found her memory of the artworks fuzzy. “You’ll have to show me.” 

When they arrived at the art museum, Zelda purchased the tickets to the collection and pressed her hands in her pocket. Here was where she wanted to truly enact her revenge. The art collection had a few people walking around in the galleries, though the current one remained empty, allowing Zelda the perfect opportunity to stand side-by-side with Lilith and admire the art.

“This one appears to be more impressionist than modern,” Zelda said, baiting Lilith.

“Ah, that’s because modern art overlaps impressionists; it’s when artists began to become experimental,” Lilith advised, “both with form and style, but also the mediums they used. This is an oil painting, but that one there is a lithograph, which allowed the middle-class to buy prints instead of commissioning new artwork. Essentially reforming how we view and obtain art.” She continued on, detailing how Manet came into modern art–whilst teasing Zelda that she should pose nude for her by the river in summer. 

Most were studies on the female form, and as Lilith talked about the mixed media component, detailing art history with German and Dutch art schools, Zelda listened attentively, following Lilith’s gestures to the way the strokes of the pencil or paint, the use of the colour, and as Lilith became truly, utterly distracted, Zelda began playing with the remote.

“See this shade of yellow? It’s actually––“

Lilith’s words cut off, and Zelda turned and looked to her, eyebrows raising. “What was that?” she asked. 

Lilith inhaled a deep breath and continued speaking, her voice shaking as she continued, “…this shade of yellow, specifically, is interesting because at the time…” and then Lilith paused as Zelda increased the setting, looking at her innocently.

“What’s interesting about the shade of yellow?” Zelda asked.

She watched as Lilith swallowed, shaking her head as she bowed forward. “F-first manufactured…shade,” she advised with a heavy breath.

There, Zelda slid her arm around Lilith’s waist, holding her steady, and moved her to the next artwork.

“I like the colours on this one.”

Lilith nodded, and Zelda reduced the setting on the control, watching her gasp. “ _Yes_ ,” she agreed. “It’s…it’s….”

Zelda turned to watch her curiously. Lilith was shifting, likely feeling a low-level hum run across her clit and inside of the vaginal wall, pressing firmly against her. Or, perhaps with how wet she was, it was sliding out.

She stepped closer to Lilith and undid the woman’s jacket. “What are you doing?” Lilith asked.

“Keep talking to me about the artist.”

Lilith continued speaking about Munch, discussing the use of red, of the muse he depicted as the Madonna, and as she did, Zelda slid her arm around Lilith’s waist, under the jacket, and then began to pull her skirt up. 

“Keep going,” Zelda said as she looked around them, confirming no one else was in the gallery. And then, with the jacket still hiding what she was actually doing, Zelda slid her fingers over her underwear from Lilith’s ass, across to her sex.

The material was soaked. 

She could feel Lilith’s hips shake as she stroked over to where the toy was, her fingers sliding underneath the cotton to fix it back in place before she slid her hands out, flicking the underwear back, pulling the skirt back down and then, smoothing the jacket. 

Lilith sucked in a breath, and when she did, Zelda pushed the controls up as high as it would go and listened as the most erotic _gasp_ poured from Lilith’s mouth before the woman squeezed her jaw shut. 

“Are you still good?” Zelda asked. Lilith nodded, making a whimper, and Zelda dropped the toy down, turning it off. “Good, then you can finish telling me about this artist.”

Lilith turned and looked at her, glaring. “I need to use the facilities.”

“No, you don’t,” Zelda said, knowing precisely what Lilith wanted to do in the bathroom. She tugged her hand and drew her to the next artwork, standing before it, and waited for Lilith to begin. Lilith groaned and then began, her body tense waiting for the pulse to begin.

But she’d been so close to orgasm that it wasn’t fair to let her get it straight away, so Zelda moved her to the next gallery, where a man was walking around slowing, reading the didactic panels. 

Zelda shifted closer, wrapping her arm around Lilith’s waist as she began playing with the remote control again, feeling her abdomen tense, watching as Lilith clenched her jaw shut, her legs shaking. She was close.

“Are you going to come for me?” Zelda asked her quietly. “Right here, in this gallery?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Lilith said, her voice low and thick with arousal.

Zelda looked over her shoulder at the gentlemen who was making his way around, completely oblivious. And then she took her hand in hers and felt Lilith’s hand squeeze around her fingers as she bowed her head, her mouth opening only to draw a short gasp before she otherwise kept it firmly shut. 

Zelda turned off the remote and watched as Lilith whimpered softly at the lost orgasm––or perhaps the weak one that trembled through her as a result.

“ _Zelda_ , please,” Lilith said.

“Please?” Zelda asked. 

“I’ll be good if that’s what you want.”

“Oh? And pray, tell, what do you think you’ve done to classify as _naughty_ behaviour, Lilith?”

Lilith huffed, looking away, and seemed to swallow back her words before she turned around to her. “Let me come once.”

Zelda gave a short laugh. “And why would I do that?”

“Because,” and then Lilith was stepping closer to her, wrapping arms around Zelda’s waist as she nuzzled playfully against her neck. “I know how to get into a church that’s nearby, and if you let me come right now, I’ll fuck you in that church.”

Zelda shivered before remembering that they were in the city, and the church’s often worked differently in such a populace. “Won’t someone be there?”

“Oh no, it’ll be _utterly_ empty. Completely available for holy worship, if you so wish.”

Zelda tilted her head, biting her lip as she felt Lilith kiss her throat. It was tempting. She hadn’t had sex in church, and there was a rebellious part of her from her youth who desperately wanted to do that. 

But was it worth it? There was still the remainder of this gallery to drift through, utterly teasing Lilith until her underwear was completely ruined. 

As her thoughts teetered between one and the other, Lilith’s mouth pressed to her ear and began whispering filthy things that Lilith planned to do to her in the church. They were sinful, advising that she’d fuck her on the pulpit or make her masturbate in the confessional booth. Causing her to squirt wherever Lilith so chose. 

And it was all said with a purr, a devilish whisper until the only thing Zelda wanted was to feel Lilith’s fingers curling inside of her.

_Damn her._

She snatched Lilith's hand and tugged her from the gallery, out into the hall to where the bathroom signs pointed, and then they tugged her into the room, where rows and rows of clean stalls stood, all of which had had their doors opened. 

She pushed Lilith into the nearest stall, locking the door behind her, and then reached between Lilith’s legs. 

“Spread your thighs,” Zelda said. Lilith laughed before obeying her. Zelda’s hand reached up and pulled the toy from her, placing it into her pocket. She’d played with Lilith enough.

Pressing her against the wall of the stall, she placed one hand on Lilith’s waist to hold her steady, as with her other, she slid three fingers inside of her. 

Lilith gasped and then clenched her jaw shut, swallowing back the sounds as Zelda pulled away to watch her, thrusting inside of her. 

It was a quick, merciless fuck, and as soon as Lilith was coming around her fingers, Zelda was pulling out, smirking at her as she watched the woman’s flushed expression turn to her. It wasn’t enough, and she knew that.

“Zelda,” Lilith warned.

“You said _one_ ,” she reminded. “Now you’re going to be a good girl and follow the rest of the itinerary.”

Lilith stilled, her teeth baring as she seemed to consider what unspeakable things she could do to Zelda in return, but before she could so much as pin her to the stall, Zelda was unlocking the door and exiting, heading to the sink to wash her hands.

Lilith seemed to take a few minutes, fixing her clothes before she walked over and washed her hands, her face flushed and a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m going to get you back,” she vowed. 

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Zelda asked. “I have the toy.”

“I don’t need a toy to get you worked up,” Lilith said. “I know what you like.”

Zelda’s brow quirked, but she didn’t disagree with her. Lilith certainly did know what she liked. But despite her boasting, Zelda was quite sure she was in control of the situation. Lilith was worked up and scrambling for power to get herself off. The best thing to do would be to ignore her.

So she did.

“It’s lunchtime,” Zelda said. “Did you want to sit at the Museum’s restaurant, or did you want to go out somewhere else?”

Lilith quirked her head at the change of conversation before a slow, scheming smile pulled over her face. “Here’s fine.”

They dined at the Museum’s overpriced restaurant. Zelda expected Lilith continue the game of seducing her, but she didn’t. Instead, they ate, they drank a glass of wine, and they talked before paying for their meal and making their way through the remainder of the exhibition, wandering through a few other galleries, as all the while, Lilith kept her hands at her sides, occasionally brushing against hers as she discussed the artworks.

Her voice was warm and confident, discussing the art of display, and despite the game, they’d been playing earlier, Zelda couldn’t help but soften. There was something beautiful about watching her passion explored––in such a way that Zelda found herself drinking in her words, all the more aware of how much she loved her. 

After the museum, they made their way out into the city, drifting through shops. “Was there anywhere you wanted to go?” Zelda asked.

“Oh, no, I’m quite happy to follow,” Lilith said, her head tilting. “Lead the way.”

Zelda obliged, wandering through shops looking at clothes, but even there, Lilith remained pleasant and polite. Even as she teasingly walked through a lingerie store, Lilith merely nodded approvingly, her expression soft as if they were commenting on what groceries to buy for dinner.

Zelda didn’t know how, but there was a power shift. Suddenly, she felt as if Lilith was leading, though the woman still deferred to Zelda, inquiring about what the plans were for the rest of the day, and made no effort to direct her otherwise.

It was maddening, distracting. But more than anything, it was confusing.

Zelda tried on a dress, expecting Lilith to come into the dressing room and have her wicked way with her, but she didn’t. She asked if Zelda had the right size and then moved to continue looking at clothes.

As they made their way back to the hotel to prepare for dinner, Zelda realised what was happening.

Lilith was avoiding touching her. Or rather, if she did, it was a carefully placed hand, midway on her back, or gentle touch against her arm, which was used only as a reminder to Zelda that Lilith was chaste in her choices to touch.

She was actively avoiding seducing her. There were no playful touches or pressed kisses against her skin. Nor even a flirtatious remark. 

And then at dinner, everything changed. It was a rather luxurious restaurant, and Zelda had booked a private seating with a chef’s menu and wine pairing. Which meant that they were seated on a private balcony, separate from any eyes.

They were in the chill winter air, a heater standing tall beside them, warm enough that Zelda was able to comfortably remove her jacket as Lilith did the same.

They’d returned to the hotel to shower and change into appropriate wear for the restaurant. Lilith looked good, damn good. Enough so that Lilith wanted to forgo the meal and seduce her as she pleased, but Lilith merely smiled at her, eyes sparkling with mischief as she discussed their day, going over the artworks she enjoyed seeing.

They were on their second course, and therefore their second wine pairing when Zelda sat down her glass. “Enough,” she said. “I know what game you’re playing, but I’ve had enough of it.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Lilith said, and there was a faux innocence to her voice. “I’ve been perfectly amicable.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“And what’s that?”

Zelda breathed in, feeling her lungs expand in the dress as she watched Lilith’s head tilting curiously. What _had_ she been doing, aside from being perfectly chaste? Nothing. An absence of anything she usually did.

And how was it that that was all the more maddening than if she’d pinned her to a wall and stroked between her legs?

“You know what you’re doing.”

“Do I?” Lilith’s asked. Her smirk widened as she brought her glass to her lips to take a sip. Zelda turned away, unable to hold her eyes. It shouldn’t be maddening, but it was. Utterly, completely maddening the way she was looking at her and was doing nothing about it.

The waitress interrupted, clearing their plates as she confirmed they were enjoying their meal before topping up their glasses of water. But Zelda felt all the more parched as Lilith’s shoe _accidentally_ brushed against hers before she made an apology and shifted in her seat. 

How was it that she could look so utterly seductive doing nothing? Was it the way she lifted a hand to brushed her hair from her eyes, or how she glanced at Zelda and smiled? 

The waiter left, confirming the next meal would be out soon, and Lilith’s eyes turned, looking over the balcony at the cityscape. Cars passed, lights changed on the tall buildings, and Zelda thought about what it would feel like to be bent over the railing as Lilith’s finger slid inside her.

She flushed, turning away, and finished her wine, trying to focus on where she was. 

She turned to the doors and watched as the waiter brought a new bottle of wine, presenting it before she topped up the new glasses, taking their previous ones away. Zelda felt sorry for whoever the dish-hand was. From three courses already, she’d felt there’d been over nine plates and three sets of wine glasses between them.

The food was set out, a small wagyu pastry with a wasabi-soya sauce blend. _To be enjoyed in its entirety_ , the waitress stated before leaving. 

Zelda nodded, going to take the pastry before she watched Lilith pick it up and then lean forward, presenting it to her. “In its entirety,” Lilith echoed. “Open wide.”

Zelda bent forward, eyes sliding away as her mouth parted, her tongue sliding out, and then she felt as Lilith’s fingers gently placed the pastry onto her tongue. Closing her mouth, her fingers wrapped around Lilith’s fingers, sucking as she looked into the woman’s eyes, watching arousal flood over her features before her fingers pulled away, out from her lips.

Lilith seemed to take a deep breath, her mouth parted with a soft exhale as she gave a soft laugh. “I’m going to fuck you, Zelda. But I won’t do it here.”

“Is that so? And just where will you fuck me?”

“I already told you. At the church.” And then she smiled wide at her, sipping her wine. “I’m going to fuck you hard.”

“We’ll see.”

“We’ll finish this first,” Lilith said. “I’m quite enjoying the food and wine.”

Zelda hummed in agreement. And yet, for the rest of the meal, she felt herself squirming with anticipation, wondering just how they were going to get into a church. Lilith had assured her it’d be empty, which only raised further questions as to what type of place they were going to––she didn’t want to get fucked in some decrypted rundown building where who knows how many other people were seduced before her.

As it was, she didn’t need to wait long. When dinner had finished, Lilith led her down the street, fingers brushing against her hand. The streets were still reasonably busy, with night still only just reaching the late hours.

The walk wasn’t long from the restaurant, and Zelda was thankful for it. But as they stopped outside of the building, Zelda’s breath came with a gasp. It wasn’t some small building in some backstreet. Lilith was tugging her into one of the central Catholic churches of the city. An ancient building of great size.

It was a cathedral, and as she stepped around to its side, anxiety building in Zelda, concerned about what would happen if they were to be caught.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Lilith said. “I used to break in here all the time.”

“And host orgies?”

Lilith hummed but didn’t otherwise deny it. Zelda watched as she reached into her clutched and pulled out a strange-looking device before she slid it into the keyhole, and then with a quick twist of her fingers, the door opened, and the device was set back aside into her purse.

Lilith smirked at her, opening the door wider for her to step past.

Zelda sighed. “Won’t someone be here?”

“Not tonight,” she said, closing the door behind them. And then her hand wrapped around Zelda’s and as she tugged her through the small room, into a hall and then there they were, in the cathedral.

It was big, with massively tall ceilings. Their heels clicked on the hardwood floor, echoing across the room as they walked past the rows and rows of pews. And then Lilith stood upon the raised platform before the altar and smiled at Zelda. 

“Get undressed,” she said.

Zelda swallowed. “Here, but if someone––“

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Get undressed for me, Zelda. I wouldn’t ask if there was a high risk.”

Zelda closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath, and then reached behind her, unzipping the dress. She stepped out of it and then removed her slip, leaving her standing before Lilith in her lingerie set with her garter belt.

There, Lilith stepped forward, tugging her close by her hips, and combed her hair back from her shoulders before she leant forward and pressed a kiss to her jaw, to her throat, and then her shoulder. 

Her fingers unclasped the stockings, and then Lilith was sliding the lace underwear down her thighs. 

“Zelda, you were merciless today.”

Zelda hummed. “But you enjoyed yourself.”

“Entirely.” the lace dropped to her ankles, and Zelda stepped out from them. She was almost entirely naked in church. It was sinful, utterly terrible, and if there were a God, she was certain she’d be struck down for this.

But Lilith’s mouth was drawing over her throat, her hands on her hips as she tugged her towards the pulpit.

“Bend over, I think you owe me a confession.”

“And just what will I be confessing?” Lilith asked. 

“Your sins.”

Zelda hummed and then following, hands sliding over where the priest’s notes would go, her breasts pressing against the wood as she arched her back and stood ready, waiting. 

Lilith pressed behind her, hands sliding over her back, and then across her hips and down her backside to her thighs. “Tell me, Zelda. What do you think your sin today was?”

Zelda shrugged. “I’m free of sin,” she said, looking over her shoulder.

She was rewarded with a spank, hard and firm against her ass. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the sound of her gasp ring throughout the cathedral into its very recesses. 

“Let’s try that again,” Lilith said. “What was your sin today?”

Zelda bit her lip, feeling herself grow wet at the tone Lilith used. It was commanding, cold, and firm. She arched her back and hummed appropriately, considering the question. “Perhaps it was not paying enough attention while you spoke about art?”

She gasped again, hands curling against the wood as the spank hit hard. She wanted to beg for it again but bit her tongue, bowing her head forward. She had to play the game. “Try again.”

“The wicked thoughts I had about you?”

She moaned this time when Lilith spanked her, the feeling of the hands slapping high against her ass. She’d been right to desire the feeling of Lilith’s bare hand, the woman was good at what she did, and Zelda could feel her growing arousal as she blinked out at the church. “Let’s try that again, shall we?”

Zelda hummed and nodded. “Teasing you.”

“Good girl. Teasing me in the gallery and then fucking me in the bathroom and leaving me utterly unrelieved. I promised you a proper fucking Zelda, but first, you need to repent your sins.”

Zelda nodding, squirming as she waited.

“I think…fifteen strikes should do it, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Lilith asked, waiting.

And Zelda sucked in a breath, feeling clit throbbing with arousal. It was so familiar and so different at the same time, but still, she couldn’t help but say, “Yes, Principal Wardwell.”

Lilith laughed behind her. “Well, it is a lesson, after all.” And then the strike came, hard against her ass, and Zelda moaned, feeling the pain strike through her. Lilith was relentless in the strikes. They were hard and firm and running through her until she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs, the sound of moans and gasp slipping around them, echoing until they were all she could hear with the strikes.

And then they stopped, and Zelda felt as Lilith wrapped her fingers through her hair, tugging her head backwards. “Do you think you’ve repented?” she asked.

Zelda made a strangled noise as she arched her back, feeling herself press her abdomen harder into the pulpit. “Yes,” she managed to say, her chest rising and falling.

“And what shall we do now that you’ve repented?” Lilith asked, her voice low and warm. It sent a thrill down Zelda’s spine.

She knew what she wanted. “Please fuck me, Principal Wardwell.”

“ _Please_ fuck you?” Lilith asked. “And just how do you want to be fucked, Zelda?”

“I don’t care.”

“Turn around.” The hand dropped from her hair, and Zelda turned around awkwardly until she leaned back against the pulpit, staring at Lilith. The woman seemed to stand tall above her, a grand smile on, and Zelda felt it spark straight through her. She’d do anything, anything at all Lilith asked of her, and wouldn’t regret it. “Spread your legs for me.”

Zelda obeyed.

“Oh no, wider darling. I want you to spread as far as you can.”

Zelda clutched at the stand behind her, obeying Lilith as much as she could. Lilith stepped forward, her hand reaching out to wrap around her waist and hold her firm as she slid her fingers across from, drawing across her sex. 

“You’re _drenched_ , Zelda.”

Zelda nodded, inhaling a long deep breath as she pressed against Lilith’s hands.

“You’re so wet that I bet you could take me entirely.”

Zelda swallowed at the insinuation before she smiled at Lilith and nodded. “I could,” she agreed. “Why don’t you find out?”

Lilith laughed and slid inside of her. Three fingers. Zelda gasped, eyes falling shut as she rocked over them. It was firm, and she squeezed around the fingers, feeling herself slide. But Lilith’s fingers stretched inside of her, and it ached, ached so beautifully as she measured what she could do. 

“You feel tight,” Lilith teased. “Let’s try another, hmm?”

Zelda nodded and then felt as Lilith’s fourth finger pressed against the lips of sex. She stretched her wide, and Zelda gasped, feeling her hips jerk away. But Lilith held her firm against the stand, hushing her as she kissed her. 

“Relax,” Lilith said, “Breathe.”

Zelda breathed and felt the fingertip enter. It ached and stretched, and then Lilith was sliding in firmer, her thumb pressing against her clit, and Zelda could feel her sliding deep, and _god, it felt so good._ The feeling of her clit throbbing, her cunt squeezing around Lilith’s fingers as bit by bit she was filled entirely.

“Good girl.”

Zelda nodded. “I don’t…I don’t think I can––“

“Yes, you can,” Lilith said, and she kissed her softly, her fingers sliding deeper into her. “Just breathe, I’ve got you.”

Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut, and she felt as the fingers worked inside of her, and then Lilith’s thumb pressed against her, and Zelda felt her hips jerk again, driving her deeper into Lilith’s hand.

“I––“

“I’ve got you,” Lilith assured. “I’m right here. Take a deep breath.”

Zelda opened her eyes, and looked at Lilith, watched her as she felt the thumb nudge. It was tight, so tight, but she pressed her hips further. 

“Good girl, just relax for me.”

Zelda hummed, trying to forcefully relax as the thumb slid further, and then it was pressing inside of her, and Zelda had never felt so stretched out, nor ever so full before, but…

But it felt good, and Lilith’s mouth pressed to hers as she slid in deeper, stretching her wider, and Zelda felt her body adjusted against her.

And then she watched as Lilith pulled away, her hand sliding out, thumb first, and then the fingers, and Zelda ached at the loss of her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done yet,” Lilith assured before she knelt down before her. “Eyes on me.”

Zelda looked down between her thighs and watched as Lilith entered her against. Four fingers at first this time, pacing back and forth, steadying her, and then the thumb, slowly, surely until it filled her. And then Lilith leant forward, her tongue sliding over her as Zelda’s legs began shaking.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” she said, feeling Lilith’s tongue slide over the labia, her mouth coming to suck on her clit. “Lilith.”

Lilith smirked as she looked up her, tongue stroking gently over her, and then she stopped teasing, and Zelda felt her grip tighten behind her on the pulpit, holding herself steady as Lilith seemed to work divine magic with her mouth.

“Mary, mother of God!“

“Mary––?“ Lilith teased, pulling away from her,, and Zelda grabbed at her to urge her back.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” Zelda gasped, her limbs trembling as she squeezed around her, her hand tangling in her hair, pulling her close. “Lilith, please–– _please_.”

She obeyed with a laugh, and Zelda felt her breath catch in her lungs at the feeling of it.

Lilith had one hand inside of her, filling her as her mouth sucked and licked around her sex, as her other handheld her thigh steady as Zelda jerked and squeezed, her legs trembling as she gasped in a breath, filling the church with her moans.

It was sinful. It should have been a sin. She was being fisted in a catholic church, and as her eyes fluttered, she could see the stained glass window, reflecting religious iconography, but all she could focus on was Lilith and her mouth and her hand inside of, and how _good_ everything felt.

It couldn’t be a sin. This didn’t feel like anything else she’d ever done. This felt divine like bliss was washing through her, like ambrosia ran through her as she clutched at Lilith’s hair and tugged her closer, urging her to keep going.

She was sore, and yet it only burned with pleasure. She could feel her back pressing against the indents of the stand. Her muscles were aching from clenching as her legs shook with fatigue, and yet she felt every inch of that fall away until all that remained was Lilith. 

And as she arched up into Lilith’s mouth, feeling the orgasm squeezed from her, Zelda’s head tossed back, a great cry releasing from her mouth. It echoed around the church, filling it entirely, and it was all could Zelda could hear, lost in the sensation.

And then it was over, and Lilith was pulling out of her as she dropped back against the pulpit, gasping for breath. 

Lilith stood up, and Zelda felt the ache at her absence as Lilith rose before her, wiping at the wetness around her mouth, though Zelda flushed when she realised it’d also spilt across her forearm and shoulder. 

Not that Lilith minded. If anything, she looked pleased with herself as she stood up, both hands holding Zelda’s hips steady before she leant forward and kissed her. 

“I love you,” Zelda said. And then paused wide-eyed as she felt Lilith tense before her. 

_Fuck_. She hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t meant for the words to spill out, and all at once she wanted to claw them back in her mouth, swallow them back as she tried to pull away––but Lilith was still before her, and the pulpit was just as rigid behind her. She had nowhere to go.

And then Lilith smiled at her, “I love you, too,” she said. 

Zelda sighed at the words, feeling her heart ease as she kissed Lilith again and then again slower, and then once more, deeper, feeling the words alight between. 

_I love you_. She wanted to hear them again, so she peppered kisses down Lilith’s throat, down her shoulder, and unzipped Lilith’s dress, pulling the clothes from her body. _I love you_. They were such sweet words.

Such holy words from a mouth as divine as Lilith’s.

She kissed down her breasts, down her abdomen and felt Lilith exhale as she knelt before her and tugged Lilith’s underwear down. She kissed over her thighs and then against her sex and licked her firmly. Lilith laughed, her back arching as the amusement turned into a moan, and it was the sweetest sound Zelda had heard her make.

So she kissed her again, made her do it again, and then she fucked her until Lilith was panting her devotion hotly into the winter air on the floor of the church.

No, Zelda decided. It wasn’t a sin. It was, perhaps, immoral in some way, but as she drew her tongue over and over Lilith and heard her breath panting, “ _Fuck, Zelda, don’t stop!_ ” thundering through the air, Zelda knew.

This was devotion, and she would happily pay tribute to the rest of her life.

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two and their love declarations after fisting in a church. Better or worse than realising you're in love with your dominatrix in the middle of being DP'd?


	24. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You lied to me,” Sabrina said. “You––“ she paused, mouth twisting, “Aunt Hilda told me that you’re dating Ms Wardwell.”

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, and before Zelda could believe it, they were returning home. 

Lilith loved her, and Zelda felt as if the happiness she felt might burn her up. There was nothing and no one that could take it from her as she kissed her over and over, tasting the words on her mouth, her skin, her sex until they had laughed and kissed and fucked until only sleep brought relief from the happiness she felt.

And even there, she found herself waking up and peaking over at Lilith to ensure she was really there, that this was all real.

Hilda agreed to pick up Sabrina, which left Zelda returned to Lilith’s home and kiss her again. She kissed her in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom where they showered, on the stairs, against the doorframe, and in the bedroom where they fucked. 

She kissed her and felt as if the world stopped turning, giving them a few moments with another. They had sex and didn’t have sex. They talked and fucked and laughed, and Zelda thought about her future with Lilith more seriously for the first time in life.

How soon was reasonable to say to Lilith that she was freely allowed over at her home?

Probably after speaking with her niece.

“Sabrina’s home,” she said as she finally pulled herself away Lilith’s grasp, standing on the floorboards to pick up her clothes. “I need to speak to her.”

“What about Ambrose?”

“Ambrose and Hilda both gave their blessing,” she said, looking up as she fixed her bra and began tugging her blouse on. She paused, watching Lilith shift in the bed, head propped up on one arm, looking good enough to eat. “I need to speak to Sabrina––I didn’t even want to say any _love_ _confessions_ until after I spoke to her.”

“Ah, the glory of God,” Lilith declared before she grinned, “Or a good orgasm.”

“Mm,” Zelda fixed the last of her shirt buttons, before she pulled her skirt on, zipping it up. The underwear was ruined, and she couldn’t be bothered with stockings, so it would have to do for now. “I’m sure I can imagine what version you’ll be telling your friends.”

“ _Fist deep,_ God staring from above as holy light filled the room, she looked at me as if––“

Zelda threw her underwear at Lilith’s face and watched as the woman laughed, tossing them back. “There was no _holy light_.”

“There was moonlight. You looked ravishing in the moonlight. I’d very much, so enjoy having my wicked way with you again.”

“Is that so?” Zelda said, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, there’s a clearing near the Spellman manor if you _truly_ think that.” 

Lilith’s eyes flashed, a soft _ohh_ on her lips as she watched her step into heels. “Equinox is coming up.”

Zelda laughed, “another orgy?”

“Mm, no. I think I’d want you all to myself for that one. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do anything fun. I could suspend you from a tree?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She turned to Lilith’s dresser, fixing her hair and wiping off the remaining ruined lipstick on her mouth. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Or could come around, again?” Lilith said.

Zelda hummed. “I need to spend _some_ nights with my family. But I could come over before dinner,” she said. The truth was, she’d hoped that once Sabrina had agreed, then Lilith could start spending more time around the manor, come to the family dinners until it became natural to serve a plate for her. 

Zelda walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss Lilith only for the woman’s hand to run through her hair and hold her firm as she kissed her with decadent passion––so much so that Zelda felt herself almost begin to crawl on the back of the bed before she remembered her intentions.

“Soon,” she promised, pulling her face just far enough away that the woman’s face filled her entire peripheral. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lilith said, her smile breaking wide across her face. She lifted her hands then to cup Zelda’s jaw as she kissed her again, soft and sweet, her thumbs caressing across her cheekbones. “Come back soon co I can have my way with you.”

“I’ll do my best,” Zelda agreed, kissing her goodbye.

She returned home around mid-afternoon. She’d hidden as many of the marks Lilith left as she could, but it was plainly evident that she’d been up to _something_. 

Hilda was out when she arrived, and Ambrose was nowhere to be found, which left the perfect opportunity to privately have the long-awaited conversation. 

Knocking on Sabrina’s door, Zelda felt her excitement bubble, before trepidation filled her. 

Ambrose had plainly provided his blessing, but this was the first time she’d be discussing it with Sabrina. 

So when the door opened, and her niece stared back at her frowning, the anxiety only grew. “Sabrina,” she said. “How was your vacation?”

“Fine,” she answered, hands folding under her chest. Zelda paused at the short response, taking a moment to look at the scene before her. 

“Did…something happen?”

“You lied to me,” Sabrina said. “You––“ she paused, mouth twisting, “Aunt Hilda told me that you’re _dating_ Ms Wardwell.”

Zelda stilled, feeling as if ice was encasing over her as she watched Sabrina’s anger grow before her. “We’re not dating. We’ve only been seeing each other,” she advised. “But we are looking to…move to that next stage.”

“How long were you together?” Sabrina asked. “Was it just Christmas? Or…” and Sabrina paused there, swallowing as her brow pressed together. “Or longer? You’ve been disappearing at night to meetings and drinks with friends for a while now, and I know it’s not with Constance. So…was it with Principal Wardwell? Is that why you invited her to dinner?”

Zelda took a moment to reflect. Looking at it, with all the evidence placed before her, it was…a significant time they’d been meeting together. Since midway through September, she’d been seeing Lilith if she were to consider the time she paid Lilith as a dominatrix as ‘seeing’ her. Otherwise, it’d only been a few weeks. Barely over two weeks since they’d been formally ‘seeing’ each other.

“Yes,” she answered. 

Sabrina’s eyes glimmered for a moment, a look of horror on her face as she shook her head. “Why would you lie to me?”

“Because––“ and she paused, the truth was unfair to Sabrina, so she swallowed it back and softened it with another. “Because I didn’t know how far her feelings went. And I wanted to ensure that she wanted the same thing as me before we continued.”

“Which is what? A relationship?”

Zelda nodded slowly. “Openly.”

“No,” Sabrina said. “You can’t.”

Zelda blinked, feeling the dread slip over her at the words. “Sabrina, she’s a good person. I care for her, quite a fair amount. I’d appreciate it if you’d at least consider it.”

But Sabrina’s head shook, adamant, “No, not her. You can date anyone else, why would you want Ms Wardwell? She’s just a Principal.”

“What on earth is this about? _Mary_ is a good person, a kind person.”

“She’s not-–Aunt Zee, _please!_ Please, I’ve never asked you not to date anyone, I never said a word with anyone else, even when you were going to marry them, and they were so wrong for you! Please. Not her. She’s not good, she’s a liar and––”

Zelda flinched, blinking as she shook her head, “Sabrina––!“

“She’s not right for you. And…and it’s not fair that you’re dating my Principal. What if you guys break-up, what about––“ and Zelda could hear excuses pouring from Sabrina’s mouth, hypotheticals about things that wouldn’t happen, how Lilith would treat her differently, how the school would react, how it would come back to Sabrina and Theo, as well as Zelda. 

There were so many excuses and so many reasons. But Zelda didn’t care about any of them. Who cared what strangers thought––so as long as she had Lilith. 

But Sabrina looked at her, and she _pled_ , eyes wide open, tears in her eyes, begging her not to date Lilith. 

“What do you mean when you said that she’s a liar?” Zelda asked.

“She…she did something. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did she hurt you?” Zelda asked, but Sabrina shook her head. “Someone else, then?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Sabrina snapped. “You said that if I ever had a problem with someone you would listen to me! You _promised!_ No justification needed, so as long as it was fair. This is fair, Aunt Zee. Trust me. Please. _”_

She was right, Sabrina may not have liked some of Zelda’s other partners, she may not have _approved_ of them, but she’d never requested anything like this and Zelda was dumbstruck at the sudden pleads, unsure as to why Sabrina was feeling this way.

“Okay,” she agreed, feeling the words lump in her throat. She gave a small nod and turned away, tongue pressing against the roof of her mouth to prevent the rising emotion from coming out. “I won’t…I won’t see her any more,” she agreed.

It was like she’d swallowed rocks. Her throat ached, and there was a horrible weight in her stomach.

Her and Lilith were not going to date. They were going to break-up. 

Sabrina drew in a breath and exhaled, “Thank you,” was all she said. “You can date anyone else, I swear. Just not her.”

“Why not her?” Zelda asked, unable to help herself.

But Sabrina bit her lip, hands in fists at her side. “Because she’s not right,” was all she said. “Please, Aunt Zee?”

Zelda nodded, feeling her throat swell. Less than an hour ago, she’d been untangling herself from Lilith’s hands and warm kisses, promising to return to her soon. And now, Zelda dreaded seeing her again, having to say the words that no, she didn’t have Sabrina’s blessing, and therefore no, she couldn’t see her.

She gave another nod, taking in a deep breath as she pressed a hand to her abdomen, willing the emotions to settle in her chest. She was a big girl, she could handle this.

“At least it wasn’t serious,” Sabrina mumbled. 

“Excuse me?”

“Your relationship. At least…as least it’s not serious.”

Zelda gave a smile, wondering if she should admit the truth as she felt Lilith’s whispered love hum through her ear, but she thought better of it. “I’ll…tell her tonight,” she said. “It’ll be awkward for you tomorrow I imagine but the sooner…” 

“The better,” Sabrina finished, nodding. 

Zelda couldn’t face her niece anymore. Irrationally, she wanted to spit insults and demand a better response than _she’s not right_ or _she’s a liar._ She wanted something more substantial than maybes and hypotheticals, but Zelda knew in her heart that Sabrina wouldn’t provide it. 

She wanted to plead for Sabrina to make an exception, but that wasn’t fair to ask of her.

Whatever the truth was, Sabrina wasn’t going to share it. Zelda swallowed back the growing ache that filled her, pushing it deep down as she walked away. She grabbed her keys, she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway and made it a few hundred meters down the road before she pulled off and felt the swelling ache shatter as she burst into tears. 

She’d promised Sabrina long ago that if her or Ambrose ever blatantly disagreed, she would agree to their decision.

And here she was, following a promise she’d long since hoped would never be stood by. There’d be terrible exes. Partners who weren’t _cruel_ but nor were they _kind_ to Sabrina, and never once had her niece spoken-up. So why, Lilith? What had Lilith done that was so terrible Sabrina demanded they break-up?

Did it matter? She’d made a promise, and if she was going to have Sabrina stand by her commitments, then she needed to set an example.

So she cried in her car until her sobbing turned to deep breaths, and then she rose and looked at herself in the mirror, collecting all the strength she could as she fixed her make-up and made her way to Lilith’s cottage.

And still, she couldn’t work out what she needed to say. How do you say to someone that you love them, but that you can’t be together? She would have given Lilith the world if she asked––the only person that preceded her love and adoration for the woman was the very person she viewed as her daughter. 

An hour. That’s all it took—one hour for her to go from happily in love with heartbroken.

She pulled up at the house and settled for a moment before she made her way to the front door. Her body felt heavy as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door, swallowing back everything as she tried to bottle her feelings away. 

She couldn’t make this any more difficult than need-be. It had to be a clean break. It had to be fair to both of them. 

God, it hurt to think about.

Lilith came to the door, opening it wide with a familiar, bright expression before it softened and then paused, eyes dancing around Zelda’s face. “Did something happen?” she asked. 

Zelda swallowed, feeling the lump in her throat. And then Lilith was stepping back, allowing her entrance into the home and maybe she should do it there, at the threshold so she could leave quickly, but it wasn’t fair to be so separate, and if Zelda was honest, she wanted to be selfish in these last moments. So she entered.

“I––“ she began, watching as Lilith shut the door, worry flooding her face.

“Is Sabrina okay?”

Zelda nodded and then blinked as her eyes prickled. Looking up at the ceiling, she sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember the words she’d thought about on the way over. And then she swallowed and looked at Lilith’s face.

She’d broken off engagements. Had left a half dozen relationships before. They’d all been hard in their own way, but this felt worse. It felt wrong because, for the first time, she didn’t see the reason why she was doing this. Lilith _loved_ her, and she loved her back. They were in love.

It wasn’t fair.

“I don’t have Sabrina’s blessing,” she said, but it sounded ridiculous, so she shook her head and stepped away as Lilith tried to reach for. “So we can’t…” she paused, swallowing again, “I can’t see you any more.”

Lilith’s expression shifted to puzzlement, and then she was shaking her head. “That’s ridiculous,” she said. “Your niece can’t––“

“She begged me. Begged. She’s never––“ and Zelda shook her head, setting her hands on her hips to prevent from reaching out for her. “I promised her Lilith. Many years ago that if she or Ambrose said no, I wouldn’t––that I would break the relationship off.”

“But…” Lilith paused and gave a short, nervous laugh, “I don’t understand. We’re happy.”

Zelda nodded, feeling the tears spill down her cheek before she took another breath, trying to swallow back the growing sobs. “I know,” she said, and her voice was strangled as she said it. “And I am, I am so…so happy, but I _promised_ her.”

“Fuck that promise. You love me. You said you love me and I love you. Whatever it is she’ll grow-up and get over it and––“

“No,” Zelda said. “No, Lilith.”

“But—“

“No.”

Lilith scowled, turning on her heel as she looked away, pacing the length of the room. “Then I’ll talk to. Explain that––“

“You’ll do no such thing!” Zelda snapped. “I don’t know why Sabrina has requested this, but it’s her request. She’s never asked for it, not with anyone else. But I will abide by it.”

“This is _ridiculous_ Zelda. Certainly, you can hear that yourself. You’re letting some sixteen-year-old girl decide your happiness, for what?”

“For family! She is an _orphan_ , Lilith. You may not see it, but she’s heartbroken every day. I am all she has. Not Ambrose, not Hilda, me. I’m her family. I raised her from when she was a baby. And if she asks this of me then so be it, I will follow because I promised her that I would and by God, she needs that stability that I’m not going to lie to her.”

“But it’s bullshit!” Zelda paused, letting the words ring out between them, watching as Lilith’s fury softened as she receded and pulled away. “I fucking _love_ you. We’re happy. I don’t understand how that’s not enough. What more is there, what more do you want?”

“Nothing, there’s nothing else I want for,” Zelda said. She wanted Lilith. She wanted Lilith in her arms and in her bed. She wanted her at Christmas and New Years, at her Birthday and family events. She wanted to marry her if Lilith would have agreed to it. She wanted her, completely, utterly as much as Lilith would give––Zelda would have provided in return.

But she promised Sabrina.

“It’s not about what I want,” Zelda said. “I made a promise…that’s as simple as it is.”

Lilith shook her head, and Zelda could see the tears spilling there. The desperation to find an answer. “It’s not fair,” Lilith said.

“I know.” So she reached out and took Lilith’s hands. She kissed her cheeks from the tears, and then her mouth and felt as Lilith hissed in a breath, swallowing back her heartache. 

“I love you,” Zelda said. “I mean that. Honestly, truly, I love you.”

And Lilith sobbed, so she kissed her again, and again until Lilith’s fingers were undoing the buttons of her clothes and tugging them off desperately. 

They stumbled against the wall, and Zelda undressed quickly, watching as Lilith ripped her own clothes from her body, before she pressed against Zelda and kissed her.

Her body was warm, and at that moment, Zelda thought they fit perfectly against each other. During all those nights of waking up beside her, of wrapping her arms around Lilith, of stepping behind her and pressing her chin to Lilith’s shoulder, she hadn’t appreciated enough how well they fit.

And it burned her. 

She tugged at Lilith, feeling herself drop against a side table and knock its contents to the ground. Something crashed, a painting fell from its hook, and her head banged hard against the wall, but she didn’t care. At the moment, all she wanted was Lilith.

It was hard and rough. And if Zelda bit too hard on Lilith’s shoulder, and Lilith’s nails dug in too sharply, they didn’t say anything. They kept going, marking each other as if they could imprint on the skin forever, leaving half-moon indents and long scratch marks.

She couldn’t speak for Lilith, but she knew that the marks she left, she hoped they didn’t fade too quickly. She wanted to be remembered, that she’d been here, she’d existed, she’d loved her.

It didn’t feel like enough.

She tasted Lilith’s moans and felt them hum against her, and when she gasped up at the ceiling, Zelda kissed her harder, ignoring the sob scratching up her throat. 

She watched as Lilith’s eyes fluttered shut, as her mouth parted wide. She felt her come around her fingers, her thighs trembling against her. And then she did it again until Lilith snarled and shoved her down. 

Then Zelda felt herself come undone by Lilith’s hand and mouth once, twice and then a third until she was shoving the woman’s hands away, trying to catch her breath and ignore the ache in her chest.

When it was done, and over, she didn’t allow herself to linger against Lilith, knowing that if she heard the woman’s heartbeat, she’d never leave. So she kissed her for the last time and dressed, and felt the words swell in her throat again.

_I love you_. 

Lilith looked at her and then her eyes glimmered as she turned away, unmoving from the mess they’d made on the floor. 

Zelda grabbed her jacket and turned away, leaving as fast as she could before she went back on her decision. 

Before Lilith, she didn’t know that you could love another person so much, feel so safe in someone’s arms. But the heartache she was familiar with. In a way, she should have known it would end up like this––her family ruined everything, how could this have been any different?

She returned to the car, pausing just a moment to see her reflection in the mirror and feel the shame wash over her before she turned the engine on and pulled out of Mary Wardwell’s driveway. 

They’d see each other around, but for now, that was it—a clean break. 

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _promise_ this has a happy ending. Gotta get through the rough patch first :|


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had been wonderful in so many ways, but she couldn’t eclipse her sense of self.

It was her birthday. Zelda took a breath and looked at the calendar, trying to feel the words settle over her. She'd expected Lilith to be here, had wanted to wake up in her arms and spend the day lazily tangled with one another.

Today was her birthday. Another year older. Another year to be alone.

She closed her eyes, pressing her mouth shut and tried to push the rising wave of the pain away. Her chest ached, her throat ached, and at the moment, she couldn't bear to look at her family and have them know how heartbroken she was.

Sabrina had gone to school yesterday and had come home in a foul mood, but if Zelda was honest, she’d otherwise avoided her niece. Both Sunday and Monday Zelda had feigned illness, refusing to come down for dinner, and aside from one, gentle enquiry from her sister about what had happened on her trip, Zelda had otherwise kept quiet. 

Neither Hilda nor Ambrose knew the truth about Sabrina’s request. They had arrived home on Sunday night after grocery shopping, to find Zelda refusing to speak to anyone, shut up in her room. Likely, they drew their own conclusions, but Zelda didn’t care to correct them. So she avoided her family, and when Monday came, she showered, dressed, ate breakfast before anyone woke and then shut herself in her office where she worked on the curriculum for the next semester.

Classes would be starting back soon, and Zelda had already emailed Faustus to advise that she no longer required her extended leave and would be happy to return the following week.

He’d accepted. 

She stretched at her desk reached up to the back of her neck, trying to work the muscles to ease the growing tension. Hilda had planned a family dinner out at one of the nice restaurants. It was meant to be just four of them, but Zelda hoped…

She shouldn’t.

But she _hoped_ Lilith would be there, that she'd make some excuse about needing to drop off a birthday present, and Zelda would get to see her another time. 

When she’d arrived home, she’d realised that she hadn’t removed the necklace, and now couldn’t face going back to see Lilith and return it.

Once she’d returned home from Lilith, she'd removed it and buried it in her drawers, far out of sight. Every day since Christmas she’d worn it, and although there hadn’t been many days between Christmas and their break-up, she found herself reaching up to touch it. It'd already felt at home on her throat, and its absence was noted.

Her heart ached. Everything ached.

“Zelds?” Hilda asked, knocking on her office door.

Zelda took a moment, taking in a deep breath and tried to catch her reflection in the monitor screen. She hadn’t cried since Sunday night, bottling her emotions as deep away from herself as she could manage, but it didn’t stop the latent heartbreak expression she kept catching in the mirrors. It would have to do.

“Come in,” she summoned.

Hilda entered and then paused, taking a moment to run her eyes over Zelda’s features before she gave a far too-bright smile. “Happy Birthday!” she said. “Another year older, but still looking quite young.”

Zelda managed a small smile, “What can I do for you, sister?”

“Tonight,” Hilda reminded. “We have reservations at that rather posh place in town. Are you…are you still happy for that to continue?”

“I am,” she agreed. There was no reason to wallow in her room. Likely it would only concern her family all the more if she shut herself up on her birthday and chain-smoked her way through a packet of cigarettes. 

“And…and it’s just the same amount of guests?” Hilda asked, tactless in her enquiry.

Zelda felt the pang in her heart, her chin wobble before she steadied it. “Astute observation, there is only yourself, Sabrina and Ambrose with whom are apart of this family,” she reminded.

“Oh, I just thought––“

“I know what you thought,” she snapped, before drawing back, taking a moment to slow down her breathing. “No, Hilda. There will only be us.”

“Oh, love. Whatever happened, you know…it can be fixed. Even things that are broken can be fixed with time and handwork.”

Zelda shook her head. “Not this,” she said, before looking away from her, blinking rapidly before any tears found their way into her eyes. “I don’t wish to discuss this. It’s finalised, and that’s it.”

“But you both seemed so happy at Christmas, I thought––“

“Leave it!” Zelda snapped, watching as her sister flinched. Guilt washed through it, but she turned away, not able to manage both her sister's feelings and her own. “Now if you don’t mind, I have some work to do before classes next week.”

“Oh, but I thought you…” and then her sister trailed off. “Of course. I’ll…I’ll check in with you later.”

She did, for what it was worth. Bringing out some lunch. Zelda picked at the food, sipped at the tea, but didn’t see the worth in eating. She wasn’t hungry, and there were a dozen and one items to catch up on: Students reaching out for further insight into the curriculum, exams to draw up and re-asses from last year, assignments to review, and still a handful of last semester’s students still trying to email and see if there were any chance of their grades being adjusted.

She shifted through her emails, through her work and by the time she finally thought to stand-up and stretch, Hilda was knocking at the door to remind her that they would be leaving in an hour.

She dressed and made her way downstairs and then to the car once she’d assessed that everyone was ready. It was quiet as if her family was uncertain about what topic was safe to discuss and what was not. 

Hilda drove, and Zelda sat in the passenger seat, staring out at the window as she tried to bury the nugget of hope growing in her chest. If Lilith was there if she pushed and asserted that this was what she wanted…Zelda didn’t know what she would do, but maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to convince Sabrina. Maybe if Lilith showed how much she wanted this, it would be enough.

The drive was quiet, with only soft murmuring about school and assignments. Zelda knew that she should make an effort and engage in the conversation, and yet any time she found herself glancing to Sabrina, she felt a sudden frustration rise inside of her.

It wasn’t fair. Sabrina had only asked, and if she had pushed back hard enough, she knew her niece would have relented, but she hadn’t. Maybe she hadn’t wanted the relationship as much as she thought. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she sabotaged it because deep down––

That was too dark to consider any further. She put that thought aside for later, shifting to thinking about work instead. 

The restaurant was nice, the table service was fair, and when Hilda spoke to her, Zelda smiled politely and tried to make conversation back, though the questions came flat. _How was work, how’s Doctor Cee, how…_

Even with Ambrose and Sabrina, she found herself drifting in the conversation, her eyes flicking to the doorway, scanning the room for the dark, thick hair. Twice she felt the hope bubble inside of her, and twice she realised her mistake when the women turned and showed themselves as someone else completely.

Part of her wanted to reach out to Lilith, text her something that would start their friendship again. If she was honest, a part of her thought about starting a quiet affair, but the idea of that wasn’t right.

She wouldn’t betray Sabrina’s request like that, and wouldn’t ask Lilith to become secretive again. It wasn’t fair to either of them, no matter how much she wanted to have everything. She wanted to stand up and be an example to Sabrina about following through with promises, as much as she wanted to spend her days in bed with Lilith. 

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked, her eyes flicking across her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sabrina,” she said. “Behind on work,” she lied.

“Oh, well…is there anything I could do to help?”

Zelda softened at the request. It’d been some time since Sabrina had offered to help. In years passed, there’d been a time in her life where her niece would sit in her office with her and help her go through her calendar as she explained the curriculum. It’d been helpful to have another set of eyes to ensure she didn’t overlap the exams and assessments.

“No, I’m quite fine. I should be caught up soon,” she said. “But thank you.”

Sabrina’s smile softened. “You know, this Sunday we could go to the markets together?”

“I’d like that,” she agreed. And all at once, her frustration with Sabrina seemed to settle. Her niece was trying. Whatever motivations she had for requesting the breakup, Zelda knew in her heart that Sabrina meant well. 

It didn’t entirely soothe the pain of the heartbreak, but it was nice to indulge for just a moment that maybe her relationship with her niece could return to as it was before this year had begun.

With that, it seemed her mood improved until, quite suddenly, the cake was brought out with sparklers and then her family was singing _Happy Birthday_ to her, signalling that they were coming to the end of the evening. 

Perhaps it was the two glasses of wine she’d drank or the mixed emotions she felt at finding some reconciliation with her niece, but all at once, she became intimately aware how much expectation she’d placed on this moment including Lilith beside her.

Swallowing, she stood up suddenly as she realised that whether she liked it or not, the bottled emotions were about to break and the last damned thing she wanted was to break down in a restaurant.

“Excuse me,” she said, watching her family’s expression shift as Hilda held the knife, ready to cut the cake.

“But––“

“I need a cigarette,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t sound as strained as it felt.

Zelda grabbed at her jacket, not listening to Hilda or Ambrose’s protests as she slipped out of the restaurant, tugging the woollen material on. Digging into the coat of her pocket, she pulled out a cigarette and lighter and made her way to the parking lot, where she pressed against the back of the restaurant as inhaled the nicotine, feeling tears prick her eyes.

She exhaled the smoke, watching it curl in the air before she closed her eyes. 

Half of her expected one of her family to follow her out and check on her. The other half, hopeless as she was, expected this terrible moment to be the perfect time for Lilith to appear, running into her by pure coincidence as fate seemed to press them together. She indulged in that thought for a moment, mixing between her want to see Lilith again, and a desire to feel her back press against the brick wall as Lilith had her wicked way with her, whispering how much she missed her.

God, she missed her.

The parking lot was quiet, and Zelda felt tears track down her face as she sucked in another stream of nicotine and felt it flow through her lungs, rushing into her bloodstream. 

She was behaving ridiculously. Never before had any other break-up made her react so violently with her emotions.

She exhaled, flicking the ash and leant back against the bricks. Like all things, she knew the heartache was ease. She hadn’t cried so much since her very first boyfriend had broken her heart, cheating on her with half a dozen other girls, making a claim that Zelda had likely slept with half as many too-–idiot.

It left her with a reputation for being a hussy, so it seemed. So she moulded herself in it, pressing herself to be uncaring towards such rumours until her own creation of self backfired as she became viewed as some frigid bitch who also somehow spread her legs to climb any social ladder. Whatever her rivals seemed to feel was more appropriate at the time. With Lilith, at least, she found someone who understood her ambition in the workplace, treated her sexual desires as something to be proud of, not ashamed. 

How could she ever find someone anywhere near as amazing as that?

She dropped the cigarette, kicking the heel out as she accepted the fact that she wouldn't. There would be other people, but they would never be Lilith and one day, in the future, maybe that would be enough.

Wiping the tears from her face, she looked up at the night sky and tried to find something to remind herself to keep stepping forward. 

In school, she’d had her teacher and her studies. Now, she had her family and her career to focus on. And yet, it didn't seem like enough. And that annoyed her. Lilith had been wonderful in so many ways, but she couldn’t eclipse her sense of self.

She knew that one day, in the future, her heart would ease. She would be able to think about this moment without breaking and move on. For now, she just needed to pretend.

So she fixed her jacket and walked back inside the restaurant, pretending that everything was fine. 

“Zelda?” Hilda asked. "Are you okay, love? You rushed out of here like you'd seen a ghost."

“Quite fine,” she assured. “I felt dizzy all at once and went outside to clear my head." She paused, taking a moment to look at the concerned pressed on her sister's face. Whatever question was raised on her sister's lips, she didn't want to answer. "Shall we have some cake?”

“Are you sure?” Hilda asked. “You don’t need to put on a brave face for us.”

“And what on earth would I require a brave face for?” she snapped, brows raising. “I have my family, and I am as healthy as a horse. There is little else I could ask for.”

“Of course, Zelds.”

It was easy, Zelda realised, as she went through the rest of the evening, doubling down on her efforts to show how fine she was. This time she didn’t allow her thoughts to drift, and when she did find the idea Lilith blooming in her mind, she cut the thought off, pressing it far away.

Lilith was a previous chapter in her life. Her current chapter would involve ensuring her family’s wellbeing and focusing on her career. After all, she was in the process of writing another book and wanted it finalised by June. 

Over the next week, Zelda cultivated an image for herself, working hard in her office, setting her own deadlines before returning to classes. In the lecture halls, she found herself deep in the coursework. There had been several students who shifted from her class, changing degrees, but not so many to warrant any major concerns (and given her health and caseload in the previous semester, she expected some changes to her class numbers). 

It seemed that as the first, and then the second week passed, she was able to drive herself deeper and deeper into the image she wanted to project. A woman determined to keep moving with her work.

It wasn't the truth. At night, her thoughts would shift and turn. Aching loneliness filling her as she was tormented by _what could have been_ with Lilith. Which meant that as the end of January came, Zelda became far too aware of one particular day.

Valentine’s day. 

It wasn’t a day she looked forward to in the general sense, but it seemed the shops were determined to remind her that it was upcoming, as well as Sabrina who had advised that she and Harvey would be attending the school dance that was set for that day.

“Lovely,” Zelda advised drying. “And I imagine your Aunt Hilda will be chaperoning the dance, as she did last year?”

“If that’s alright?” Sabrina asked. 

Zelda frowned, uncertain as to why her niece was asking her permission until she felt her stomach clench as she was suddenly reminded of _why_ Sabrina would be asking permission. “I don’t see why not. I imagine the PTA has already made their requests.”

“They have…but they can find someone else if…if you’re uncomfortable with…”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “For Heaven’s sake, it’s fine,” she said. “I don’t know why you’re worried. We weren’t together, and Hilda and…and Mary were friendly enough that they can push past any awkwardness.”

Sabrina sighed and nodded before turning on her heel. A part of Zelda hesitated, wanting to reach and ask _if_ Lilith had said anything about her, had enquired, but it would be too needy and telling. So she swallowed the words back and pretended to be indifferent as she returned to her office work.

It seemed she’d only manage to write a word when another knock sounded at her door. Looking up, she watched as Hilda bustled in. “Just thought I’d remind you that Sabrina has an event this Saturday…if you’ll be attending?”

“Cheerleading?” she enquired to confirm.

“Quite. For the basketball team, if you recall.”

Ah, of course, because it was winter. “I’m afraid I’ll be unable to attend. But I’ll try to make the grande finals.”

Hilda hummed but didn’t disagree. “And…and dinner? Will you able to attend that tonight?”

Zelda frowned. She hated to admit it, but she’d been infrequent with dinners as of late. Sabrina was often staying at Harvey’s more and more, Ambrose was out with Luke, which meant that it was often just her and Hilda. She swallowed, before nodding as she felt the guilt settled in. It’d been some time. “I will,” she agreed.

Hilda beamed, “Wonderful! I’ll cook a Shepherd’s pie then.”

Zelda sighed, watching as her sister left her to her work. Hilda had been quite patient with her, and it was all the more reason she needed to be there. 

And yet, she found herself avoiding her. More than once, Hilda had tried to pry at the reason for the break-up, and Zelda had pushed back each time. But any time spent with Hilda alone meant that she was reminded of Lilith. 

It’d been over two weeks since she last saw Lilith. Over two weeks since their break-up––if you could call it that when they’d never formally been together as partners. Zelda had checked her phone rapidly over the first few weeks, agonising if she should or shouldn’t text her. And then had searched her room, looking for excuses to go and see her before she’d stopped herself. It wasn’t fair to either of them for her to go over with a box of things she found just so she could pick at the wounds of their relationship.

And yet…she still found herself ritualistically checking her phone. Hoping Lilith would call. 

She sighed.

And then the phone buzzed. Zelda’s heart leapt as she grabbed it, unlocking the phone quickly, only to realise that the text message wasn’t from Lilith, but Prudence. Requesting if they could meet up later that week. 

Zelda agreed, sending a formal response back to confirm that Thursday before ten was probably the most suitable. Prudence texted an agreement, and then that was that. Zelda was back, alone with her thoughts, and ashamed of her excitement. 

Thursday came up fast, and by the time she’d set her bag down, setting up her laptop, her office door on campus had a familiar rap of knuckles on it as Prudence stepped into the room. Except, she didn’t look like her usual self. Her attire was…loose, her face clear of the usual make-up as she stepped into the room and set down a piece of paper.

“I’m…transferring,” she explained. “I need you to sign-off on it.”

“Transferring?” Zelda said, looking at the piece of paper. “To… _to Riverdale’s_ campus?” she set the paper down. “Ridiculous, they don’t have liberal arts there.”

“I’ll be switching degrees, but they said some of these classes will be able to count towards credits. I’ll have to re-do a year, but––“

“Prudence, what on _earth_ has brought this on?” Zelda asked. “Are you not happy with your classes? With me?”

“No, Professor Spellman, I just––needed a change," she said, swallowing as she looked away. There was a flash of annoyance, all too clear on her face, and Zelda was reminded of her own short-temper of late. 

“A change,” she hummed. “Well I can certainly see that, but you’ve never shown an interest to the sciences, I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully but…” she paused, looking over the woman again. “Is this to do with what Professor Blackwood?”

“Did he tell you?” Prudence asked, fear overtaking her. 

Zelda drew in a deep breath, taking a moment to bite back her anger at Faustus. Whatever he'd done to Prudence, he'd likely find that Zelda could twice push back and make his life a living hell, should she so choose. “He hasn’t," she clarified. "But it’s clear he has _some_ involvement here. So you can either tell me, or I’ll bully it out of him.”

Prudence’s face shifted into determination, her jaw shifting shut as she stood up tall, ready to remain defensive.

“Or perhaps I should speak to Constance?”

“No!” Prudence snapped. And there it was, the weak spot. “Look, it’s not what you think. It’s…not an _affair_ or anything like that.” Zelda remained still, watching the girl shiver, her head bowing as she tried to find the strength. She watched Prudence swallow before looking back up at her, eyes swimming with tears. “He’s my father.”

Ah.

Well. 

It could be plainly stated that Zelda did not expect that. 

Zelda paused, feeling the moment hold as she stared at Prudence, and then found her eyes tracing over the features, finding familiar marks now that they were mentioned. Father. It…would explain the odd behaviour, Prudence familiarity, her shift in relationship status and eagerness to go on the study at the end of the year. She'd wanted to know her father better.

It also explained Faustus’ acceptance of paying for a TA. He would, of course, want to provide for his daughter in his own way. Though why he was keeping it a secret...made Zelda all the more concerned. 

Zelda felt all the pieces fit together and a weariness draw over her. What did this mean for Constance? It was clear that Prudence was _before_ his marriage to Constance, but the fact that he continued to lie about it now would bring pain and heartache. 

A migraine began to form. This wasn’t her business, but Constance was her friend. 

“Professor Spellman?” Prudence asked, her voice small and enquiring. “I’m sorry, I––“

“Heaven’s sake, Prudence you have _nothing_ to apologise for,” she snapped, her eyes opening. “Of course you hid it because he asked you to. Probably explained that it was better for you and him both.”

Prudence’s mouth opened before she closed it. Giving a nod. She was far too clever to not realise she was being manipulated, but probably just as eager to please the new father in her life anyway. 

“I should…” she trailed off. What? Inform Faustus? Let Constance know? There were so many things at play here. “I need to think about this.”

Prudence nodded, swallowing before she looked down at the piece of paper. “My…transfer,” she requested softly.

“No, you’re not transferring from a degree you love because of him. We don’t submit to men’s will.”

“I can’t stay here. He doesn’t––“

“It doesn’t matter what he wants. It matters what _you_ want,” Zelda said. “You worked hard for this degree, Prudence. Are you certain you want to give it up?”

Her shoulders stiffened, and for a moment, it looked as though Prudenence wanted to bow and break. But she rose her head and shook it. "I liked this degree," she admitted. "I'm good at it. But he...he doesn't want me. He thinks I'm going to ruin his marriage and it's for the best if I––" 

Standing up, Zelda stepped around the table and did something that a teacher once had done for her when she’d been in a similar inconsolable state, and wrapped her arms around Prudence, holding her close. She felt Prudence stiffen against her, surprised, and then there was a hiccup before Prudence's chest wracked with sobs as she broke down crying. Zelda pressed a hand flat against the woman's back, holding her close as she let her cried.

“If you need to switch from his classes, I’ll make an exception for you, and we can do a private class for credit. It’ll take a week to set-up, but it’ll replace the need to complete his class for the semester. You don’t have to decide right now. Have a think about it overnight, but it'll involve a different line of work.”

Prudence’s sobs softened and then she drew in a deep breath as she pulled away. “Thank you, Professor.”

Reaching behind her, she grabbed the tissue box and handed it to Prudence. “Why don’t you speak to Dorcas or Agatha about this?”

Prudence smiled, “I have, I think…they’re a bit distant at the moment. Exams and…” she sighed, before shaking her head. “I think they just don’t care.”

“Possibly, but you won’t know unless you speak to them about what _exactly_ is going on. They're your family, are they not?”

Prudence wiped her face before nodding. “I will,” she agreed.

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask, but I think I’ll…hold onto the transfer for the moment. If you truly do wish for it, I’ll sign it over for you.”

Prudence nodded. And then took a deep breath before she rose to her feet. “Thank you, I’ll…I’ll have an answer for you by tomorrow.”

Zelda nodded and then watched as Prudence exited from her office. Zelda took a moment, collecting her thoughts as she tried to consider what this meant. Faustus had an illegitimate daughter. How long had he known? Further to the point, why had he hidden it from Constance? It wasn’t her business, and yet Zelda felt the turmoil twist inside of her. Out of loyalty for Constance, she should say something, she deserved to know––and yet, it seemed that she should speak to Faustus first, give him a chance to come clean.

Zelda bit her tongue. Honestly, the thing she wanted to do was enquire as to Lilith’s opinion on the matter, but she didn’t have that kind of relationship with her anymore, so her options remained bare. She could either keep the secret to herself…or confront Faustus.

Though that might come back on Prudence.

She sighed, feeling the headache pound at her head. Drama seemed relentless in her life, and yet, here she was, marching through it.

Zelda kept it to herself, biting back anything for the moment. As it was, the following day she received a short email from Prudence confirming that she would not be transferring degrees and requested quite politely if Zelda’s offer remained with the offer a private class that could lead to the same credits.

Zelda drafted the paperwork, compiling it together and took it to Faustus, advising that her reasonings for wanting Prudence was due to her aptitude in her classes and that Zelda saw this as an opportunity to not only foster a young mind but also work closely with Prudence for her own thesis.

“Fascinating,” he said, his eyes holding hers. “And…that is the only reasoning?”

“Should there be another?” she asked, holding his gaze. There was a palpal tension between them as Faustus seemed to consider his options. Likely he suspected that she knew, but by prying further, he was placing himself at risk of exposing the truth if she didn't. She watched him consider his options before he sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “It’s unorthodox to do this so late,” he advised.

“It’s entirely my fault, I had meant to send in the paperwork earlier but was rather busy with specialist appointments to ensure my health was up to scratch so I could return to teaching.”

Faustus’ nails tapped on the desk, and then he blinked, giving a nod and reached out to take the papers from her hand. “I’ll look this over and have a response for you by Monday.”

“Most appreciated,” Zelda said, smiling as she handed it over. “And how’s Constance and the twins doing? I’ve hardly seen them.”

“Quite well.”

“You should come over for dinner sometime. It’d be good to see you all under more pleasant circumstances. It’s been far too long.”

Faustus nodded. “A good idea,” he agreed. And then smiled truly, his shoulders easing. 

Zelda gave a short nod and then left his office, feeling the tension in her stomach unravel. At least that was one problem solved. Now she would just have to spend the entire weekend setting everything up for Prudence's class curriculum. It would be easier, given that it would be a study session, allowing a more intensive look at a subject Prudence chose, but it would mean increasing her workload once again.

At least, without Lilith, she had more evenings at her hand to fill with work rather than sex. 

Zelda felt the familiar ache run through her as she thought of Lilith before she brushed the feelings aside. 

Today was not the day to worry about such things. She just needed to carry on, one step at a time.

_________________________


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Principal Wardwell,” Lilith snarled. “You should be intimately familiar with that.”

Sabrina had been in a bad mood that week, and it seemed it escalated on Saturday when she returned from the Basketball game, storming through the house.

For a horrible moment, Zelda wondered if the game _had_ meant more to her than she’d let on, only to witness Ambrose and Hilda’s familiar sharp expressions, fastened with worry. “What happened?” Zelda asked as she looked up the foyer stairs to where she heard a door slam.

“The…basketball players, um, apparently found out that dear Theo was doing quite well in his extracurricular games, and had thought have a little prank…on the court.”

“It was horrible, Aunty. And it wasn’t just Theo,” Ambrose explained. “It was…a widespread commentary that makes the school look very, very bad. You should have seen the Principal, she was _furious_. Immediately called for the game to be over, defaulting what was otherwise an easy win for Baxter High.”

Zelda blinked, feeling her heart both flutter at the mention, a softness drawing in her as she imagined the warpath Lilith would have went on before concern filled her about Theo.

“How bad was it?” she asked.

“ _Bad_ ,” Ambrose said. “I’ll spare you the details, but it involved commentary on both being anti-trans and anti-gay for the basketball team.”

Zelda blinked, feeling the nausea roll through her. “And Theo? How is he?”

“He took it better than I did. He was only there to support Sabrina, but I doubt he’ll come back to another event after that. But…” and there Ambrose paused. “It did look like the cheerleaders were involved. There’s no way Sabrina or Rosalind had been, but the others…”

Zelda nodded, before her eyes went up to the stairs, wondering if she should say or do anything before she noticed Hilda making a soft excuse that she’ll check on her. “No, no, I will,” she said. “I imagine you and Ambrose have both said your pieces,” she advised. 

They nodded, and Zelda took a moment to take a breath, quelling the rush of anxiety. Sabrina was trying her best. 

Walking up the stairs, she made her way to the upper floor, where Sabrina’s room was and knocked softly, but only a quiet follow. “Sabrina?” she asked, opening the door.

Her niece sat at the end of the bed, arms wrapped around herself, having changed and discarded her cheerleading uniform. Her head tilted up, showing the red-rimmed eyes as she pressed her lips together. “It was _awful_ ,” she declared as Zelda took a further step in the room, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. “It was a targeted attack, and Theo thought I might have been involved because some of the cheerleaders were! They’d gotten together for a routine, cheering about _balls_ belonging on the court and gays not and…and…” she trailed off, sucking in a breath. “I didn’t, I swear! I had no idea. When they started chanting, Roz and I had no idea that would occur.”

“I know,” Zelda said. “I would never think you were apart of _any_ form of bullying that would target your friends like that.”

Sabrina sighed, swallowing before she offered a weak smile. “I’m so angry, and Theo thinks I’m apart of it and I don’t know what to do. How…how can we prove we weren’t?”

Zelda took a moment to consider the question. From personal experience, she knew what it was like to be standing in a situation where it looked as though you were part of a larger situation, agreeing with a stance you didn’t. “Theo is a friend to you both,” she said. “I imagine, with time, he’ll come to see that you weren’t a part of it. But right now he’s hurt, and all he’s doing is reacting to the situation.”

“But I would never––“

“I know. And deep down, he knows that. Likely he’ll take a few days to consider it, all you can do is…perhaps try and reach out tomorrow and if he refuses, wait and give him space.”

Sabrina’s fingers curled in the duvet cover, her shoulders tensing before she nodded, and sighed. “I hate this,” she said. “I don’t want to be a cheerleader anymore. I know you said—“

“It sounds like quitting is a good option if they’re doing things like this. You could…look at forming a different group. Maybe the LGBTIA+ alliance, or perhaps look at starting your own group if you feel that doesn’t suit you––I know those spaces can be difficult to navigate through.”

“You said I should look at extracurricular for college,” Sabrina said. “Maybe I should just join a study group.”

Zelda sighed. She had, and a part of her did feel that way. She wanted Sabrina to succeed, but not at the cost of losing her friends. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” was all she advised. “But sometimes the best way to take action is by showing those affected by this that you don’t stand with that group.”

Sabrina gnawed at her lip before she nodded.

“Now…how about you come downstairs, we’ll have Aunt Hilda make-up some hot chocolate, and we’ll watch a movie together. As a family.”

“Don’t you have work to do, though?” Sabrina asked.

“It can wait.”

Sabrina smiled at her then, and quite suddenly threw herself into a hug. Zelda paused, before lifting her arm and holding her niece tight, squeezing her back before letting go. 

“Thanks, Aunt Zee.”

Zelda smiled and nodded, and then the both of them headed downstairs where Ambrose and Hilda were, advising them of the plan for hot chocolate and a movie. It was a gentle ending to an otherwise horrible day for Sabrina, and Zelda felt that for once, perhaps she’d done the right thing for her niece. 

The following day, Sabrina went over to Theo’s house, before returning and advising that both her and Roz had spoken to Theo and had both mutually and separately agreed to quit cheerleading as a result of the incident. 

It left Zelda content, able to focus on her work once more as Sabrina moved her extra time to work at the store with Hilda and Doctor Cee. All seemed well. Prudence began the extra class, head down, working hard to catch up on the missed time for the two weeks, and Zelda managed to find herself again in the balance between work and family.

For a moment, it seemed that everything was settling back into a routine. And then she received a phone call. It was coming up to the end of January, Valentine’s day was looming closer and closer, with posters around the university, reminding of raffle-ticketed events. Zelda kept her head down, ignoring the decorations of cupids and red hearts growing more and more in the shops.

She was in her office, working on a small test she’d handed out the day before when her office phone rang.

“Ms Spellman? It’s Mrs Meeks, I’m calling from Baxter High?”

Zelda’s heart dropped in her chest. “Yes?”

“Principal Wardwell has requested to see you. There’s been an incident at the school with Miss Spellman.”

“What has Sabrina gotten herself involved in?” she asked.

“I…it’s best if you come down and speak to Principal Wardwell yourself.”

Zelda sent a message to Prudence, advising she could not attend their session that afternoon, requesting if she could complete her own research and email any concerns she had before she climbed into her car and drove to the school.

When she arrived, it became apparent as to what Sabrina had been involved in. The school was a mess. Toilet paper had been thrown, there was graffiti on the wall, and dropped pieces of cardboard advising of slogans relating to pro-trans and gay lives.

It didn’t take much to piece together what had occurred. 

She made her way down to the Principal’s office, feeling anxiety twist inside of her before she pushed Mrs Meek’s door open. 

There, sitting by Lilith’s door was her niece, sitting by herself, head bowed, eyes already reddened from crying and a bruise forming on her cheek. She looked up at Zelda and then glanced away, ashamed as she clenched her jaw.

Zelda sighed, looking to Mrs Meeks as she tried to ease the growing anxiety. It’d been weeks since she last saw Lilith, and a part of her was both excited and dreading it. “May I head in?”

The woman nodded and gave a strange look before glancing away. Zelda swallowed, standing tall and tried to steady herself before she pushed the door ajar and stepped into the room, shutting it behind her. 

Inside the office, Lilith sat behind her desk. She was…beautiful. And furious. Her eyes looked up at Zelda, expression holding firm as she gestured for the chair opposite her.

Zelda was struck by the deja-vu of the situation as she walked over to the chair, setting her handbag down as she sat down, before clasping her hands in her lap, waiting. 

“Thank you for joining me today,” Lilith advised. 

Zelda nodded, uncertain of how to respond. “I saw the school––I understand Sabrina was involved in whatever protest caused that mess?”

Lilith’s jaw clenched, and Zelda swallowed, trying to recall the context of the situation. Somehow, the idea of a furious Lilith before her was having a far deeper reaction than she expected.

“Sabrina has…become a ringleader in something troubling. Over the last week, it seems, she’s organised not just a walk-out of students, but a protest. This escalated today where, during the protest, she called for the cancellation of all sporting events which inevitably resulted in her cohorts got into a fight with other students over the requests.”

Zelda took a deep breath, wishing she could believe Sabrina’s innocence, but it was entirely on-brand for her.

“Unfortunately, multiple witnesses agree that Sabrina was the one to begin the fistfight, and at this stage, given everything else and her own confession, it seems clear to me that the only option is expulsion.”

“Certainly not!” Zelda advised. “There must be another option.”

“And what would that be? She organised a school walk-out, disrupting classes, had a protest, causing further disruption to both the teachers and students, and then instigated a school-wide fight. Even you wouldn’t allow this to stand were it another student.”

“You can’t expel her, she was standing up for her classmates, fighting to defend those after that _horrendous_ event on Saturday.”

“And Sabrina’s meddling has made it all the more difficult. Before this incident, I had a few students who’d agreed to come forward, which would have lead to the expulsion of the ring leader of _that_ , but now, after this, they’ve all decided they suddenly don’t know anything, so those students will walk away with a light slap on the wrist.”

Zelda blinked. “You can not be serious, there were witnesses!”

“There were witnesses to the _cheerleaders_ , but the basketball players advised they had _no idea_ their jerseys had been switched until it was too late.” Lilith sighed, rolling her eyes. “They’re not going _completely_ unpunished. But I _had_ planned to cancel all sporting events, but now, with how things went down it will look like I’m giving into a protest, so I can’t do that. The most I can do is cancel the school dance––effectively punishing everyone involved, but it will likely just reflect on Sabrina and her friends more-so.”

Lilith looked exhausted, and furious, her eyes going to the door before she shook her head. 

Zelda understood and reluctantly agreed that yes, had it been another student she would have agreed with Lilith’s methods. But _this_ wasn’t fair to Sabrina. It had life-long effects. It could affect her enrolment into college entirely. “She thought she was doing the right thing.”

“I’m sure she did, but it doesn’t excuse the damage she’s caused. I have over two-thousand dollars worth of cleaning that will need to be paid for out of the school budget, on top of escalated tensions in the school halls. Your niece has essentially thrown gasoline onto a fire.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Zelda advised, and Lilith sighed at the comment, her eyes rolling. “I’ll pay for the expense of the cleaning. She can be suspended and then have detention––please, out of respect for us––“

Lilith’s expression snapped, her teeth-baring. “ _Out of respect_ ,” she snarled. “Don’t drag us into this.”

“She could lose everything,” Zelda plead. 

“And how’s that my problem?” Lilith asked. “Actions have consequences, as you should be well aware.”

“I am asking you. If you ever cared for us––“

“Are you fucking kidding me? I cared more than anything else in this godforsaken town. I gave you _everything,_ Zelda. I waited, I was patient, I followed every step, and had you advised you didn’t wish for ‘whatever we had’ to continue due to your own feelings, I would have accepted that. But you broke up with me because some _sixteen-year-old girl_ was jealous.”

“That is _not_ why I broke up with you, and you know it!” Zelda snapped. “I made a promise to her. She’d never asked for anything like that before and _no_ she did not share reasonings as to why, but she is not so narrow-minded as to ask for this because she was _jealous_.”

“Is that promise really more than your happiness?”

Zelda flinched, feeling her chest rise and fall. “I—of course, it is. She’s my niece, my family. She comes first.”

“And what about _you_ , when do you get to be happy? When Sabrina’s in college? When she starts her own family? Or are you so self-sabotaging that you will only ever choose her happiness and let your own rot?”

She froze at the comment, before remembering that her niece was outside, could likely hear some of what was being said if she wasn’t careful. Swallowing, she looked away, lowering her voice. “If you had a child, you’d understand.” Lilith recoiled, and Zelda rose to her feet, realising her mistake. “No, I just meant––“

“I understand _perfectly_ what you meant. I think this meeting is over. It’s clear that we’re at odds with Sabrina’s punishment, but ultimately I will make the decision, and if you have a problem with that, then you can take it up with the board. I’m sure they would be _very_ interested to understand your reasoning as to why Sabrina should remain in this school after her actions.”

Zelda flinched, “Lilith, _please_.”

“It’s Principal Wardwell,” Lilith snarled. “You should be _intimately_ familiar with that.”

“How dare you!” Zelda snapped. “There’s no need for you to be like that.“

“No need?” Lilith spat. “No, there’s not, you’re right. There’s no need for this at all.”

“No, look, _Lilith,_ please. Whatever happened between us… Sabrina is young. I’m sure there are other suitable punishments that wouldn’t ruin her chances for college––please, there must…must be _something_ else?”

Lilith laughed and then was stepping around the desk, and Zelda felt herself feel cornered between the chair and the desk. The only way behind her was the wall, and she wouldn’t allow herself to be _actually_ cornered.

“Do you think?” Lilith hissed, “that after everything, I would fuck you on my desk as a way to convince me that I should…not expel your niece?”

Zelda swallowed, she hadn’t, not quite. Not actively, but she didn’t want to deny it either as she felt a heat fill her chest.

“You’re out of your mind, Zelda. I’m not going to fuck you, not after you broke my heart. Now get the hell out of my office.”

“Lilith––“ but she paused, watching the woman’s expression shift to more fury. Despite the anger and anxiety rolling through her, a part of her very much so did want to lean forward and kiss her, see if she could convince her––but Lilith had made herself explicitly clear.

So she stepped back, picking up her handbag with as much dignity as she could manage and tried to ignore the pricking in her eyes. A part of her had hoped, deep down, somehow that maybe, after a few months Sabrina would settle and change her mind, that she’d be able to go back to Lilith––but it had become quite clear that Lilith didn’t feel that way.

She left the office, blinking rapidly to stop the tears, before quickly wiping her eyes as discreetly as she could.

Mrs Meeks kept her head down, working on her paperwork but Sabrina looked up at her, her brow furrowed.

Zelda turned away, gesturing for her to follow. 

They got as far as into the car when Zelda paused, taking a moment with her hands on the steering wheel to steady the shaking she had. Lilith’s face swam behind her eyes, the snarl on her mouth as she looked at her. There are so many things Zelda wanted to say, so many corrections to the conversation––how she wanted to profess again, deeply, ardently how much she did love her.

How deeply she wanted to reverse it all.

“Aunt Zee?”

She blinked, looking to the passenger seat. For a moment, she’d forgotten her niece was there. “What were you thinking?” Zelda asked. “A _protest_?”

“You said––“

“To join a group and show your support that way.”

“I did! I joined Wicca, and we agreed. So we got other students and…” she trailed off. “I thought it would help. I thought it would be a peaceful protest.”

Zelda shook her head. “Sabrina,” she sighed. “There are so many ways to show protest without picketing like that. I saw some of the signs. Why didn’t you speak to me about this?”

“Well…we were planning it for a while,” Sabrina admitted. “Back when Theo first had issues with the bullies, but then he joined the new group, and we didn’t do it, but after the basketball game, I wanted to prove to those boys that they didn’t have as loud a voice. And what’s wrong with protesting? Lots of people do it!”

“Protesting is not their first order. You protest because people aren’t listening, did you even speak to your Principal?”

“No, but she wouldn’t have listened!”

“You don't know that. She may have suggested other affirmative actions that would have gotten the result you were after.“ Zelda took a moment, watching Sabrina’s expression soften. There was some logic to her plan, if very narrow-minded. Obviously, Sabrina didn’t think of her actions and the consequences for them and only saw a bright scaled way to get what she wanted. “Do you understand how you’ve made things worse?”

Sabrina nodded. “I didn’t realise what Principal Wardwell was trying to do,” she said. “But she could still cancel the sporting events!”

Zelda shook her head, “Sabrina, you made it a demand. It will look to parents that she’s listening to a student who…technically…protested illegally,” she pointed out. 

“But––“

“She can’t. When you’re older, you’ll understand why the game of politics is complicated, but b because of what you did, she can’t do that. You didn’t go about this the right way. She wanted to cancel those events, and now all she’ll cancel in the dance, which I’m sure many people uninvolved in this fiasco are going to be quite upset over.”

“She said she was going to expel me.”

Zelda nodded. “She will.” Zelda sighed, feeling the ache in her chest tighten as she thought of Lilith again. “It’s the only option she has.”

“I’m sorry, Aunt Zee, I didn’t think––!“

“And that was your mistake,” she advised sharply, looking at her niece. “You didn’t think you didn’t ask for an adult opinion, you and your friends acted, and people got hurt. There is a place for protest, don’t mistake me on this, there is always a place, but there are better ways to protest that involve effective change. You didn’t even try to speak to Principal Wardwell, who would have helped you come up with a plan.”

Sabrina shook her head, “you don’t know her. She was…her and Craven––“

Zelda sighed. “Honestly Sabrina, not all rumours are true.”

“No, Craven and Principal Wardwell were sleeping together. He goes to this second house she owns, she’s having an affair with him. Harvey saw them weeks ago when he was attending the mechanic, he said he saw Craven enter and that it’s not _her_ house. He overheard them using pet names, so it has to be for sex, right? And that meant she was cheating on you and––”

“When? Before Christmas?”

“Yeah, a few weeks before on like a Saturday. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you, I knew you liked her, but she’s a cheater and liar. She’s not a good person––“

Zelda laughed. She didn’t mean to, but the entire situation was absurd. _That_ was the reason. That? She almost wanted to scream at about it. “No, Sabrina. She’s not a bad person.”

Sabrina paused, frowning. “She _is_.”

“She’s not,” Zelda advised. “I was…quite aware of what Lilith did, and before Christmas, as a way of commitment, she _finalised_ those entanglements. Though I imagine her and Craven were finished around the same time as she fired him.” 

Still, it was tricky to imagine Craven as being a client. That was a surprise. But he hadn’t been at the orgy, so Zelda suspected he was likely not one of her preferred clients.

Sabrina frowned. “But…” she blinked, looking at Zelda. “You knew?”

Zelda nodded. “When you’re older, you’ll understand that when you’re first seeing someone, you don’t always expect monogamy. Lilith and I were both non-monogamous, to begin with, and then…on Christmas, we both discussed wanting to become monogamous.” She felt her chest ache. There it was, the truth of everything out in the open. Sabrina had wanted to protect her. Had tried to look after her. “Why didn’t you tell me that was your concern?”

“Because it would have hurt you,” Sabrina said. “I remember when I was little, you had a partner cheat on you and you were upset for so long, I thought…I thought you and Wardwell weren’t serious, but I heard you yelling in there, and it…it sounded like you liked each other a lot.”

 _A lot_. That was one way to put it. Zelda smiled, feeling her chest ache. “We were complicated. Messy because neither of us was ready for anything at first. But it’s over.”

“But it can’t be over. She cares for you! And if you want her and she wasn’t cheating on you, you should talk to her. You should––“

“Sabrina,” she said softly. “It’s over. Lilith doesn’t want me back. I broke her heart, you don’t get over something like that easily. It will take time and patience and…even then she may not want to get back together.”

Sabrina’s expression shifted, and Zelda felt the ache hum through her. 

“I don’t want to discuss this again,” she advised to her niece. “What’s done is done, we can only move forward.”

Sabrina nodded, tears filling her eyes. Zelda pretended to ignore them as she drove out of the school parking lot, to home. When they arrived, her niece tore out of the car, running up the stairs likely to hide in her room.

At least Zelda had answered this way. Sabrina had stopped the relationship because she thought Lilith was cheating behind her back. 

That at least explained why Sabrina had been so adamant that Zelda not see Lilith _after_ Zelda mentioned they’d been seeing each other for so long. 

She collected her bag from the backseat of the car before she entered her home, to her office and set everything up, trying to keep her thoughts busy to prevent from spiralling into what could have been. 

Prudence had already responded to her email, advising of what she’d done to date, before sending over a sample of her thesis. Zelda looked it over, made adjusted corrections and sent it back with an otherwise positive note advising that if Prudence continued on her current track, she was likely to catch up by next week, leaving them on track for the rest of the semester.

Zelda focused on her work, trying to ignore her niece’s confession, as well as her likely expulsion and what that would mean.

They would have to find a new school. Riverdale was an option, but it sat wrong with her. South Side, but even that was far worse. 

She could always try and get her into a private school.

Zelda sighed, fiddling with her works before she eventually gave up. Grabbing her cigarette and lighter, she went to make her way outside when she caught voices whispering on the back porch. 

She paused, ready to turn away until she heard Sabrina mention her name.

“Aunt Zee was distraught, Ambrose. And she thinks we don’t notice, but you’ve seen her at dinner. She hasn’t started an argument with Aunt Hilda or me in ages.”

“Never thought I’d heard you complain, cousin.”

“I’m not, but…it’s different to before. Before she seemed happy. Like she was just…”

“Well, you weren’t here at Christmas. Your Principal had somehow managed to convince our Aunt to _dance_. In our _kitchen_.”

“Aunt Zee doesn’t dance.”

“And yet I saw it with my own eyes. They were in our kitchen waltzing like the world didn’t exist. I’ve never seen her like that––Sabrina, they were in love. They didn’t look at each other like two people in the early stages of a relationship. I don’t know what happened, or why she took so long to formalise it, or––“

“She said they didn’t discuss monogamy until then at Christmas. Something about it being complicated before,” Sabrina explained. There was a pause and then a soft sigh as Sabrina said, “I think I messed up.”

“You did. You made an assumption, and you didn’t check with those involved. I don’t think you can fix this, cousin. I think that’s it. Maybe one day they’ll be friends again, but you don’t recover from a heartbreak so easily.”

“There has to be some way.”

“How? You said Aunt Zee made it clear that Wardwell was uninterested in anything. Sometimes that’s it. Look and Prudence and me, we don’t even talk any more. She’ll move on. Aunt Zee will find someone else. Same for your Principal.”

“Aunt Zee hadn’t dated in years. Not since––“

“I know.” 

Zelda sighed, turning away. She didn’t want to listen to them anymore. Her heart ached too much, reminded of how much Lilith didn’t want her. Sabrina’s acceptance of the relationship came too late. There was nothing else to do, except move on as Ambrose suggested. Find someone else.

She didn’t think she could. How could anyone else even try to compare to Lilith? 

Sometimes things were not meant to be, and it seemed like this was one of those situations. 

Setting the cigarette and lighter aside, she returned to her office and settled too busy with work to avoid the way her head filled with thoughts. She was horribly reminded every time she looked at her calendar that Valentine’s Day was coming closer and closer. Never before had she dreaded it so much––it’d always been a day that had passed her boy with little concern and slight annoyance.

She shouldn’t be so hurt about this. A romantic partner was not the end-all, be-all. She had her family, her work, her friends.

No, she didn’t have her friends. She wanted Lilith desperately in her life, even as a friend and to have lost both that and her love…..

She ached. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost, almost wrote angry sex in here...until I remembered that Sabrina and Mrs Meeks were outside and there's no way either of them would have allowed it to occur.
> 
> I thought about having Lilith send them both away like she did last time...but...she's too angry. So instead we get her scathing heartbreak, and honestly? Lilith deserved to get angry.


	27. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you want to get a drink?” she asked. “Not at that horrible bar as last time, but…we could go back to…” mine, she wanted to say, but instead what came out was, “yours.”

Three days passed with Sabrina sitting at home, working in the shop with Hilda, and being suspiciously quiet. During that time, Zelda reviewed the different schools and enquired with them.

If she were to review sending Sabrina to a private school, there would be a fair amount of money thrown behind it. Extra, to persuade them, but it would likely look better on Sabrina’s academic record––enough so to expunge the expelling from her record. She provided the options to Sabrina, requested her to review everything, and then decide by the end of the week to set up meetings.

However, when the third day arrived, Sabrina knocked on her office door, looking sheepish.

“I spoke to Principal Wardwell,” she advised.

Zelda felt her heart sink, wondering was fresh Hell her niece had brought to her. But she swallowed back her comments, setting her hands still as she looked at her, watching her niece’s lips twist into a smile.

“She said I could come back–– _but_ I would have to pay for the damages myself, out of my own money, as well as serve detention and some community service. Which is fine, and fair. Apparently, it sends a better message.”

Zelda blinked. “She let you back?”

Sabrina nodded. “I set up a meeting, properly through Mrs Meeks, and apologised. You were right, I didn’t speak to her, or try because I thought she was a terrible person. But she’s not. She’s actually…fair.”

Zelda smiled, feeling the relief come with heartbreak. For a moment, Sabrina’s mouth parted, looking as if she wished to say something more, before she held back, clasping her hands behind her back.

“I’m proud of you,” Zelda said. “You took ownership of your mistake and were willing to accept the punishment.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be separated from Theo, Roz and Harvey, so it seemed easy enough,” Sabrina admitted. “And…you were right. If Principal Wardwell had been like our old Principal, it would have been different.”

That, Zelda, could agree on. He’d often been difficult, and there’d been more than a few occasions that she’d wanted to move Sabrina from the school due to his behaviour alone––however Sabrina had insisted on staying, and as proven evident today, she was willing to go to great lengths.

“Did she really make you pay for the damages?”

“No, I offered. I’d offered to clean it up, but it’d already been cleaned up, so I offered to pay from my own money that I worked for myself, to show that I understood the responsibility and…well, you know the rest.”

Zelda nodded. “Well, I’m pleased that that worked out. But don’t try another thing like that again.”

“I won’t. I’ll speak to her next time. As it is, Roz and Theo have been speaking with her and discussing a few things we could do to change the culture that isn’t disruptive, so I might help out with that.”

Zelda smiled, and then felt a question bubble in her throat, wondering to ask if Lilith had said anything else before it died away. “You’re growing up to be quite the remarkable young woman. Your parents would be very proud of you. Perhaps politics is something you might want to consider? Like your father.”

At that, Sabrina beamed. “I just might,” she advised. “There’s always student council next year to see if I like it.”

At that, Zelda smiled. “Well, that sounds like a good focus for your energy.”

Sabrina smiled, bouncing on her feet, before she paused again, looking like she wanted to say something.

“Yes?” Zelda asked.

“Could you pick me up tomorrow? After work at five-thirty?”

Zelda paused. Considering the question. Usually, Harvey picked-up Sabrina, but perhaps this was Sabrina’s way of trying to sneak in some family bonding time with her and Doctor Cerberus since Hilda, and he was beginning to grow closer.

“If need be.”

“Thank you. It’s just the once, I promise,” she said, before turning on her heel and exiting out of the room.

Zelda sighed. It was one thing she didn’t have to worry about, and it meant that Hilda no longer needed to fret about moving to a different PTA and Zelda no longer needed to concern herself with enquiries to the local schools. 

She pulled out her diary, marking off the times she arranged in her book to set aside, and then shifted around her work to fill it. Perhaps this was the worst of everything, she wondered. Although she still ached for Lilith, it was becoming easier and easier to work to focus on her book and classes every day. 

The darkest hour was over, and now she just needed to continue moving forward, one day at a time.

When she attended her work office the next day, however, she’d barely set her bag down before Constance had pushed her way into the office, and began, “Did you know?”

Zelda paused, halfway to sitting down on her chair before she rose again as Constance stepped closer, her eyes reddened from crying. “Know what?” she asked.

“Oh don’t do that _bullshit_ at me. Did you know that Faustus had a daughter _here_ , in your fucking class!”

Zelda blinked. “As of two weeks ago,” she confirmed.

“And you said _nothing_?”

“I had no idea what to say!” Zelda defended, “or if you’d believe me––it sounded _impossible_ and truth be told I had other concerns on my mind than some sordid affair from twenty years ago.”

“What could be so important that you forgot to tell your friend that her _husband_ has been lying to her? I asked you, to your face, if you knew he was having an affair and you said he wasn’t.”

“And clearly he was not,” she advised dryly. “Constance, I am sorry, truly for your pain, but it was hardly my place to meddle in such affairs. The best person it could have come from was your husband.”

“Yes, well, it came from his _slut_ of a daughter.”

“Pardon,” she blinked, feeling her anger grow at the derogatory comment. “Whatever concerns you have with Faustus, Prudence is not at fault here anymore more than _your_ daughter is for being of his blood. It sounds like she was trying to clear the air, doing _you_ a favour.”

Constance blinked, for the first time looking ashamed of herself as she turned away. “How could he not tell me?”

At that, Zelda sighed. “As I understand, he hardly knew it himself until the Summer.”

“No, no, he _knew_. The moment Leticia was born, he was so…strange about it. I…god, how could I not see it. I offered Prudence as a name, and he’d been _horrified_ about it. At the time I just thought he hated the connotation of the word, but it’d been staring me right in the face. Literally.” She paused, looking as though she was on the verge of crying again. “Zelda, I don’t understand. How could he hold such a thing secret from me?”

At that, Zelda couldn’t answer. Perhaps he’d been afraid, perhaps he’d been scared to hurt her, perhaps he’d thought it could be kept secret, and he didn’t have to think about it. There was a wide possibility of answers, and yet Zelda couldn’t provide them.

“You should speak to your husband.”

“How can I possibly go back to him, knowing this.”

“Perhaps you won’t,” she advised. “But you certainly won’t find the answers you seek here. I will listen to you vent if need be. And you can stay with me if you want time away, whatever you feel is necessary, but I can’t tell you why Faustus has hurt you, though I highly doubt he intended it.”

Constance scoffed, muttering the word _intended_ as she turned on her heel. There was still a fire in her, raging at what had occurred, but she paused for the moment, stopping to look back at Zelda. “You should have told me.”

“Would you have preferred the truth to come from me?”

“I would have preferred it to know that it didn’t seem _a concern_ to you. My life is falling apart, and you thought to distance yourself. What kind of friend does that?”

Before Zelda could even think of a response, Constance turned away, exiting her office and Zelda was left to wonder if she’d just become friendless in her workspace.

It didn’t matter. It wasn’t her pain. If Constance needed to yell and vent and strikeout, so be it. She was owed that at the very least. If Zelda had been married to someone with such a secret, she certainly would have left them without a word. But Constance was kinder. She also had young children to think of.

Nonetheless, Zelda tried to place the event out of her mind. She sent an email to Prudence and then waited to see if the rest of her day would be as eventful as that.

It was not, though Prudence advised she was unwell––turning in the necessary work for the week, but advising she couldn’t make their meeting. Although Zelda understood and knew why she advised that attendance was required and requested Prudence to ensure she sent through the correct sick forms by Monday.

At four, Sabrina texted her to remind her to pick her up at five-thirty. It was a strange, subtle reminder that had Zelda concerned that her niece was plotting some intervention––though she assured herself, it was likely to do with some event with Doctor Cee or Hilda. Given that Sabrina would be there, it would mean one of the others would be relieved to have a break.

However, as she arrived at the bookshop, her mind continued to go over the event with Constance, wondering if the woman had been right. Would it have been kinder coming from her? Should she have interfered more?

No. Interfering never went well.

And yet, Zelda’s thoughts continued to be reminded of Constance’s heartbroken face, it reminded her so much of how Prudence had looked when she’d confessed the secret.

Zelda also couldn’t forget that Prudence wasn’t the only child involved in this. There were the twins to consider. 

If Constance left Faustus, there would be a messy divorce, and the twins would be caught between the two of them for the rest of their lives. 

It left Zelda with the question of when was your child’s happiness worth more than a parent’s? At what stage did you put yourself before your child and your child before your needs.

She’d feed and clothe Sabrina before herself…and yet, the loss of Lilith had been over nothing except a misunderstanding. If she’d pushed for her own happiness, fought for it as much as she had for Sabrina’s, then––

“Zelda.”

Zelda blinked. Standing before her as she walked through the shelves was none other than the very person drifting over her thoughts. Lilith stood, dressed in a familiar jacket and dress, likely having arrived from the school. She looked good.

Zelda swallowed, trying not to remember the last time they’d seen each other. 

_“Do you think that after everything, I would fuck you on my desk as a way to convince me that I should…not expel your niece?”_

Zelda blinked. “I’m just here to pick-up Sabrina. I didn’t know you were here. I’m sorry,“ she said, moving to step away.

“Wait!” Lilith said before they both looked down to where her hand had curled over her wrist. She pulled away, dropping it at her side. “Zelda, I was…inexcusably rude to you last time. I was hurt––not that that excuses it.” Lilith sighed, swallowing as she looked away. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry.”

Zelda smiled, but it ached and the closer she was to Lilith, the more she wanted to run. “I appreciate that,” was all she said, before she went to turn away and make her way to the front desk, Lilith spoke again.

“Sabrina explained what had occurred,” Zelda paused, turning to look back at her. Lilith was looking at her with a soft vulnerability as if she was trying to say something in the subtext of the words. “She advised it’d been a misunderstanding.”

Zelda nodded. “She thought she was doing the right thing.”

“Hell is paved with good intentions,” Lilith responded dryly and a pause held between them, the tension growing thick as if Lilith was waiting for her to do or say something, but Zelda didn’t. She stood still, staring back at her, trying not to hear how loud her heart was in her ears. “I…” Lilith paused, before digging her hands in her pockets and looking away. “It was good to see you, Zelda.”

“Why are you here?” Zelda asked. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, and yet, Zelda couldn’t help but feel herself hope. Wondering if Lilith had set the meeting up with Sabrina. Or if it was just the fates tying them back together again.

“I need to collect my book. I got a notification it was in, and Hilda couldn’t find it, so she was going to check out the back,” Lilith said. “It’s a new textbook we’re looking to bring in. What about you? Visiting your sister?”

Zelda smiled, her mouth parting to respond when Hilda came up from the shelves, “Now, Mary love––oh, Zelds, what are you doing here?”

Zelda blinked. “What a question. Sabrina asked me to pick her up.”

“Oh,…tonight?” Her sister said with a wince. It was enough to make Zelda feel a stone sink in her chest, knowing she wasn’t going to like the response. “Sabrina…surely she must have told you, but she’s out on a date with Harvey over in Riverdale. I gave her the night off.” Zelda paused, but before she could puzzle over it for too long, Hilda’s attention diverted. “Mary, I checked out the back, but I can’t see a record. Are you sure we notified you it was in?”

“Yes. Sabrina––“ and there, she paused, the pieces clicking together for Lilit and Zelda both. It seemed Sabrina hadn’t finished getting involved in things she shouldn’t. “You know what, I must have been mistaken,” Lilith said. “I’m very sorry to have bothered you.”

“Oh, no bother at all love, I’m so sorry you came all this way in. I’ll check on the status for you.”

“No, truly. It’s fine,” she assured. “I should be on my way then.” And then she paused, moving to brush past and Zelda felt her chest tighten. Leaving Hilda, she sped up behind Lilith, watching as the woman exited the building.

“Lilith,” she called. The woman stopped to glance back at her—a softness pulling at her face.

“Yes?”

“Did you want to get a drink?” she asked. “Not at that _horrible_ bar as last time, but…we could go back to…” _mine,_ she wanted to say, but instead what came out was, “yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes, yours,” Zelda confirmed as stood up tall, pulling her shoulders back. It was out there, and she wasn’t some fumbling teen who stuttered over the words. May as well double-down on the idea. “I know Sabrina said she spoke to you, but I think it’s only fair if we do, as well. Clear the air and what-not.”

“Clear the air,” Lilith echoed, her tongue coming to press between her teeth before she nodded. “Alright, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Zelda agreed, feeling her heart bloom. “What time suits?”

“How about in the morning, around ten. I think coffee is probably better for us both.” It was agreed, and Zelda felt the excitement build up inside of her.

Zelda went home, excited, though when she came across Sabrina, she feigned indifference watching as her niece bit her lip, bubbling with excitement though not wanting to meddle or ask, only apologising that she’d forgotten last minute about her date, and had then forgotten to let Zelda know.

She'd provided Sabrina with a soft reprimand but advised otherwise that she understood Sabrina was busy adjusting to her life. 

Just this time, Zelda would ignore her meddling, but it didn't mean she couldn't mislead her niece into thinking it failed for a little while. At the very least, it might teach her a lesson that relationships were private and not to manipulated by outside forces, no matter how effective they may be. 

The next morning she arrived at Lilith’s house, she parked her car beside Lilith and knocked on her front door. Lilith opened the door, and there, Zelda felt an echo of the last time they’d been here, a new trepidation holding over them both, though this time there was a bubble of hope instead of dread.

“Come in,” Lilith greeted, welcoming her inside to where the warm fire was. Tea had already been made and set out in cups, though Zelda had no desire to drink from it as she watched Lilith move to sit on the other side of the lounge, a cushion in between them.

A silence held between them tightly, and Zelda wasn’t sure where she wanted to begin. 

“Your niece came to my office the other day,” Lilith said, breaking the silence first. 

“I’m aware she managed to convince you to let her back.”

“She made some good points, as well as offered a few ways that she could fix the damage that had been caused.”

“She paid for the cleaning out of her own pocket,” Zelda said, making it clear she was entirely aware of what had occurred. 

“And some community service,” Lilith advised, smiling. “She also made a point to speak at assembly about her actions, which was enthusiastic, if nothing else.” Her smile softened, and Zelda couldn’t help but feel warmth ease inside of her at seeing it. “At the end of our meeting, she mentioned why she’d requested you not to date me, explaining that when she found out we’d been seeing each other for some time, she suspected I was going to break your heart.”

“She knew about Craven.”

Lilith paused. “Yes. A mistake I don’t plan on revisiting. I hope you know what we––“

“I don’t care,” Zelda said. “I never had any doubts about your trust. Whatever your relationship, I know it was professional in both respects.”

Lilith eased. “Yes, aggravatingly so. He tried to blackmail me, you know. And then somehow that got twisted to how I was blackmailing him. Which…I am, but I doubt anyone knows about that I gave...that little reminder that I know more about him than he does me.” She took a sip of her tea then, before setting it aside. “None of that matters. What does is that…I understand why your niece did what she did. In her mind, she was protecting you.”

Zelda felt a laugh bubble through her chest. “It could have all been avoided if she’d just spoken to me in the beginning.”

“It could have, but she didn’t, and although I understand, it doesn’t undo the hurt,” Lilith advised. 

Of course, it wouldn’t. Zelda’s heart sunk at the comment. She’d been naive to think that the understanding would mean that they could go back to how things were. But the cordial conversation was a step in the right direction. If she was lucky, they might not be lovers ever again, but she may be able to gain something back. 

She took a moment, looking to her hands before she rose her eyes to look at Lilith. “I know that…there’s a significant amount of hurt between us. But I would like to be your friend again. Whatever that takes. I…missed you.”

“Just friends?” Lilith asked, and Zelda’s heart fluttered there as she watched Lilith move closer, her hands come to wrap around her own. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Lilith bit her lip. “I want you. A broken heart or not, I haven’t stopped wanting you. It will take some time to rebuild the trust, but I thought that perhaps there could be a way to clear the air?”

At that, Zelda shivered with warmth. “Is that so?”

“I was awful to you the other day, and rude, so I understand if you need more time, or want to consider everything, and I know that reparation will need to be made on both side, but I love you, Zelda. I _want_ you, I want to be with you if you still want that. We can try this again and––“

Zelda kissed her, feeling Lilith’s hands entwine in her own. She clutched them tightly, feeling the woman melt against her. Besides them, there was the warmth of the fire as the heat filled the room, but there was nothing like how Lilith’s lips felt against hers. Lilith wanted her, wanted to try this all again. And God, Zelda was willing to fight for it this time. 

She let go of Lilith’s hands, reaching up to comb through the woman’s hair, tugging her closer, until her hands were on Lilith’s hips, pulling the woman onto her lap as she bit and sucked at the woman’s mouth. 

Lilith moaned against her, and Zelda felt herself sigh as she held her tightly. Whatever followed, whatever was to happen, she didn’t care so as long as she could hold at this moment a few seconds longer.

And then Lilith was laughing as she pulled back, holding Zelda’s face in her hands as she smiled at her. “I take it this means you want to try this again?”

“It does,” she confirmed, feeling her heart begin to race inside of her chest. “I thought…that I might have lost that chance with you.”

“Nearly,” Lilith said. “You’re lucky that I love you. And…that Marie is a hopeless romantic who has spent the last few weeks demanding that I do some Jane Austen bullshit to woo you. She was almost tempted to come down here herself and lock-us in a room together.”

Zelda laughed. “Fitting,” she said, though her hands were far too busy playing with the hem of Lilith’s shirt and thinking about how easy it would be to tear it from Lilith’s body. 

“Before we go any further, I do have two requests,” Lilith advised, “To help soften the transition.”

Zelda watched as Lilith bit her lip, excitement shooting through her. Whatever it was, Zelda would willingly pay it. “And what are your two requests?”

“For breaking my heart, I get to cane you. Not tonight, but another night at my choosing, when I feel it’s fair.” Zelda felt heat spill through her at the words. Eagerly, she would take the punishment. Right here and now, if Lilith so wished, but she understood why she wouldn’t.

“And the other?” Zelda prompted.

“I want you to put your mouth to good use and make-up for those weeks of leaving me alone,” and with that, Lilith rocked against her. “Because it was _utterly_ unfair that I spent one week getting to know your mouth, only to have that taken away from me after all of the work I put into fucking you.”

Zelda smiled. “I’ll agree to that,” she said. “And…reparations on my end for what you said?”

“I’m sure you can come up with a few ideas,” Lilith said, before she shifted into a familiar domineering expression, “so as long as they’re within _reason_.”

She could, but she’d ask for it another time. Because, as Lilith said, she needed to make up for those weeks she’d left her alone. 

Reaching out, she held Lilith’s hips in her hands and tugged them closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sure you have. It’s been dreadfully lonely without me, hasn’t it?”

“Dreadfully,” she agreed, leaning forward as she kissed her. And with it, the world seemed to slow. And then Zelda took Lilith by her hands and lead her to the fire, taking her time to undress her button by button, sliding the clothes from her arms, down her body, down her legs, and then she held Lilith still as she kissed her across her jaw, down her throat and shoulders, between her breasts and across her ribs until she could feel the woman’s heart beating against her tongue. 

“Don’t tease,” Lilith said. “I’ve missed you.”

Zelda looked up at her then, smiling. “I’ve missed you too,” she assured.

Kneeling down, she kissed down her waist and belly and thighs, and then, at last, she pressed her tongue against her sex and felt Lilith sigh, her hand combing through her hair, before curling it into her grip. 

Zelda slid her hand up the back of Lilith’s thigh until she came to her knee. There, she nudged gently until Lilith slid it over her shoulder. 

There were so many more conversations to have, confirm their relationship, discuss monogamy and expectations, and all of those things required to establish expectations and boundaries. But right now, the only thing Zelda wanted was to feel Lilith’s hips rock, to taste her arousal and hear her cry out. 

And then once she’d did all of that, she would do it all again.

The fire was low when Zelda stopped. Lilith had lain down, long ago, stretching out to feel the heat against her limbs, as Zelda remained between her thighs. Lazy in her strokes, just so she could watch Lilith’s chest rise and fall, a soft smile on her face. 

“I love you,” Zelda said as she lifted her head up to smile at her. 

“I love you too,” Lilith said, as her hand reached out and curled in her hair. “But I’m not done with you, yet.”

“Mm, is that so?”

“It is.”

The hand tugged, and Zelda obeyed, her mouth parting as she returned to her penance. A broken heart wasn’t easily repaired, but orgasms and soft declarations would certainly soften it. 

At some point, Zelda managed to tear herself away and contact her family to let them know that she would not be home that night, as all the while, Lilith’s attention moved to kissing across her throat and bare shoulder.

Zelda heard her sister hold back an excited squeak before letting her know that Lilith was most certainly welcome for tomorrow night’s dinner.

“She’ll be there,” Zelda assured as Lilith’s hands impatiently began to draw down her hips, “Thank you, Hilda. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone, just as Lilith bit her.

“She sounded happy,” Lilith said.

“Quite. Ecstatic, I dare say. We may be invited to double dates.”

“Dreadful,” Lilith agreed before turning Zelda around to face her so she could kiss down her collarbone. 

“The worst,” Zelda said, though her breaths had become slow and unsteady as she felt fingers slip between her thighs. “Lilith, stop teasing and fuck me.”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Lilith said, before her mouth went to her breast, nipping across the skin, to where her nipple stood erect. “In fact, I think you’re moving far too much for my liking and need to show _restraint_.”

“Oh? And what if I don’t?”

“Wait and see.”

As it was, get back together, sex was sweeter. And when Lilith took her to bed and tied her up, Zelda found herself remembering _vividly_ how clever Lilith was with her tongue. But when all was said and done, items placed aside to be cleaned in the morning, Zelda was pulled into Lilith’s arms, where the woman held to her fiercely.

“It’ll take some time,” Lilith advised. “To get back to how we were. I’m still hurt.”

“However long it takes,” Zelda advised. “Whatever it takes.”

“I deleted all of the photos you sent me,” Lilith said, turning to look up at her. “It didn’t seem fair to hold onto them.”

“Then we’ll have to do new ones,” Zelda advised. “Or perhaps I’ll start learning how to use the video feature,” she teased. 

Lilith smiled, and then it softened as she reached up and kissed her. “You don’t happen to have a copy of the one in my office, do you?” she asked.

“I don’t. But I’m sure we can recreate it,” Zelda advised, feeling her heart flutter at the idea. “I’ve still got my necklace, and I’m sure that would make a much better photo.”

“It would,” Lilith said before she pressed a kiss to Zelda’s head and before Zelda could think to say or do anything else, she was falling asleep against Lilith’s chest, feeling the woman’s breath rise and fall in time with her own.

The days shifted. And Zelda found herself spending as many nights at Lilith’s as Lilith spent at hers—though staying at the cottage meant that they could be as loud and vigorous in their antics as they wanted, whereas the Spellman Manor usually meant them pretending to act demure, sending each other looks as they tried to resist sneaking away with one-another.

The last thing Zelda wanted was anyone walking in on them. So Zelda found herself checking locked doors, keeping voices down and sometimes ceasing sex if someone knocked on their door to summon them to breakfast, or dinner, or a family movie.

Not to mention, work became busy for both of them. Lilith was busy dealing with students and the school’s parents and teachers, while Zelda was busy with classes and students. By the time the middle February had rolled in, there’d been a period of a few days where neither of them had managed to see each other.

A few days of phone sex, and dirty text messages, but time nonetheless where she hadn’t so much as felt Lilith’s touch. Her skin practically burned for her at this point.

So when Friday rolled around, and Zelda returned to her office, she was eager to pack her things and leave for Lilith’s cottage as planned. Dinner was to be expected, though the moment Zelda walked through the door, she planned to pin the woman down and have her sweet way until Lilith was crying out her name.

Except, when she opened up her office and turned the ceiling light on, Lilith was sitting behind her desk, in her chair, with her bare legs up on her desk.

Her ankles were crossed, and there was something utterly sinful about the way the naked heels looked on the wood that sent a shot of excitement down her spine as Lilith tilted her head and gave a slow, wicked smile at Zelda. “I wondered how long you were going to take. I believe your class ended…fifteen minutes ago?”

Zelda quickly stepped into the office, shutting the door behind, before she took in Lilith’s appearance once again. “You’re––“ she swallowed, her eyes going from the black leather coat to the very bare feet. “Are you naked under there?” she asked.

“Come over and find out,” Lilith teased, tilting her head. 

Zelda swallowed, feeling the tonal shift of classes' exhaustion, looking forward to dinner and drinks by the fire disappear as Lilith stared at her, excitement shifting across her face. She looked like a Queen, posing on her throne, bidding her handmaiden closer, and Zelda felt herself drop her laptop and notes to the chair in front of the desk before she stepped forward, around to where her Queen sat.

Lilith’s didn’t move, but her eyes followed her as she stepped forward, reaching out to unbuckle the belt before undoing the coat's buttons and revealing Lilith nudity. In her office. 

Zelda swallowed––they’d discussed it once. How Zelda had wanted to have sex there _once_ out of hours, but Lilith had advised it would have to be a weekend then due to her own work. And the idea of sneaking into her office specifically for sex was less fun than…well, exactly this situation, where she had no idea Lilith had been planning it. 

Lilith turned in the chair, and then her foot pressed against Zelda’s abdomen, preventing her from moving any closer as she reached beside her and revealed her cane. “First,” she advised, dropping the cane against her bare hand, “I think it’s time that you served those lashing.”

Zelda’s eyes flicked to the cane, to Lilith and felt her whole body practically alight with arousal. She held still, watching as Lilith shifted to sit up, and then moved to stand, making no effort to close the jacket again as she stepped forward and tucked a curl behind Zelda’s ear. “On the desk, Professor Spellman.”

Zelda shifted, laying over her desk as she stood in position, with her hands over the edge of the desk, ass raised, feet apart.

Lilith stepped behind her, her hands running over the sides of Zelda’s thighs as she slid the skirt up her hips, to around her waist, before her fingertips dragged back down to where the stockings tied to the garter belt. 

Lilith's fingers flicked them undone and then dragged over and up to where the band of lace was around Zelda's waist and tugged them down, over her thigh, down her knees to her ankles where she left the pool over her heels. "Much better," Lilith said as she stepped firmly behind her, brushing agast her as she slid her fingers across the skin of her ass, bluntly drawing patterns to tease her. “How many lashing do you feel is fair?” she asked.

“Fifteen.”

“My, my. Bold number, are you certain?"

"Quite certain."

"That's my girl," Lilith said, and she slid her fingers across her labia then. Zelda shifted, excitement burning at the touch. She half expected a playfully degrading comment, but Lilith seemed to restrain herself as she said. "I want you to count them, and after each one you’re going to say…what, darling?”

“Thank you, my Queen,” Zelda said, amusement lighting her voice. 

“Good girl,” Lilith said, lacing condescension in her words to annoy her. “And then when you’ve said that, you’re going to ask for another because you were quite bad, weren’t you Zelda?”

Zelda scoffed, turning to look over her shoulder. “And after this, you won’t bring it up again?”

“Oh…well, I promise not to guilt you over breaking my heart again, but I make no promises of never speaking about it. It’s our love story, after all,” Lilith reminded, and there was something deeply ironic about how she stood before her, naked except for the leather jacket as she wielded her cane in one hand. “Now head forward, and repeat to me what you’re going to do.”

Zelda shifted forward, staring out over her office. “I will count each lashing, and then say ‘thank you, my Queen. May I have another?’”

“Good girl,” Lilith said and then she grabbed at her hips, adjusting her legs apart. “Do you remember your safe word?”

“I do,” Zelda assured

“Excellent," she paused, and Zelda heard the sound of the cane, dragging against the side of the desk. "Now, remember: this is going to hurt you much more than it will hurt me.”

Zelda made a small noise of acknowledgement, she was counting on it. 

The cane rose in the air and struck. Zelda moaned at the feeling of it. “One; thank you, my Queen. May I have another?”

“Of course, dear.”

Another strike came, slapping against ass, just below the other. Zelda hissed out a breath, “Two; thank you, my Queen. May I have another?”

Strike after strike hit her until she reached seven––nearly halfway there, and at that Zelda whimpered, taking in a breath as she trembled on her heels, feeling the arousal between her legs. Once, Lilith had promised her the ability to make her come through spanking alone, and right now, Zelda believed it.

She was close.

But Lilith paused, stepping back and slid her fingers over the welts on her ass before she pinched at one rather prominent one that had Zelda gasping, hissing with pain before she let go. “Did that hurt?” she asked. 

“You know very well it did.”

“Here, let me make it up to you,” she said, before sliding over Zelda’s sex, her fingers running over the labia, up to around the clit where she circled it before sliding back. Zelda trembled, biting back a moan and yet she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. “My, my, Professor Spellman. Aren’t you just delightfully wet and wanton for me?”

“ _Lilith_ ,” she sighed, her eyes closing as she felt the fingers slide back, and then disappear from her entirely. 

She was spanked––hard and fast with a bare hand, and Zelda felt her body clench, her mouth parting to gasp. _Again_ , she wanted to say, but she swallowed back the word, biting her lip as Lilith’s fingers returned to sex, stroking over her clit. 

“What was that, my love?” Lilith asked, prompting her.

“My Queen,” she corrected, rocking her hips. 

“Good girl.”

Zelda hummed at the words, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Lilith as she felt the fingers stroking more prominently. Lilith looked at her and grinned. “Eyes forward.”

Obeying, Zelda rocked over the fingers, moaning as she felt lost between the ringing pain on her ass and the growing pleasure tugging low in her body. The climax grew and grew, and just as Zelda felt herself tip towards letting go, Lilith stopped, pulling away. 

“Were you going to come for me?” Lilith asked.

Zelda nodded. 

“That’s not a yes.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zelda said, exasperated by her playing. Lilith’s hand struck against her ass, before she grabbed at the flesh, holding a handful. And before Zelda could correct herself or apologise, the cane struck painfully against the grabbed skin. Lilith’s nails dug in as she struck again, twice more in quick, fast hits and then the last time, loud and sharp as Zelda cried out, feeling the pain radiate through her. The sound of her cry rung through her ears, and although Lilith’s sadism was always delightful when shown––her reaction was a sharp reminder of their location.

They were not in the Wardwell Cottage, after all. 

Her chest rose and fell before she gasped, staring at the door as she tried to remember if she locked it or not.

They were still in her office after all, and the last thing she wanted was someone investigating strange noises.

“Shall I check for you?” Lilith asked as she leant forward, her lips pressing against her ear. “Could hardly make you do it when you're in such a state…” and then her fingers stroked over her sex again and Zelda felt her leg began to shake.

Between the pain and the pleasure, she was close to orgasm. It wouldn’t take much more than a few more, carefully placed strikes. 

Or pressure against her clit.

“Say pretty, please.”

“Pretty please,” Zelda said, looking behind her to where Lilith stood.

Lilith laughed, and all sensation ceased as she let go, stepping out from the back of the desk as she wandered over to the door, pausing to glance back at Lilith with a wide grin. “Do you remember locking it?” she asked.

“No, my Queen.”

“You were quite distracted…though it’s become a habit at this point, hasn’t it? You probably locked and forgot you did it.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Lilith tilted her head, looking at the doorframe. 

Zelda paused as she stared at her, taking in the image of Lilith standing barefoot, her dark hair cascading down her back as she wore nothing but an open leather jacket, her lithe form entirely on show underneath as she wielding a cane in one hand, as the other reached out to grasp at the door handle and turn it.

The door opened.

“Guess you forgot,” Lilith said, turning to look at her mischievously. “ _Anyone_ could have walked in, and we can’t have that.” She held the door ajar, and Zelda felt her heart race. Anyone could be outside…could see the door open and push their way in to inquire about the source of the noise, coming across Zelda in such a state with her skirt hiked up over her hips, panties on the floor around her ankles.

It thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

But just as she went to say something, the door shut, and the lock slid into place. Lilith rechecked it, jiggling the door handle before she grinned and turned back to face her. “Now, where were we?”

“Ten.”

“Ten?” Lilith said before she shook her head. “No, I believe the rules were that you needed to count, say thank you and then ask for another. Did you do that last time?”

Zelda went to argue that she hadn’t had time to count any of them, before she stopped herself, gritting her teeth as Lilith grinned at her, wide and bright. “From the top, then.”

Zelda sucked in a breath, feeling the sigh hold in her chest. “Yes, my Queen.” She agreed

Lilith stepped towards her, her hand cupping underneath Zelda's jaw to tilt her head up. There, her queen smirked as she leant forward and kissed her lips softly. Pressing her mouth entirely against Zelda's before she tilted her head and kissed her deeper. Despite the uncomfortable position, Zelda felt her self ease. Her neck was arched up, her torso flat against the desk, thighs pressing against the other side of her desk as her ass throbbed with welts––

And yet, right here, Zelda knew that she must be in the Elysium Fields because nowhere else felt so wonderful to be in.

She wanted Lilith to be here, for the rest of her life. She wanted to spend her days with her, at the mercy of her cane as much as in the crook of her neck, deep asleep. She wanted holidays and hard days, arguments and getting lost in a new city together. She wanted to marry her, grow old with her.

Maybe adopt a dog together, and sit out on the veranda and watched the sunset.

She wanted to ask Lilith to move in with her because she couldn't bear the idea of a stretch of time without her present again. And as she continued to kiss Lilith, Zelda knew that she wanted everything, every part of her, good and bad. 

And to think, all of this began with a bright red card that had black lettering. 

_Lilith. Dominatrix._

It was one hell of a meet-cute. 

Lilith pulled back, and all Zelda could see was the blue of her eyes, as her perfume washed over her senses. “Good girl.”

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who read this. This fic meant so much to me. I began it on a whim, and it took a life of its own, and now we're here.
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments, your support. Thank you for reaching out to me on Twitter at @beyondconfessor, or on Tumblr.
> 
> I love you all, and I hope that as I continue to write, you'll continue to read as your ongoing support honestly gives me the motivation to continue writing.


End file.
